Swan Dive
by SilvermistAnimeLover
Summary: The Slime Villain Incident, and the events leading up to it happen one year earlier. Izuku, broken and lost in the face of All Might's words, decides to take Kacchan's advice. But a familiar Underground Hero won't let a young life end so quickly. How will a simple right-place-right time scenario change things?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Slime Villain Incident, and the events leading up to it happen one year earlier. Izuku, broken and lost in the face of All Might's words, decides to take Kacchan's advice. But a familiar Underground Hero won't let a young life end so quickly. How will a simple right-place-right time scenario change things?

OR:

Aizawa Shouta saves the life of Midoriya Izuku and finds himself with a new apprentice and surrounded by a quickly growing family circle. What has he gotten himself into? Heavy Dadzawa and Dadmic. Auntie Nemuri and eventual redeemed Bakugo.

Hey everyone! This is my first My Hero Academia fanfiction! I hope you all like it, I've got the first 19 chapters written out right now (about 50,000 words), so expect updates fairly regularly for a while. I work 3 jobs right now, so once I'm caught up, idk when I'll update next. But I have fallen in LOVE with this fandom (especially Aizawa).

This is one of five BnHA Fics I've started. Please keep an eye out and give me feedback. This fic does have some suicidal triggers in parts of it. The first chapter is the worst. I'll give warnings as necessary. Please be responsible and only read what you feel you can handle.

With that said, I do want to apologize to my Hetalia fans. I'm still working on my stories, I swear, but I may be captured by the BnHA fandom for a bit. I appreciate your patience and support, and rest assured, I'll update my other fics eventually.

Please enjoy!

~SilvermistAnimeLover

**_Chapter 1: Rooftop_**

The wind was gentle and cool. It caressed the face of the green-haired child as he stood at the edge of the roof. It tried to wipe away his tears as they flowed silently down his cheeks. For the first time in years, they weren't sad tears. They were tears of relief.

"Finally…" He smiled softly to himself. "Finally I know what to do… Arigatou, Kacchan." Though his friend's words earlier that day had been of anger, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. This was, after all, his own decision. His own weakness lead him here.

He'd met his hero, All Might. He'd shared his secret of weakness with him. He felt honored, but bitter. It hurt more than he was willing to admit to hear those words from his idol.

_"I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero even without power.'" _

"Even you, All Might? I should've known." He smiled. "I understand, now… I'll never become a hero." The words felt choked in his throat, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He felt numb… empty… yet his head was clear, almost painfully so. His mind was calm, even though it should've been a whirlwind of emotions. "And if I can't help people… then I've no reason to stay. I'm sorry, mom… I'm so sorry." He whispered back the words she once had sobbed to him.

His shoes were placed neatly and carefully beside his backpack, a short quaint note to his mother hidden within the zipper of his bag.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the wind around him. No heroes would be nearby, he knew. Not with that commotion across town. The plume of smoke would surely draw all active nearby heroes to the other side of town. Nobody would 'save' him. He didn't want anybody to.

He opened his eyes and smiled serenely at the city around him. "Life will go on. The death of a Quirkless child will affect no one."

On the edge of his hearing, he thought he heard someone behind him, but he didn't bother to look—if they hadn't spoken out by now, then it was either his imagination or someone who simply didn't care. Besides… who would stop him when he'd just admitted to being Quirkless aloud? It was probably nothing anyways.

He let go of the railing and leaned forward.

Part of him had expected fear. Regret. Doubt. Guilt… But that's not what he felt.

_Relief._ _Peace. Calm._

He didn't scream. He _smiled_.

And so Midoriya Izuku fell.

He hadn't been on-duty. Aizawa Shouta had been out running errands for his husband, Yamada Hizashi. Why the cockatoo thought he needed to be out in the sunlight was beyond him. But, as always, his luck wouldn't allow for him to simply have a _normal_ day off.

It started with an explosion in the distance. For a moment, he really thought about running off to see what the commotion was, but eventually decided against it. _I'm an underground hero for a reason._ He reminded himself. _Besides… if the heroes at the scene need help, they'll send out an SOS. _

He wrapped his hand around the red phone in his pocket in case they _did_ send out the signal, but he didn't really expect it. With the amount of damage that blast likely caused, there was little doubt in Shouta's mind that every hero in the area would be at the scene—they'd have plenty of backup. No need for an Underground Hero to intervene.

There was no reason for him to be there. Especially not when All Might was apparently in town. _Why Nezu decided to hire the #1 Hero is beyond me. He's a great hero, don't get me wrong, but that doesn't mean he's qualified to teach children. At least he won't start for another two years._ He shook his head as he squinted against the sunlight. He knew he should've brought his sunglasses with him.

He was about to let Hizashi know he was on his way home, when something caught his eye. Normally, it would be missed. Anyone else would've overlooked it. But he'd trained himself for years to spot hard-to-see silhouettes in the shadows. Compared to that, seeing the silhouette of someone on the roof of a tall building in broad daylight wasn't that difficult.

His mind said to leave it alone. That it was probably just someone admiring the view, or trying to get a better look at the plume of smoke on the other side of town. But his gut told him something very different, and every pro worth their salt knew to trust their gut over their head. Shouta's gut was never wrong.

So Shouta didn't hesitate in scaling the side of a nearby apartment complex and roof jumping from there. He used his Capture Weapon (thank god he was a paranoid bastard and took his equipment with him _everywhere_) to reach the roof of the building that the person was on. They hadn't noticed his presence, which was a good thing.

What he saw turned his blood to ice. It was a child. He was standing on the wrong side of the railing, and was dangerously close to the edge. Shouta knew that stance. He knew it intimately. This kid was going to jump.

"Life will go on. The death of a Quirkless child will affect no one." He heard him mutter in a voice far too calm and detached for Shouta's liking.

He was about to call out—his hand already reaching towards the kid and the words on the tip of his tongue—but a sudden lump of fear and hesitation formed in his throat like a physical blockage. _Was this how Hizashi felt? _And in that moment of hesitation, the kid let go of the railing and fell forward. The pro-hero's stomach dropped with the child, and before his logical mind could think, he found himself running forward.

He vaulted over the railing with a practiced ease and threw out his scarf with all his might. For a moment, his heart stopped and he feared he was too late. In his mind's eye, he saw the child become a red stain on the pavement below them. His hand clenched the railing, turning his knuckles white. His heart pounded in his ears.

When he felt the weight on the other end of the capture weapon, he nearly cried in relief. He'd caught the kid. Shouta didn't _want_ to know how many grey hairs this would give him. He didn't care. As long as that kid was safe, that's what mattered to him.

With a mighty heave, he lifted himself and the kid back over the edge of the railing, until they were safely on the rooftop again. The kid was unconscious, and Shouta found himself trembling slightly.

It wasn't often that a pro found themselves in this kind of situation. They were trained to look out for signs of suicidal thoughts and behaviors to prevent it from getting to this point; so most heroes had never had to stop someone mid-attempt—that was usually something the police handled, anyways; the during and the aftermath.

Shouta himself had been lucky to have never even _seen_ someone make an attempt like this before. (He resolutely shoved the memory of his own childhood suicide attempt out of his mind).

The kid groaned, and blinked, confused. He turned his gaze towards Shouta, who'd kept his scarf securely around the boy, partially to keep him from running off again, and partially to add some kind of cushioning from the hard surface of the roof.

"E-Eraserhead?" Shouta startled. People didn't recognize him. That was one of the perks of being an Underground Hero. Even most cops didn't recognize him, which was nothing short of annoying when he had to whip out his Hero License several times per shift. (_Yes_ I'm a real pro hero. _No_ I'm not some homeless bum wasting your time. _Yes_ I know you have to contact your higher ups. Just call Detective Tsukauchi and get this over with, I've got better things to do with my time.)

For now, though, Shouta would ignore that little detail. There were more important things than his identity right now. "Yeah. How're you feeling, kid?" Shouta winced internally. Maybe not the best question to ask, but it was already done.

The boy gave a dry laugh. "Figures. I thought all the heroes would be at the commotion across town… I can't even die right."

"Why do you want to die?" He knew it was an insensitive question. But he also knew that the kid probably didn't want him to beat around the bush, either.

"Why did you save me?" He countered.

"I couldn't let a kid die."

"You don't even know me." He paused before continuing in a quieter tone. "I have nothing to live for, anyways."

"Surely there's someone waiting for you somewhere? Friends? Family?"

"My mother is the only person who gives a damn about me, but you can't live for just one person. Nobody cares about a Quirkless kid. I have no future in this world. My dreams…" He halted his speech as he brought his arm to rest over his eyes. The kid didn't even bother to sit up as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Dreams?" Shouta nudged gently, startling the kid out of his thoughts.

"Meaningless, now. Even a pro said it… It's not even a pipe dream anymore." Shouta was deeply bothered by the bitter smile that the boy wore. Though he didn't know the kid, it just didn't look right on him.

"A pro? You'll trust the word of one hero as the word of us all? That's illogical." He was somewhat offended.

The kid scoffed. "Is it? When the Number One himself says that there's no way a Quirkless reject can become a hero, then one is inclined to believe him."

"Is that your dream? To become a hero?" Shouta smiled softly, though the kid couldn't see him. Internally, he cursed All Might. How could the man possibly be so thick?! So closed-minded? Shouta himself fought Quirkless (though he'd never really thought of it that way), and he was a pro. A great deal of his respect for the man vanished in that moment. _He crushed a child's dreams and left him alone on a rooftop to die. _

"I know what you're going to say. Laugh. Tell me it's impossible. I already know." His hand clenched into a fist. "But it's all I've ever wanted… I just want to help people… to save them and make them feel safe… It isn't my fault… that I was born so useless. I didn't ask for this." The faint smell of iron reached Shouta's nose, and he glanced at the clenched fist to find small droplets of red.

"Nobody is born useless." Shouta spoke firmly, and the kid lifted his arm to look at the hero in disbelief. "Just as nobody is born equal, nobody is born useless. Everyone is born at a different starting line. Some people have to work harder than others, while the lucky few get carried to the top." His eyes locked with startlingly green eyes. "If you work hard, and push yourself…" How was he going to say this? He wasn't good with words or comfort. That was Hizashi's gig, not Shouta's. Still… he couldn't just say nothing. He took a deep breath.

"Three things make the core of a hero; Heart, Determination, Resourcefulness. Not Quirks. Not money or connections or any of that bullshit. If you truly want this… if you push yourself past your limits… Then yes. Even without a Quirk, you _can_ become a hero."

The kid stared at him in shock, as if he'd suddenly broken the space-time continuum by sneezing. For a moment, Shouta worried that the kid wouldn't believe the sincerity of his words. But then, abruptly, a bright flame flared to life in the eyes of the boy, making his green orbs shine like great viridian diamonds. Tears flowed down his cheeks, as he finally sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest and cried.

In a moment of empathy, Shouta wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulders. He leaned into the hero, clutching his shirt like a lifeline as he sobbed. Each sob chipped away at the pro's heart. He could relate to the kid. He really could. He'd been bullied and ostracized growing up for his ability to remove people's 'god given gifts'. He knew how cruel people could be to someone beyond the norm. But he knew the Quirkless had it worse than he ever had.

Without disturbing the child, he sent a brief text to Hizashi, telling him that he'd be late and not to worry (and then sent a second text as an afterthought stating that he hadn't run into any villains or anything). He mentally winced when he saw two missed calls and about a dozen texts from his worried husband, but hopefully his own hastily typed reply would put him at ease.

After the better part of an hour, the kid calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"Y-You're a pro and I just wasted so much of your time!" The kid shook his head violently, and Shouta sighed.

"Yes. I'm a pro. But do you know why I'm a pro?" The kid blinked up in confusion.

"To help people?"

_If only the world was that straight forward—you're too pure, kid._ "Exactly. To help people. Like you. What's your name, kid?"

"Mi-Midoriya Izuku." He flushed red, embarrassed at having forgotten to introduce himself. _Illogical. You were in the middle of a mental-emotional breakdown. You weren't in the state of mind for an introduction. _"I-I just started my second year of middle school." _He's still so young…_

"I need to know… Are you safe at home?" Shouta knew the statistics. He knew that Quirkless kids were usually abused at home if not dumped off at orphanages or tossed out onto the streets.

"H-hai! My mother is very kind. She tries her best to make me happy…" Shouta relaxed at his answer. "Eraserhead… Do you really think that… I could be a hero?" He looked up hesitantly into his eyes, and Shouta fought the urge to sigh.

"I meant what I said. Midoriya, you _can_ become a Hero. All it takes is hard work and dedication. It's dangerous, but you choose your own path in life. You may not be able to become a limelight hero, but you can still become a hero." Shouta sat back against the wall as he gazed at the clouds for a moment. The commotion across town had died down, and he was sure it was resolved by now.

"People told me I couldn't become a Hero either." He didn't know why he was telling Midoriya this. He sympathized with the kid, sure, but Shouta wasn't one to openly admit _anything_ personal.

"R-really?" Bright green eyes blinked in shock.

"Every pro has their own story. You asked me why I saved you?" He allowed a small smile to flit across his face. "I once almost did exactly what you did. But… a complete stranger asked me not to. Said that if I could live long enough to save just _one_ person… even if that person was myself… that that was enough." He looked over to the boy, to find him staring at him in awe. That same starry eyed look that most kids looked at the other Heroes. It made him uncomfortable, but he'd be damned if he showed it.

"Is that why you're an Underground Hero? So you can help people where it matters, when the Limelight Heroes are off-duty?"

"The media doesn't care about the scumbags that prowl the alleyways at two in the morning." Shouta scowled. "But they hurt more people than the villains that rampage during the day. I became a hero to help people. Not because I want admiration or recognition."

They went quiet for a long moment. Midoriya fell into a deep contemplative silence as Shouta took a moment to relax into the last rays of sunlight.

In another world, that would've been the moment that All Might had amended his earlier words and told Midoriya that he _could_ be a hero. That he was worthy of inheriting his Quirk, and that he would train him as his successor. It would've marked the start of a grand new chapter of Midoriya's life, one with a Quirk and a sea of friends and supporters. A life in the golden light of Limelight Heroes and flashy Quirks.

But in this world… in this reality… The boy found the confidence in himself to look over at the hero that had saved him. "Eraserhead."

Shouta looked over at the child whose eyes shined with fierce determination. He found himself curious.

Midoriya lowered himself into a kneeling bow, touching his forehead to the ground. "Please train me to become an Underground Hero!"

Shouta stared in shock. Normally, he'd say no. He was a teacher, and a hero and a husband and had several other obligations (and cats). But… he found himself unusually attached to this green-eyed green-haired child. He'd seen nothing truly impressive about the boy. Nothing worthwhile in training. But there was _something_ about him. Something that excited Shouta as a teacher. As a mentor. And yet… could he really be considering this? Of course the answer had to be no! _But why does it _have_ to be no?_

He'd expelled most of his homeroom class this year, and the ones left behind were surprisingly mature (including that Miriro kid). He had plenty of free time. And while this kid was still in Junior High, the hidden potential of this child seemed to call out to him. _A Quirkless kid aspiring to become an Underground Hero…_

The boy was fidgeting. He could practically _smell_ the embarrassment and shame and disappointment rolling off the boy. He'd taken a little too long, it would seem. The kid had assumed he'd declined.

"Get up." He said, getting to his feet and dusting off his knees. The kid heaved a heavy sigh and stood. "You will meet me at this address every day after school. We start tomorrow." He scribbled down the address of an abandoned warehouse that Shouta had used for training whenever he wasn't on U.A. campus.

Midoriya stared at him, slack-jawed. "Y-you mean?!"

"Don't make me regret this decision. As it just so happens, I've got some free time this year. If you can't keep up, or I feel that you're slacking off, I won't hesitate to stop your training."

Midoriya bowed exuberantly, grinning with a smile so bright that Shouta really wished he _had _brought his sunglasses on this stupid shopping trip.

"Now let's get you home. Your mother must be worried, and I still need her permission for this." Shouta sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Hizashi and Nemuri are never going to let me live this down._

But as he watched the kid grab his backpack and slip his shoes back on, he couldn't find any trace of regret in this decision. Shouta's gut was never wrong._ This kid's gonna be a hero one day. _He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

_**Wow! I can't believe the amount of attention this story has gotten! Thank you all for your support, and look forward to more updates!**_

_**Today's update is dedicated to my friend, Summer! Happy 15th birthday! You are amazing~! **_

_**Chapter 2: Hope**_

Izuku didn't know what to think. He'd stepped off that edge ready to die. He was _ready_. He was going to finally end all the pain and suffering that he'd endured his entire life. There was nothing more to live for.

Except there _was_. All of a sudden… like a dream, the underground pro-hero _Eraserhead_—a guy who was so unknown and good at hiding his tracks that he was practically an urban legend—saved him. In more ways than one. He not only told Midoriya that '_yes_, you _can_ become a hero', but was willing to _train_ him to become one!

He couldn't think of anyone better! Eraserhead's fighting style was Quirkless. His Quirk allowed him to even the playing field about 75% of the time. The other 25% he was no better off than a Quirkless guy going up against any other Villain. But he was still a pro-hero. If Eraserhead could do it, then so could Izuku!

He had a bounce in his step, a fire burning in his veins that hadn't been there for a very long time. He and Eraserhead didn't speak on the way back to his house. He knew he was coming back _very_ late, and his mother was probably worried sick. Izuku's phone was damaged in the Slime Villain Incident, and he had no way of knowing how many dozens of times his mother had tried to contact him.

He felt a slight flush of shame when he led Eraserhead up the stairs of the cheap, shabby apartment complex. He idly noted that the pro-hero didn't really look out of place in the rougher area of town. _He kinda looks homeless, himself. _

"Mom, I'm home!" He called out, opening the door.

"Izuku!" His mother ran over, engulfing him in a massive hug filled with tears and cries. "I was so worried! You wouldn't answer your phone, and you didn't come home before dark! What if something happened?!"

His sudden awareness of the _weight_ of the suicide note hidden in his backpack made him shift awkwardly. His face was bright red when he remembered that the _pro hero_ was watching his mother smother him like a child.

"M-mom, I'm fine! Really! B-besides, we've got a guest." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as his mother looked up, startled.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry to intrude. My name is Eraserhead, and I'm a pro-hero." He held up his Hero License as proof, likely used to people not believing him.

"A hero! What happened?! Is my little Izuku okay?! He didn't get himself into any trouble, did he?" She sent Izuku a reprimanding glare.

"He's fine, and he's not in trouble. I didn't want him walking home alone at night." Eraser explained as his mother invited the hero inside. Izuku relaxed a bit. _At least he won't tell her…_

"In fact, we got to talking a bit." The three sat around the kitchen table and sipped at the tea (coffee in the hero's case) that his mother had made. Izuku was abruptly struck with how surreal and comical the scene was. A Quirkless child, a single mother and an Underground Pro-Hero sitting around a kitchen table. _His_ kitchen table. _It kinda sounds like the intro to a bad joke._

"Oh? Well, I must thank you for bringing my son home." Inko smiled.

"Actually, he was telling me about his dream of being a hero." Eraserhead tested the waters, looking for any sign of negative response. When his mother just sighed somewhat sadly, he took that as a means to continue. "I'm aware that he doesn't have a Quirk. But I see potential in him. Will you let me train your son to be a Hero?"

His mother started badly, nearly spilling her tea. Whatever she'd been expecting, this was _not_ it. She blinked owlishly at the man before her, and gaped. "Y-you mean…?"

"I believe he has what it takes to be a pro. But he can't without the right training. Training I can provide him with. I can train him for the 22 months leading up to the U.A. entrance exams, but I need parental permission." Eraserhead leaned on his elbows, looking at his mother with a serious expression. "Of course, I understand if you don't want him to go into this field. It's a very dangerous line of work, especially for someone who fights Quirkless."

Izuku fidgeted. He wanted this. He wanted this more than anything he'd ever wanted in his whole life. Maybe… with this training, and his hard work, he could _prove_ to the world that Quirkless… wasn't useless. He could prove it to himself.

His mother looked to him. He could see her waver. He pleaded, begged with all he had in his eyes to let him go. For a moment, he almost had her, before her eyes hardened. Izuku sighed. He knew he'd lost.

The disappointment he felt was somehow twice as bad as when All Might had crushed his dreams earlier that day. He'd finally, _finally_ had _someone_ that believed in him, and his own mother _denied_ him that. What, because he was_ Quirkless_? Oh, how he'd grown to _loathe_ that word. _Because I wasn't even born with a weak or useless Quirk… Even if it had been something as simple as black sclera or blue skin, I would've been treated so much better than this… I hate it. I hate being Quirkless. Bakugo is right. I should just go take a swan dive and pra—_

"I expect you to protect my son." Izuku's head whipped up in shock, startled out of his steadily darkening thoughts.

"Y-you mean?!" Izuku's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he gaped at his mother, who gave him a gentle smile.

"I know this is what you truly want, Izuku. What kind of mother would I be if I couldn't even let my son chase his own dreams?" She then looked at Eraserhead. "I give you my permission."

"Thank you." Eraserhead bowed. "I'll leave my contact information here with you, should you need to reach me for whatever reason. I'll start training him tomorrow after he gets out of school."

After a few more minutes of talk between the two that Izuku could hardly register, Eraserhead left, with the stern reminder for Izuku to be _on time_.

He remained in a state of shock for the rest of the night. He couldn't believe it. It's like all the good luck that had abandoned him his entire life suddenly melded together for this one moment of _astonishingly amazing _good luck. To meet Eraserhead. To be _trained by Eraserhead to be a hero andohmyfuckinggodthiscouldnotbehappeningtomeImustbedreamingthisentirethingisjustinmyimaginationandIreallydidjumpandItotallydiedandthisisheavenandIjustwishthatIcouldhavemorekatsudoninheavenbecauseI'msoreasfuckandthat'snotfairthatyouhavetobesoreinheavenbecauseyou'realreadytechnicallydeadsowhat'sthepointand—_

He cut himself off mentally and took a very deep breath (damnit, had he been muttering again?). Tomorrow would be his first day of Hero Training. With an _actual_ _HERO_.

Though Izuku was almost certain that he'd be too excited to sleep, the moment his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. His smile never once left his face.

Shouta sighed, glad he was able to get Inko's permission. He was equally relieved to know that she really _did_ love her son. He'd been concerned, despite Midoriya's reassurance that his mother was not abusive. _No sign of the father, though. _

He shook his head. Things would reveal themselves in due time. For now, though, he was going to go home, feed his cats, and snuggle with his husband.

With a sigh, he slid the bags of groceries onto his left arm and fished out his house key.

"SHOOOOOOOUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shouta dodged the welcome home hug with a practiced ease as he closed the door behind him with his foot. "Let me set down the groceries before you tackle me, you overgrown cockatoo." He glared at the obnoxious blond.

"You're home so late, though! It's already 9 O'clock!"

"Give me a moment and I'll explain everything." He growled out, dumping the bags unceremoniously onto the counter.

Mira, his light grey tabby, hopped up on the countertop with a curious meow. She nuzzled Shouta's hand, and he smiled softly at her. Giving into his inner neko-lover, he scooped the little darling into his arms and proceeded to collapse back into the couch in the living room.

Hizashi sat down beside him, looping an arm around his shoulders. "Sooooo? What took ya so long?"

"I found a kid about to jump off the side of a building." Shouta breathed, it still felt so unreal. He felt Hizashi stiffen beside him, his expression much more serious.

"Is he okay?"

"He's alive. I caught him mid-jump." Shouta leaned into the comforting warmth beside him. "I don't know how the hell you managed to call out to me that day… I couldn't even utter a sound when I saw him there. I was so scared, and I didn't even know the kid."

"I didn't know you, either, at the time." Hizashi pointed out. "What happened that made a kid want to jump?"

"He's Quirkless."

"A Quirkless child in _this_ generation?" He blinked. Shouta couldn't blame him. They were so rare these days… sure, about 20% of the human population was Quirkless, but almost all of those people were either adults or elderly. To be _born_ Quirkless in this generation… it was probably a less than a 1% probability.

"He wanted to be a hero his whole life, but not one person thought he could do it. Not his mother, not his friends… I don't think he even _has_ friends, to be honest." Shouta shook his head. "He had a breakdown when I told him he could be a hero."

"Shou…"

"He'd apparently met All Might earlier today… the ass said the same thing as everyone else. I think it broke something in him."

"Even All Might said no?" Hizashi glared at the table. Shouta knew the feeling.

"And left him alone on a rooftop."

"Any respect I'd had for the man is now zilch." The blond shook his head in disgust. "But you seem rather fond of this kid… that's unlike you."

"There's something about him, Zashi… Something… Some kind of potential. I can _feel_ it. I _know_ this kid's gonna become a hero one day." He smiled softly as his husband snorted in amusement.

"That's something coming from the guy who expels his 1-A Heroics class every year."

"I've only expelled the entire class once in my teaching career, thank you."

"Twice. You did it when you first got hired." Hizashi pointed out dryly.

"Okay, fine. To be fair, though, they refused to listen to me as a teacher."

"So this kid's got potential… Wonder how he'll fare in the exam?"

"He's only a second year right now. We've got time. I'll make sure he'll have the skills he needs to pass." Shouta promised. Hizashi choked on his spit.

"W-wait a sec, babe. Are you telling me that… you're going _train_ him?!" His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's not like I've got other things to do in my spare time, and I— what's with that look?"

"You. Mister 'I don't want to teach children'?! Mister 'I'll expel an entire Heroics class without a second thought'?! _You_ agreed to train a random kid _personally_?!" He stared. "And not even get paid for it?" He tacked on the end as a quiet (for him) mutter.

Shouta rolled his eyes. Leave it to his husband to be overly dramatic. "Yes, Hizashi. I did. Like I said, I see potential in this kid. My gut says he'll go on to do great things. Plus, he's interested in going into Underground Heroics. Why shouldn't I teach him?"

"I'm not saying don't, I'm just absolutely shocked that you agreed to it in the first place!" Hizashi grinned. "I've _got_ to meet the Little Listener!"

"His name is Midoriya Izuku. He's a second year in Junior High, and will be applying to U.A. Hero Course in two years." Shouta leaned into his husband. "Now be a good pillow and stop moving around, I'm tired."

"You're _always_ tired."

"All the more reason to take a nap."

"If only you took more than naps. Honestly, get a full night's sleep sometime, would ya?" Hizashi sighed, shaking his head fondly. He ran his fingers through Shouta's soft hair, causing said man to relax.

For a moment, Hizashi mistook Mira's purring for Shouta's, making him startle. "Geez, you really _are_ like a cat." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Shouta's cheek. "Sleep well, Shou… I'll look forward to meeting your new student."

_**OMAKE:**_

Shouta felt like he was forgetting something important. He'd double-checked the groceries three times, and couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was something to do with Midoriya? Oh! He hadn't given Midoriya any contact information! Other than dropping by the kid's house, he had no way to contact the boy, and there was absolutely no way for the kid to get into contact with him. Wait, no… He'd given the kid's mother his number… So if that wasn't it… what was it?

He then abruptly realized that he'd written down the address of the warehouse as coordinates, rather than a normal address. And usually, civilians—especially kids—wouldn't know what to make of them. _Whoops._

He shook his head. If the kid didn't show on time, he'd blame the coordinates. Just this once.

Shouta would never admit how impressed he was when the kid showed up the next day on time, coordinates in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**_Chapter 3: Training_**

Izuku went through the next school day with a nervous energy. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough, and he found it difficult to pay attention in class. Even Kacchan's usual taunts and bullying couldn't shake the warm fuzzy feeling that had settled in his chest and the sheer excitement that vibrated his body like a sugar high.

Sure, he walked away from school with a few more burns and bruises that day, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The moment the bell rang, his already packed backpack was over his shoulder and he was out the door.

He distantly heard Kacchan growl at him to come back, but Izuku didn't even register it. He knew he'd pay for it tomorrow, but for now he rushed off to where the little golden paper of joy told him to go.

When he'd awoken that morning, he was sure it had been some kind of dream. He was depressed and anxious until he stuffed his hand into his pocket as he got dressed, and felt that paper that Eraserhead had handed to him with the coordinates of a location. (And he couldn't help but notice that Eraserhead handed him _coordinates_ rather than an _address_. Izuku knew it wasn't a common skill among civilians to be able to read them, and counted himself lucky for taking the time to learn how to do so. Maybe this was some kind of test?)

He came upon an old abandoned warehouse, five minutes early. "I-is this right?" He double-checked the paper. Maybe that four was a nine after all?

"Good. You're on time." The voice made him jump and spin around, but the hero didn't seem to react as he gestured for Izuku to follow him inside. "So you _can_ read coordinates." Izuku swore he looked impressed, but immediately banished the thought.

"H-hai! I thought it would be a useful skill, so I learned it years ago." Eraserhead raised an eyebrow before he spoke.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta. From this point on, I want you to call me Aizawa-sensei. Since we'll mostly be in a civilian setting, I don't want you to go around yelling my hero name." Aizawa stated with a yawn. He held a cup of to-go coffee and looked absolutely exhausted.

_Maybe that's just how he always looks?_ "Hai! Aizawa-sensei!" Izuku grinned, ecstatic that his personal #1 hero trusted him with his civilian name.

"Good. We'll start with a basic physical assessment to see where you're at and what I've got to work with." He pulled out a clipboard from his shoulder bag and clicked his pen.

Izuku nodded, determined to prove himself somehow to his teacher.

Shouta was impressed. No, the kid's results were nothing out of the ordinary, but his determination and thirst to prove himself were unreal. He could definitely work with that.

Usually, when teaching his first year classes at U.A., he'll pull out this very test and let them use their Quirks. He'll then light a fire under them by threatening expulsion, which the smart ones always take seriously.

What he's looking for isn't necessarily physical results off the bat. Though he'd still write them down, it'd be illogical for him to expect such things from kids who'd never had the opportunity to let loose with their Quirks before.

No… what Shouta always looked for was that tiny seed of ingenuity and that well of determination. That drive to do whatever it takes to survive when your back is up against the wall.

And Midoriya had that in spades. Though his physical results were nothing out of the ordinary, he purposefully hadn't threatened expulsion or anything of the sort. Even so, his newest student seemed to take everything much more seriously than his first years did. He found himself grinning.

_This kid doesn't need a Quirk. Perhaps his lack of one has driven him to do more and try harder than anyone else. _

"S-Sir?" Midoriya was looking at him with a small amount of fear. Right. His smiles were scary.

"Yes, Midoriya?" He returned to his default 'I'm exhausted give me my fucking coffee' expression before taking a sip of his coffee—which he now realized was gone.

"U-um… n-never mind."

"Your results are average, but like I said. You've got potential. We'll work on getting you into shape and getting that stamina up. After we've trained up your body a bit, I'll start teaching you how to fight." He put his clipboard away after making a couple more notes. Tonight, he'd make a training regimen for the kid. But for now…

He fought off the twitch of his lips.

Izuku collapsed into bed. His first training session with Aizawa-sensei was nerve wracking. The man had also insisted on escorting Izuku home, not taking the chance of something happening since their training didn't end until after dark.

Izuku felt a warm fuzzy feeling at that. He wasn't used to anyone other than his mother worrying about his wellbeing, so the fact that his personal favorite hero was concerned made him feel special.

Of course, his mother was quick to set Aizawa-sensei down with a cup of coffee and insist the man stay for dinner. He chuckled at the memory of his sensei's bewildered face as his mother fussed over how he needed to eat more. In short, the first day was a success, and Izuku was sore but excited for the second day of training.

Day 2 of training introduced Izuku to his workout routine, which Aizawa-sensei told Izuku to follow without deviation in every aspect of his life. He made sure to let Izuku know that if he added more work, or skived off (as if he'd actually do that!) that he'd stop training him. While he was disappointed that he couldn't add more, he trusted that his sensei knew what he was doing.

It wasn't until the end of their first week, that he realized that Aizawa-sensei was becoming increasingly suspicious of his bruises and burns. He didn't point them out or ask about it, but he eyed them a little too long for Izuku's comfort.

"Midoriya." Aizawa-sensei started as they packed up to head back to his house. It'd become a routine for his mother to fix them both a meal after their training.

"Hai?"

"Here. It'll help with the burns." He handed him a small tub of cream, and Izuku stared dumbfounded. "If things continue or get worse, let me know. Believe it or not, I _can_ help, but you need to reach out, first."

Izuku stared at him. "I… Thank you." He smiled softly. "I'm not used to people… caring."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, kid." Aizawa-sensei's eyes softened, and Izuku found that he was _slowly_ starting to learn how to read his mentor. He grinned as Aizawa ruffled his hair. It was almost absentmindedly, like he hadn't even thought about it, but it made Izuku's heart feel like it was going to burst with joy.

_Is this what a father is like?_ He shook the thought from his head. _Nononono! He's your _teacher_ not your dad!_

Still, the smile didn't leave his lips throughout the entire night.

_**Look! A double-update! Whoo! Last chapter was dedicated to Summer, my friend, who celebrated her 15th birthday! This chapter is for Aizawa Shouta, who happens to share the same birthday (November 8). HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIZAWA-SENSEI! YOU'RE AMAZING, TOO! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Hizashi

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Good to see you again! I am thrilled with the amount of feedback I've been getting on this story, so here's a short update to show that I appreciate you all! I'm also working on a few other My Hero Academia stories, so check out my profile page to vote for the one you want me to upload next~! ^^ Please review, and let me know what you think! _**

**_Chapter 4: Hizashi_**

Yamada Hizashi was _curious._ He'd noticed a change in his husband over the last month he'd been training this Midoriya kid, and he couldn't wait to meet the Little Listener himself. Shouta had been a bit happier lately, and he'd been putting on more healthy weight.

From what he understood, the kid's mom insisted he eat, and had even taken to packing Shouta meals (not that Hizashi hadn't tried the same thing, but apparently his cooking wasn't always edible). Hizashi couldn't be happier. He _had_ to meet this woman and thank her.

"Pleeeeaasse?" Hizashi gave his husband the puppy dog eyes. He'd been begging for _weeks_ to come with him to meet the kid. Shouta locked eyes with him, and Hizashi could _feel_ him cracking.

"_Fine_." He sighed, and Hizashi cheered.

"**YES!**" He paused when he felt his Quirk vanish for a moment, and turned to see Shouta glaring at him with red eyes and floating hair. Whoops. "Sorry."

"Please keep in mind that only the _basement_ is soundproofed." Shouta blinked, deactivating his Quirk.

Hizashi quickly gathered up his things and ran a brush through his hair, which he pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it out of the way. He was vibrating with excitement as Shouta drove them to the warehouse that he trained the kid at.

The blond grinned when he caught sight of the fluffy green hair ten minutes after they arrived. The kid looked rather plain, but he was absolutely adorable! His entire visage screamed innocence, and Hizashi _almost_ forgot how he met Shouta in the first place.

The kid noticed him immediately, and his brows furrowed in confusion. A moment later, his eyes lit up in recognition. "P-Present Mic?!" He gasped, and Hizashi couldn't help but find himself a _little_ impressed. Not many people recognized him without his hair up and his overly loud outfit.

"Yep! Shouta kept talking about you, and I just _had_ to meet you, Little Listener!" He grinned. The kid looked so excited and the stars in his eyes only made his grin wider. "I'm Yamada Hizashi. Feel free to use my civilian name!"

"Mi-Midoriya Izuku! It's such an honor to meet you! I listen to your radio show every night!" He bowed, obviously nervous around another hero. Hizashi laughed. He _loved_ fans.

"All right, you two. That's enough." Shouta spoke up, grouchy as usual. Though Hizashi noted the small smile he hid behind his scarf. "Midoriya, start your warm ups. You know the drill."

"Hai!" With that, the kid started falling into his normal routine, Hizashi watching with amusement.

"You really like this kid." He laughed softly, watching as the kid ran laps around the warehouse.

"You're imagining things."

Hizashi was about to retort when he noticed something off with the kid's gait. Shouta must've noticed it too, because he immediately called him over. "Midoriya!" He gestured, and the boy came over.

"Sensei?"

"You're hurt." Shouta's eyes were narrowed, and for a moment Midoriya honestly looked confused. "You're limping."

"O-oh." He pulled up his left pant leg to show a nasty bruise on his ankle. It looked sprained. "I forgot."

Hizashi and Shouta shared a look of disbelief. "You… _forgot_?"

"I-I'm just so used to ignoring it… I fell down the stairs at school today. I didn't realize that it did any damage." Something was definitely wrong, here.

"You _fell_ or you were _pushed_?" Shouta leveled him with a serious look, causing the kid to shift uncomfortably.

"I was pushed down the stairs." Hizashi felt his chest tighten at the downtrodden look the kid had. "I didn't see who, they came at me from behind."

"I expect you to _tell_ me if you're hurt, even if you don't think it's anything major. I'll be the judge of that." Shouta sighed as he had Midoriya sit down. He tenderly wrapped his ankle, applying a cooling pad to help with the swelling. "It looks like a sprain, not a break. Just to be safe, though, you should stay off of it for a few days. We'll work on other aspects of your training instead."

"Hai, sensei." The kid looked miserable.

"What's wrong, Little Listener?" Hizashi spoke up when Shouta moved away to gather some things.

"I… I just feel like I've disappointed him. Like I didn't try hard enough." Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes.

"Come, now." Hizashi shook his head with a soft smile. "He's not disappointed, trust me on that. He's _worried_ about you. He wants to see you safe just as much as I do. He isn't angry or mad or disappointed." The kid blinked in surprise.

"I…"

"I know Shouta better than anyone. I can tell what he's thinking most of the time, and trust me. He's angry at the people who shoved you down the stairs. You aren't weak because you got hurt." He paused for a moment. "You know, I was bullied in middle school, too."

"R-really?! But you're _Present Mic_!"

"Yeah. But back then I was just loudmouth Yamada, or Yada-yada, as they called me. I was the class clown who didn't know how to be quiet. Nobody liked me, and people constantly made fun of me. Do you think I'm weak because I was bullied?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Do you think Shouta's weak because he was bullied?"

"Absolutely not! You two are amazing and incredible people and fantastic heroes!"

"Then why would you think you're weak?"

"B-because I'm Quirkless…"

"Now _that_ sounds like an excuse. Give me a real answer, what _you_ believe. Not what other people tell you." The kid stared at him with wide eyes. "Quirkless isn't useless. I know plenty of people who are strong without their Quirk. So tell me. Why do you think you're weak?" Midoriya opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to find an answer. "If you can't find an answer to that, then let me ask you a different question: What makes you strong?"

He was quiet for a long moment. "I… I'm determined… I don't give up?"

Hizashi smiled, gesturing for him to go on.

"You and Aizawa-sensei are helping me… helping me become stronger… a-and… I'm really good at analyzing Quirks…" He had a small smile playing on his lips. "People are supporting me… I've got three people, now…" Hizashi mentally winced at the small number.

"What's this I hear about analyzing Quirks?" Hizashi tilted his head.

"O-oh! It's something I do in my spare time. I'm fascinated by Quirks!" He smiled, lighting up the entire room. Hizashi couldn't help but be awed by the kid's aura. Once he debuted, he'd become a popular hero, even if he went Underground.

Midoriya dug around in his bag for a moment before producing a Journal labeled "Hero Analysis for the Future: Volume 12" and handed it over.

As he flipped through it, he felt his eyebrows go up. Whatever Hizashi had expected, this wasn't it. The kid's analysis was _incredible_! He felt himself enraptured by the information that innocently presented itself to him. Excitedly, he flipped through it before happening across his own page. "Holy shit… Hey Shou! Come take a look at this! This kid's _amazing_!"

Midoriya gaped at the unexpected praise. "I-It's not _that_ good."

Shouta made his way over and took the proffered notebook from his husband. Hizashi watched in mild amusement as Shouta's eyes widened in shock. "Not that good…? Kid, this level of detail… I think this is what we're going to be working with until that ankle heals up." He decided. "Your analytical skills are incredible, and it'd be stupid to let that go to waste."

"Where did you learn to do this?" Hizashi asked, curious.

"I-I taught myself. Like I said, Quirks are so _interesting_, and I love thinking about how they work and what people can do with them!" Midoriya's eyes shone with passion, and Hizashi found himself grinning at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Honestly, kid?" Shouta flipped through the book, eyebrows rising further with every page he turned. "If I didn't know you were Quirkless, I'd swear you had some kind of Analysis Quirk. This level of observation and understanding is incredible, and honestly terrifying."

Midoriya flushed at the praise, causing Hizashi to grin. "Oh! Shou, can I help?" Hizashi suddenly spun around to stare at his hubby with wide eyes.

Shouta gave him a raised eyebrow._ Help with what?_ It said.

"I'll train him academically, and you train him physically!" Hizashi grinned. "He'll still be _your_ student, but I'll help out from time-to-time! Please? I wanna spend time with the Little Listener, too! And if he spends too much time around you, he'll start carrying around a sleeping bag and glowering at the world in no time! He needs some variety!"

Shouta stared at him for a long moment, contemplating the options. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll set up a schedule to fit you in a few times a week."

"**ALL R**IGHT!" He smiled sheepishly as Shouta deactivated his Quirk, _again_. "Sorry."

Midoriya's laughter made them both smile, and Hizashi couldn't wait to spend some time getting to know the Little Listener.


	5. Chapter 5: Bullying

**_A/N: Welcome back~! Today's update is dedicated to my mother (who just turned 60 today!) Happy Birthday Mom! You're amazing, and I'm glad you gave birth to me!_**

**_I know a lot of you are asking about Kacchan, and you want Aizawa to kick his ass for everything he's done to Izuku. Patience. It'll come, eventually. And Izuku still cares about Bakugo, so he—unfortunately—won't really let Aizawa lay into him like you probably want. I've already written this stuff, so please look forward to next week's update. It should be around Friday or so (Pacific Standard Time). _**

**_Chapter 5: Bullying_**

Izuku had been training with Aizawa-sensei for four months, now, and Yamada-sensei for three. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he'd been happier. He was getting stronger by the day, and his combat training had started two months ago.

After the stairs incident, the physical bullying had died down, likely due to the kids realizing that sending Izuku to a hospital would probably get them in trouble. They were lucky he hadn't broken anything, because Izuku wasn't sure if he could've come up with a viable excuse for the bruises (and he was sure that Yamada and Aizawa-sensei would've hunted them down. He had a hard enough time getting them to back off as it was.)

As far as combat training goes, Aizawa-sensei said he was a natural, able to pick up fighting stances and moves after only observing them a couple of times. Yamada-sensei was thrilled with his academic skills, and the two regularly held conversations in English. Sometimes, Yamada-sensei would throw in some German or French to throw him off, but Izuku was slowly getting those down, too.

He'd been gaining a lot more confidence in himself, and his Quirk analysis skills were skyrocketing under his mentor's careful tutelage. He had three new notebooks to show for it, too.

His mother was also now on a first-name basis with the two, who regularly came over to the Midoriya household to eat or just hang out. It was weird, at first, seeing two pro heroes at his apartment, but after a while it became weird to _not_ see them there.

He'd found out halfway through the third month that the two were married, and Izuku honestly found it adorable. He _loved_ helping Yamada-sensei—or Hizashi as he was told to call him when they weren't training—mess with his mentor. He would never get tired of seeing Aizawa-sensei flustered. And if the man made his training that day three times harder, then it was _totally_ worth it.

Izuku got ready for the day, and came out to the kitchen to the familiar sight of Aizawa nursing a cup of coffee, while Hizashi helped his mother cook breakfast (she was helping him improve his disastrous cooking skills at a phenomenal rate). It made him happy to know that his mother had some friends, now. Auntie Mitsuki was her only friend, as far as he knew, and he knew his mother was a lot more social than he was. She _liked_ having friends, but apparently the stigma of having a Quirkless child affected her social standing. Izuku always blamed himself for her stress and lack of a social life.

"Morning mom. Morning Sensei, Zashi." He yawned as he sat down next to Aizawa.

"Good morning, Problem Child." Aizawa ruffled his hair fondly, making him smile.

"Hey, Little Listener! Just in time, breakfast is ready~!" Hizashi grinned as he set down a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage.

"American?" Izuku's eyes lit up. He loved eating food from other cultures—though American food was one of his favorites.

"Yep! Eat up, there's plenty more where that came from!" The blond grinned, and Izuku happily obliged.

"Itadakimasu~!" He thoroughly enjoyed Hizashi's cooking. Three months ago, the blond's cooking could be called a weapon of mass destruction. Izuku wouldn't even call it _food_, really. Not when that one thing that Hizashi had _insisted_ was mashed potatoes _ate through the plate_. Yeah, his mom wasn't too happy about that.

After _that_ incident, she insisted on teaching him how to _actually_ cook. Aizawa was confident in his husband's inability to learn to cook, and took an uncharacteristically confident Izuku up on a bet. Izuku _knew_ his mother, and there were some things that she could pull off that nobody else could.

Izuku would forever treasure the photograph of Eraserhead and Present Mic (in full costume). And as per the bet, it was _signed_. By _both _of them. So Izuku was now the owner of one of the _only_ Eraserhead autographs in the world, and he was damn proud of that.

"You should get going, Izuku." Hizashi noted. "Unless you _want_ to be late for school?"

The thought sent a trill down his spine. "Crud! Thanks Zashi! Bye guys! See you after school!" He sent them a grin over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

The moment he was out of sight, his smile dropped. He _hated_ school. His feet didn't drag, like he wanted them to. He made himself jog the way there so he wouldn't be late.

He wasn't sure what had set it off… Maybe it was because he was doing better on the physical assessments at school… perhaps it was because he'd skyrocketed to the top of the class in academics. But recently, the bullying had gotten _worse_. Well, the _verbal_ bullying, that is. Like he said earlier, the physical bullying had died down a lot.

That didn't mean he wasn't still receiving notes telling him to go kill himself, though.

Usually, Kaachan would protect him, in his own backwards way. By making himself the main tormentor of Izuku, people were content throwing jeers instead of punches. Anyone who attacked Izuku physically would answer to Katsuki.

But with his recent jump in, well, _everything_, he'd painted a bigger target on his back than he'd ever had before, and Kaachan couldn't hog Izuku to himself anymore… especially when a few upperclassmen had taken an interest in him.

Nothing noteworthy happened in class, with Izuku's test coming back with a now typical 100% (which he'd excitedly show Hizashi when he got to the warehouse, and the man would praise him for doing so well). He hid during lunch, and somehow managed to avoid any of the bullies. By the time school got out, he was feeling all right, like maybe he'd have some luck today. He stiffened when he saw a few upperclassmen waiting by the school gates for him._ Well, so much for luck._ _I'll have to wait them out._ He realized with a sinking feeling. _No._ He shook his head. _I'm different, now. Besides, Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei will know something's wrong if I'm late._

With that, he quickly scaled the brick wall that surrounded the school. He balanced on the top for a moment, before jumping down carefully, making sure not to hurt himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly _quiet_ when he did so.

"There he is!" A gruff female voice shouted, and Izuku bolted, months of training kicking in. He heard them giving chase, and tried to lose them down a couple of alleyways, making sure not to stray too far from his usual path.

He ducked behind a dumpster, holding his breath and calming his heart rate as he waited for the third-years to pass by. For a moment, he thought he'd lost them.

"You're fast, for a Quirkless Wonder." He whirled around, falling into a defensive stance, ready to run. But the alley only had one way out, and she was blocking it. _Damnit!_ He cautiously eyed the fire escape.

Four third-years leaned against the wall, three guys and a girl. "S-Senpai… I wasn't aware you were here… I-I'm s-sorry for d-disturbing you, I-I-I'll just be on my way…" He hoped they'd let him leave. He knew they wouldn't.

"No, I don't think you are." The girl smirked. Her Quirk allowed her to turn her fingernails into rock-like spears. She activated her Quirk, pointing them threateningly at Izuku. "We just want to have a little _chat_."

"You see…" One of the boys, Mori Haruto, spoke up as he activated his Quirk. It allowed him to create a soundproof barrier around a small area. Perfect for situations like this, so Izuku couldn't call out for help. The pit in his stomach grew.

Maeda Yuto was a boy with another fascinating—and terrifying—Quirk. He could overcharge the pain receptors in the body through physical contact. It lasted for only three seconds, but the results were horrifying. No physical injuries, nothing to trace it back to him. He would make an incredible interrogator, but the kid was looking to be heading down a more villainous path.

Kimura Hayato smirked as he stepped forward. "You see… I don't think you understand where you are on the food chain." He idly checked his nails. "You're _Quirkless_. A disgusting piece of filth that stains society. Your place is to bow to _us_. You're a leftover from a weaker era, and honestly you should be _grateful_ to have the opportunity to help us practice our Quirks." He glared before placing a hand on Maeda's shoulder. "I think you need a reminder of _just where_ you stand." His hand glowed, activating his own Quirk—an amplification Quirk.

Izuku froze for a moment. That meant Maeda could use his Quirk for up to a minute. He went to run, when Fujita Yuna—the girl—shot out her spear. A sharp pain flared in his shoulder as the spear went through it and into the brick wall behind him, pinning him so he couldn't move. Izuku shook with fear as Maeda stalked towards him. _Shit…_

Izuku went for his phone, trying to call for help, but Maeda knocked it out of his hand. For a moment, he saw the time—he was supposed to be at training three minutes ago. Hopefully, Aizawa-sensei would know something was wrong.

"No. You don't get to call for help." Maeda gave him a sickening grin as he placed his hand almost gently on Izuku's shoulder. "Not like anyone would come, anyways. Now, _scream_."

Blinding white pain overtook everything. Izuku couldn't _think_. It felt like his entire body was being torn apart atom by atom, before being welded back together. He was in too much pain to even pass out. His own screams were drowned out by the _agony_ that grew with each passing moment. Knives of pain stabbed him, thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body, and scorching flames slowly ate away at his skin. His muscles peeled layer by layer as his nerve endings were flayed open. He couldn't process anything but the_ pain._

After what felt like _years_, it faded. The hollow empty wake left by the agony left him trembling. The only thing that kept him on his feet was the spike that pinned him to the wall.

"Lookie here. After only a minute, he's shaking like a leaf." Maeda mocked him, and Izuku's brain faltered. That was only a minute? It felt like an eternity. The third-year looked over at Kimura, who activated his Quirk again.

Maeda grinned as he approached Izuku a second time. Tears pricked his eyes and he wanted to beg him not to. He bit his tongue, though. A hero wouldn't beg like this. A hero would only beg to save someone else, not themselves. "But first…" Maeda leaned in with a sickening grin. "I have a question for you."

_What?_

"It's fairly obvious you're training with someone. Your confidence, intelligence, and physical abilities have improved drastically over the last few months." He chuckled as Izuku's eyes went wide.

"A _friend_ of mine wants to know who's training you." Izuku stiffened. "He's trying to find a _certain someone_. Perhaps your mysterious trainer is him?" Izuku's gut twisted violently. Was this friend of theirs after Eraserhead? Maybe Present Mic? Heroes often had a lot of enemies, and it wasn't unheard of for someone to seek them out for revenge. He wondered if Eraserhead had pissed off someone with power, recently. "So unless you want a repeat of what just happened, you'll tell me what I need to know."

"I-I won't t-tell you _a_-_anything_!" Izuku growled, even though his muscles wouldn't stop twitching and spasming. He would protect them. Both Aizawa-sensei and Hizashi. He wouldn't put them in danger. He would _not_ sell them out.

"Oh… a brave one, then." He smirked, placing his hand on Izuku's neck this time. "We'll just see how long it lasts."

Izuku was once more assaulted by the most blinding pain he'd ever experienced. It was more than anything he could've imagined. The pain was _beyond_ bone-deep, and he was sure that if he could pass out, he'd do so in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. It was more abrupt this time, and Maeda scowled, glaring at his hand. "What the?"

A moment later, Aizawa-sensei's Capture Weapon wrapped around Maeda and Kimura, knocking their skulls together with a sickening crack.

"Midoriya!" Hizashi rounded the corner, a look of fierce concern on his face. Aizawa glanced at Izuku with just as much concern.

"You with us?" He asked, voice calm and deep. Izuku felt tears run down his face in relief as Hizashi reached him, carefully pulling out the spike that held him up.

Izuku clung to Hizashi, not caring that he looked weak and pathetic in that moment. Aizawa made quick work of the other two teens, tying them up.

"Hey, look at me, Izuku." Aizawa carefully tilted his head. "What happened?"

"T-they wanted to know who was teaching me. S-said that a f-friend of theirs was trying to find someone. T-they wanted inf-formation." Izuku smirked. "I didn't say anything." Aizawa carefully held Izuku in his arms, and the child felt himself melting into his safe embrace. "They're th-third years at my s-school. M-Maeda's Quirk l-lets him overcharge pain receptors in people he t-touches."

The two heroes' eyes widened in horror at that.

"How long did he use his Quirk on you?" Hizashi asked. They could hear the ambulance in the distance, and he was already texting Inko.

"A minute the first time." Izuku found his thoughts somewhat muddled. Was that the aftereffects of the Quirk? His limbs felt heavy and numb, and he was suddenly incredibly tired.

"Hey, stay awake for me, Izuku." Aizawa gently tapped his face to startle him awake. "You've got a nasty concussion."

"I… I do?" He puzzled. Maybe he'd thrashed against the wall when he was under the influence of Maeda's Quirk?

Izuku wasn't sure entirely what happened next. The adrenaline was leaving his system fairly quickly, and it was taking his coherency with it. He was vaguely aware of Aizawa and Hizashi's worried faces, and they were saying things to him that didn't have any meaning in his muddled brain. It was almost like he was watching a show rather than experiencing something himself. Like nothing was real. He felt like drifting. Everything was quiet and muffled and so far away… He didn't even fully register his pain anymore, and it was kind of nice. A gentle throbbing at the edge of his mind was all that remained of his headache.

Though everything around him moved strangely. One moment, he was in Aizawa's arms, with his teachers looking at him with concern and growing alarm, and the next he was in the back of the ambulance. He panicked for a moment before Aizawa leaned into his vision. Then he relaxed again. If his mentor was here, then he was safe.

People were saying things, talking to him, but he couldn't understand them. It felt like cotton was in his ears, and he was so _tired_. But Aizawa told him to stay awake… right? He couldn't remember why, but it was important to stay awake. So he'd do his best to not disappoint him.

He must've spaced out again, because now he was moving through a hallway… hospital? Was someone hurt? His eyes were so heavy… One nap couldn't hurt… Surely, his sensei would understand.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Aizawa's face, alarm and concern shining openly in his eyes. He distantly heard his voice. "…_better wake up, Izuku…"_


	6. Chapter 6: First Patrol

**_A/N: So sorry this is late, guys! T_T Time honestly got away from me and I worked an 8 hour shift yesterday on 0 hours of sleep (I hate insomnia... Some days, I swear I'm actually Shouta reincarnated, just ask my dry eye), and then when I went to bed last night (more like yesterday afternoon) I slept for 12 hours before getting up for my shift at 5:30AM. Haha..._**

**_The joys of having 2 jobs and a grand total of (maaaaybe) 3 days off each month. At most. Haha. Shoot me in the foot. Maybe then I can stay home and write for a bit? XD Anyhow, sorry about leaving you all on such a cliffhanger, so here's the update~! Enjoy! _**

**_Chapter 6: First Patrol_**

Shouta sat next to Inko and Hizashi by Izuku's bedside. He'd given his statement to Detective Tsukauchi and then proceeded to camp himself next to his student's hospital bed. Luckily, it was the weekend, so he didn't have to worry about classes.

He'd known something was wrong when Izuku wasn't early for his training. He was _always_ early. But he didn't do anything at first. It was entirely possible that he'd gotten caught up with something after school. But his gut clenched when their agreed time came, and Izuku did not.

Hizashi had been just as concerned, and followed him. Izuku hadn't answered his phone, nor read his texts. Something was wrong, and Shouta's heart tightened at the thought of finding his student hurt—or dead.

Shouta locked his phone onto Izuku's phone's signal, tracking the location. At first, nothing seemed amiss. No worrying sounds or flashy explosions. Everything seemed normal. But the moment they neared an alleyway, normality shattered.

Izuku's agonizing screams would haunt both his and Hizashi's nightmares for _years_ to come. Shouta had never run so fast in his life, and the moment he caught sight of some kid with his hand wrapped around the neck of his student, he activated his Quirk.

The screams cut short, and Shouta wasted no time in taking care of the attackers (with no small amount of fury, and absolutely _no_ mercy). The police were notified and an ambulance was called.

There were bloodstains where Izuku had cracked his head off the brick wall. For a moment, he was scared that they'd been too late. The way his student had fallen abruptly limp as soon as Shouta had erased whatever that kid's Quirk was, made him fear the worst.

But then he'd seen the green haired boy's eyes try to follow and track his movement, and Shouta let out a sigh of relief. _He's alive._

He'd been terrified, seeing how out of it his student was. He and Hizashi both were. Shouta insisted on going with Izuku in the ambulance. As a hero, he was allowed to do so (usually because the people they save need to know that they're still safe, and most of the time the best way to do that is to have the hero that saved them stay with them).

The moment Izuku actually passed out as he was rushed to the ER scared Shouta more than he was willing to admit. It downright terrified him. And then Inko came rushing in not twenty minutes later, crashing into Hizashi's chest with a terrible sob.

Thoughts spun around Shouta's head, as they waited for the news. _This was my fault. Someone was targeting him because of my training. Because of me…_

"Hey." Hizashi placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes holding that same guilty weight. Before anyone could say anything more, the doctor came out. The three stood.

"We found no internal damage, aside from the concussion. Our scans found nothing abnormal, but we'll check again when he wakes up. Other than that, he's expected to make a full recovery, though he may have some minor nerve damage. The extent of that… well, we can't know for sure until he wakes up. You may go in and see him, now."

Shouta let out a sigh of relief, as did his companions, as they went in.

It's been nearly a day, now, and Shouta was _refusing_ to sleep. No matter how much Inko worried over him (which he found sweet), he wanted to be awake when Izuku woke up.

So he was the first to see it when the kid's eyelids twitched. Inko was sleeping on the other side of Izuku's bed, and Hizashi had gone on a coffee run for them.

"Aizawa?" He groaned as his eyes blinked open, unfocused and tired. Shouta released a heavy breath as he felt a great weight drop off his shoulders.

"Hey, Problem Child. How do you feel?" He kept his voice low and gentle, not wanting to wake Inko.

"You look like crap." Izuku pointed out dryly with a wince. Shouta grabbed a glass of water with a straw and carefully helped him drink. "Thanks."

"You've been out for a day. We've been worried. Do you remember what happened?"

"Y-yeah… Four third years cornered me… and then you and Hizashi saved me." He smiled softly, though there was a small amount of bitterness to his smile. "I'm sorry. You must be disappointed in me."

Shouta stared. "Illogical. Why would I be disappointed? Everyone needs help from time to time, even pros. If you think this changes anything, you're wrong."

"B-but I couldn't even fight back."

"Then we'll work on getting stronger. I'll teach you more techniques to help you. This wasn't your fault, Izuku." He didn't know when he started using his student's given name, but it just sort of… happened. And it stuck. Even Hizashi did it.

"A-Aizawa-sensei…"

"It's only Aizawa-sensei during lessons." He corrected. "It's Shouta, kid."

Damnit, that smile was too bright to be legal. _I should've had Hizashi grab my sunglasses. _

The month after that was spent mostly working on the kid's analysis skills. Shouta and Hizashi didn't want to push him physically, though he could tell the kid was getting frustrated with the lighter workout routine. Luckily, he didn't have any real nerve damage, aside from the occasional shaky hand, so that was one good thing.

Shouta had honestly been unsure of continuing to teach Izuku. The kid could've been permanently crippled because of his connection to him, after all. He was lucky he got away with minimal damage. Hizashi and Inko (surprisingly enough) managed to convince him to keep teaching Izuku.

"If you leave now, he'll never recover. You'll break his _spirit_." Inko had argued. "You _swore_ to protect Izuku. If you leave, I will _never_ forgive you."

Those words had hurt him more than he'd admit. Shouta didn't know when it happened, but Inko had become a very good friend of his—almost like how he'd imagine a sister to be like.

Shouta invested himself even more in the kid after that, and either himself or Hizashi made sure to keep an eye on Izuku from the time he left home to the time he reached training, whenever they could. If their presence in his life was going to paint a big red target on his back, then they were going to make _damn_ sure this kid could fight back if he needed to, because they did _not_ want a repeat of the Alley Incident.

Shouta had noticed the way the kids at school looked at him, but since Izuku remained stubbornly silent and refused to point out his bullies, Shouta could do nothing to intervene. The most he could do was give Izuku more tools to use to protect himself.

So Shouta taught him intimidation techniques to scare them off, evasive techniques to give them the slip, and even stealth techniques to hide from them. All the while working on his fighting skills so if he ever needed to, he could give them their karma tenfold.

And Izuku took after these skills with a vigor that had him _grinning_.

It was getting colder, now that November was here. It also marked six months that he'd been training Izuku. Four months of combat training, three months of weapons training, and two months of stealth, intimidation and evasive training. Izuku was already making leaps and bounds in confidence, and the two had grown fairly close to one another.

Sometimes, Hizashi would call Izuku a 'Minizawa', much to Shouta's annoyance. Just because the two would nap together on occasion, and the kid was slowly learning to mimic Shouta's expressions… and had a newfound love of coffee… and cats…

"Morning." He greeted as he came into the kitchen. Inko and Hizashi were already cooking breakfast, as Shouta and Hizashi had spent the night again. Long patrols sometimes made it easier to just crash at their friend's apartment. Inko gave them copies of the key to the apartment ages ago (much to Shouta's internal horror—the man tried to refuse, but Inko _always_ got her way). And honestly, by this point, Inko had pretty much given them their own bedroom, right across the hallway from Izuku.

Speaking of, the Problem Child was seated at the kitchen counter with his own cup of coffee and a sleepy smile. "Morning Shou." He yawned, giving Shouta a one-armed hug, which Shouta returned with his customary hair-ruffle.

"Good morning, Problem Child." He smiled softly.

"Zuku~ How'd you sleep, Little Listener?" Hizashi must not have heard Izuku enter the room earlier, then. He was getting much better at stealth.

"Well enough." Izuku yawned again, taking a long drink from his mug.

"So you slept like Shouta, then." Hizashi deadpanned, making Inko giggle.

"You really should take better care of yourself, both of you." Inko placed her hands on her hips as she sent Shouta and Izuku a reprimanding glare. "Honestly, how do you expect to do _any_ hero work if you can hardly keep your eyes open?" She turned her attention to Shouta. "Maybe one day I'll throw out the coffee?"

"You wouldn't." He narrowed his eyes, internally gasping in horror. He knew she would. Even Izuku gave out a cry of horror. He'd grown addicted to the dark bitter substance over the months he's spent under Shouta's tutelage (and _no,_ Zashi, that was_ not_ Shouta's fault!).

"Keep neglecting your sleep, and you'll find out." She promised, and he held back a shiver. Inko was _scary_. And his traitorous husband was _laughing_ at him. At least Izuku was on his side. "I swear, one day you'll both turn into raccoons with those bags under your eyes." She shook her head fondly.

"Mom…" Izuku sighed. "You should know by now that Shou's a cat, not a raccoon."

Shouta shot him a mild glare. "Traitor."

"I'm as much a cat as you." Izuku stuck out his tongue. "I'm just making sure you know we're the same species."

"Now, boys, that's enough." Inko smiled as she set down their plates of breakfast before them. "Eat up or you won't have any strength for training today."

"Actually, I wanted to try something new." Shouta smirked as they ate, and he could practically see Izuku's interest perk up. "I wanted to take you on a small patrol tonight with me and Zashi. Unofficially, of course. _No fighting_. But I want you to see how it works."

Izuku's eyes lit up in excited awe. Shouta knew that this was a very big step in their training. It was more than just fighting in a warehouse, or playing hide-and-seek or tag in the abandoned district at the edge of town.

This would be a solid step towards becoming a real hero. He'd already run the idea by Inko and Hizashi, of course, and the two were all for it.

"I… Is that really allowed?!" Izuku looked towards Inko for permission.

"Don't look at me, Mr. hero-in-training." She giggled. "It's your decision."

"Yes! I would love to!" Izuku beamed, and Shouta smirked.

"Good. Then today, we'll practice your stealth and free running. You'll need them tonight."

The night couldn't come quickly enough for Izuku. He was vibrating with excitement, and Shouta and Hizashi couldn't hide their fond smiles.

Aizawa-sensei had been _very_ clear on what he was and wasn't allowed to do. So long as he stayed in their sights, he was fine. He was _not_ allowed to engage in _any_ form of combat for _any_ reason other than to save his own life. Even if Shouta or Hizashi were hurt badly—highly unlikely, they'd said, but still a possibility—he was supposed to run to safety and phone the police.

Because engaging meant he'd be labeled a vigilante. And that meant he couldn't continue to be Shouta's student. And _that_ would break Izuku's heart.

So he vowed to follow that rule. No fighting. Period.

As he took to the rooftop with Shouta (Hizashi taking the street level because he was a wuss about heights), he felt exhilaration. He was allowed to carry his sai in the case of emergencies only, and was dressed in an all-black jumpsuit, very similar to Shouta's.

Shouta had had it made especially for him, and that made him feel warm and fuzzy. It was a solid reminder of the faith that he had in him.

They were only an hour into their patrol when Shouta stopped, head tilted as if listening. Izuku followed his example, quieting his movements and breathing to listen.

He didn't hear anything, though, and looked at Aizawa-sensei in confusion. His sensei gestured him to follow as they ran towards the sound.

Hizashi and Shouta had been teaching him sign language as a form of silent communication (and so he could communicate with Hizashi's parents if he ever met them, as they were deaf).

_'Stay here. Observe only.'_ Shout—_Eraserhead_ signed to him. Izuku nodded. He stuck to the shadows of the roof, careful of his silhouette, as he watched Eraserhead jump down into the alleyway where a woman was being mugged.

It was over in a matter of seconds, and Izuku made a mental note of how Eraserhead used the skills Izuku himself had been learning in a real combat situation.

"You can come down, now." Eraserhead called down to him, after he'd secured the enemies and made sure the woman was unharmed. She'd already left the alleyway, and the muggers were out cold.

Izuku carefully made his way down. "What did you notice?" Eraserhead asked, looking at Izuku out of the corner of his eye.

"I recognized the way you fought… the techniques you've been teaching me… And how you adapted according to the enemy. You hit hard and fast, and it was over before they even realized you were there." He thought for a moment. "Back on the roof… you heard something, but I didn't hear anything at all."

"It's natural. A lot of underground pros have to develop this kind of keen hearing. Yours will develop over time. That's another reason for you accompanying me on these patrols. You'll get to observe not only my technique, but the fighting techniques of villains, too. Observe. Absorb. Learn. Adapt. You will continue to evolve as a hero with each new experience. I want you to watch and study the people I fight just as much as you watch me during our training. Start planning ahead. What would you do if you were the one fighting?"

"Right!" Izuku grinned, and he caught the briefest of smiles ghost across Eraserhead's face. The difference was subtle. As Eraserhead, he was a lot more guarded, and his emotions were always hidden.

"Eraserhead. Good to see you again." Detective Tsukauchi spoke up, as he came over to apprehend the muggers. He raised an eyebrow at Izuku.

"He's observing only. Tsukauchi, this is Midoriya Izuku, my personal student. Izuku, this is Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa."

"Personal student?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yes. That's why Mic's on patrol _with_ me tonight."

"Ah, I wondered about that." The Detective nodded in understanding. "So long as he doesn't fight, I see nothing wrong with him accompanying you." He smiled at Izuku.

"Hai!" Izuku grinned, and for a brief moment, the Detective wondered if Izuku's Quirk was something light-based, because he _swore_ the alleyway was suddenly brighter with that grin.

After that, the two went back to their patrol. Twice, he'd had the pleasure of seeing Present Mic's fighting style and he mentally nerded out.

They'd taken a short shift that night. 9pm-1am. Four hours. But it was some of the most tiring four hours Izuku had ever had. Maybe it was the hour. Maybe it was the excitement of something so _new_ and so _heroic_, but by the time they got off shift, the boy was ready to fall asleep on his feet.

Shouta chuckled as Izuku sent him a half-hearted glare. "Looks like someone's ready for bed."

"Aww~ Little Listener's all tuckered out."

"Shut up, Zashi…" Izuku mumbled as Shouta scooped him up, ignoring his tired protests.

"Shouu! Zuku's being mean!"

"I didn't hear anything of the sort, Zashi." Shouta shot back with a smirk, making Izuku chuckle. "We'll be doing this once every week." Shouta explained to Izuku, who perked up in excitement.

"Thanks, guys. Tonight was… fantastic." He grinned.

Izuku was asleep before they reached his house.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas

**_A/N: So I know it's not Christmas yet, but did you really want to wait a month before the next update? Cause I'm trying to stick to my update on Friday thing I've got going on for this story. *Shrugs* _**

**_So please enjoy the fluffy chapter. It may or may not be the last bit of happiness before I CRUSH YOUR FEELS. *Clears throat* I mean before the plot moves along a bit more. Hehe~ (If you've read my Hetalia stories, then you'll know the kind of shit you should expect of me by this point.) _**

**_I love that everyone's so interested by this story~! _**

**_Chapter 7: Christmas_**

Izuku sighed in contentment. He loved Patrol Nights. He was disappointed that he could only go once a week, but he understood why. It was dangerous, and he wasn't allowed to legally fight. Eraserhead and Present Mic both had to be there in case something unexpected happened and to keep a better eye on him, just in case. They could only coordinate their schedules once every week or so, so that's when they could take Izuku on patrol.

After all, they were literally looking for trouble, which is bad enough as it is, but Izuku's practically defenseless in such a scenario, because he wasn't _allowed_ to fight. You know, _legally_.

So far, Izuku was doing a very good job at staying out of trouble, and the things he was picking up from these outings were invaluable to him as a future Underground Hero.

Now, he knew how to track people, follow a trail, listen for those tiny signs of trouble, recognize a criminal meetup or hideout, and when someone was acting suspicious. Things that couldn't be taught in a warehouse or through videos. Things that only came with experience.

He was proud of himself, able to move much quieter now, and could even keep pace with Shouta most nights as they ran across the roofs. He wasn't as quiet as his teacher _yet,_ but he was getting there. And his stealth skills were increasing too. The other day, he'd managed to hide in the same room as Hizashi for twenty minutes without being seen, even though he was in a rather obvious spot.

Even Shouta had been proud of him for that.

Izuku no longer fell asleep after a patrol. Not like he did the first time, at least. So even though it was the last hour, nearly 12:30am, Izuku was wide-awake. (And if these patrols happened to reset his sleep cycle to match Shouta's, then the only one annoyed was his mother.)

He pulled his scarf around himself a little more. Shouta had recently been showing him how to use a Capture Weapon like him, and Izuku was thrilled. He was picking it up rather well. Of course, Shouta's scarf was unique, so Izuku was practicing with Shouta's in the warehouse. The one he was wearing right now was just a normal scarf (unfortunately). It was almost Christmas, now, and a thin layer of snow blanketed the ground, as it usually did in the Kanto region of Japan.

Izuku smiled. His stealth training now included hiding evidence of his physical presence, too. So he got plenty of practice in the snow.

Normally, he didn't need to worry too much about hiding his tracks on a rooftop, though. Especially when they were giving chase to someone.

But hiding the crunching of his footfalls in the snow was something he was practicing. It was proving to be a challenge, especially when running. He just didn't understand how Eraserhead could move through _snow_ so _silently_! Plus, he also had to be careful not to knock snow down into alleyways, alerting criminals to their presence.

Apparently, according to Hizashi, Shouta made that mistake once during his first winter as a pro hero. He still won the fight, but was hospitalized due to a concussion.

Izuku didn't want to see a repeat, so he took the warning to heart. He grinned as Eraserhead finished tying up the muggers and nodded for him to come down.

The green haired youth quickly jumped down from the rooftop, using the nearby fire escape to help him reach the ground safely. It was icy, though, and he slipped a little when he landed. He would've fallen if Present Mic didn't catch his arm.

"Woah. Haha. Steady, there, Little Listener." He chuckled, his warm breath coming out in great puffs.

"Good landing other than the fall. You're getting the hang of this faster than I did." Eraserhead grinned.

"I just have a good teacher." Izuku smiled.

"Mic? Eraser?" A feminine voice called out happily. "Fancy meeting you two out on patrol~!"

"Midnight!" Present Mic grinned, running out to meet her.

"Oh my gosh! That's _Midnight_! The R-Rated Hero!" Izuku whispered under his breath.

"Of course you know about her." Eraserhead sighed fondly. "She's an old school friend of ours. C'mon, kid. You were bound to meet her sooner or later."

"Really?!" Izuku's eyes shone.

"Yes, really." He smiled back as he ruffled Izuku's hair, knocking off a few flakes of snow.

"I didn't know you two patrolled together?" Midnight tilted her head as she noticed Izuku.

"We do once in a while, for the Little Listener." Present Mic grinned.

"This is Midoriya Izuku, my student." Izuku straightened at his introduction.

"Your… _student_?" Midnight blinked in surprise. "As in… a _personal_ student?"

"Yep~! I was just as shocked as you at first! But man, has the Little Listener grown on us! Little Zuku's part of the family! Practically a Minizawa in the making."

"Zashi!" Izuku blushed, hiding his face in his scarf much like his mentor.

"Oh my god, he's adorable!" Midnight squealed. "Kayama Nemuri, just call me Auntie Nemuri or Auntie Nem." She grinned.

"I-It's good to meet you… A-auntie?" Izuku didn't know if she really wanted him to call her that, but her expression lit up like a Christmas tree, so he supposed it was what she wanted to hear.

"Why didn't you tell me?! How long have you kept this little cinnamon roll to yourself?!" She demanded, pulling Izuku into a very tight hug.

"Don't suffocate him!" Hizashi cried out, snatching Izuku back.

"I'm allowed to hug my nephew!" Midnight grabbed him again, but Izuku avoided the hands and ran back to Shouta, who shielded him from the two.

"I'm not your tug-a-war toy!" Izuku muttered indignantly. "I'm staying with dad." The words slipped off his tongue with such ease and familiarity that he almost didn't realize what he said. When he _did_, however, his face heated up with enough intensity that he swore he melted the snow in his hair. Shouta didn't look much better, though he didn't move away.

"D-Dad?!" Nemuri's eyes were wide.

"W-wait! It's not like you think!" Shouta defended himself.

"But Shou, didn't you tell me the other day that he was practically our son?" Hizashi's grin told him he was milking this for all it was worth, and Izuku, despite his embarrassment, decided to add one little thing.

He looked up at Shouta with teary eyes. "You… don't think of me like that?" Part of him was going along with Hizashi, but another part of him was honestly disappointed in the man's rejection.

"I…" Shouta sent Hizashi a fierce glare. "I _do_ think of you as a son, but Nemuri will jump to conclusions." He turned to her, missing the shine of awe and hope in Izuku's eyes. "He's not my _biological_ or legal son. But he _is_ like a son to me. Tell anyone, and they'll never find your body."

Even Hizashi was staring in open shock at Shouta. Izuku never thought he'd hear the day that Shouta would admit something like that aloud. The man ruffled Izuku's curls, and the kid lit up like he'd been given the best gift in the world.

"H-hey! Um…" Izuku shuffled his foot, scuffing the snow. "If you want… you three can join us for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day? I-I mean if you don't have anything better to do…" He trailed off, fighting the strong instinct to mutter.

"We'd love to!" Hizashi beamed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, kiddo." Shouta gave him a gentle smile.

"I'll bring lots of presents!" Nemuri bounced in place.

And Izuku's little family grew by one more person that night. The rest of the patrol flew by, and he excitedly told his mother that they were expecting three guests for Christmas this year.

Inko smiled as she placed the gifts under the tree. This year was a special Christmas, and she wasn't going to go halfway.

"Need a hand?" She whipped around to see Nemuri standing there, fluffy robe pulled tightly to ward off the chill in the small apartment.

"You don't have to, you're a guest." Inko shook her head.

"I feel bad, honestly. Intruding on your family time like this." The other woman admitted.

"Don't… To be honest, Izuku is all I have. And for the longest time, I'm all _he's_ had. After he was diagnosed Quirkless, nobody wanted to even be his friend. His paternal grandparents wanted nothing to do with him, and even his father left." Inko felt tears welling up in her eyes as the other woman hugged her. "I… I know he doesn't say anything… He's such a sweet boy, with such strong heart… But he misses his father. He doesn't even remember him, though. And when… When Shouta and Hizashi came into our lives, it's like everything gained color again. I can't remember the last time I saw Izuku look so _happy_." She leaned into Nemuri as they sat on the couch. "They've finally been able to give Izuku everything I can't, and… I can never repay them for that. They're family, now. You all are…"

"And what about you?" Nemuri asked, startling Inko.

"What about me?"

"Don't you have any friends?"

"I… Have Mitsuki… she's been my best friend since we were children… Her son, Katsuki, was Izuku's best friend until…" She sniffled. "And Mitsuki and I have… sort of fallen out of contact. I know Katsuki bullies Izuku, though he'll never say it outright. And whenever I told her about it, she'd try to remedy the situation… But I don't want to ruin her relationship with her son when it won't even change anything."

"Do you have anyone else?" Nemuri pushed.

"I have Shouta and Hizashi…"

"_Girls_." Nemuri shook her head. "When was the last time you had a good ol' girls night out?"

"Um… before I got married, I think?"

"Too long!" Nemuri whisper-shouted. "Hon, you and I are going to have a spa day. We will _relax_,_ detox,_ and _recover_." Nemuri promised. "You are going to call me _all the time_ and rant about everything that pisses you off. Of course, I'll do the same." She winked, causing Inko to giggle.

"That sounds… nice." She smiled.

"There, now." Nemuri gently wiped the tears from Inko's eyes. "You're much prettier when you smile, Midoriya."

"Call me Inko; Midoriya makes me sound like a stranger." She smiled.

"Then call me Nemuri, or Nem." Nemuri grinned as she helped Inko to her feet. "Come on, now. We need to get these presents under the tree before the reindeer come~! And by reindeer, I mean Hizashi's early rising tendencies."

Inko laughed quietly as the two spent the next twenty minutes chatting about anything and everything they could think about as they readied the gifts for the boys (mostly Izuku).

Morning dawned bright and cold, and Izuku didn't want to get out of bed. He groaned as someone tugged his covers, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep for a year.

"Problem Child. It's Christmas. I thought all kids loved Christmas." Shouta's voice finally registered in Izuku's ears. He poked one eye, rimmed with steadily darkening bags, out from under the dark blue sheets (he'd canned the All Might ones ages ago).

"Christmas?"

"Yes, Izuku. It's Christmas." A smile tugged at the edges of his lips. "Merry Christmas, Problem Child. We'll be waiting for you at the table."

As soon as Shouta left, Izuku was out of bed, getting ready. His room had changed a lot over the last seven months or so. Gone was the endless army of miniature All Mights that used to cover Izuku's shelves and walls with dazzling smiles.

His room now was a soft blue-grey color scheme, with splashes of bright yellow here and there. It was a very subtle tribute to Eraserhead, even though most of his merch now was Present Mic. He had one figure or piece of merch from nearly every hero. He even had a few limited edition Eraserhead items. His black backpack with a yellow goggle-shaped zipper was handmade, and he got most of his favorite Eraserhead stuff from Etsy. He didn't mind spending a little extra to show off his love for his favorite hero, even if it made Shouta blush every time he came into his room.

Izuku came out in his pajamas (as was custom in the Midoriya household on Christmas morning) to see Nemuri and his mother gossiping in the kitchen. Shouta sat at the counter with his morning coffee in cat-themed PJ's, and Hizashi's was covered in little birds.

"Ah, look who's finally awake." Hizashi grinned.

"Morning." Izuku greeted, before gawking at all the presents under the usually mostly bare tree. "Wha?"

"Why don't you come eat breakfast first, then we can all open our gifts together?" Inko suggested, knowing full well that that was the custom in the family.

"H-hai…" Izuku was still baffled. Normally there was no more than _five_ gifts under the tree, tops. They never did big or expensive holidays. They didn't have the money for it. His mother worked very hard to keep the roof over their head and food in their bellies. He noticed a while ago that they weren't hurting quite as badly as they used to, and he suspected that Hizashi and Shouta were contributing to some of their finances, but he never brought it up.

As long as his mother didn't have to work as hard… But he'd never seen so many presents under _their_ tree before. Surely, there had to be some kind of mistake?! Unless Hizashi and Shouta and Nemuri just liked to give each other a lot of things. That could be it.

Breakfast was finished rather quickly and Izuku went over to the presents to start sorting them into piles. When he saw that a majority of the gifts were for _him_, he gaped at the adults.

"Something wrong?" Shouta asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"T-they say they're for me?" Izuku couldn't convey how _strange_ it was.

"Of course they are! You really thought we wouldn't spoil you rotten?" Hizashi laughed.

"S-_spoil_?!" Izuku shrieked. "I-I don't need to be _spoiled_!" He protested. "You shouldn't spend that much money on me! It can go towards better things!"

"Listen, hon, there's no getting it through their skulls. Just smile, thank them and open your gifts." Nemuri advised. "Oh! But open mine first!" She grinned, pointing to a brightly wrapped gift.

From Nemuri, Izuku received a new wardrobe. He wasn't sure what to think. It's not like he really wore much other than his school uniform and whatever he worked out in, but the thought was appreciated. She also got him a very pretty empty picture frame.

"A frame?"

"For your first Christmas photo, silly!" Nemuri grinned, holding up a camera. "After everyone's done opening gifts, I'm going to take a group photo to commemorate our first Christmas together as a family!" Her words made his heart warm.

"Thank you, Auntie!" He smiled, and Nemuri squealed in joy.

"Oh! Open mine, next!" Hizashi was bouncing in his chair.

"No, that's not the order we do this in." Inko corrected. "Since Nemuri's gifts were opened first, then we all open the gifts she gave us. Then we'll all open yours, starting with Izuku." She smirked as he deflated a bit.

"Fine." He pouted, causing Shouta to chuckle.

Inko got a pass for a weekend spa trip from Nemuri, along with some new clothes. She was thrilled, and Izuku couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his mother look so happy.

Shouta received a mug with cats on it, and Hizashi got a new leather jacket.

"All right! My old one was getting cold!"

"Thought so. So I lined this one with Luxe Fleece. It's a winter only one."

"Thanks, Nem~! You rock!" Hizashi grinned. "Okay, okay! My turn!" He bounced again, and Izuku smiled, grabbing the _four_ presents that Hizashi had gotten him. _That's too much!_

The first one was a new pair of earbuds. He nearly choked when he realized that they were a pair he'd once eyed for their excellent quality, but dismissed because of their _outrageous_ price. He was _not_ going to spend _hundreds_ on one pair of earbuds.

"ZASHI!" Izuku protested. "This is_ too much_!"

"Relax, Little Listener. I know the company that makes them, and got a deal." Izuku relaxed a little, but he still sent him a glare with his heartfelt thanks.

He wanted to retract that when he opened the next gift from Hizashi—a brand new iPod.

"You might want to open the other two before you bite his head off." Shouta smirked, amused.

Izuku obliged, finding a _new laptop_ (and an Apple one at that!), and a _40,000_ _Yen _gift card. ($400). He nearly fainted.

"I can't accept all this!" Izuku said weakly. Inko looked just as shocked.

"I've been saving up money to spoil a kid for _years_. Please, let me spoil you." Hizashi did not look regretful at all.

Shouta shot him a glare. "You should've considered their feelings first." He muttered to his husband.

"I got excited."

"And a new laptop?"

"His old one is almost _ten_, Shouta!"

"Take my advice and just go with it. He's never taking it back, so just accept the gift. Trust me, the guy makes a lot between his radio show and his Hero job. He's a popular Limelight hero, so he makes more than six times what Shouta does." Nemuri explained. "If he doesn't spend it on you, it'll just sit in his account and collect dust. Or get spent on Shouta." She snickered.

"T-thank you, Zashi…" Izuku was still numb. He couldn't believe that this new _expensive_ stuff was _his_.

From Hizashi, Shouta received a new pair of noise-cancelling earbuds to listen to music without interruption (and tune out Hizashi when he got to be too much).

Nemuri received a 20,000 Yen gift card, and Inko was gifted with a new tablet (her reaction was similar to Izuku's).

Shouta's gifts were next. There was only one for Izuku, which made him relieved. Shouta wasn't the kind of person to give things needlessly.

He unwrapped it carefully and opened the lid. When he did, he stared in shocked awe, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I-is this really for… for _me_?" He choked out, looking up at Shouta with wide green eyes.

"Yes. I had it made just for you, Izuku. You've earned it." He smiled, not even bothering to hide it. He hadn't told anyone what he was getting the kid for Christmas.

Izuku reverently reached into the box, picking up a smaller version of Shouta's Capture Weapon. It was a dark charcoal grey color, as opposed to Shouta's weathered cream. He wrapped it around his own neck, relishing in the familiar weight and soft texture. It felt safe, and warm and it smelled like Shouta. It smelled like his dad.

Hizashi and Nemuri gasped when they saw it, shocked that he'd pass on the knowledge of his own personal tool to anyone, even Izuku.

To Izuku, it was a solid form of proof. The proof of their bond and of his progress. He got up and tackled Shouta in a massive hug, tears spilling onto both of their Capture Weapons.

"Thank you, Dad." He muttered into the man's neck, as Shouta wrapped his arms tightly around him, running fingers through his hair.

"You've earned it, Kiddo." He smiled. He ignored the photo that Nemuri snapped of the shockingly domestic scene. He'd ask for a copy as payment later, but for now, Shouta just wanted to enjoy this moment.

After they were finished, Hizashi opened his gift from Shouta—a new pair of work boots. "I noticed yours were wearing out on you, and you were getting sores on your feet. This should help."

"Thanks, Shou." Hizashi pulled him into a passionate kiss, making Izuku blush and Nemuri wolf whistle.

To Inko, Shouta had gifted her with a handmade recipe book. "It's some old recipes from my family. I never use them, and I know you love to try out new things, so I figured you would like it." He explained, and the woman looked so touched that she pulled Shouta into a hug.

"You're an amazing friend, Shouta." She beamed, and suddenly he knew where Izuku's smile had come from.

He'd given Nemuri a new camera (something he knew he'd regret later). She was ecstatic.

Inko pushed her gift gently towards Izuku. There were several, unlike last year. He was confused. "Go on, sweetie. Open it." She urged, and Izuku couldn't help but notice the _holes_ poked in the gift.

"Is it… _alive_?" He blinked as he pulled the lid off the box.

"Mrow!" He blinked, green eyes staring into green flecked with gold. A black kitten with white markings around its neck crawled out of the box right to Izuku.

"He's all yours, honey." Inko smiled.

"M-mom…" He stared. He'd always wanted a pet, but he'd never really considered it before. Pets were big responsibilities, and Izuku was planning on being a hero. That was a big enough responsibility in and of itself.

"What're you going to name him, Problem Child?" Shouta raised an eyebrow.

"I could call him Eraser, after you." Izuku challenged, causing Hizashi to chuckle.

_What should I name you?_ Izuku stared at his new companion. He noticed a small white dot on his head. It looked like a snowflake fell and never melted.

Izuku glanced outside, to find snow gently drifting down. "Yuki." He decided. "His name is Yuki." The kitten meowed and curled up on Izuku's lap, seemingly content with his name.

"Seems like he likes it." Shouta agreed.

"Now the rest of you." Inko looked at the others, as Izuku opened the remaining gifts from his mother (all cat stuff).

"You didn't have to, Inko! You're already sharing your home with us!" Hizashi protested.

"If you can buy me a new tablet, and my son a laptop, then I can buy you a gift." She argued, and Hizashi sighed as he took the proffered box.

Excitedly, he unwrapped it, and opened the plain unassuming box. He gasped in glee when he saw a new pair of headphones. They were dark blue along the band, and the inside had a little engraving of Eraserhead's goggles. "These will be added to my Hero Costume!" He proclaimed.

"I'm glad you like them." Inko giggled. "I know someone who owes me a favor or two. They're sound-cancelling, so when you're rescuing someone, you can use your Quirk without hurting them." She explained.

Izuku was surprised that his mother thought so far ahead. Hizashi looked touched, and wiped away a few tears. "Thank you, Inko." He said softly.

"Now open this one." She smirked as she handed him another box.

"Hey, Shou, it's for us both." Hizashi realized. It was light, and thin, like a folder or something. Maybe a photo album?

"Then open it." Shouta glared, though it held no heat.

They carefully unwrapped it, making Inko smile as their faces dropped into shock when they saw what it was.

"What is it?" Nemuri asked, and Izuku watched curiously.

"It's… Inko's _cookie recipe_…" Hizashi grinned. It was no secret that the rambunctious blond _loved_ baking, and his sweets were probably good enough to open a shop with. But Hizashi couldn't figure out Inko's _brilliant_ cookies. He looked up at his husband to share the excitement with him, but Shouta's eyes were locked on the _other_ paper.

"Her _coffee_ recipe." Shouta loved coffee. And while it's true that, when he's tired enough, he'd drink _anything_ with caffeine, he still fully appreciated and savored a _good_, premium coffee. And Inko's was some of the best coffee he'd ever had. She always did _something_ to his coffee and no matter what he tried he couldn't figure it out. He considered this a fantastic Christmas gift. Now he could make it at home, and take it with him on patrols.

"Oh, and there's something else for you, Shouta." Inko smiled mischievously, holding out a larger bulkier package that looked soft. Curious, Shouta took it and unwrapped the gift.

Hizashi laughed when he saw the bright yellow sleeping bag. Shouta had always had his dark grey one with him, but it was old and cold and finally ready to be retired.

"You seemed to need a new one, and I noticed how much you seem to like the color _yellow_." Inko sent a not-so-subtle look towards Hizashi, causing Nemuri to burst out in laughter.

"And for _you_." Inko rounded on Nemuri. "I know it's not much, but I couldn't do much more on such short notice." She handed her two small packages. One was a pair of beautiful diamond earrings, while the other was a key.

"A key?"

"For the apartment. Hizashi and Shouta already have one, so you should, too." Inko grinned at the baffled look on her friend's face.

"Hahaha… You'd better get used to it!" Hizashi warned Nemuri. "Once Inko gets you in her clutches, you'll never be free." He grinned, ducking under a playful swat from said greenette.

Izuku sat, feeling embarrassed. Everyone had given or gotten each other something so amazing, and… he suddenly felt like his own gifts were inadequate. Less than, because he couldn't _buy _them things.

Hizashi was the first to notice the gifts. "Oh? What's this?" He reached down. "From Izuku?" He read, looking at the others. "Hey guys, Little Listener got us gifts!" He grinned.

"I… It's nothing special… just…" Izuku turned red, and Yuki meowed for his attention, which he happily gave while hiding his face in his new scarf.

"Anything from you is special." Hizashi corrected, opening his present. It was a beautifully hand carved wooden cockatoo. It was wearing headphones and sunglasses, with little music notes floating around the base. Curled protectively underneath its wing was a tiny fledgling, who was looking up at the cockatoo with adoring eyes. It was colored—white body with a yellow swoop. It wasn't hard to tell who it was. Hizashi's eyes watered.

"Little Listener? Did you make this for me?" Izuku nodded, embarrassed.

"I know it's not well-done, and I'm still trying to get better at carving, but…" He was cut off by Hizashi's hug.

"I _love_ it! It's perfect!" He beamed, and Izuku flushed at the praise.

Hizashi wasn't used to hand made gifts, and he felt they were a lot better than things you buy people. He would've given Izuku something more personal, but the kid _needed_ a laptop, and how was he supposed to give Izuku songs that he'd written for him if he didn't have an iPod to listen to it with?

Nemuri opened hers, finding a carved lioness, curled around her cubs. It was also beautifully crafted and the colors looked professional.

"I… I didn't know what animal to make you, but you came across like a protective mother lion, so… I sorta went with that."

"I love it, Zuku." She smiled, using the nickname for Izuku.

Inko's was of a protective mother bear, curled around a baby bear. Both were painted in dark greens, representing Izuku and his Mother. "I love it, sweetie." She cried in happiness.

Shouta opened his last. It was a cat. A black cat wearing his Capture Gear and a pair of bright yellow goggles sitting on his head. He was sitting, with his tail curled protectively around a smaller, green kitten with a hurt leg. The cat was nuzzling the kitten, his stance protective.

Shouta's came with a small letter.

_Merry Christmas, Dad. I want to tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life. That day… That day we met should've been the worst day of my life. But it ended up being the best day instead, because I met you. I'll always treasure our time together, and I know that no matter what, you'll always protect me. You're more than my teacher. More than a mentor. You're the first person I've ever been able to call father. Dad. And I'll love you no matter what. You and Hizashi are the best things that've ever happened to me, and I know it's sappy, and I'm probably regretting writing this right now as you're reading this, but I just wanted to say… Thank You._

Shouta felt the tears run down his face. He was someone that almost never cried. Part of it was his dry-eye. He had a hard time getting tears to come in the first place, even when he _wanted_ to cry. But he was also very in control of his emotions, and able to distance himself from any pain or trauma that would cause such a reaction.

But this was different. This wasn't pain or sorrow or grief. This was _love_.

The only time Hizashi had seen his husband cry was when he'd proposed. He grinned when he realized that Shouta was crying happy tears, even as Izuku started to freak out.

"I'm _happy_, Izuku." Shouta explained, a small sniffle accentuating his emotions. Nemuri watched on in awe, having never seen him cry.

"You… are?"

"Yeah. I am. Thank you." He smiled. It was a bright smile, looking so strange on his face, yet so… _right_, somehow.

Nemuri was quick to snap a photo, especially when Izuku hugged him again.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Izuku smiled into his _dad_ (because that's totally what Shouta was to him, now, even if he wouldn't always refer to him as such). This was the best Christmas he'd ever had.

Shouta blinked blearily as he tried to figure out what had woken him up. He was curled up in bed beside Hizashi in the Midoriya Apartment, recovering after some spiked eggnog (no doubt Nemuri's doing). He grabbed his phone to check the time, only to see a missed call from… _Tsukauchi?_

He quickly redialed the number. The man picked up on the second ring. "Eraserhead, Happy New Year."

"Tsukauchi?" He questioned. The detective wouldn't call unless it was important. "Is there any reason you're calling me at…" He checked the time with a wince. "Three twenty-two in the morning?"

"We've been investigating that attack on Midoriya. The one that those kids you brought in were responsible for?"

Shouta was instantly awake and alert, and his movement had awoken his husband, too. "Did you figure out who sent them to attack him?"

"Not quite, but we _have_ figured out something. Whoever this guy was trying to find through Midoriya, it wasn't you."

Shouta didn't know if he was relieved by that or not. He shared a look with his husband, who he knew heard every word. "If not me, then who?"

"We don't know, yet. The kids didn't know. But from what we could gather, through a memory-searching Quirk, it seemed like he was looking for a _villain_ of all things."

"A villain?" Hizashi echoed. "Why would Izuku know someone like _that_?"

"We don't know. But it's very possible that he's caught the eye of some very unsavory characters. Judging by the way he phrased everything, the villain this guy's looking for isn't some small-time bank robber. He's a big shot. Someone with a lot of clout in the underworld. And for whatever reason, he had it in his head that this guy would have some kind of connection to Midoriya. I'm giving you two this information to stay on your toes—keep an eye out. I don't think we've seen the last of him."

"Thank you for the warning, Detective." Shouta replied, voice calm and steady as ever, even as his heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of villains coming after his Problem Child.

He didn't really remember ending the conversation with the detective. He stared at Hizashi with a frightened gaze. Frightened and determined. "Izuku's still in danger." He resisted the urge to either pinch the bridge of his nose to stave off his oncoming migraine, or dash to the boy's bedroom to ensure himself that the kid was okay.

"Relax, Shou. We've been preparing him for this, right? To defend himself enough to get away should he be attacked again." He smiled at Shouta, and the darker haired man found his worries quieting down.

"I don't know how you do that." He muttered quietly.

"Hm? Do what?"

"Clam me down, no matter what's going on."

"It's because I _loooove_ you." Hizashi teased, gently poking Shouta on the nose.

"Yeah, yeah." He rubbed his nose absently, trying to stave off the itch left behind by the gentle touch. "I love you too, you overgrown cockatoo."

"Let's try to snag a little more sleep, yeah? New Year, new us, new family of laughter and smiles to look forward to." Hizashi's grin was almost as bright as Izuku's. _Almost_.

"Yeah… We do." Shouta smiled softly, the thought of having a son (or son-like figure, he supposed) in his life made his chest feel warm and fuzzy. It made him want to smile and laugh. The only other person who had ever made Shouta feel this way had become his husband, and he honestly didn't know where he'd be in his life right now if he had never met Izuku. "A year of family." He smiled softly as he snuggled into his personal space heater.

He subconsciously ignored the tiny niggling in the back of his mind that told him that this happiness wouldn't last.


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

**_A/N: Hehehe... I'm almost sorry for leaving you with this chapter as I head off to work... Almost. Important note! For those of you who do not know, Hizashi (with a Z) is Present Mic. Hisashi (with an S) is Midoriya Hisashi—Izuku's biological father. There's a difference between the two, and it's incredibly important you know this, or you'll be very confused. _**

**_Please enjoy the chapter~! And rest assured, I'll update again on Friday. :) _**

**_Chapter 8: Gone_**

Izuku leaned against Shouta as they headed inside. They shook off the remaining slush from their boots as they curled up on the couch together near the heater, Yuki making himself comfortable on their laps. They'd just finished what Izuku called a 'lone patrol'.

The two pros were confident enough, now, that _occasionally_ they'd let him go out with Shouta without Hizashi tagging along (though Izuku had no idea that the main reason for this was because Hizashi was working with Tsukauchi to find the man who seemed to be obsessed with Izuku and this mysterious villain he was trying to track down). Izuku smiled as his mom handed them each a cup of hot cocoa. The older man was sending Hizashi a text, letting his husband know that he was at the Midoriya household and would probably crash there for a few hours.

U.A. was on break for a couple of weeks, and Izuku was glad to be able to spend more time with his three favorite heroes. Auntie would pop by randomly 'just because', and Izuku himself was glad for the distraction at times. She'd often just take him shopping or have a movie night (which she'd drag Shouta and Hizashi into more often than not).

Auntie Nem and his mother were also very close, now, and Izuku was _thrilled_. He couldn't remember the last time his mother had actually gone out and done things with a _friend_, and he found that her anxiety and stress was melting away. She was also thinning out nicely (not that he'd ever seen her as overweight before, but the stress of raising a Quirkless child alone had been hard on her body).

Apparently, his mom had run into Auntie Mitsuki a few weeks ago, and the two had caught up on a bunch of things. His mother had later lamented to Nemuri that, while she still valued Mitsuki's friendship, it wasn't nearly as comfortable or open as her own friendship with the hero. Izuku thought it sounded a lot like his old friendship with Kaachan, before Quirks.

Not necessarily an unhealthy friendship, but not quite a fair one, either. Izuku was just glad that his mother's social circle was expanding. Izuku idly wondered if he should attempt to expand (read, _create_) his own, too.

"What're you thinking about, Problem Child?" Shouta asked, holding open an arm as Izuku gratefully snuggled into his protective warmth.

"Just how much happier mom is, now that Auntie Nem's in the picture." Izuku smiled as Shouta hummed in agreement, the deep sound reverberating around him as Yuki purred on his chest. "How many of your coworkers would have a heart attack if they saw us right now?" Izuku wondered aloud.

Shouta's laugh was unguarded and free, and Izuku _loved_ that he never saw the need to hide these laughs from them anymore. "I think most of them would probably accuse me of being a fake. Maybe check me for a fever. Vlad _might_ believe me." He mused.

"Do you think Nezu would let me be in your class if I manage to get into the Hero Course?"

"If? Kid, you'll probably _breeze_ through U.A.'s illogical exams at this point." Shouta chuckled. "Nezu, though… I'm not sure about that. He might. I'm not known to be biased, and if you _do_ manage to make it into my class, I will _not_ go easy on you."

"I'd be offended if you did." Izuku huffed.

"Good." He ruffled Izuku's hair before stretching. "I'm going to take a shower before I collapse for the night. I'd recommend you do the same."

"Hai, hai. We both stink." Izuku grinned, ducking under a playful swat that he knew would only pull out a couple strands of hair. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, son."

"Night mom! Love you!" Izuku called out, as he headed into his room after his shower.

"Love you too, Izuku. Night boys! Sleep well." She called out, receiving a similar call from Shouta.

Izuku smiled softly as he curled up in his bed. Everything was… _good_. Life was _fantastic_, and he couldn't remember ever being happier.

He should've known it wouldn't last.

Shouta woke with a start from a very _thick_ deep sleep. Something was wrong. He carefully climbed to his feet, listening intently for something, still trying to blink the weariness from his eyes. He faintly heard Inko's soft voice rising in distress.

**_CRASH!_**

Shouta felt his stomach twist in knots of worry as he slid out his bedroom door and rounded the corner, wide-awake. He saw Inko backed up against the counter, face full of fear as a man he'd never seen before stalked towards her.

The man glanced up at Shouta's approach. "Oh, so _that's_ how it is. You divorce me, and hook up with the next homeless bum you find?" The man snarled.

Shouta abruptly realized that this man must be Hisashi, Inko's ex husband, and Izuku's biological father. He didn't like that look in his eye—it was something he'd seen in many villains. Shouta easily fell into a fighting stance, hand coming up to grip his Capture Weapon—which was _not there_.

Icy fingers gripped his chest. How could he make such a rookie mistake?! _Never_ enter a situation unaware or unprepared. Always bring your weapons with you. He _could_ fight rather well without it, but he was much better with it. He felt distinctly naked without the familiar weight of his Capture Weapon around his shoulders.

"Shouta, grab Izuku and go!" Inko begged, and for a moment, Shouta froze, indecisive. It was something so unlike him. But he couldn't just _leave_ her. He typically shied away from making emotional attachments to people—they just made his job harder. But the Midoriya's had a way of forcing their way into others' hearts without the other person even realizing it.

Now, Shouta hesitated. And hesitation was _not_ a good thing in his profession.

"No, I'm afraid that I can't let any witnesses escape." The man grinned.

Following his instinct, Shouta dodged to the side, barely avoiding _something_ that whizzed by his head. The man twirled the crowbar in his hand with a twisted grin.

"M-Mom?" Izuku's quiet voice, still half-asleep, made Shouta's blood turn to ice. Without a second thought, Shouta went to grab Izuku, maybe escape out his bedroom window or call for backup, because something in Shouta's gut was saying that this man was _dangerous_. How had he only noticed that screaming wrongness in his gut _now_?!

The man threw down what Shouta _hoped_ was just a smokescreen. He held his breath, just in case, but the man was fast. Faster than Shouta anticipated, and he hit Shouta _hard_ in the side with the crowbar.

Not one to waste _any_ advantage, Shouta gripped the weapon tightly, activating his Quirk as he glared at the man. He heard, once, that Hisashi—Inko's ex husband—had a Quirk that allowed him to breathe fire. Shouta couldn't take the chance that this gas was combustible.

He signed to Izuku behind his back. _'Hide. Contact Hizashi. Run.'_ He knew the kid would protest, but he couldn't risk turning away from Hisashi for even a moment. He wouldn't risk Inko _or_ Izuku.

"You can't hold your breath forever." Hisashi taunted as he and Shouta traded blows. He got in a lucky shot at Shouta's diaphragm, knocking the precious air from him.

He spun as he received a punch to the jaw. He saw Izuku out of the corner of his eye, collapsed on the ground. The gas must've been some kind of sleeping agent. Hisashi wore a mask over his mouth, filtering out the chemical.

Shouta struggled to stay standing, keeping himself between Izuku and the villain before him.

"Izuku." Hisashi's sweet smile sent chills down his spine, even if it was distorted with the gas mask. "Why, last time I saw you, you were no taller than my knee!"

"W-who are you?" Izuku's voice trembled. Whether that was from fear or the gas was anyone's guess. Shouta cursed himself. _No Capture Weapon, no phone! What the hell was I thinking?!_ His vision started blurring, and it took more effort than he'd like to admit to keep focusing it on the figure before him.

"You don't mean to tell me you don't recognize your dear old dad?"

"You aren't my _father_!" Izuku snarled, but his eyes were drooping.

Shouta staggered, barely standing. He raised his fists as he fell into a defensive stance—though it was sloppy at best, given his current state. It wasn't much, but he was going to do whatever he could to protect Izuku from this man.

Hisashi paused, looking between Shouta and Izuku. "Ah. I see how it is. You prefer your _step_ father over your _real_ father." He grinned as he seemed to vanish from Shouta's impaired view. A moment later, he felt something hard hit the back of his head and stars flew across his vision.

The last thing Shouta remembered was seeing Izuku's terrified face as Hisashi closed in on him.

Something was wrong, Hizashi decided. Normally, Inko would send a good morning text, or Izuku would send him some cute little picture of Shouta half-asleep over his cat mug full of coffee.

But instead, he woke up to a grand total of 0 notifications. At seven in the morning. This, normally, wouldn't be anything to really concern himself over. There were plenty of times that the two were too tuckered out to message him in the morning, so Hizashi would just head over to Inko's (usually with Nemuri in tow) and wake the two insomniacs up.

Inko was also such a scatterbrain that she'd usually forget something or other and in her rush to remedy the issue, forget to text him.

But the feeling in his gut had him grabbing his jacket as he dashed out the door, barely taking the time to lock up. He sent Nemuri a text to meet him at the Midoriya household whenever she could. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe he was just being paranoid. But he'd called Shouta six times, and sent twelve texts. He'd also called and messaged Izuku. No answer from either of them, and _that_ wasn't right. Shouta _always_ answered his phone, unless he was on patrol or something similar. Even then, he'd always answer or text back within an hour.

Izuku would pick up most of the time, and usually text back within ten minutes to a half hour depending on what he was doing. He hoped he was overreacting. He hoped he was just being paranoid.

Part of him knew he wasn't, though, and that this feeling was one that he usually only got when he was doing hero work. _That_ scared him.

When he finally reached the apartment, twenty minutes later, the door was already slightly ajar. Inko may have been a scatterbrain, but she _never_ left the door open, even when just taking out the trash. It was something that bothered her, it made her feel vulnerable.

The obvious signs of forced entry made his heart leap into his throat. _No… Please be okay._

Images flashed through his mind. Shouta, laying in a pool of his own blood, draped protectively over a far too-still Izuku… Inko laying off in the side of the room somewhere… a robbery gone wrong…

He shook his head and cautiously pushed the door open, being careful not to touch the doorknob. If it was as bad as he feared, he couldn't risk tampering with evidence. (And that thought, thinking of his home away from home as a fucking _crime scene _made him feel sick to his stomach.)

The first thing that hit him was the stillness. The silence and cold aura of the normally warm and cheerful household. Shouta's boots sat next to Inko's new shoes and Izuku's own boots. Nobody had left.

He carefully made his way inside. The sharp smell of iron made his stomach churn, and he flicked on the lights, fearing the worst.

"Mrow!" He startled at the sound as Yuki bolted towards him, leaping into his arms. His fur was standing on end, and his paws were wet. Hizashi cradled the frightened kitten, glad to find _someone_ home. It didn't help much, though. He looked around.

There were obvious signs of a struggle. A broken vase on the floor, droplets of blood nearby, papers scattered everywhere… A small coffee table was overturned, and there was a lingering smell of… _something_ in the air. Shouta's coat hung up on the coat rack, and a couple of abandoned hot chocolate mugs from the night before sat innocently on the table in the living room, contrasting with the violence that hung in the air like a blanket.

No sign of breakfast, so whatever happened was likely in the middle of the night.

He was making his way towards Izuku's bedroom when he saw the puddle of blood on the floor. _Yuki's paws are wet._ He looked down to see blood on his hand, where the little paws had touched. It was cold, and wet, and it made Hizashi feel _sick because this belongs to someone he cares about._

There were drag marks leading from the puddle towards the front door. He searched, eyes meticulously combing the area for any clue of the owner. He swallowed back his bile when he saw _black_ hair—the familiar strands he always found himself picking out of his laundry with a fond smile—mixed in with the red liquid. This was _Shouta's_ blood.

He ran for Izuku's room, finding it untouched. Izuku's Capture Weapon was laying undisturbed at the foot of his bed, his phone sat innocently on his bedside table, and Hizashi fought to control his breathing as he went to check the 'guest bedroom' (really, Inko had all but made it theirs) across the hall.

Shouta's Capture Weapon was carefully folded up next to the bed, in that same specific manner that Shouta always insisted made it easier to put on without it getting tangled. _He never grabbed it._ Hizashi realized, dread filling him.

It hit him hard. Three missing people—one his husband, one his best friend, and the third was practically his _son_. He felt like being sick. His head was pounding and he couldn't get enough air in his lungs, and _when had he fallen on his knees_?

"Zashi? Oh, God, Hizashi!" Nemuri's hand on his shoulder made him jump. He looked up to find her pale and shaking just like him. Yuki mewed pitifully, pawing at Hizashi's face, leaving a streak of red down his cheek.

"Nem… Please… Please tell me this is some kind of twisted nightmare?" Hizashi begged. This _couldn't_ be real. This _could not_ be happening to _his_ family.

"I…" She let a few frustrated tears fall from her eyes, and Hizashi felt his heart clench as he let out a strangled sob. "We'll find them, Zashi." She tried to reassure him, but her voice was shaky and hollow. She was in just as bad a state as _he_ was.

No. _NO_, Damnit! That was _not_ what he wanted to hear! He wanted her to tell him that this was a sick joke, or a horrific nightmare, and that none of this was real, and his family was _fucking fine._ His fingers were tangled in his hair as he pulled angrily at his scalp as he tried to _wake himself up_.

It didn't work.

They'd been called in for kidnapping cases before—most heroes had. It was a mission—however unfortunate—that nearly every hero had faced at _least_ once in their careers, if not multiple times. Hizashi had seen the parents many times. The loved ones of the missing person.

Pale. Shaking. Terrified.

He'd never fully understood the emotions until it happened to _him_. Until it was _his_ family in danger. And suddenly, he knew why they always said that the hardest part was the _not knowing_.

Because he had no idea if Izuku, Inko, and Shouta were even _alive_ right now. Or if they were being tortured or maimed or _God, their kidnapper could be murdering them right now, and I'd never know._

He forced himself to take a deep breath, though it did nothing to help.

For the first time in his life, Hizashi was at a loss for words. What could he say to help make Nemuri feel better, when Hizashi himself felt like the world was imploding?

He carefully reached out towards her, and she clung to him, sobbing. Hizashi felt like he should cry, too, but everything felt so _unreal_. It _had_ to be a dream, then, right?

But Nemuri was so _warm_ and _solid_ and she was _sobbing_ in despair. Every terrible, heart wrenching sob wracked her body, shaking her. In that moment, Hizashi didn't see the Pro-Hero Midnight. He just saw a terrified aunt who didn't know if her best friends and nephew were even alive.

Hizashi didn't _feel_ like a pro hero, either. He felt like a shell. He felt so helpless. Shouta had _been_ here. Inko had _been_ here. Izuku had _been here_. Last night. Probably not even twelve hours ago. And where was he while they were fighting for their lives? Fucking asleep halfway across town, like a goddamned _idiot_.

His fist clenched as the guilt welled up, filling some of the hollowness. Then came the anger. What the _hell_ kind of hero was he?! He couldn't even protect his own _family_. His nails dug deeply into the palms of his hands, and the dull pain hardly registered as he bit his cheek hard enough to draw blood. What good was he for when he couldn't even protect his own _family_?!

"Mrow." Yuki pawed at Hizashi again, making the man blink. He'd forgotten about Izuku's kitten.

_Izuku's Christmas gift. Everything had been so perfect back then, and it was only a few months ago, and—_ He cut off his train of thought violently, as Yuki looked between the two heroes and the doorway.

"I… I think he wants us to f-follow him." Nemuri hiccupped. She was still dangerously pale, and Hizashi knew he didn't look any better.

"R-right." He winced as his voice cracked, something that had rarely happened to the Voice Hero due to his Quirk. The two got up, following the little black kitten past the puddle of _Shouta's blood_ and into the kitchen. The kitten jumped up onto a chair and then onto the counter, sitting beside a little slip of paper that neither of them had noticed before.

The kidnapper left a note.

_'Contact any police or heroes, and all three of them die. I will know.' _

Hizashi shared a despairing look with Nemuri. In their Hero training, they were taught that, upon discovering such notes in a kidnapping situation, they were to proceed with the utmost caution. But they were always to find another hero to work with. Never work alone. Always involve as many heroes as you safely can without drawing unneeded attention. Always involve the police, even against a note's warning.

He _knew_ this. It'd been drilled into his head for _years_. He'd even implemented it several times when he was involved in kidnapping cases. But this was _different_. When it was someone else… It was easier to cull their fears with kind words of positive results borne of experience.

But this was _Hizashi's_ family. This was _Shouta_ and _Izuku_ and _Inko_. Hizashi didn't think he could find the will to live if—by some horrific chance—this kidnapper decided to stand by his word. He couldn't live without them. He took one look at Nemuri and knew she felt the same.

They couldn't risk it. These people were far too precious to them.

"We have to find them." She whispered. "We can't involve anyone else."

"We _will_ find them." Hizashi promised, his voice sounding much more steady and determined than he felt. "We _have_ to."

**_A/N 2: A cliffie. I'm sorry, and yet I'm not. I regret nothing. :) Bet you didn't really see THAT coming, did ya?_**


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness

_**A/N: Hello everyone~! Hope you're ready for this! We're now getting into the bulk of the Kidnapping Arc of this story. It's only a few chapters long, but it is highly important for character development. Plenty of Dadzawa and Protective!Shouta to make up for the shit I'm putting them through, though. So please enjoy! **_

**_Chapter 9: Darkness_**

Shouta awoke slowly. His head throbbed in agony, and he knew a concussion when he felt it. He lay still, slowly letting his body adjust to his surroundings.

He wasn't in a hospital, he realized abruptly. The ground was too hard, the room too quiet, and he was in too much _pain_. He slowly peeled open his eyes, surveying his surroundings. He was in a small dark room with no windows and one door, which sat at the top of a rickety old staircase.

He didn't remember how he'd gotten there, though.

"There you are." A relieved voice whispered almost too quietly for Shouta to hear. It was familiar, and it tickled the back of his mind.

He looked at the sound of the voice. "Inko!" He whispered in realization as he recalled the previous night's events in a dawning horror.

They'd been attacked by Midoriya Hisashi. Shouta had been knocked out while trying to defend Inko and Izuku. They'd been _kidnapped_. "Where's Izuku?!" He whispered urgently, forcing himself to sit up, despite the rolling nausea that resulted from his actions. He braced himself against the floor as the room tilted alarmingly.

The sound of rattling chains made him glance down at his wrists, where metal shackles chafed painfully against his skin. His eyes followed the chain to where it was bolted to the wall. He had just enough leeway to nearly reach the middle of the room.

"He's over there." Inko pointed, her own chains rattling a little at the motion. She was chained to the wall on the left side of the room. He could reach her, if both of them met in the middle of their allotted space. She had about as much leeway as him.

He strained his tired eyes against the darkness, finding a small still figure laying by another wall. Izuku was still unconscious, also chained. Shouta internally cursed. This was a nightmare situation. One Civilian, one Hero, and one Hero-in-training—his own _family_—kidnapped. And he felt completely at fault for not being able to protect them.

If he'd only grabbed his Capture Weapon.

If he'd only grabbed his cell phone.

He mentally shook his head. Those kinds of thoughts were more than toxic in this kind of situation—they could be downright _lethal_. They were here, now, and Shouta _had_ to keep his wits about him. He was their best chance at escape.

He carefully got onto his hands and knees—not trusting himself to walk with the way the room tilted in protest of his actions—and crawled in Izuku's direction. His chains pulled taut before he could reach him. If Izuku was a bit farther out, he could pull him closer and check him over for injuries, but he was too far away for Shouta to reach. He growled in frustration. Inko wouldn't be able to reach him, either, as she was on the opposite side of the room from Izuku. Shouta was chained in the middle of the two.

"Shouta?" Inko's small, frail voice made his heart break a little. She slid across the filthy wooden floor towards him, and he crawled back in her direction so she could reach him.

"How're you holding up?" He asked, voice rough. He tasted a bit of old blood in the back of his throat, and winced. He was thirsty, not that he expected that to be quenched any time soon.

"As well as can be expected, I guess…" She looked at him with a watery smile. "It looks like we can at least reach each other?" He saw her gaze shift worriedly towards Izuku, and he knew she'd tried before he'd woken up.

Shouta pulled Inko into a gentle hug. Despite what the woman claimed, he knew that she was barely keeping it together. She shook in his arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

As he held her, he looked around the room again; eyes now adjusted a bit more to the shadows.

It was a decently sized room, but still on the small side. Stone walls to which their shackles connected, and old wooden floors. There was a layer of dust that he smelled more than saw, indicating that they were somewhere that hadn't been used for a long time. No windows. There was only one door in the room at the top of the rickety old staircase. The door looked relatively normal, like what one would find in a house, and he idly wondered if they were in some kind of basement. It was certainly cold and dank enough.

The only light came from a very small kerosene lamp that hung on the far wall—out of reach for any of them.

A bit of old furniture was pushed up against the wall that Izuku was chained to, adding weight to his theory.

He winced, head pounding. At least the darkness wasn't making things worse. Luckily, the lamp wasn't too bright.

Inko finally calmed down after a bit, and Shouta wasted no time in checking her over for injuries. Aside from some bruising along her arms and the like, she was fine. He let out a sigh of relief.

He then checked himself over. He was battered and bruised all over, but that was expected. He gently brought up a hand to the back of his head, hissing as it barely brushed his injury. That was a _nasty_ concussion, he decided, and he wondered how long he'd been out for. He was sore all over—in such a way that led Shouta to believe that he'd been dragged for a bit—and a few of his ribs seemed to be bruised (at the very least, if not cracked or broken) from the earlier hit with the crowbar.

A soft groan shifted both of their attention to the only other occupant in the room.

"Izuku." Inko sighed in relief, and Shouta found his shoulders relaxing a little as well.

"M-mom?" He blinked up, disoriented and confused. "D-dad?"

"Yeah. Come here, and let me look you over, Izu." Shouta said gently, beckoning the scared child to him.

He could see the moment the situation started to set in for him, and Shouta carefully ran his fingers through Izuku's hair, checking for any injuries. The action helped calm him down a little, as the three sat in the center of the room. Luckily, Izuku didn't seem to be injured at all. That was _one_ good thing out of all of this.

The kid was quiet for a long while. Shouta sat there, leaning against Inko to offer her some form of comfort while Izuku sat in his lap as he let the boy lean against him, his long fingers running through the dark green curls. His mind was whirling. Pros hardly ever got kidnapped, let alone with their _families_. He was just glad Hizashi was safe, at least. Maybe he'd find them soon, if Shouta couldn't figure out a way to get everyone out first, that is.

"We were kidnapped." Izuku finally whispered as he really started grasping their situation. "_Why_?"

"Hisashi was… never the kind of man to let things lie." Inko winced. "Izuku, it's true that he never sought us out, but _I_ was the one that left _him_. He was abusive, and I couldn't risk him turning that anger onto you."

"I thought he left because I was…"

"He never knew." Inko answered his unasked question. "I never told him. He's the kind of man that bases the value of others on their Quirks. If he knew, he would've tried to force one out of you until it killed you."

Shouta winced. He'd _seen_ a case like that before. A parent had thought their child's Quirk was too weak, and tried to force it to be stronger through punishments. Shouta and two other heroes were called in to help in that situation. That was bad enough; he didn't want to imagine how bad it would've been had the child had no Quirk at all.

"Is that what these are for, then?" Izuku asked, and Shouta became abruptly aware that, above the chafing of his shackles, were tight heavy little cuffs. They weren't connected to anything, still allowing him freedom of movement to a degree, but as he twisted his wrist, it pulled the skin painfully, causing him to wince.

These were obviously illegal Quirk Suppressant Cuffs. The kind the police used were highly regulated, though much more comfortable than what one could find on the black market—ones like these. The Black Market kind had spikes that pierced the skin around the wrist to consistently administer a low-dose of Quirk Suppressants. (The kind used by law enforcement didn't have spikes—they worked based off a frequency that disrupted the Quirk Gene, or something like that, Shouta hadn't been paying too much attention.)

That was probably going to scar.

"Quirk Suppressant Cuffs." Shouta affirmed.

"Fat lot of good that does against me." Izuku snorted.

"It's still pumping a foreign drug into your system." Shouta warned. "You've got a headache, right?" Izuku nodded. "That's from the cuffs."

"That's annoying." Shouta wanted to laugh in disbelief. This kid was already starting to calm down while Shouta himself, the _pro_ here, was still trying to stop his hands from trembling.

Inko fussed over Izuku for a little while, and Shouta couldn't help the anxiety that creeped up his spine. It'd been too quiet. Too long that they'd been awake without seeing their kidnapper.

He heard, distantly, the sound of a door closing. The three of them froze. Heavy footsteps deliberately thudded closer until the click of a lock was heard from the door to their room.

The hinges screamed in protest as bright light flooded their environment, making Shouta's eyes ache and burn and his headache evolve into a migraine. He mentally cursed as his vision cracked.

Hisashi grinned. "Glad to see you all awake." He held something in his left hand, concealing it from their view. "Inko, dear, it's been too long. We need to have a nice sit-down chat about some_ things_."

"Let Izuku and Shouta go." She glared at him. "They have nothing to do with whatever you want me for."

"On the contrary, they have _everything_ to do with what I want you for." He grinned, making bile rise in the back of Shouta's throat.

The man went to where Inko's chains were secured to the wall, and pulled her back, away from Shouta and Izuku. Inko gave a cry of protest at the rough treatment, and Hisashi pulled her to her feet by her hair.

Shouta growled, staggering to his feet in anger, Izuku by his side, but their own chains wouldn't allow them to reach the man _or_ Inko.

"Now, now. Let's not get too feisty, here." The man gave a sickening laugh as he held a _needle_ of all things up to Inko's neck. "You don't want me to give her some questionable substances, do you?"

Shouta and Izuku froze, glares strengthening. Izuku looked ready to protest, but he kept his mouth shut, afraid of angering the man into giving his mother whatever was in that syringe.

"Good boys. Stay." He lowered the syringe before taking off Inko's shackles (but leaving the Quirk Suppressant Cuffs). Her wrists were red and raw. He grinned as he pulled her by the hair up the stairs and out of sight.

"M-Mom…" Izuku stared at the door in horror and despair. Shouta wanted to comfort Izuku _somehow_. But he'd never been good at that sort of thing. That was Hizashi's gig.

And _god_ did he miss Zashi. He'd give a decade of sleep to see his husband walk through that door with that carefree grin of his and his wild cockatoo hairstyle. Hell, he'd even pay to see _Joke_ walk through that door right now.

He wrapped Izuku in a tight hug, grounding himself with the presence of his son in all but blood.

They tried not to listen to the angered voices rising upstairs. They tried to pretend that they weren't anxiously waiting in a dark room with no idea of where they were or why they were there.

They both flinched violently when they heard Inko's agonized scream shatter the silence like a bullet.

"MOM!" Izuku cried out, straining against his chains. Shouta also staggered forward, but the room tilted suddenly, and he quickly found himself crashing with a painful yelp to the floor. "Dad!" Izuku was by his side in an instant. The kid must not have realized he was hurt, because when Izuku caught sight of the dried blood sticking to the back of his head, he gasped. "Y-you're hurt…" Izuku trembled.

"I'll be fine, Zuzu." Shouta forced his sick back down and pushed himself back into a sitting position, trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head as he did so. His brow was slick with sweat, and he tried not to pant at the effort. He must've been worse off than he first thought. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to string together some kind of coherent plan, but his vision was still cracked like a broken mirror and his head would _not stop pounding_.

"But you're not fine, _now_." Izuku had tears running down his face.

God, how must the kid feel? Kidnapped, scared, mother screaming in agony just up the stairs, and unable to do anything about it, while his mentor was so badly hurt he couldn't even _stand_.

"Wh-what can we do, Shou? There's… never been a scenario like this before." Izuku took some deep shuddering breaths, following a calming routine that Shouta had shown him forever ago. Though it didn't do much good as another scream rattled the walls. Even Shouta was having a hard time thinking straight when he knew Inko was being _tortured_ just a few rooms over (though that might've been the concussion, too). Every instinct in him wanted to run towards that scream—to help his friend. But between the chains and the head injury, he couldn't do _anything_, and it _killed_ him inside.

"Right now…" He hated to say it, but he never sugarcoated things. Especially for those he cared about. "There's not much we _can_ do." He winced as Izuku stared at him in disbelief. "Hizashi and Nemuri will have noticed by now. All we can do is bide our time until they find us, or an opportunity arises. For now…" He flinched as the loudest scream yet made his head ring. "We need to survive."

Izuku looked like it was a hard pill to swallow. "But… you're a hero?" Shouta felt a strong pang of guilt stab him at the reminder. He looked away from Izuku, unwilling to face the disappointment he _knew_ would be there.

"I'm also human, Izuku. That's all we are. Sometimes, there are things beyond even a hero's power." It was a lesson the kid would've needed to learn eventually, but Shouta would've _never_ wanted it done like this. Abruptly, Inko's scream cut off. Shouta felt himself stiffen at the sudden silence, a deep dread growing in his stomach.

"Dad?" Izuku's voice was small and there was something vulnerable in his tone that made Shouta look up.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"So am I, Izuku." He admitted. "But I'm with you, all right?" He pulled him into a protective embrace.

"Are we going to be okay?" The question broke his heart. He couldn't lie. The words, 'I hope so' or 'I don't know' were on the tip of his tongue before Hisashi opened the door again, a scowl on his face.

"Damn bitch. Wasn't worth shit." He spat.

Shouta's heart skipped several beats as he saw Inko's bloodied limp form. Hisashi sighed as he roughly carried her down the steps and shoved her against the far wall, where Shouta and Izuku couldn't reach.

The man turned and gave the two a nasty grin. "Until tomorrow." He promised as he stalked back up the stairs and closed the door, leaving the three in the dim basement alone.

Shouta realized abruptly that Hisashi never put Inko's shackles back on. He slowly looked back over at Inko, praying she would somehow be okay. He felt Izuku stiffen beside him before burying his face in his shoulder, trembling as he bit back violent sobs.

Shouta took in his friend's appearance. She was pale, too pale. And she was covered in blood… it leaked from her nose and mouth and _ears, and_—a scream caught in Shouta's throat as he saw lifeless green eyes staring back at him.

Midoriya Inko was dead.


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

**_A/N: What's this? An update a day early?! Well, I honestly felt kind of bad for leaving you guys with that last chapter, so consider this my (shitty) peace offering. _**

**_I also want to say this: If you don't have something nice to say, please say nothing at all. I've gotten several rude comments here on , and I do not appreciate them. At all. If you don't like how I write my stories, then simply don't read them. Or write your own. There's no need to blatantly comment to me that you dislike where my story is going, or that something is unnecessary and you're going to quit. It does nothing but hurt my feelings (cause guess what?! I'm a person beyond this screen and I've got thoughts and emotions, too!). _**

**_So please. If you've nothing nice to say, then please say nothing at all. I'm sorry that I had to put this as an A/N like this, but it wasn't just one comment—it was several. And only on this site. Seriously, nobody's making you push that button. Don't be a Bakugo. _**

**_With that unpleasantness out of the way, please enjoy this chapter of pain~! :) And look forward to Friday's update (not tomorrow, but next Friday. This is in place of tomorrow's update) _**

**_Chapter 10: Pain_**

Izuku was numb with fear and pain. He may have been the only one without injuries, but it didn't seem to matter, now. His mother was dead. His _mother_ was_ gone_. Murdered… _tortured_ to _death_ by his stupid biological father who'd shown up out of nowhere for some reason Izuku couldn't comprehend.

It'd been _hours_. They couldn't even reach her to close her eyes. Her stare seemed to mock Izuku, reminding him that her death was _his_ fault, somehow. Her screams still rang in his ears.

Shouta tried to keep him from looking at her, but he caught Shouta himself staring on more than one occasion. They were both in shock. They were both grieving. But Shouta, at least, was trying to help Izuku somehow. Izuku couldn't figure out how to return that favor to his father figure.

Neither of them slept, but eventually the footsteps returned. The two stiffened, and Shouta's arms wrapped tightly around him. Izuku felt safer in Shouta's arms, even though logically, he knew that Hisashi could still take him from Shouta with little-to-no effort.

Hisashi opened the door and came downstairs with a large garbage bag. Izuku's stomach revolted, and it was all he could do to keep from vomiting as he roughly shoved his _mother_ (_that's my mom! Give her back! She doesn't deserve this!)_ into the bag and dragged her slowly up the stairs. Every thunk of her hitting the steps made his heart twist painfully.

As soon as Hisashi closed the door behind himself, Izuku was on his feet, shuffling away from Shouta as quickly as he could before emptying the pathetic contents of his stomach. The hero looked about a minute away from the action himself, but Izuku thought that it could also be a result from the concussion. The man could barely stand, as it was.

After he was done, he shakily returned to his dad, because _he's all I've got left._ The thought made his throat close up with tears.

"Shh… I'm here, Zuzu, I'm here… Dad's here." Shouta held him in his arms and rocked him gently. The motion actually managed to calm him a little, and he concentrated on listening to his dad's heartbeat—physical proof that he wasn't alone.

Izuku startled badly when the hinges of the door screamed. He must've fallen asleep in Shouta's arms. The hero still held him protectively, and he could feel his arms tighten as Hisashi approached the two with a sickening grin.

"Now, Inko was… uncooperative. Perhaps you'll be able to answer my questions?"

Neither of them answered, waiting with baited breath for the man to drop the question that killed his mother.

"Where can I find All for One?"

"All for… _what_?" Izuku blinked. He'd never heard of such a thing before. Was it a weapon? A person?

"He's a myth." Shouta glared.

"Oh, no. The proof of his existence is right here, after all." He smiled at Izuku, and said boy felt like a piece of meat beneath his gaze. "But that's beside the point, for now." He shook his head. "I'll get my answers in due time. I'm a patient man, after all. What I'm more interested in, at the moment, is your _Quirk_, Izuku."

Izuku bit his tongue. He almost snapped at him not to call him by his given name, but he felt Shouta tighten his grip in warning. He knew that would be a bad call.

"What about it?" Izuku answered carefully, after he realized the man was waiting for an answer.

"What _is_ it? Because according to your medical files, you don't _have_ one. But no son of mine could possibly be born _Quirkless_." He grinned, leaning forward. "That means you're _hiding_ it." Izuku felt Shouta tense, as if to strike, but he quickly pinched his arm, dissuading him of the action. He had a feeling it would be another bad move.

Izuku opened his mouth to say something, to lie and say he had an analysis Quirk or something, but found the usual endless stream of verbal vomit that he spouted every day to be nonexistent. He closed his mouth; unable to think of anything to say that would be deemed safe enough in this situation.

"Well… I suppose I'll just have to… _force_ it out of you, then."

"You will leave him be." Shouta's voice was hard and cold, and Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine hearing him speak that way.

"Don't worry, _dad of the year_." Hisashi snarled. "I won't leave you out of the fun. Why not join us?" His lips twisted into a sickening mockery of a smirk.

Hisashi—how Izuku loathed that this _monster's_ name was so close to the only other man he'd ever think of as a father—pulled at the base Shouta's chains, causing the hero to grunt in pain as he hit the ground.

Hisashi dragged him out of Izuku's reach. The moment Shouta's warm hand was torn from his own cold clammy one, he nearly found himself blind with panic. He _couldn't_ lose Shouta, too. He would rather die.

"DAD!" He called out, reaching a hand out desperately as Hisashi pulled Shouta up the stairs by his hair, just like he had his mother yesterday… the day she _died_.

For several minutes—hours?—his harsh, ragged, panicked breathing was the only sound in the suddenly too-big room. He was _alone_. Shouta was gone. _He was gone and Izuku was alone and nobody was there and_—

The door opened again, and Izuku nearly recoiled as the man returned alone. "Your turn."

Izuku didn't fight the man's tight painful grasp on his hair as much as he probably should have, but if he took him to Shouta, then that would be okay. As long as he was with Shouta, everything would be okay.

He roughly dragged him up the stairs, and Izuku was blinded by the sudden flood of _light_. Hisashi didn't stop though, and they turned left, walked for a ways and then stopped at another door.

Izuku felt his vision adjusting as they came into what looked like a straight-up torture chamber. Maces, swords, whips and chains adorned the walls of the room, with a small twin-sized bed shoved into the corner. One metal chair was bolted to the floor, cuffs bolted into the armrests.

On the other side of the room was a set of traditional chains and cuffs (the kind that you hung someone from, so they were forced to stand), and Izuku let out a breath of relief when he saw a very _alive_ Shouta chained up, gagged with a dirty cloth.

He made eye contact, and Shouta couldn't hide his fear. He was terrified, for _Izuku_.

"I'm going to give you a _choice_, boy." Hisashi snarled, bringing Izuku's petrified face mere inches from his own. "And you'd better damn well appreciate it. At your word, I will put that so-called _dad_ of yours in my torture chair instead of you." He grinned and Izuku felt his insides turn to ice. This didn't feel real.

Izuku saw Shouta give him a resolute nod—he was trying to tell Izuku to agree. To torture Shouta instead of him. But Izuku couldn't. He would never be able to live with himself if he did such a thing. Instead, he glared at Hisashi, and spoke in the boldest voice he could manage.

"I would _never_ want him in that chair. Y-you can tor-torture me, but don't you _dare_ touch my dad!" It came out much more aggressive than he thought he was capable of, and he saw Shouta pale in horror at his words.

A moment later, a sharp pain had his head whipped to the side. Hisashi had slapped him.

"Very well. Then let's add a condition to this torture, shall we?" The man gave Izuku a twisted smile. "If you scream, even_ once_… even a half-scream… You sacrifice him to the chair instead."

Izuku felt his heart drop before a well of determination burned inside of him, hotter than the flames of hell. "I won't scream." He stated, pushing as much of his determination into his voice as he could.

Shouta looked like he was ready to have a panic attack (or maybe he was already having one) as Hisashi roughly restrained a struggling Izuku into the metal chair.

"We'll just see about that."

Izuku felt the dried blood on the inside of the cuffs flake off as they were tightened down on him. _This is where mom died._ He realized abruptly. This view of these weapons and this _monster's_ twisted face made up the last moments of his mother's life. That understanding made him want to cry. But he couldn't afford that, now. Not when he had to be brave. He couldn't scream. He _had_ to do this.

Today, he would be _Shouta's_ hero.

Hisashi grinned as he inserted a needle into Izuku's skin. "My special Serum. I used too much yesterday, and your dear mother's heart gave out—I'd forgotten about her… weakened physical health. Don't worry. I've lessened the dosage this time. You _should_ survive."

The pain wasn't slow. It didn't build. It started with a fierce burn that ran up his arm and overtook his entire body in _seconds_. He couldn't feel anything but the pain. His vision cracked and it took every ounce of self-control to keep his vocal cords quiet.

He thrashed, not even feeling the harsh metal of the cuffs cutting into his wrists and ankles. He didn't feel the way his back arced as _liquid fire_ burned through his veins. He would later be grateful for the cushioned headrest of the chair that prevented him from adding a concussion to the list of injuries he was receiving. The concussion might've loosened his tongue.

Time melted away, stopping in the face of his agony. Izuku had _never_ felt pain like this before. It was indescribable, ten times worse that that stupid Third Year's Quirk, and he forced himself not to give into it.

_Don't scream._ A flash of Shouta's petrified face, pale and shaking. _Don't scream._ Hizashi's bright smile as he gave Shouta a welcome home kiss… the thought of how devastated he'd be if Shouta never came home. _Don't scream._ The image of Shouta laying in a hospital bed after a rough night on patrol, a worried Hizashi, Nemuri, and Inko trading off as they kept him company around the clock. _Don't scream._ Images of happy times with his family flashed through his mind. _Don't scream._ He couldn't break that. He _couldn't_ kill Shouta. _Don't scream…_

After an indiscernible amount of time, Izuku felt the pain start to ebb away. His vision changed from white to color as shapes started becoming recognizable again. Muffled sounds filtered through his ears, but he couldn't make sense of it. _Don't scream_. His brain felt like mush and his body was numb, and tingly, and cold and it _ached_. Every muscle spasm felt like a thousand tiny needles prickling his skin. _Don't scream_. He couldn't form coherent thoughts, and his jaw ached from clenching his mouth shut so tightly for so long. He probably had a chipped tooth, too. _Don't scream_.

He locked eyes with familiar black—Shouta. The hero's eyes were dilated in fear. He was pale and shaking and there were honest-to-god _tears_ running down his face. He looked so desperate. _Don't scream._

He felt a fist grip his hair as the shackles were removed from his bloody wrists and ankles. The hand in his hair was too hot, like there was lava burning beneath the skin, and the sudden movement made his body seize in agony. _Don't scream._ Hisashi had an intrigued expression on his face, and Izuku couldn't for the life of him understand what he said. _Don't scream_. The only words that held meaning anymore. His mantra. Nothing else mattered. _Don't scream._ _Protect Dad._ _Don't scream._

He felt shackles tighten around his wrists again, and a sharp panic overtook him. _Don't scream!_

Then, gentle arms wrapped around him. He looked up into Shouta's tearstained face. The darkness wrapped around them like a blanket, telling Izuku that Hisashi was gone.

He opened his mouth, whispering fearfully. "D-did I scream?" His throat hurt, like talking was physically difficult. Perhaps it was.

Shouta gave him a watery smile. "No. You didn't scream, Zuzu." He cradled Izuku in those warm, _safe_ arms.

"I'm glad… Dad… W-was I your hero today?" The hero choked back a sob, burying his face in Izuku's hair as he quietly cried.

"Y-yes. My Little Hero."

Izuku finally let himself succumb to the darkness, a soft smile on his face. _I didn't scream._


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue

**_I'm updating early as an early Christmas present for you all. Please enjoy~ And expect another update on Christmas Eve. ^_~ _**

**_Chapter 11: Rescue_**

Shouta had never felt more useless. Hours blurred into days, and while he _tried_ to keep track of time, he honestly wasn't sure how long it'd been. Every now and then, Hisashi would come down and drag Shouta up to his torture chamber where he'd be gagged and forced to watch as the Villain tortured Izuku, who _always_ refused to scream.

He'd be forced to sit there and watch as his _son_ thrashed about in mindless agony. Shouta's wrists were now as bloody as Izuku's. Hisashi never did more than the serum, though. Whether that was a good thing or not, Shouta didn't know.

Whenever he'd torture Izuku, he always had this look of intrigue on his face, and he'd start asking Shouta questions about All For One, most of which he had no idea how to answer. If anything, he gained more information from _Hisashi_ than the man gained from Shouta.

Aside from that, they were left alone. No food, minimal water. Shouta and Izuku were grateful for small blessings.

Sometimes, when the lantern was bright enough, they'd talk in sign, as Izuku's jaw caused him some problems from time-to-time, now.

Other times, the lantern was so dim they could hardly make out their own hands, and spoke in soft, quiet tones. Izuku always seemed calmer when Shouta spoke, and would lean against his chest as he talked about whatever came to mind. He usually told him stories about his time at U.A., or his countless missions as a hero—both good and bad. He told him about his old friend, Shirakumo, who died in his Second Year of U.A., and how guilty Shouta still felt about it. How he thought he'd heard his friend and partner yelling encouragement to him throughout the entire battle, only to find out that he'd been dead the entire time.

He'd never told anyone about Shirakumo. Only Nemuri and Hizashi knew about him, because they'd _been_ there.

They were trauma bonding, and while Shouta knew it would only cause more harm than good further down the road, he couldn't find it in himself to deny Izuku _anything_ after he literally went through hell so Shouta didn't have to.

And that guilt ate away at him like nothing he'd ever experienced. Izuku constantly reminded him that he shouldn't feel guilty, and Shouta _knew_ this. It wasn't _his_ fault; it was Hisashi's for putting them in this godforsaken nightmare. But that still didn't make the crushing guilt any lighter. He still found himself wondering if they'd still be there if he'd only remembered to grab his Capture Weapon or cell phone that night. Maybe Inko would still be alive.

Shouta noted that their dynamic had shifted. Yes, they were still father and son, but… there was a deeper level of trust, now. Shouta felt comfortable opening up to Izuku about things that even _Hizashi_ didn't know. Izuku returned the favor easily.

"Do you still want to be a hero, after all this?" Shouta found himself asking one 'night' after Izuku regained coherence from his latest torture.

"If anything, Dad… this makes me want to be a hero _more_." Shouta blinked in surprise. "I mean… How many people have to go through this? Maybe… no, I _will_ save someone from this one day. I'll make sure that at least one kid doesn't have to lose their mom like… like me."

"Damn, kid. Most people—even pros—would break under what you're going through. Under what you've _gone_ through. And here you are turning trauma into fuel for your dreams." Shouta gave a deep, dry laugh. "Are you still glad I caught you that day?"

Izuku looked up into his eyes, startled at the question. "Every day. I'm grateful for you saving my life. Because it brought _you_ into my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, dad… I don't need a Quirk. I just need you."

"Zuzu, you're going to make me cry, damnit. I'm dehydrated enough." Shouta gave a small smile.

"And maybe that's my evil plan? Cry you to death." Izuku shot back.

Yeah, maybe the trauma was still affecting them, but Shouta thought they were holding up rather well, all things considered.

They'd gotten used to a sort-of schedule, now. In the mornings (at least Shouta _assumed_ it was morning), Hisashi would leave two cups of water and then leave the house—for that's where they were, a _house_—for an indeterminable amount of time.

During their morning, Shouta and Izuku would banter and talk until they fell into a comfortable silence. On occasion, Hisashi would throw a half a loaf of bread down the stairs around what Shouta assumed would've been a late lunchtime. Shouta always insisted Izuku get most of it (he wouldn't eat all of it, so Shouta forced the dry tasteless substance down his already parched throat).

Then, around what felt like late afternoon, Hisashi would come in and gather them for their daily torture (Shouta emotionally and Izuku physically) and interrogation. This would go on for what Shouta assumed was about three hours or so, with the man questioning Shouta about this mysterious 'All For One', before the two were chained back up in the basement for the night. There, they'd sign or cry or simply take comfort in one another's presence. The fact that they were _alive_.

And if there's one thing they've learned, it's that the two had a _very_ unhealthy attachment to one another. Just being in a different room could send them both into blinding panic attacks until they found one another again.

They both knew that was something that they'd need to work on if—_when_—they escaped.

His rough calculations landed them at around five to seven days since being kidnapped. It didn't seem long, when put into perspective, but it felt like _months_.

Once, three days ago (or, at least, three sessions ago), Hisashi had dragged Izuku out of the room _without_ Shouta. It'd been in the morning, and threw off their schedule so badly that the two were jumpy and on-edge even _now_.

That was the first time they realized how badly attached to one another they were. Shouta still had open wounds on his wrists from how hard he pulled at his chains. And those damn Quirk Suppressant Cuffs constantly made _both_ their wrists bleed. They'd likely scar. Lovely.

That was also the only time that Hisashi had used something other than the serum. He'd apparently tortured Izuku with _knives_, and that information made Shouta nearly blind with protective rage. Even still, his little hero didn't scream once. He was simultaneously proud—even most pros couldn't handle torture like this without screaming—and rightly horrified—he's not even in _high school!_

When Hisashi had brought Izuku back down those stairs, kid weakly struggling against the firm scorching hand in his hair, Shouta knew something was wrong. And when he'd chained him back up—out of Shouta's reach, of course, Izuku would have to crawl back over to him—he'd caught sight of the blood on his son, and Shouta saw _red_. He'd lashed out at the man, intent on causing _some_ kind of damage, but the man had been carefully beyond the reach of Shouta's chains.

"Maybe I'd lighten up on him if you'd just tell me about All For One." The man had taunted, smirking at Shouta.

"All For One is a _myth_."

All For One… Shouta had done a lot of undercover missions in the criminal underworld. He was _very_ good at keeping himself under the radar, so whenever they needed someone reliable, they'd ask him. As such, he'd heard the rumors.

All For One was some godlike person that was rumored to be immortal and all knowing. He was a name that kept the criminal underworld chained to a certain set of morals, and anyone who deviated from those morals (no matter how fucked up and twisted they were) vanished, and was never seen again. Shouta thought that All For One was some kind of group, honestly, but everyone seemed to think it was _one man_. A man that Hisashi was convinced had some kind of connection to Izuku.

"Or so you say." Hisashi hummed. "But little Izuku is proof of his existence." Shouta stared blankly at him. "Oh, don't pretend that Inko didn't tell you. Then again…" He mused, tapping his chin. "Inko didn't tell _me_ either. Almost like she was ashamed. I wonder why? To have a man like that as a father is such an honor. I have little doubt that his grandson's Quirk is amazing, especially if it combined with my own."

_What?_ This man was delirious. Not that Shouta thought he was sane in the first place, but to think that Izuku was the grandson of this All For One character? Preposterous! Even if he _was_ one person, and actually real, and Inko _had_ been his daughter, why would the guy leave any kind of trail that this man could pick up? Illogical.

Shouta disregarded the man's theory as the words of a madman. That had been three days ago.

The screaming of the hinges made Shouta jump out of his light dozing. This wasn't how the schedule went. This was _different_. That meant Izuku would face the serum _and_ the knives. _Without_ Shouta. Izuku clung to him and whimpered pitifully.

"Please don't let him take me, dad." Shouta felt an inferno flare to life within him. He was hit suddenly by the _overwhelming_ need to protect Izuku. Not that he hadn't felt it before, but now it was insanely strong.

The man chuckled as Shouta crouched protectively in front of his son. He bared his teeth and snarled, feeling more animal than human. Like he was some kind of mother tiger and this was his _cub_. A growl rumbled in his chest as the man stepped closer.

"My, my. How scary. You really _do_ look feral, you know that?"

"Don't touch my _cub_!" He snarled, lashing out towards the man as he went to grab Izuku's chains. Of course, Shouta's own chains prevented him from reaching the bastard.

But then Izuku gave a cry as the chains dragged him back to the wall, and that man reached out and took hold of his hair. Shouta waited for a brief moment. Perhaps he truly _was_ like a wildcat right now. He could feel his slightly elongated canines, an up till now dormant holdover from his father's cat Quirk, which had given him the features of a panther.

So the moment that Hisashi made the mistake of stepping into Shouta's range, the man lashed out. Of course, his hands couldn't reach the man, but his _teeth_ could. He sank his fangs into the man's arm, eliciting a cry of pain—which was much more satisfying than Shouta ever thought it'd be. He refused to let go. Izuku's terrified green eyes were wide with awe in that moment, and Shouta bit down harder, feeling his teeth scrape bone.

When the man finally freed himself enough to pull away, Shouta pulled a nice chuck of arm with him. Hisashi glared at him before giving him a _hard_ punch to the head. He then took Izuku away again, only to return a few minutes later.

Shouta was still stunned by the blow to the head—which likely only worsened his somewhat-healing concussion. He still heard the familiar scream of the hinges. He was ready, practically chomping at the bit to sink his fangs into this man again. The taste of blood rolled over his tongue as he licked his lips. No, it didn't taste good, but it _felt_ good to finally fight back somehow.

"That wasn't very nice." Hisashi glared. "More feral than you look. I can fix that." He held up a syringe. Though it was dark, and Shouta couldn't really see the contents—even if his night vision was better than most—he just _knew_ it was the Serum.

"Since the brat refuses to scream, which is admittedly quite entertaining, I'll do this where he can't see. Please do try to be quiet—I don't want him accusing me of going back on my word."

Shouta lunged for him again, but the man punched him in the head, dazing him long enough for the man to stick him with the syringe.

It was only a bit—insignificant in comparison to the amount that he saw the monster pump into Izuku—but the pain was more than ten times what Shouta had expected.

He'd barely kept _himself_ from screaming as he was entirely blindsided by the agony. He'd been a pro for a long time, and faced some abuse in his home life as a child, but _nothing_ had fully prepared him for _this_. And this pain did _not_ play nice with his concussion _at all_.

How the hell had Izuku been holding out under more than twice this amount all week? If Shouta had any doubts about Izuku being able to become a hero, this certainly dashed many of them. He wasn't sure that there was a single active hero right now that had a pain tolerance and iron will that could match his son.

The pain made him check out, and for a while the only thing that he knew was the agony. He couldn't _think_.

When he came to, he panicked, because Izuku was _gone and he was alone, and WHERE WAS HIS SON?! _

Izuku had been unceremoniously dumped down the stairs and chained back up not ten minutes after Shouta had come out of his pain induced haze. His son was bleeding again, and had several new lacerations and burns.

He bit back his satisfaction when he saw Hisashi's bandaged arm, and the way he _flinched_ when Shouta snarled as he lunged against his restraints.

The man was quick to leave after he made sure Izuku was properly chained, skirting well out of Shouta's range, a shine of healthy fear in his eyes. _Good. Be a fucking fraid, bitch. Next time, it'll be your goddamned neck._ He mentally promised, before he made himself calm down.

Shouta, now that he was calmer and had Izuku in his arms again, took a moment to run his tongue over his teeth. His canines were still slightly elongated, but they weren't as long as they had been earlier. _Interesting…_

"You looked scary, earlier." Izuku whispered. "But cool. What's with the fangs?"

"My father's Quirk was _Panther_. He was a shape shifter." Shouta explained. "There are some cases where a parent's Quirk lays dormant in their children, even if the kids develop a completely different Quirk. In times of great stress, parts of that Quirk can come out. I suppose that's what's happened to me. But since it was a shifter Quirk, it doesn't stay." He smiled at Izuku, showing his now normal teeth.

"Your eyes were like a cat's, too." Izuku smiled lightly. "It looked cool." He paused for a moment. "But the cuffs?"

"That's probably why it was only my teeth. My emotions overwhelmed the drug in my system. It's rare, but it has been known to happen—usually with the cheaper Quirk Suppressants like this."

Izuku hummed in response as he sat back against Shouta's chest. He felt the child's trembling slowly subside as the last bits of the serum wore down. He wondered, for a brief moment, if this meant that he now wielded _two_ Quirks. If he did, though, it wasn't something he'd probably be able to use very well.

"Hey, dad?" Izuku spoke up quietly, snapping the older man out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Zuzu?"

"Don't… erm… Don't freak out, okay?" Izuku carefully pulled out a small _knife_ from his trousers. He'd somehow snuck a weapon out of his torture chamber, and Shouta couldn't be more proud.

Until he carefully severed the toe next to his big toe. Izuku didn't cry out, and he only barely winced as he did so. Shouta would've been rightly horrified if he hadn't been through what he'd been through this last week. Instead he just raised an incredulous eyebrow. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Izuku smiled as he removed muscle and sinew from his severed toe. _No it is _not_ obvious, Problem Child!_ "I'm making our way out."

It only took Shouta a moment more to understand what he meant—brain still muddled from the pain drug earlier and his newly re-obtained concussion. "A lock pick."

"Yep." Izuku grinned in victory when he finished, and he carefully inserted the bone into the keyhole on his cuffs. After a few breathless minutes listening for any sign of the monster's return (though Shouta was pretty sure he'd left the house earlier), a soft _click_ was heard.

Shouta's heart stopped for a moment as a loud clatter echoed. Izuku's wrists now only bore the Quirk Suppression Cuffs. He was no longer chained to the wall. He shared a grin with Shouta before coming over and gifting him with that same relief.

The feeling of those cuffs dropping away was heaven. The feeling of the Quirk Suppression Cuffs falling away, while painful, was _euphoria_.

He gasped as he felt the low-grade migraine he'd slowly grown used to start to ebb away (though he still had a killer migraine from the concussion). Cheap Quirk Suppressants were notorious for wearing off in minutes, no matter the dosage.

He could _feel_ his Quirk rearing up like a protective mother, and wrap around him like a warm blanket. He briefly felt his hair lift off his shoulders and Izuku gave a small gasp. "It's back." He smiled, looking at Shouta.

"Yeah." Shouta smiled back. "It's back." He could feel strength welling up in him, partially from the return of his Quirk (and absence of the drug) and partially from the exhilaration. Though it was entirely possible that it was also strength from his newly unlocked Quirk Aspects as well.

He helped Izuku remove his own Quirk Suppression Cuffs, which fell away to the floor, crusted in blood, a moment later.

If Shouta never saw another drop of Izuku's blood again, it'd be too soon.

He carefully stood, staggering slightly, as he walked over to the lamp. He turned it up, brightening their surroundings enough that they could—for the first time since their imprisonment—see what was really around them, and each other.

The basement had quite a few items in storage, and the wooden floor was grimy, filthy, and now covered in a nice layer of both fresh and dried blood. He refused to look at the bloody corner that Inko had once occupied. He also didn't look into the _other_ corner that the two had been using as their impromptu bathroom.

Izuku was covered in dirt, blood, grime, and sweat. His once soft green pajamas that he'd been wearing when he was kidnapped were brown and smeared with red. They were torn and beyond repair. His hair was matted with sweat and blood, and it stuck up at unnatural angles. His face was pale and gaunt, and his eyes held a wary haunted look that he'd only ever seen in other pros before.

Shouta knew he didn't look much better, in his once-white t-shirt and sweatpants. Both of their wrists were raw and bloodied (both fresh and dried), and the bleeding bracelet of puncture wounds from the Quirk Suppressant Cuffs had only _just_ started to slow.

Shouta had _mostly_ recovered from the worst of his concussion, before Hisashi had given him a new one. The lack of proper sleep, food, water, and _safety_ had all but robbed either of them of any sort of rehabilitation. At the very least, he could still walk in a straight line without risk of falling on his face.

He fell into a loose fighting stance and gave a few kicks to test his balance and reaction time. He stumbled a bit, but it would have to do. He wasn't about to knock himself out if he had to fight, so that was more than he could've asked for a couple of days ago. His concussion must not have been as bad as when he'd knocked him out with the crowbar.

Shouta grinned when he caught sight of a dagger hung up on the wall behind the staircase. He immediately snatched it, feeling much more at ease with some kind of weapon in hand.

_'We need to treat your foot. I don't want us to pull this off just to have him follow a blood trail.'_ Shouta signed, to which Izuku nodded.

It wasn't the most sanitary thing, and Shouta wouldn't have used it if there were any better option, but he tore off a part of a nearby sheet he'd found in some storage bin and securely wrapped it around Izuku's missing toe. He then tore the rest up into strips and wrapped them around their wrists, where the Quirk Suppression Cuffs had been.

They finished tending to the injuries they could. With a nod, the two made their way up the stairs for the first time under their own power. The staircase was narrow, and there were no blind spots. If they were attacked there, it'd be over before they could even fight back. Shouta shifted nervously as Izuku inserted his white lock pick into the keyhole and got to work.

A moment later, there was a soft click, and the two shared a brief look of astonished excitement.

Until they heard the front door, freezing them both in place. They heard hurried footsteps, and the two retreated to their usual spot, Shouta standing protectively in front of Izuku. Shouta dimmed the lamp. They couldn't fight him head-on, not in their current physical state. They'd need to catch him off-guard.

When the monster came in to gather Izuku for his daily torture, Shouta would stab him. The man would likely stick to the usual dodge-Shouta's-range tactic, and believe himself safe so long as he stayed out of reach of his teeth. Shouta would prove him wrong. With the light dimmed, the man would only see the two standing, not the fact that they were no longer chained.

That was the plan, anyways. But when the footsteps approached the door, they stiffened. This wasn't normal. Those footsteps weren't controlled and deliberate like they always were. Today would be _different_ (well even more than it already had been, with morning torture added to the mix), and that set Shouta on overdrive. Well, more so than he normally was these days.

The sound of the hinges screaming made Izuku cower and whimper behind him. That sound, the sound of his son whimpering—even if for just a moment—the silent plea on his young lips for the pain to stop…

It sent Shouta into one of his frenzied protective episodes. He felt his canines grow again, forming sharp deadly points. Abruptly, the room came into a sharp focus, and even the darker shadows looked like daytime. This was his _cub_. And this man would _not_ hurt him any more. Shouta didn't care if it fucking killed him this time, Izuku would be _safe_.

He crouched low in a battle stance as he shielded Izuku; knife held out before him, lips curled back into an animalistic snarl as he bared his teeth. It was primal, mindless, instinctive. A giant signal to _stay the fuck away_. He felt a familiar growl rumble in his chest as he gripped the knife in a white-knuckled fist. His tongue darted over bloodied teeth, still stained from his earlier strike.

The man stopped partway on the stairs, a light gasp escaping his lips as he caught sight of them. But there was something different. Something familiar…

"Shouta?"

Shouta blinked. He knew that voice. His growling died down.

"Shou, i-it's me. It's Hizashi."

"Z-Zashi?" He blinked, eyes finally connecting with his muddled brain as he recognized his husband standing six feet away from him. He nearly dropped the knife in relief. "Zuzu…" He called quietly, and Izuku's head lifted.

"Papa Zashi?" Izuku looked up in awe, like he was seeing the sun for the first time. In a way, they sort of were.

"God, Shouta. Izuku… I-I'm so sorry it took us so long!" Hizashi had tears running down his face as he cautiously took a step towards them, staring in horror at their prison. He saw the discarded crimson-stained cuffs and shackles. He saw the injuries and blood that adorned them both.

Izuku stared, looking lost and somewhat scared. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"We can go home, now, cub." Shouta said, knowing exactly what Izuku was trying to say. He felt his fangs shrinking again, as the shadows grew darker once more.

"Promise, dad?" He looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "No more Serum?"

"No." Shouta quickly pulled Izuku into a fierce hug, calming what he could sense was an oncoming attack, even as he felt his own fear spike at the mention of the horrible nightmare substance. "No, no, no… No more serum. No more serum."

Hizashi looked unnerved at their reactions, but Shouta really didn't give a fuck right now. "We need to get going. Your injuries are bad, we need to get you to a hospital."

Shouta froze at the word. So did Izuku. Hospital meant needles and syringes and _separating them from each other and_— "No." Shouta's voice left no room for argument, even as he finally allowed his husband to embrace him. And _God_ Hizashi's arms felt _safe_ and for the first time since this entire nightmare began, he finally felt like it could really be over.

"N-No?! Shou, we can't just _not_ treat those injuries!" Hizashi objected as he also gave Izuku a hug before carefully picking him up and leading Shouta up the stairs. "Nemuri's waiting outside, keeping an eye out for your kidnapper. We weren't even sure if you were_ here_, but we've been searching like you wouldn't believe." He stopped for a moment as they stepped out into the hallway, looking around. "Where's Inko?"

Shouta and Izuku flinched.

"Mom's gone, Zashi. He killed her." Izuku's voice was uncharacteristically soft, and he saw the look of grief and devastation flash across his husband's face as he registered that information. He didn't miss the guilt that flashed there, either.

"Call Recovery Girl, then." Shouta said, bringing the conversation back on track. He couldn't handle processing Inko's death _and_ being around Zashi again. It was already nearly too much just to process being out of that room without the all-too familiar feel of a rough hot hand in his hair. Hizashi led them to the front door and outside.

Shouta winced and staggered, his concussion protesting loudly against _sunlight_. He stood there for a moment, ignoring the stabbing pain in his skull as he stared in awe at the _sky_. He burned that moment into his _soul_. He vowed to never take the absolute vastness of the sky for granted again, because it reminded him of just how _free_ he was. The stabbing pain eventually caused him to look away with a grimace.

"Maybe my concussion is a little worse than I thought." He gasped.

"Which is why you need to go to a _hospital_, Shou." Zashi tried again.

"Papa… Please…" Izuku whispered, tears running down his face. "I just wanna go home. Can't Recovery Girl just treat us? I… I can't go somewhere new again… _I can't_. No more."

For a moment Hizashi looked between the two, stunned. Shouta knew he was probably just now realizing how fucked up they both were, but he really couldn't find it in himself to care much at that moment. "Please, Zashi?" Shouta begged, a thin stream of tears running down his cheeks.

He heard his husband gasp in surprise. Shouta _never_ cried. "A-all right. Let's get you two home, then. Yuki's missed you." Hizashi let out a shaky breath as Shouta and Izuku finally relaxed.

"Shouta! Izuku!" Nemuri ran out to meet them, tears running down her face. She looked exhausted, with dark bags under her eyes and hair flying all over the place.

Shouta abruptly realized that Hizashi also looked like crap; with bags that rivaled Shouta's own daily ones. His usual healthy glow was pale and he looked like he'd skipped several meals. He found himself questioning the lack of police in the area.

"We were so worried when we found the apartment, and then a note saying that if we contacted anyone you'd be killed!" She cried._ Well, that explains that._ Shouta stiffened when she looked around. "W-where's Inko?"

Hizashi looked Nemuri in the eye and shook his head sadly. "N-no… You can't mean."

"We need to get these two home." Hizashi cut in coarsely, causing the woman to flinch.

"D-don't you mean a hospital?"

"No. I'll call Recovery Girl." Hizashi's tone left no room for argument.

Shouta and Izuku were herded into the backseat of the car carefully as Hizashi slid into the driver's seat and Nemuri into the passenger seat.

Shouta pulled Izuku into his lap, wrapping protective arms tightly around the small shivering form.

"We're really going home, dad?"

"Yeah, Little Hero." He smiled as Izuku smiled softly at his nickname. "We're going home."


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

**_Chapter 12: Recovery_**

Hizashi paced as he listened to the ringing on the phone. He was so relieved that they _finally_ found them. Nemuri and Hizashi had been driving themselves to madness following every lead, no matter how small. It still took them an entire week to find them, though, and while it could've been a lot longer, he was shaken by just how much damage was done in such a short amount of time.

Inko's death hit them _hard_. Nemuri was actually crying in her room right now (they were at Shouta and Hizashi's house, which had two extra rooms—one for Nemuri and one for Izuku), and Hizashi didn't have the heart to look at her crushed face right now. She'd been closer to Inko than either himself or Shouta, despite having less time to get to know the amazing woman.

Losing a friend wasn't uncommon in the world of Heroes. Hizashi had lost many friends to his profession. But Inko had been a civilian, someone who was supposed to be _safe_ and _protected_. She hadn't signed up for this. And while he didn't know the circumstances of her death, he knew it was bad when Izuku and Shouta had flinched.

And speaking of the two… They were currently in Izuku's bedroom. The door was open, in case they wanted to come out, but Hizashi couldn't help but notice how they clung to each other. He knew what that was, had seen it in many of his rescued victims—trauma bonding. And it could be nasty if it wasn't addressed properly.

He'd have to help them work through it. It broke his heart to see Izuku flinch at any unexpected touch or fast movement. To see him so _injured_, though nothing seemed life threatening. Those shadows in his eyes made him want to cry—this was a _kid_ not a pro! He shouldn't be looking for escape routes the moment he entered a room! He shouldn't have to eye every item like a plausible weapon of self-defense!

And Shouta… Hizashi hadn't expected Shouta's state to be so _bad_. He didn't seem to have too many injuries—other than his wrists and an untreated concussion, from what he could see, at least—but his _mental_ state wasn't good.

He knew his husband, and could read even his smallest movements. So when Shouta twitched whenever he or Nemuri got too close to Izuku, he knew Shouta was fighting the urge to shield the kid. His overprotectiveness of Izuku made his heart shatter. What had that monster done to Izuku that made Shouta like this?

He remembered when he'd first found that horrid basement in the abandoned house at the edge of town. How Shouta's crazed eyes had glared at him with an obscene amount of hate, and how his breath had caught in his throat because he _didn't recognize him_. Shouta had been so terrified that he'd been unable to recognize him. And Izuku had been cowering—whimpering—on the ground behind him, and Shouta had bared his teeth—and had those been _fangs_?—like an animal, _growling._ He'd looked absolutely feral, and that utterly horrified Hizashi.

He'd never seen Shouta like that. _Ever_. And he'd seen him after some very nasty missions. But even that one time that Shouta had temporarily lost nearly all his memories, he'd still somewhat recognized Hizashi. He'd still felt safe and protected around him.

Had that changed, now?

Hizashi shook his head. He'd _just_ come out of an extremely traumatizing situation, and he had every right to be wary even around friends and family. Hizashi just had to show Shouta and Izuku that everything would be okay, now.

"I swear, Mic, this better be important. It's _break_." Chiyo's irritated voice startled the blond out of his thoughts.

"R-Recovery Girl…" He winced as his voice broke again—something that'd been happening more often than not the last week. He could _feel_ her stiffen on the other end.

"Hizashi?"

"I… I need you to make a house call. Please… I… I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, the situation's… sensitive." Why didn't he plan out what to say earlier? He probably sounded like a stuttering mess.

"Who is it?"

"Shouta… and Izuku." He felt the tears flow down his face again and bit back a sob. God, he felt so useless. He couldn't even admit that he'd failed to protect them.

"I'll be right over, dear. Hold tight. What're their conditions? Izuku's age?" Oh, right. Recovery Girl didn't know Izuku.

"I… They're awake and alert, mostly able to move around on their own, but… Izuku… He's 14. He's the most injured of the two of them."

He could hear her packing her field-bag. "And you didn't take them to a hospital because?"

"Nem and I just got them out of a… They were kidnapped… gone for six days, Chiyo… I… Whatever they went through was _bad_. I've never seen Shou like this…" He let out a few shaky breaths while the nurse processed those words. "He didn't even _recognize_ me at first." He let out a few quiet sobs.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She said, and he heard the dinging of the car as she inserted the key. "How's Nemuri holding up?"

"She's sobbing in the other room right now. Her best friend—Izuku's mother—was kidnapped, too. We just found out from Shouta and Izuku that she didn't make it."

Hizashi was grateful that the Youthful Heroine stayed on the phone with him as she drove. Hizashi didn't want to be left alone to his thoughts right now. He felt guilty, too. What right did _he_ have to feel like this?! He wasn't the one tortured or kidnapped!

A moment later, Chiyo opened the door, and Hizashi hung up the phone. Had he forgotten to lock it? Oh, she had a spare, that's right. Just in case… Chiyo had a spare key to almost every hero's house (and epic lock picking skills for those she didn't).

Almost immediately, she pulled him into a hug. She was out of costume, which honestly looked strange to the Voice Hero, who was used to seeing her with her syringe shaped cane. Now she looked like an everyday little old lady.

"This way." Hizashi led her to Izuku's room.

The two watched cautiously as Chiyo stood at the doorway. "I brought Recovery Girl, like you wanted." Hizashi smiled softly, and Izuku returned a small smile of his own. _That's a start_.

"Y-you're _Recovery Girl_!" He whispered in awe. Hizashi had forgotten just how much of a fanboy Izuku was. He chuckled softly, and Shouta's lips twitched in amusement.

"Chiyo. Good to see you again." Shouta's voice was quiet and rough.

"Is it okay if I come in and look over you two? I've been told you've been through quite a situation."

Shouta glanced at Izuku with a raised eyebrow, and the child gave him a small nod. "Yes, you can come in." Shouta answered, and Hizashi followed Chiyo into the room.

Shouta looked at Izuku for a moment, and for the first time since they were married, Hizashi had no idea what the silent conversation between the two entailed. He _couldn't_ _read_ Shouta. That realization hurt him a little.

"You can look at me first." Shouta finally said as Izuku scooted to the other side of the bed—though still within arm's reach of Shouta. He also stayed in his view.

What would've probably only taken Chiyo ten minutes at most took almost forty, as she explained every little thing she did, and asked for Shouta's permission at every turn. It somewhat frustrated Hizashi, but it seemed to be the right move.

Both Shouta and Izuku relaxed quite a bit during the entire fiasco. Though when Chiyo brought out a syringe, the two nearly had a panic attack. He saw that feral protectiveness flash in Shouta's eyes, but Chiyo gently set it down and backed away from it. The two calmed down surprisingly fast, and she explained what was in it, down to the chemical composition when Shouta asked.

It became obvious that the two had been tortured in that moment. Perhaps medically so, which explained why the two had _begged_ to stay away from hospitals. That realization made Hizashi feel sick, and from the flash of anger and agony in Recovery Girl's eyes, she felt the same.

Other than that, Shouta's treatment went smoothly. The fact that Shouta now sported new scars on his wrists—from Quirk Suppression Cuffs and metal shackles—made him want to find the man who kidnapped them and rip his head off.

Chiyo informed both Hizashi and Shouta that he had several cracked ribs, among other injuries, but the biggest concern was the concussion. She wanted to heal it up in stages, rather than all at once. Something about volatile head injuries or something.

She also informed Shouta that he wasn't to go back to work—either hero work or teaching—for a _minimum_ of two weeks. Which meant Shou would miss the first week back at school.

Shouta looked conflicted, and Hizashi was sure his work ethic was battling the need to be with Izuku every waking moment. He finally nodded, and neither Chiyo nor Hizashi missed the relief that flickered across Izuku's face.

"Your turn, Dearie."

Surprisingly enough, Izuku was a lot more relaxed with Chiyo's treatment than Shouta had been. He managed to remain calm and even smile at her jokes. Throughout the entire process, he questioned her on her Quirk, his analysis tendencies shining through alongside his childlike excitement. It had started off quietly, almost hesitantly, but the more she answered, the more animated he became. It warmed Hizashi's heart (and Shouta's) to see that shining glimmer of who he was just one week ago.

It was a very good sign. Though Shouta, sometimes, would flinch towards Izuku when Chiyo did something, or uncovered a new injury on the boy. At times, Hizashi thought that Chiyo explained things for _Shouta's_ benefit, rather than Izuku's.

Izuku's injuries had been horrifying. Not that all of them were necessarily that bad, but to see them on a _child_…

Whip marks, lacerations, _burns_—those had been more brands than anything—a missing _toe_ (which Izuku explained far too calmly that he'd done that himself to create a _lock pick_), and what looked to be aftereffects of some kind of drug.

"He had a… _serum_." Shouta had growled the word like it was something foul. Izuku shuddered.

"It was beyond pain." Izuku said quietly, his eyes shadowed. "I couldn't even think… everything was just white with pain…" Shouta instantly had Izuku in a tight embrace.

"He's not here. The monster's gone. It's okay, Little Hero. You didn't scream." Shouta reassured.

Hizashi and Chiyo shared a half-horrified glance. _Didn't scream?_ They didn't ask. It wasn't their place to know unless one of them volunteered the information first.

Chiyo had given Izuku some kind of medicine—Hizashi couldn't remember her very _detailed_ explanation—and Izuku had slumped in relief as it kicked in. The kid must've still been in pain from whatever hell's drug that man had given to him.

"I was only given it once." Shouta said, when Chiyo asked if he needed it, too.

Izuku's head whipped up in shock. "You didn't tell me…"

To Hizashi's surprise, Shouta looked somewhat ashamed. "He gave it to me this morning. After he took you." Izuku's eyes flashed with anger.

"He _promised._" Izuku made a sound of angered disgust. "Never should've taken him at his word."

"In all fairness, I think it was because of the arm thing this morning." Shouta smirked, licking his canines like a cat. Izuku smirked, too, and Hizashi got the distinct impression that he was missing something.

Recovery Girl gave Shouta a smaller dose, and Hizashi watched as Shouta relaxed a bit as what he was sure was lingering pain faded away.

_I was only given it once… does that mean that Izuku took the brunt of the torture?!_ Hizashi realized in dawning horror the picture these injuries painted. Izuku had been tortured in front of Shouta. That explained _everything_. Or damn near. It definitely explained Shouta's protectiveness over the kid, and knowing that now made Hizashi feel even _worse_ for not rescuing them sooner.

As Chiyo and Hizashi went to leave the two exhausted people to rest, Izuku spoke up. "Nana Chiyo?" His sleepy voice made them stop. "Thank you. I really appreciate you coming all this way for us. Dad's asleep already, but he wanted to thank you too." Izuku sent her a sleepy smile. "I'd like to see you again. Outside of… _this_."

"I'd like that very much, Dearie." She smiled back. Izuku then turned his gaze to Hizashi.

"Thanks, Pa… For saving us. You're my hero." He sent Hizashi a giant grin before he fell asleep. Chiyo guided Hizashi out of the room and sat him down. It was only when she gently touched his cheek that he realized that he was crying.

_He called me 'Pa'… and said I was his hero._

"I'll come by every day to check up on them and see how they're recovering." Chiyo explained.

"Thank you." Hizashi suddenly felt bone tired.

"I'll take first watch." Nemuri's exhausted and scratchy voice drew their attention. She stood in the hallway, eyes red and puffy and sported dark bags underneath. Her hair was a tangled rat's nest (no offense to Nezu), and her clothes were rumpled. In short, she looked like shit.

_First watch…_ Hizashi realized that she'd suggested it to prevent something like this from happening again. Though, if anything, it was more to put himself and Nemuri at ease.

"No need, Dearie." Chiyo argued. "I was going to make myself some tea and read for a while anyways. May as well do that here, since I'm already here."

"Y-you don't have to!" Hizashi went to argue, but one look from the nurse had him snapping his mouth shut. He then engaged in a staring contest with her. "Tea is in the upper left cabinet." He finally sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled, pulling out a book as she went about making herself tea. "I'd recommend you two get some sleep. I'll be here the entire time, don't you worry."

As much as Hizashi wanted to argue, he found himself too exhausted to do so. The day had been entirely too stressful. Hell, the _week_ had been too stressful, as he'd had to continue doing his patrols to keep up appearances. He'd also done his best to keep up his Radio Show, though eventually he had someone stand in for him. It wasn't too uncommon; he'd had to leave suddenly for Hero Work before. His listeners weren't too concerned, though he'd gotten several questions on his forum asking if he was okay. But he'd had to keep up appearances, after all. He couldn't risk the kidnapper thinking something was wrong and killing them.

Luckily, Hizashi didn't have any patrols for the next two days. Two days to rest and watch over his family. Two days to help them recover from this entire mess. Two days to apologize for taking so long and not being there to prevent everything. Two days to try to get things back to a semblance of normal.

Two days wasn't nearly enough.

He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13: Family

**_Chapter 13: Family_**

Izuku groaned lightly as he rolled out of bed. It'd been three weeks since they'd been rescued, and today was the day Shouta was _finally_ going back to teaching. Izuku was nervous, to be honest, but Nana Chiyo would be there with Shouta, and he trusted her to help keep an eye on him. And Papa Zashi would stay home with him, today.

He felt bad, keeping him from his own classes, but he really didn't want to be alone. It was a very deep fear for him right now. Hizashi seemed to understand that, and when Izuku had hesitantly tugged on his sleeve two days prior and asked him in a small, nervous voice to stay with him while Shouta went off to school, the blond had smiled and gently pulled Izuku into hug, saying he'd already asked for the first three days off. And Nemuri had the rest of the week off.

Next week, Izuku would return to school, himself. He was nervous, but he felt a lot more confident in himself now. He'd withstood actual_ torture_, after all. He could handle a few bullies, and Kacchan's explosions had _nothing_ on the Serum.

Izuku was finally able to sleep alone, now. Shouta had stayed by his side constantly for the first week. They only really left one other to shower and use the restroom. They knew it bothered Zashi, Nem, and Chiyo, but nobody said anything. They were grateful—they just needed to reassure one another that they were alive and safe.

During the second week, the two started testing themselves, seeing how far one could go from the other before that familiar tightness in their chest started up, indicating a panic attack. That first day, they couldn't even make it halfway across the living room.

But by the end of that week, the two could be on the other side of the house from one another without freaking out. It was _massive_ progress. Izuku felt very proud of himself for keeping it together enough that just five days ago, he could sleep on his own without Shouta's heartbeat to lull him into the realm of dreams.

Though he still had nightmares. Constantly. But so did Shouta, according to Papa. Usually, they could handle the nightmares themselves, without needing to disturb anyone. Izuku would snuggle with Yuki (who was a ginormous help with these nightmares) and Shouta would snuggle with Hizashi.

Sometimes, though, these nightmares were _bad_. Really, really bad. The first time it happened, Izuku had watched his mother be tortured to death, before the monster had come for him. And while he'd been under the influence of that horrid Serum (and he'd _felt_ that pain in his dream), he'd cried and watched as the monster _murdered_ Shouta, painfully.

He'd woken up in such a terrible state, jaw clenched as the phantom pains (which didn't feel all too phantom at the time) put him in a flashback. His mantra, _don't scream_ repeated in his mind.

Yuki, apparently, had gone and woken Shouta, who was out the door instantly with Hizashi on his heels.

The moment Shou had seen his clenched jaw and rigid form, he knew exactly what kind of flashback Izuku was in, and had quickly wrapped one hand around his left wrist, reminding him that the shackle _wasn't_ there.

"Zuzu. It's okay. It's done. It's gone. We're safe, you didn't scream. It's okay." It took him ten minutes to fully pull him out of it, and when he did Izuku collapsed into Shouta's waiting arms.

Poor Hizashi had been horrified by the entire thing. Izuku slept between Shouta and Hizashi that night, taking comfort in their presence.

Izuku didn't really remember when it had happened, but at one point they'd been called out to hear the contents of Inko's Will. Izuku had been a terrified mess, worried that he'd be put into the foster care system.

His worries were for nothing, though. His mother had changed her Will at some point, and listed Shouta and Hizashi as his guardians should something happen to her. If they were unavailable, then he would be placed with Auntie Nemuri.

So his Dad and his Papa were now _officially_ his dad and papa. Izuku was still trying to decide if he should change his name or not.

By this point, they'd moved all of Izuku's things from his mother's house to theirs. His bedroom was now as it had been, Eraserhead themed with accents of Present Mic and peppered with hero merch for just about any other hero (except Endeavor, the man always rubbed him wrong) in some manner. And absolutely _no_ All Might.

He'd never been angry with the man, for what he'd done. But Shouta and Hizashi sure were. He got the feeling that they were _still_ cross with him.

But now that they'd reached the end of Week 3 of recovery, Izuku and Shouta were much better. Shouta was even going out on short patrols again, and Izuku _didn't_ have panic attacks when he left (he had the first time, though, and that scared the hell out of Auntie Nem).

He padded into the kitchen on silent feet, making sure that the chair scraped the floor to announce his presence.

"Morning, Little Listener~" Hizashi grinned as he poured Izuku a cup of heaven—er… coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"Morning Pa. I slept really well. No nightmares, for once." He smiled as Yuki jumped up on his shoulders. He absently pet the growing feline as he gave Nana Chiyo a smile. "Morning Nana."

"Good morning, Izuku." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Nana Chiyo had been a constant presence in the Yamazawa (as Izuku referred to the family) household. She'd taken up the open position of the grandmother that Izuku never had, and she never missed the opportunity to spoil him rotten. She always had gummies and other treats for him, and he found himself grinning whenever she came over.

Sometimes, she'd take him out to go do something fun, just the two of them. Izuku found himself comfortable around her, and she was the only person other than Shouta who could pull him out of panic attacks consistently. Even Hizashi couldn't always manage.

He sat down and started on his cup of coffee as Shouta shuffled into the room. The circles under his eyes were worse than they'd been before the kidnapping, but better than he'd seen them in three weeks. He looked tired, but that was normal, and he ruffled Izuku's hair gently as he passed him. Long sleeves covered the new scars around his wrists.

"Good morning, Problem Child." He smiled.

"Good morning, Problem Dad." Izuku replied cheekily, grinning as Hizashi laughed and Chiyo gave Izuku an amused smirk.

"Who said _I'm_ a problem dad?" He eyed Hizashi.

"Well, I had to get it from _somewhere_, and I take after you the most." Izuku smirked.

Shouta shook his head, and Izuku counted that as a win. Auntie Nem came out twenty minutes later, looking much more like her old self. There were still bags under her eyes, but they weren't really noticeable, especially with her makeup.

"All right." Nana Chiyo said after they'd eaten breakfast. "Come on you two, we need to get going or we'll be late." She beckoned Shouta and Nemuri.

Izuku caught Shouta's brief hesitation. "Go on, Dad. I'll be fine, I've got Pa with me." He grinned, seeing Shou's shoulders relax. "Go give those kids hell."

"If I find they've been slacking off, I _will_." Shouta promised with a wicked smirk, the kind that only Izuku could replicate.

Izuku kept his smile until the door shut behind them. "Pa?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Izuku?"

"I'm lonely. Can we snuggle and watch a movie?"

"Of course." Hizashi grinned, ruffling his hair. He didn't flinch this time, and relaxed into his papa's hug. _I think… I'll actually be okay._

Shouta would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about returning to work. Chiyo—upon his request—hadn't explained the nature of his absence beyond the fact that he'd been injured in an incident and was on medical house rest for a bit.

Patrols had been terrible at first, but he'd found his rhythm again, and they were becoming easier and easier. The worst part was being away from Izuku. But logically, he knew that he'd have to return to work sometime. And Hizashi was at home with him, with strict instructions from Shouta to keep him updated on _everything_.

He smiled a little when he saw the picture that Hizashi sent him of Izuku curled into his side watching a Disney movie.

He ran his hand absently over his Capture Weapon. It was a _huge_ comfort for him to be wearing it again—and he knew Izuku felt the same with his own (kid hardly took it off, now). He could do this. His First Year class was only 5 students this year, and they didn't have long until the end of the year. It was the final stretch, and then Shouta could spend the entirety of break with Hizashi, Nemuri, Chiyo, and Izuku.

And Shouta was honestly impressed at Izuku's ability to bring Chiyo into their little family. It was strange, at first, to see the strict nurse so domestic, but she quickly fit right in and took up the position of Nana in the Yamazawa household—and damnit, kid, that name kept popping up!

Shouta was seriously starting to think about making that their legal last name, now.

He got out of the car soon after they parked, and made his way up to the quiet gates of U.A., tugging down his sleeves self-consciously as he did so. He didn't want to answer any questions about that right now. Or ever, preferably.

Chiyo parted ways with them not too long after, going off to her office. Nemuri accompanied him into the staff room where the other teachers were preparing for their morning classes and homerooms.

A quiet hush settled around them as they saw him enter.

"Shouta! Good to see you alive." Kan Sekijiro—better known as Vlad King—gave him a smile. His relief was palpable, as was the relief of the other staff.

Shouta supposed it made sense; he'd never really been one to let his injuries keep him from his work. Hell, he'd once come into work just five days after having been admitted to the hospital in critical condition. So the fact that he'd missed _two_ _weeks_ of school (he wasn't sure if they were aware that this was week 4, now)… He supposed they assumed his injuries were physical. The only one who knew was Nezu, and that was because he probably wouldn't have approved the sudden leave of absence otherwise.

"You were gone for _two weeks_… We've been really worried about you." Thirteen explained, handing him a cup of coffee. Shouta took it with grateful surprise. Nobody just handed Shouta coffee. They must've been _really_ worried. Plus, they already had his favorite napping spot open for him (which also happened to be one of Kan's favorite spots for grading).

"Where's Yamada?" Cementoss looked around as Shouta gratefully took his spot.

"He's staying home today, looking after our son." Shouta answered without a second thought.

"Your _son_?" Power Loader choked.

"Nice one." Nemuri giggled.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_." He sent her a glare. She huffed at the reminder. When they were still in U.A., she'd gone through great lengths to get Shouta, Hizashi, and Tensei to keep a surprise party for Sekijiro a secret. The man had still been having trouble with bullying over his blood-related Quirk. But Nemuri herself had blown the _secret_ party royally the day of, and none of them had let her live it down.

Sekijiro smirked as he realized what Shouta was referring to.

"Still, you were the one adamant about keeping Izu a secret~"

"You have a _son_?" Sekijiro spoke up again.

"Yes, Hizashi and I officially adopted him just a few weeks ago." Shouta explained.

"His mother was a dear friend of ours." Nemuri looked down for a moment. They didn't need to spell it out.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Thirteen said sincerely.

Shouta sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. He saw them eyeing his lack of injuries, though they didn't speak up about it. If they didn't ask, that was fine by him. He didn't want to answer those questions right now, anyways.

"Just so you know, since I know Shouta here won't say anything…" Nemuri shot Shouta a disapproving look. He rolled his eyes and went about looking over his papers for today. "He's still recovering from a nasty concussion, among other things. He's expected to have some problems for another few weeks or so, so please keep an eye out for Shouta for us. If anything happens, get Chiyo." The others nodded.

"I'll be _fine_, Nem." Shouta shot her a mild glare.

"Just _in case_, Shouta." She crossed her arms. He went to argue, but she cut him off. "For Izu." He closed his mouth with an audible click.

"Fine." He relented. The room blinked.

"You really have a soft spot for this son of yours." Sekijiro chuckled with a grin.

"Oh, trust me, once you meet my nephew, you'll have a soft spot of your own. He's such a little angel~" Nemuri gushed.

Shouta glanced at the clock before gathering up his papers. It was time for homeroom. "I suggest that those of you with homerooms get moving, or you'll be late."

"Shou~ You're no fun! Don't you wanna brag about how amazing Izuku is?" Nemuri grinned.

"No. I will _not_ brag about my Problem Child." He sent her a glare. "Izuku will show them his skills when he enters U.A.'s hero course himself."

"You've got a lot of faith in your son." Sekijiro grinned. Shouta grinned back, unsettling the room.

"Of course I do. He'll be an amazing hero one day." He promised. Shouta _never_ called potential heroes _amazing_.

"I'll look forward to meeting him, then." Cementoss smiled.

The chatter in his classroom stopped abruptly when he entered as his first years stared at him wide-eyed. He'd heard them whispering none-too-quietly about theories of his absence. It ranged from playing hooky to injuries to running away and eloping with Joke (and _that_ one rather pissed him off).

"If you have the time to spread baseless rumors about me, then you've got time to train. If I hear any more talk of this, I'll expel you." He threatened. One only had to look at how few seats were in the classroom to understand that this was no idle threat. "Now, unless anyone has anything to share, we'll get the class started." He settled back into his normal routine, and if he happened to be a little more on edge about something, then nobody brought it up and it was attributed to the aforementioned rumors.

Shouta was ready for a nap by the time lunch rolled around, and he slinked into the staff room with every intention of taking one. He slipped into his favorite yellow sleeping bag and curled up on the couch in his favorite nap spot.

Snipe looked up as he did so, a smile in his voice as he spoke. "Welcome back, Aizawa. We've missed you."

"I'm going to nap. I forgot how exhausting teaching teenagers was." He yawned.

"I'll wake you ten till, then." Snipe chuckled.

"Thank you."

"_Oh_ no you don't!" Chiyo stalked into the room, making Snipe and Shouta jump. "Yamazawa Shouta, what did I tell you about skipping meals?!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, sitting up with a heavy sigh.

"You won't let Izuku skip _his_ meals, and I won't let _you_." She set down a bowl of white rice and some miso soup. Her expression softened to what Shouta was coming to think of as Nana Chiyo. "I figured you weren't that hungry, so please do try to eat this, dear." Snipe did a double take at Chiyo's unexpected soft side.

"Arigatou, Chiyo." He nodded his thanks as he ate. He made sure to pace himself to avoid _another_ lecture before setting the dishes aside to take care of when he awoke.

He settled back down for his long overdue nap, and Chiyo tossed a soft blanket over his sleeping bag, tucking him in like a mother. He sent her a mild glare, but she just laughed it off before leaving the room. "Honestly, sometimes I swear she's my mother."

"She looked like it for a second there." Snipe chuckled. Shouta was sure he was going to tell the rest of the staff about how soft Chiyo was on him now. _Great_. _More rumors about me._ "Get some rest, Aizawa. Your students don't need a _cranky_ expulsion-happy sensei."

Shouta glared at him for a moment before letting his eyelids shut. The light pounding in his skull started to recede as he fell into the blissful embrace of sleep. His last thought was missing the warmth of Izuku.

Shouta sighed as he relaxed into the back seat of Chiyo's car. Today had been long and exhausting. Going back to teaching was more challenging than he'd expected. He'd expelled another one of his first-years, as they'd slacked off royally in their training. Beyond that, the kid had said some _extremely_ degrading things to another student, when he thought Shouta wasn't listening, infuriating the normally calm man (not that he showed it, mind you).

So it was with a grateful smile that he opened the door to his home, Chiyo following behind him. "Tadaima." He called out, and a blur of green slammed into him with a tight hug.

"Okaerinasai, Dad~!" Izuku's bright grin and familiar presence washed away any lingering worries or troubles from his day. He smiled back and ruffled his son's hair.

"How was your day?" He asked, taking off his shoes.

"Pa and I watched movies and baked cookies together!" He grinned, holding up a cat-shaped cookie for Shouta. He took a bite out of it with a grin. Hizashi may have had to go to Inko's Cooking Boot Camp to learn how not to burn water, but he'd always had a special touch with baking. Shouta thought his husband's baked goods were worth starting a war over.

"They're good." He complimented, and watched as Izuku lit up in joy. Such a simple child to please; he was grateful.

Chiyo smiled as she came in and made herself at home. He idly wondered if she was planning to move in, too. Nemuri practically lived here, already. He may have to take down his office, if that was the case. Hizashi wouldn't take down his soundproofed radio station in their basement, after all. (And though Shouta and Izuku wouldn't admit it, the two of them had a small fear of basements, now.)

"Welcome home, babe." Hizashi greeted Shouta with a passionate kiss, causing Izuku to turn red and Chiyo to giggle. Shouta felt his face heat up.

"My, my. Young love." Chiyo commented slyly, causing Shouta to turn darker. Izuku snickered. The little devil must've planned this. Shouta pouted.

"C'mon, Dad!" Izuku tugged his hand towards the couch, and Shouta chuckled under his breath.

"Slow _down_, Zuzu! I can't keep up with you."

"You're not _that_ old yet!" Izuku rolled his eyes, as he made Shouta sit down.

"I'm not old at _all_! I'm 29, I'll have you know!" Shouta shot back.

"But next year, you'll be 30, and there's no turning back from _that_." Izuku pointed out, and Shouta let out a betrayed gasp, causing Hizashi to laugh.

"You'll be 30 before me, cockatoo." Shouta reminded him mercilessly, causing his overly dramatic husband to cry out in horror.

"Pa, you sit down, too!" Izuku turned around and made Hizashi sit down next to Shouta.

"All right, Little Listener." He grinned as he threw an arm around Shouta. "What do you want to show us?"

Izuku's grin widened as he dashed off to his bedroom with the strict instructions to stay put. Nemuri, who'd stayed a little later at U.A. to finish up a few things, came in the door not a moment later.

"What're you two doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she took off her shoes.

"Izuku has a surprise for us. He's been in his room all day working on it." Hizashi grinned.

"I think he's been working on it for a week, actually." Chiyo cut in, handing everyone a cup of coffee.

Izuku came whizzing around the corner a moment later, a box held gingerly in his hands, Yuki comfortably draped around his shoulders. The cat absolutely _loved_ curling up around Izuku's shoulders. _Especially_ when he wore his Capture Weapon—which was always.

Shouta was considering making Yuki Izuku's official Emotional Support Animal. Or perhaps even Hero Partner. That cat was way too smart, and in certain situations, a hero was allowed an official animal companion to help them out—provided they were either very well trained and behaved, or had a Quirk. Shouta was leaning towards the latter, to be honest. Then Izuku could take him to U.A. with him.

"What's this?" Hizashi asked, taking the proffered box.

"I made you guys something."

"What's the occasion, cub?" Shouta tilted his head.

He flipped back and forth between nicknames for his son. Problem Child was when he was exasperated or annoyed, Zuzu was for when he was scared or when Shouta was being especially gentle, Zuku was a default for everyone in the family, Little Hero was reserved for flashbacks and nightmares of _that_ place, and cub was… cub was how he let Izuku know that he'd always protect him. To tell him he wasn't alone anymore—and never would be again. He only used that one around the family.

Izuku beamed. "For our becoming an official family! It's a little late, since the adoption papers went through a while ago, but I wanted us to have something to commemorate the occasion!"

Carefully, Shouta opened the box. Izuku, he decided, had gotten _much_ better at woodcarving. And painting said carvings.

It was a panther, tail curled protectively around a little panther cub. The father panther had a familiar yellow pair of goggles around his neck. A cockatoo was perched protectively on the panther's shoulder, eyes watching for any sign of danger. He was a bit bigger than a normal cockatoo, and had a familiar pair of blue headphones on. Next to the panther was a lioness. She was sprawled out, but her tail was currently entertaining the cub. Lastly, a grand old elephant stood behind them all, trunk laid protectively over the shoulder of the panther.

Shouta looked up at the others with moist eyes. Hizashi was quietly crying, and so was—to his surprise—Chiyo. Nemuri had a gentle smile on her face.

"You're all my family!" Izuku grinned. "And I wanted us to have something to show that. I'm happy, here. A-and… I wanted you to know… that…" He shifted, face burning. "I love you."

Nemuri scooped him up into a giant hug, tears pouring down her face. "OH! You're so precious! I love you so much, Zuku!"

"Stop that!" Chiyo scolded. "He'll choke!" But as soon as Nemuri relinquished her hold, Chiyo swooped in for a hug of her own.

"You just wanted him all to yourself!" Nemuri accused.

"I'm old, be nice to your elders." Chiyo stuck out her tongue.

Shouta and Hizashi shared a grin before the two scooped Izuku _and_ Chiyo into a hug, making the nurse yelp in surprise.

The photo that Nemuri snapped—having joined the hug herself before the timer went off—would later be framed on their wall, right next to their Christmas photo with Inko. And if a copy was kept in Shouta's wallet, then nobody but Hizashi knew.

Over the next week, Shouta's coworkers slowly started to back off on their 'Eraserhead Protection Squad' bullshit. Seriously, that's what they named the group chat (he'd caught a glimpse of it when Hizashi left his phone lying around).

It'd been getting annoying, with everyone watching him like a worried mother hawk—making sure he ate, always asking him how he was, offering to help him with this or that… It made him feel uncomfortable and irritated. He just wanted them to stop and forget the entire thing.

Shouta had only been back for three days before he'd snapped at Thirteen, who'd innocently asked him if he had eaten anything that day. Normally, he would've simply answered the question and been done with it. Unfortunately, Thirteen had been the _sixth_ person to ask him that _exact_ question in the last twenty minutes. And Shouta had had it up to _here_ with their coddling.

He'd apologized to Thirteen immediately after. He hadn't meant to hurt their feelings. Thankfully, Thirteen was one of the most easygoing and understanding of the lot, and _completely_ understood where Shouta was coming from.

Shouta realized that Thirteen must've told the others to back off, because they were a _lot_ more manageable for the rest of that day.

Nothing noteworthy happened until the day after next. Day 5. Shouta had been in the staff room with Sekijiro, Thirteen and Cementoss, grading some papers for his class. Sekijiro and Cementoss talked about some of their students, Thirteen chiming in here and there. Shouta had reached for his coffee absently, not noticing the way his sleeve slid up his arm just enough for the other three to catch sight of the scar from his shackles.

He'd known Vlad King since school. They'd been in the same U.A. class, and he would even call the man a good friend. Not as close as Nemuri and Hizashi, or even Tensei, but a friend nonetheless—enough so for him to insist on Shouta calling him by his given name, and Shouta allowing him the same privilege. So normally, Sekijiro reaching out and grabbing his wrist to get a better look wouldn't be too much of an invasion of privacy, especially since it was out of concern.

But the minute his hand grabbed his wrist, Shouta panicked. He panicked because in that moment, he was back in that basement, watching Izuku whimper in agony unable to do anything. He was back to that same fear and uncertainty and _uselessness_.

He tore his hand away from Sekijiro with a low growl—"_Don't touch me!"_—as he leapt back so fast his chair clattered to the floor. He held his wrist gingerly, as if it were still hurt as he fell into a low defensive crouch, fangs growing and eyes becoming cat-like slits.

The room froze; the only sound was Shouta's shaking breaths. It took Shouta only a moment to come back to himself. He straightened up, cheeks burning with shame. He shrunk his fangs (something he'd been learning to control over the last month). "S-sorry. Shit." He owed them some kind of explanation, now.

"What…?" Sekijiro stared at him with wide eyes. Shouta pulled down his sleeve to cover his scars.

"You weren't absent because of physical injuries." Thirteen realized.

"I'd been kidnapped." He admitted quietly as he righted his chair and sat back down.

"You were… _what_?" Cementoss balked.

"I was held captive for six days or so. Only Hizashi, Nemuri, Nezu, and Chiyo know." He absently rubbed his wrist. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourselves." He didn't want to mention Izuku's involvement if he didn't have to. Nezu knew, and that was the only person who _needed_ to know right now. He'd tell them when Izuku became a student, but hopefully it wouldn't be a touchy topic anymore by that point. Or, at least, it would be easier to explain.

"Right. Is there anything we should know? Things to avoid? Triggers?" Thirteen asked. Shouta knew Thirteen was very familiar with trauma. They often helped the people they'd rescued long after the rescue. But it was almost unheard of for a _pro_ to get kidnapped like this.

"Don't touch me without permission, and you'll be fine." He paused for a long moment, taking the time to shuffle and organize his papers. "I'm doing better. It happened during the first week of break."

"So _that's_ why you were gone." Sekijiro realized.

"Yeah…" Shouta sighed, changing the topic. "So is Narumi only having troubles in _my_ class, or are you all experiencing similar issues?" The other three went along with it, and the entire awkward conversation became a thing of the past.

The rest of the week passed by without incident, though Hizashi, Nemuri, and Chiyo were informed about Cementoss, Thirteen, and Sekijiro's new knowledge of the situation.

Shouta smiled. Going back to teaching was difficult, but rewarding. He really _did_ love teaching the future generation of heroes. All things considered, he was happy with how things were settling. _I think I'll be okay._


	14. Chapter 14: Kacchan

**_A/N: Hope this Friday finds you well. :) Today's chapter features a somewhat redeemed Kacchan! Now, I'm not excusing the bs he put our dear Izuku through, but remember! Izuku is a little cinnamon roll who never stopped seeing Katsuki as a dear friend. So his being able to forgive him... it's something our Green Bean would totally have the heart to do. Aizawa, on the other hand... well, you'll see. :) _**

**_A couple of important things. 1! I don't want to hear any crap about my choosing to redeem Kacchan. I don't like bashing characters, that's just not who I am. I'm not excusing what he did, but I do believe he has a reason for what he did. Just as (almost) any character has reasons for why they do what they do. I like exploring those concepts. Nothing is black and white—the world is full of greys and colors. _**

**_2! If you look back, you'll realize that IZUKU NEVER actually named Bakugo as the one who told him to jump off the roof. So neither Hizashi nor Shouta know who told him to go off himself. _**

**_3\. I am a self-indulgent writer. I write stories that I would like to read (and enjoy reading very much, thank you). While I will take suggestions into consideration, I do not appreciate people telling me that what I'm writing is 'wrong' or 'shit' because it 'just isn't realistic' or 'isn't how that character would act'. If it seems off or strange, then chock it up to an alternate universe. This is FANFICTION. It's for fun. I'm not getting any money for the literal YEARS of my life I've dedicated to writing these stories. I do it because it's a passion of mine. If you don't like it, don't read it, and certainly don't leave me a PM or comment explaining why my writing 'was just fine until you...'. So, yeah. Sorry to just drop that bombshell on you guys, but I wanted to make that clear, as I've gotten a surprising number of PMs/comments along those lines, and it's starting to irritate me. _**

**_RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENT~! I'm going to an anime convention on the 18/19 of Jan! It's called Anime Impulse, in Paloma, CA. I'll be either in a N. Italy (Hetalia) cosplay, or a cosplay of our dear Dadzawa. :) If you're attending, find me! I love meeting new people!_**

**_Chapter 14: Kacchan_**

Izuku did _not_ want to get out of bed that morning. His room was cold, his bed was warm, and today was the day he went back to Aldera Junior High. With everything that's happened, Izuku could _almost_ forget about the bullying he faced on a daily basis.

But this time, he was determined not to take their shit like a meek pushover. He was going to be a _hero_, and that meant standing up for others _and_ for himself.

That didn't mean he still _wanted_ to go, though. His teachers had been informed that his prolonged absence was due to a mixture of injuries (from a villain attack) and a grieving period (for his mother's death) as well as an adjustment period (for moving in with Shouta and Hizashi).

Nobody was informed of his kidnapping except for a trusted detective in the police force named Tsukauchi Naomasa—the same man that typically handled their criminal captures on Patrol. Tsukauchi had this _amazing_ Lie Detector Quirk, and Izuku found himself fascinated, as he usually was with new Quirks.

He'd given a statement soon after being rescued (and they'd had to bring Shouta into the room when Izuku abruptly found himself unable to speak because he'd become too freaked out and his jaw locked on him). For the sake of their comfort, they both gave their statements from home, rather than going down to the station.

Apparently, Hizashi had called him not two hours after they'd been treated by Nana Chiyo. The only reason he hadn't called until after they had been rescued was because he hadn't wanted to risk their lives. Izuku was grateful, because he had no doubts that that monster would've killed Shouta in a very slow and painful manner if he'd learned that his warning hadn't been taken seriously. He probably would've sent Hizashi and Nemuri the pieces, too.

Their only true saving grace had been the fact that Hisashi had been cocky. He hadn't done his research, and assumed that Shouta was Inko's new husband, and that Hizashi was either someone that she was cheating with, or Shouta's brother. Nemuri was assumed to just be Inko's friend. He had never realized that the three were _pro heroes_. That had been what allowed the two to find them in the first place. That one oversight had been what eventually saved them.

Inko's body was found after a week of the police searching, and the funeral had been just last week. For once, Izuku hadn't cried. It had been a quiet funeral. He'd had no other biological family, and Auntie Mitsuki hadn't been informed of Inko's death. The two hadn't really been in contact much over the last year or so, and Izuku didn't see the need in causing her undue pain when it was so close to her husband's birthday. Perhaps he'd tell her later, but it just didn't seem right for the family to be grieving when they _should_ be celebrating.

And if she was mad about missing the funeral, then Izuku would take the blame. It was closed-casket anyways. The body had been too mangled for anything else, having been left to wild animals for weeks. (Izuku wasn't _informed_, per se, but he was smart. He knew there wasn't much left of his mother after such a long period of time).

"Morning, Zuku." Nana Chiyo greeted, having picked up the family's little nickname for him. He found it always made him smile. It was so nice having such a big family. He was never really alone, anymore.

"Morning Nana!" He replied, already feeling better about today. And from the smell, she made _waffles_.

"Oh~ I smell Nana's Special!" Hizashi grinned as he skipped into the room, planting a kiss on Izuku's head as he passed him, causing said kid to giggle.

"Morning Papa."

"Goooood morning, Little Listener~! Are you ready for school today?" Izuku's smile faltered.

"Sure."

"No kid is excited for school, Zashi." Shouta corrected as he trudged into the room and snagged his coffee mug off the counter. "If anything happens, you call one of us. You've got my number, Zashi's number, Auntie Nem's number, Nana's number, and even Detective Tsukauchi's number."

"I know, dad." Izuku smiled softly at the familiar hair-ruffle. "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine." _I hope_.

"Well, just in case." Shouta continued. "Do check in with us at lunch and keep us updated, okay?"

"If we don't hear from you at lunch, we'll send someone over to check on you." Hizashi smiled. "And remember, if at any point you want us to pull you out of school, we _will_. I've got a full list of a _ton_ of private schools you can transfer to."

"I'll set a reminder, then, so you don't freak out because I forgot." Izuku sighed. "And I'll be _fine_. Aldera may not be the best school, but it's fairly close. I don't _want_ to transfer."

"Just remember that it's an option." Chiyo sent him a smile. "And don't forget to send me a message, too. You know how Nana worries."

"Yes, Nana." Izuku couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He'd never had a grandmother before, and he was _loving_ being spoiled by her. He didn't feel too bad about it, either, because she spoiled him with food and gummies and attention. She didn't really spend any money on him (unlike Hizashi, but his Pa was starting to calm down), opting to spend time with him instead. Izuku appreciated that a lot more.

He happily dug into the waffles his Nana had made (with blueberries!) and finished off his third cup of coffee. _Now_ he was starting to feel awake.

"I swear, you got your coffee thing from your dad." Hizashi chuckled, looking between the two.

"And he got his incredible grin from _you_." Shouta smirked as Hizashi and Izuku let out twin beams of sunlight.

"All right, kiddo! Let's get you to school!" Hizashi grinned as he grabbed his keys.

"You're driving me?" Izuku tilted his head. He was perfectly capable of taking the train to school.

"Yeah, I've gotta pick up a couple of things on that route anyhow, so it's not like I'm going out of my way."

"Shouta, we should get going, too." Chiyo spoke up, grabbing her own keys.

"Do most heroes have their own cars?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah, so they can reach incidents faster." Shouta explained. "That's why you normally don't see popular heroes on public transportation."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense." Izuku wondered if this would be a normal thing from now on.

He smiled when he felt the familiar weight of Yuki on his shoulders, before apologetically picking up his friend. "Sorry, Yuki. But you can't come to school with me."

"Mrow?" Yuki tilted his head, confused, when Izuku set him down.

"I'll be home in a few hours, okay?" Yuki came up to Izuku and gently pawed at his leg. "I know, buddy. I'll miss you too." Yuki seemed to pout for a moment before sitting by the door.

Izuku was fairly sure that his cat had a Quirk. Animals with Quirks, while rare, were not unheard of. Usually, they were very weak Quirks, but whenever one had one, they were a _lot_ smarter than the rest of their species. Usually, they were capable of understanding (and in some cases _learning_) human speech.

Like that one turtle that had some kind of color changing Quirk so he could change the designs on his shell. He was smart enough to learn to speak with scrabble tiles.

Or that pet snake that one guy in Australia had, whose Quirk allowed him to breathe _fucking fire_. Now _that_ had been an internet sensation, and that snake was fucking _smart_. As in, could actually pick locks and speak a few select words and hiss in morse code kind of smart.

So Yuki having a Quirk may not be so far-fetched, though it _was_ pretty damn unlikely. Izuku thought it'd be ironic if he, the Quirkless hero-in-training, owned a cat who had a Quirk. He smiled as he shook his head, dispelling his thoughts.

Izuku climbed into the small white car and put on his seatbelt. He watched as the world zoomed by, absently rubbing the scars on his wrist. All his other scars were, thankfully, on his torso, and able to be hidden by his uniform. He tugged at his sleeve. They were luckily long enough to hide them.

Before he knew it, they were at Aldera, and Izuku found himself grabbing his Eraserhead backpack with a Present Mic keychain and climbing out of the car.

"Have a good day, Izuku. I'll see you after school." Hizashi grinned. "I love you." Izuku felt his heart warm.

"Love you too, Pa. I'll see you after school. You try to have a good day, too. Keep dad from expelling _too_ many students, would ya?" He smirked as Hizashi laughed.

"No promises on that last one. Don't forget to text us at lunch."

With that, Izuku watched as he drove off, and headed to his homeroom. Whispers followed him through the halls, a few people talking loudly enough that he could hear them.

"…thought he'd died or something. Shame…"

"…heard he'd been arrested…"

"…Quirkless thing should just be put down, and…"

He tightened his grip on his bag, keeping his head held high. He wouldn't let them win. He would stand strong, and take whatever they had to throw at him. He had _family_ now, and he _would_ be a hero. Whether they liked it or not.

He quietly slid into the room and took his seat, eyeing Bakugo's angered glare as he did so.

"So, thought you could just skip out for a couple of weeks, nerd?" He spat. There was a time when Izuku would've cowered and tried to explain through stutters that it wasn't like that. But the venom and anger in Bakugo's voice and glare had _nothing_ on Hisashi's. It looked downright fake in comparison. In fact, now that Izuku had experienced _actual_ hatred, he found that Bakugo's voice held quite a lot of warmth to it. Like he actually _cared_.

He still flinched, though. Old habits die hard, and he was still partially traumatized from a lifetime of bullying at this kid's hand. But he kept eye contact, and that, in Izuku's book, was a win.

He looked away when he realized something was in his desk, missing the brief look of contemplation on Bakugo's face. He raised an eyebrow to find a single red spider lily (Japanese symbol for death), with a handwritten note attached. _'Please stop wasting air and go kill yourself.'_

"Lovely." He remarked dryly, taking a photo of the lily and note with his phone before looking for any other notes of ill wishes.

He found four. All of them told him to go kill himself, and one even threatened to do it _for_ him. Looked like things were still normal, then. He tossed them all, knowing that, despite the threats, nobody would be able to make good on it—not with his training (and family), that is.

"Are you _ignoring_ me, fucking Deku?!" Bakugo came up and slammed a hand on Izuku's desk, setting off an explosion, causing Izuku to flinch again.

He swallowed down the initial panic. "I'm just preparing myself for class, Kacchan. I'm not ignoring you. My absence was due to unforeseen circumstances, and was excused." He answered as calmly as he could, trying to quell the shaking of his hands in his lap.

"You lookin' _down_ on me?! Think you can just walk back in like it's fucking _nothing_?!" Izuku saw it, now. There was a fierce shine of well-hidden worry in Bakugo's eyes. He was angry because he was actually _concerned_ about Izuku. It made him want to laugh and shake his head. If he hadn't been so good at reading his dad, he never would've seen it. He realized that maybe he'd been misreading Bakugo this _entire_ time. Had he had some other motive for bullying him?

"Kaachan… How is Auntie Mitsuki?" The blond blinked at the abrupt change in topic.

"The old Hag wants you and Auntie Inko to drop by some time." He muttered, crossing his arms. Izuku nodded. It was probably about time to inform her, anyhow. He'd have to text his parents and let them know he'd be dropping by Auntie Mitsuki's place after school.

"I'll swing by today, then." He smiled softly at Bakugo's startled expression. "And I'll be okay, Kacchan, thank you for worrying. It's just… been a difficult couple of weeks. A lot happened." He took a deep breath, tugging down his sleeves. Bakugo's eyes flickered to the movement, tracking it for a moment.

"Whatever, shitty Deku." He finally spat out, venom missing from his voice. "Don't stay too long, or I'll fucking kill you."

"Whatever you say, Kacchan." Izuku chuckled, ignoring the puzzled expression that the blond shot his way.

The teacher then came in, sparing Izuku a sympathetic look before starting class.

About halfway through Homeroom, Kacchan passed Izuku a note. He took it, curiously. **_'I swear, if you're being a stupid ass and hurting yourself, I'll drag you to a goddamned hospital myself.'_** Izuku stared at the note for a moment in shock. Kacchan had _noticed_ the way he'd pulled down his sleeves. Sure, he had the completely wrong idea, but he cared enough to act on it.

_Holy shit. I think he really fucking cares._ Izuku scribbled something down and carefully passed it back. **_'I'm not, but I'm surprised that you bothered to care enough to ask. Aren't I just the 'Quirkless Deku'? Why should you care?'_**

Kacchan sent back a quick glare when the teacher wasn't looking. He stared at Izuku like he was stupid. He then passed back another note. **_'Because you're my fucking friend, duh. What the hell, Deku?! Don't tell me you really believe that crap!?'_**Okay, _now_ Izuku was lost. What the heck did Kacchan _mean_?!

**_'Uh… what? You literally told me to jump off the roof a year ago. Now you're telling me we're still friends? I thought you hated my guts?'_** He passed the note to Kacchan, whose expression changed from irritated to shocked and a little green as he read it. He was about to write something else when homeroom ended, and they were forced to end their impromptu conversation.

Kacchan's worried expression didn't fade between classes, though their other teachers were much more observant and strict, so no more passing notes.

Between classes, things were rather tame. A few people tried to get him to talk about why he was gone for so long, but in the end nobody so much as shoved him down the stairs—a nice change. The whispers continued to follow him, and glares still landed on his back, but he refused to cower. He stood strong, keeping his back straight and his shoulders back. Whenever someone sent him a glare, he'd meet it with calm calculating eyes. It usually made them uncomfortable enough to look away.

The sudden apparent confidence boost that Izuku was exhibiting seemed to throw his would-be bullies off their game. He got a few jeers, and a couple of kids tried to trip him up here and there, but he used his well-honed reflexes and skills from a year's worth of training to dodge their attempts with a graceful ease that had several people staring.

Normally, he'd avoid the attention, especially when his Second Year of middle school was nearly at an end, and he still had another full year of this bullshit left. But he was not in the mood to play victim anymore. He was _done_ being their punching bag and doormat.

So when an upperclassman caught him at lunch, shoving him hard enough to knock his food out of his grasp, he sent him a fierce glare. The kid flinched, startled at the look and aura he'd let out.

Then Izuku blinked, and it was gone. He calmly picked up his tray and what he could and threw it away before going to the classroom to grab his packed lunch (it was, unfortunately, a normal occurrence, and Izuku typically took a packed lunch as a precaution). He'd managed to avoid Kacchan thus far, too. He wasn't sure what to think of their note-passing conversation, and didn't want to open _that_ can of worms until _after_ school.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, _Quirkless_?!" The kid grabbed his wrist to stop him, and Izuku _freaked_. He hardly even noticed the kid's harsh punch to his shoulder.

Because that hand on his wrist suddenly felt too hot, like Hisashi's. It felt like the ice-cold shackles chaining him to the wall. It felt like the chair and the _Serum and the pain_.

_"Let me go!"_ He growled with a fierce snarl as he tore his wrist from the grasp of the older kid, who _didn't get the fucking hint_, and went to punch Izuku again. But Izuku didn't see a third-year middle school student aiming a punch at him in a school lunchroom. He saw a fully-grown man aiming a punch at him, syringe in hand, ready to administer more Serum. Izuku couldn't see _anything_ else. So he acted in self-defense, snagging his arm and performing a very well executed shoulder throw. The kid hit the ground with a loud thud, which echoed in the now silent lunchroom.

He blinked, coming back to himself as he tugged down his sleeves. "_Don't_ touch me." He warned in a no-nonsense tone that he'd heard his dad use on more than one occasion.

How he wished he could wear his Capture Weapon at school.

He turned and walked out of the room, people parting in shock to clear him a path. It was just as Izuku sat down at his desk in the abandoned classroom, about to eat his papa's amazing home cooked meal and text his family to let them know he was still alive, when his homeroom teacher came in. "Midoriya. You need to go to the principal's office right away."

Izuku let out a long suffering sigh as he reluctantly lidded his bento box and pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off an oncoming headache. He didn't see it, but in that moment, he mirrored his dad almost perfectly.

He grabbed his bag and followed the teacher to the office, noticing the upperclassman that attacked him sitting there, as well as what he assumed to be the boy's mother.

"Now, from what I understand, Midoriya, you attacked Unagi unprovoked. This is a serious offense, and I'm afraid that I'll have to make this a mark on your record." The principal was a small man, with beady brown eyes and a thinning hairline of heavily dyed brown. He was greedy, and his suit was cheap.

Izuku wanted to growl, but he didn't. "With all due respect, sir, Unagi-senpai had punched me before I threw him. That, by school rules, makes it self-defense. Beyond that, he had grabbed my wrist, triggering a flashback. I wasn't myself, and was acting in what I believed to be a life-threatening situation."

"We have a lunch room full of witnesses, and every one of them said that you threw him first. And don't try to pull the trauma card, brat. Your mother died. _Boohoo_. We let you take _three weeks_ off school, which is far too much if you ask me." He grumbled.

"Listen. I know you saw Nana Chiyo's very specific note about my mental health. 'Unwanted and unexpected physical contact may trigger episodes of regression or flashback. In such an occurrence, a staff member should remove him from the situation and prevent any further physical contact wherever possible, specifically around wrists and head. Immediately, one of the listed emergency contacts should be called, starting with Aizawa Shouta.'" Izuku quoted. "So why has my dad not been contacted?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I only have your word to go off of. Eyewitness reports said you stomped up to Unagi-kun in an angered rage, and 'glared death' at him before shoving him harshly. When he attempted to retaliate in self-defense, you attacked him further, throwing him over your shoulder and to the floor, injuring him."

"Of course everybody takes his side. Because he has a goddamned Quirk." Izuku muttered in disbelief.

"This will be a mark of bullying on your record. Now, we need to discuss the terms of your suspension— Midoriya, _what_ are you doing?"

The principal cut himself off as Izuku held the phone to his ear. He, Unagi and the teacher all stared at Izuku in shock as he waited for someone to pick up.

"I'm not going to ruin my chances at U.A. because _some brat_ decided to lie. I know a guy with a Quirk that'll help in this situation." Izuku smirked as the man picked up. "Hey Tsukauchi-san! It's Izuku. I'm sorry to call during the middle of your shift."

"It's okay, I was stuck on paperwork duty anyways. Are you okay?" The concern in the man's voice made him smile. Tsukauchi was slowly being dragged into their little family. Izuku figured he'd start calling him uncle soon. Maybe by his birthday?

"Actually, I was hoping you could come down to my school to clear up a little issue. You see, another student and I got into a confrontation, and they're having trouble deciding whose record to mark with bullying and suspension. I don't want my chances at U.A. dashed, so I figured an impartial party with your credentials would be useful."

The teachers stared at him, open-mouthed. Izuku supposed they'd never heard him speak so much before.

"Of course. I'll be right over. Thanks for getting me out of the paperwork, too." There was a pause. "You _did_ call your dad, right?"

Izuku winced. "That's next on my list."

"Right. Do that, I'm on my way."

"Thank you." He hung up. "Also." Izuku smiled, looking at Unagi's mother. "Seeing as Unagi-senpai has a parent here, I am going to call mine." The principal stiffened, fully aware of his parents' positions as Pro Heroes.

"There's no need for that, Midoriya." He recovered smoothly. "I've already called them. They're too busy at work to come in right now." If Izuku didn't know for a fact that his parents would come even if it meant facing Nezu's wrath, he _might've_ believed him. The man was a good liar.

"Right, because you weren't just saying you didn't call them five minutes ago." He replied dryly. "But since you already called them, you won't mind if I call them, too, right?" He smiled innocently, phone already ringing for his dad. He knew his dad was on lunch right now, anyways.

It only rung once before he picked up. Shouta's worried voice helped soothe some of Izuku's frayed nerves. "Izuku? What's wrong?"

"Ah, dad… there was an… incident at school, and I was wondering if you could come down to the office? Tsukauchi's already on his way to help sort everything out, but since the other student has his parent here, I thought it was only right if one of mine was here, too." He tapped out a specific pattern on the back of his phone, quietly letting his dad know that he was reaching the end of his rope for the day.

"I'll be there in five."

"Doesn't it take longer to reach my school than that?" Izuku puzzled. Even by car, it should take at least fifteen minutes.

"I had a feeling that you'd need me, so I started heading to your school the moment lunch started." Ah, that made sense.

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and looked at the principal, who was starting to look a little pale at this point. "Well, what do you know? He was already on his way here, and will arrive in less than ten minutes."

"This is ridiculous!" The woman shouted, a hand lay gently on her son's shoulder. "This little Quirkless criminal should be locked up! It's feral! It attacked my son without any reason!"

Izuku flinched a little. He'd never get used to being called 'it'.

"_He_ has a name." A deep voice washed over the room, and Izuku glanced behind him relieved to see the detective standing there. He flashed his badge. "Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa of the Musutafu PD." He introduced himself.

Izuku took a small amount of pleasure in watching the boy _and_ principal pale. "A-ah. W-welcome. May I inquire as to your purpose here today, detective?"

"Midoriya Izuku gave me a call, asking me to help sort out an issue." He explained.

"Izuku?" Izuku's head whipped up so fast his neck hurt. He instantly stepped back into his dad's waiting one-armed embrace. The moment he had contact with him, the tension dropped from his shoulders. He felt _safe_.

"Hey dad." He greeted, a small smile on his face. "Thank you for coming. Both of you." He nodded to the detective.

"So what seems to be the issue, here?" Shouta asked, ignoring the disgusted look the woman shot him.

"That _thing_ attacked my son unprovoked! It's feral! It needs to be locked up or put down!" She shrieked, making everyone else in the room stiffen.

Shouta turned and _glared death_ at the woman. "My _son_ has a name. He is _not_ a_ thing._" He growled. "He is a _person_."

"It's _Quirkless_." She argued. "It isn't even _human_. I don't understand how you can even touch that revolting abomination."

Shouta's arm tightened protectively around Izuku. He knew Shouta was going to argue the point, but he caught his eye and silently told him to drop it. They were here for a different reason, and getting angry and distracted would not help.

"Just so you know." Tsukauchi spoke up, barely keeping the anger from his own voice. "My Quirk is called Human Lie Detector. I can tell when someone is lying." He waited a moment to let that sink in. "So please explain the situation to me." He looked at the principal, getting things back on track.

"Surely, a schoolyard scuffle has no reason to involve the police?"

"Normally, this is true. But Midoriya is part of an ongoing open investigation. His safety is our top priority, and thus any incidents that call that safety into question must be investigated thoroughly. So please." He took out his notebook and a pen. "Give me your statement."

"I was informed that Midoriya attacked another student unprovoked at lunch, throwing him bodily to the floor, causing injury to said student." The principal stated. Izuku saw the slight twitch of Tsukauchi's left eye—something Izuku had learned he couldn't control when he heard a lie.

"Right. And you?" He turned to Unagi.

"I was minding my own business, getting my lunch when Midoriya just comes stomping over like a madman. He screamed something at me as he just shoved me to the ground before grabbing my arm and throwing me over his shoulder." He obviously hadn't been listening when Tsukauchi stated his Quirk. Izuku wondered if twitching that much hurt after a while.

"Midoriya?"

"I'd just gotten my lunch from the school when Unagi-senpai knocked it out of my hands. I cleaned up my mess and went to eat my packed lunch in the classroom—I'm fairly used to this sort of thing. I didn't want a confrontation or anything. But then he grabbed my wrist…" Izuku rubbed his left wrist a bit, and Shouta stiffened. "I… It sent me into an episode, and I just _reacted_. I do remember him throwing a punch and hitting my shoulder before I threw him, though."

"Well. I have _one_ honest statement, now." Tsukauchi announced. "Principal. Unagi-san. Would you like to try again?"

"I have no proof that your Quirk is even what you say it is! You could be lying just to cover the brat!" The principal snarled.

"Very well, then. You won't mind taking a look at the surveillance tapes together, then?" Tsukauchi smiled, and the principal shook.

"OUT! EVERYBODY OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He shouted, angered.

"Izuku, could you wait for me outside?" Shouta asked, refusing to remove his gaze from the angered man.

"Hai." He didn't hesitate. He didn't want to be in that room any longer. The secretary—a nice older woman who was as situationally blind as a mole—smiled sweetly at him.

"Would you like a cookie?" She smiled as she held out a chocolate chip cookie. "You look like you're having a bit of a bad day."

"Thank you, Namina-san!" He took the cookie gratefully. She may not notice _anything_, but she was always kind and _always_ had treats for anyone who lingered in the office just a _little_ too long.

Izuku listened to the sound of his dad's angered voice through the door. He couldn't make out what was said, but _damn_ he was laying into that principal like nobody's business. The mother and the other student were still in there, though Izuku's homeroom teacher booked it the moment he got the chance. Lunch was almost over, anyhow, not that Izuku was going to get the chance to _eat_, apparently.

He pulled out his phone, seeing a few missed messages on the Family Group Chat.

**_Papa Bird: Izuku? Are you okay? Shouta left in a bit of a hurry. [Sent 12:01]_**

**_Nana: It's lunch and I haven't heard from you. Is everything all right? Do I need to send some Heroes? [Sent 12:08]_**

**_Papa Bird: No worries, Shou's already on the way. [Sent 12:08]_**

**_Auntie: Good. I was getting ready to head over there myself, but Power Loader needed a few things. :( [Sent 12:09]_**

**_Nana: I'm serious. I'm about ready to ask Ectoplasm to send a few clones to you. [Sent 12:12]_**

**_Papa Bird: Izu? [Sent 12:15]_**

**_Papa Bird: Kiddo? [Sent 12:16]_**

**_Papa Bird: Zuku? [Sent 12:17]_**

**_Papa Bird: Shouta, is he okay? [Sent 12:18]_**

**_Nana: I'll go find Ectoplasm… or maybe Cementoss or Thirteen. I think Vlad's busy with one of his students, at the moment. [Sent 12:19]_**

**_Papa Bird: Screw that! I'm going to go! My little hatchling could be in trouble. :T [Sent 12:19]_**

**_Little Hero: I'm fine, guys. Sorry about worrying you all. Dad's here, laying into the principal something fierce. I've never heard him so angry before. It's almost scary. [Sent 12:20] _**

Izuku pressed the record button and held his phone close to the door. He played it back before sending it. It picked up the yelling, but no words (not that he could make them out anyways). Shouta's voice was _very_ distinctive. Izuku actually winced a bit when he heard his dad's voice drop into a _very_ menacing and intimidating growl (figuratively, not literally, this time).

**_Little Hero: *Audio Recording: 0:20* [Sent 12:21]_**

**_Papa Bird: Wait, what happened?! [Sent 12:21]_**

**_Nana: Are you hurt? [Sent 12:21]_**

**_Little Hero: No, Nana. I'm not hurt. [Sent 12:21]_**

**_Auntie: Whose body do I need to hide? [Sent 12:22]_**

**_Little Hero: AUNTIE! [Sent 12:22]_**

**_Nana: Don't worry, Izuku. I've been in the medical field long enough—I can make it look like an accident. [Sent 12:22]_**

**_Little Hero: NANA! [Sent 12:22]_**

Izuku stared at his phone in horror.

**_Papa Bird: Guys, that's enough! We aren't killing anybody! [Sent 12:23]_**

**_Little Hero: THANK YOU Pa. [Sent 12:23]_**

**_Nana: Oh, don't be like that, Izu. I have plenty of gummies waiting for you when you get home from school. [Sent 12:23]_**

**_Auntie: You still didn't explain what's going on. Why's Shouta so mad? [Sent 12:23]_**

**_Little Hero: Because some kid shoved me, grabbed my wrist at lunch and triggered a flashback. When I threw him over my shoulder, he cried bullying and the principal was ready to strike it on my record with suspension. Oh, and he may also be angry because the kid's mother was calling me a 'feral Quirkless thing that should be locked up or put down' or something like that. Idk. *shrugs* [Sent 12:24]_**

**_Papa Bird: Give me a name and address and they'll never find the bodies. [Sent 12:24]_**

**_Little Hero: I thought you were better than this, Pa. [Sent 12:24]_**

**_Papa Bird: I've gotta protect my hatchling. [Sent 12:24]_**

**_Little Hero: Guys, I can protect myself. I'm USED to this sort of thing. It would've been fine if he hadn't grabbed my wrist and been a big baby about it. [Sent 12:24]_**

**_Nana: It is _****not****_ fine, and we will discuss this further at home. Now, who else has bullied you today? [Sent 12:25]_**

**_Little Hero: Eh. No one else directly. Just a few notes and some tripping attempts. It's actually been fairly mild. Also, I was going to stop by Kacchan's house after school today. His mother and my mother were good friends when they were younger… I need to tell her. [Sent 12:25]_**

**_Auntie: Do you want one of us to come with you? [Sent 12:25]_**

**_Papa Bird: Wait. Isn't 'Kacchan' that Bakugo kid that bullies you sometimes? [Sent 12:25]_**

Izuku thanked his past self for never telling them that Bakugo had been one of his main bullies. Even Shouta didn't know that Bakugo had been the one who told him to jump off the roof.

**_Nana: Notes? Tripping? Young man, we _****will****_ talk about this when you get home. [Sent 12:26]_**

**_Little Hero: He's different! He only bullies me up to what I can handle. It's more of a protection thing. If he's seen 'putting the Quirkless kid in his place', then other bullies don't bother me as much. He's a good kid, really. He's just misguided. [Sent 12:26]_**

**_Nana: A lot of villains start off as misguided, too. [Sent 12:26] _**

**_Little Hero: He's not a villain! He'll be an amazing hero one day! Yeah, he's a dick, sometimes, but… I know he has it in him. He just needs structure. Teachers have encouraged his behavior for years, it isn't his fault! [Sent 12:26]_**

**_Papa Bird: … [Sent 12:27]_**

**_Little Hero: Trust me, Pa. I _****know****_ Kacchan. I know him better than anyone else. He's a good person. He'll be a great Hero one day. [Sent 12:27]_**

**_Papa Bird: Fine. We'll leave it be for now. But you _****will****_ let us know if he hurts you. [Sent 12:28]_**

**_Little Hero: Deal. [Sent 12:28]_**

The rest of the school day was quiet. After reassuring his dad that he would be fine to finish the day, Shouta reluctantly left. Tsukauchi left with a not-so-subtle warning to the principal, and Izuku's record stayed clean.

Unagi was suspended for two days, and his mother would receive a restraining order within the week—just in case she tried to 'put the Quirkless menace down' herself.

Bakugo was waiting for Izuku at the gates to the school. Everyone else was already gone, so it was just them. He quelled his initial panic as he greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Kacchan!"

"Hey." He seemed subdued. Maybe he was still mulling over those notes from earlier? "Listen… about last year, the whole roof thing…" He bit his lip—something so unlike the normally explosive blond. Izuku gaped in shock as Kacchan got _down on his knees_ and touched his forehead to the ground. "I'm sorry! It was way out of line… I hadn't meant to say it, and I regretted it the moment it left my mouth. No matter _how_ bad of a day I'd been having, you didn't deserve that at all. In all honesty, I didn't apologize sooner because I'd convinced myself that it'd been a nightmare. Then the next day, you looked fine, _happy_, even, so I really thought… I should've apologized sooner, no matter what I thought. So… I'm sorry."

Did… did _Bakugo Katsuki_ just _apologize_?! Holy shit. Izuku was sure he was losing his mind. And _Kacchan was still on the fucking ground_. "I…" He shook himself. "I'm not going to say it's okay, because it isn't." Bakugo flinched at Izuku's words. "That hurt me; a lot. You have no idea how close I actually came to following that advice." The blond paled alarmingly fast, but Izuku had decided that he needed to hear this. "I'd been having a pretty bad day, too… But at the end of the day, no matter what you've said… you're still _Kacchan_ to me." Izuku walked a few steps away. "Come on, Kacchan. Get up, or we'll never reach your house."

The blond stared at Izuku in bewilderment for a long moment. "You're too fucking nice." He huffed as he took Izuku's proffered hand and got to his feet. "You should've hit me or something."

"I won't lie—I still kinda wanna nail you in the sack." Izuku _may_ have enjoyed the way Kacchan flinched. "But violence begets violence, or something along those lines. Either way, it won't solve anything. Besides… I miss being friends with you."

"I've missed you, too, ya damn nerd."

The two slowly started walking towards Auntie Mitsuki's house in a contemplative silence. Izuku thought it was nice, if strange. They hadn't been so at ease around each other in years. "So you finally stood up for yourself." Kacchan spoke up suddenly, making Izuku blink in surprise.

"You mean that fiasco at lunch?" Izuku watched the clouds as his feet followed the familiar path. "It was more of an instinctual thing, but… I'm done taking people's crap. Even yours, Kacchan."

"It's about damn time. I was starting to think you'd be a useless Deku forever."

Izuku stopped and stared. He remembered Kacchan's note before homeroom ended. _'Because you're my fucking friend, duh. What the hell, Deku?! Don't tell me you really believe that crap!?'_ Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Everything Bakugo Katsuki had done in the last ten years _made fucking sense_. His anger, frustration, why he thought that Izuku was looking down on him. "You're _shitting_ me." He blinked. Izuku gave a half-laugh of disbelief.

"Huh?" Bakugo stopped walking when he realized Izuku had stopped. He looked back, one eyebrow raised.

"You're _fucking_ _shitting_ me."

"_What_?" Bakugo snapped, getting annoyed.

"You were _waiting_ for me to fight back?"

"Well, _yeah_. You wanna be a fucking Quirkless hero so goddamned badly? You gotta back it up. You let people walk all fucking over you like you did before, and you'll just die. If you're gonna fucking die, then don't even _try_ to be a fucking hero. I don't want to find you dead in some back alleyway one day, damnit."

"Wait… You bullied me for _a fucking decade_ because you were trying to _protect_ me from dying?" Izuku stared, and Bakugo flinched at the curse that fell from his lips.

"Well, _yeah_. Wasn't it obvious?"

"NO! It was _not_ obvious! I thought you actually _hated my guts_!" Izuku cried out in disbelief.

"Zukkun, we've known each other since we were _born_." He deadpanned, and Izuku let out a breathy laugh at the old childhood nickname. "We're practically _brothers_."

"Yeah. And that's why it _hurt_ so much." Bakugo flinched.

"I didn't realize…" He looked down, and Izuku was surprised to see a shine in his eyes—he was crying. Izuku bumped his shoulder with his own, making the blond look up.

"Kacchan, you've become a real ass over the last decade." The blond scowled, swiping away his tears. "So it looks like I've got a lot of work to do to fix that before we apply to U.A." He grinned, and the red-eyed boy blinked in shock.

"You mean…"

"What? Bully or not, you've always been my best friend. You're my _brother, _Kacchan. I could never hate you. Even if my parents _really_ don't like you right now."

"So what, your shitty father finally came home?" Izuku flinched.

"I'll… erm… explain that to you and Auntie Mitsuki at the same time. I don't want to say it twice."

"Does this have anything to do with why you were dropped off at school this morning and why you missed two weeks?"

"Yeah." He looked up as they approached the Bakugo house. He couldn't help the smile that twitched across his lips. It'd been a long time since he'd come here.

"Old Hag! We're home! Zukkun's here, too." Bakugo called out as he kicked off his shoes, leaving one lying upside-down.

Izuku found himself smiling. Suddenly, it was like the last decade was gone. He and Kacchan were brothers again. Sure, they had a _lot_ of shit to work through, and while Izuku was ready to _accept_ his apologies, he wasn't quite ready to _forgive_ him. But still… There was this air of calmness around them again. That one puzzle piece was all that was missing, and Izuku couldn't help but want to punch his brother in the fucking_ nuts_ for being such a dick about it all. Couldn't he have just _told_ Izuku when they were like five, and prevent all that pain?! (He seriously considered actually punching him in the sack. It would certainly make his parents happy).

"Izuku?" Mitsuki called out, blinking in surprise. "It's so good to see you! Oh, it's been so long! HEY BRAT, make yourself useful and make some fucking tea for our guest!" She yelled the last part at Kacchan, making Izuku chuckle.

"He's not a fucking _guest_!" Kacchan argued, but went off to make tea anyways.

"Actually, Kacchan, I'll take coffee!" He called after his brother, who nodded.

"You've grown so much!" Mitsuki pulled him into a hug.

It was warm and familiar. It reminded him of his mother's hugs. Before he really realized it, he clung to her like a lifeline. Tears flowed down his face and a quiet sob bubbled up in his throat.

He'd never allowed himself the opportunity to grieve for his mother. He thought he was fine. That he'd come to terms with it. But feeling those arms around him… It smashed the wall he'd carefully and hastily built around the pain.

Mitsuki shared a shocked look with her son across Izuku's head, as she tightened her grasp on him. "I-Izuku?" She questioned, a little frightened.

"Zukkun? What's wrong?" Kacchan asked, setting down the cups.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, inconsolable.

"Sorry for what?" Mitsuki was baffled. Izuku tried to force out the words, but he only succeeded in sobbing louder. "Do you want me to call Inko?" The question only made another terrible sob bubble up from his chest. He shook his head.

It took thirty minutes for Izuku to stop crying enough to compose himself. He took the now cool cup of coffee in his hands. "I'm sorry." His voice was scratchy, and he knew his eyes were puffy.

He felt a little lighter, now that he'd finally cried, but the terrible pain was almost overwhelming. Grief, apparently, came in waves. It was starting to recede, now, leaving a sort of cold numbness behind. Like he just didn't care anymore.

"It's okay. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Mitsuki sat on Izuku's left side, and Kacchan sat on his right. He leaned into his brother, taking comfort in his familiar warmth.

"A month ago, I was kidnapped." He started, and the two stiffened. "It was that first week of break. I was kidnapped by Midoriya Hisashi. My biological father."

The two stared at him in horror.

"He took me and mom and another man who I've come to see as my dad. Aizawa Shouta is a hero who's been training me for the last year… He and his husband are really nice." He smiled softly.

"Which hero is he?" Kacchan asked, and Mitsuki sent him a glare. Izuku didn't mind, though. He welcomed the brief change in topic to sort out his emotions and thoughts. Maybe that's why Kacchan diverted his attention.

"Eraserhead. He's an Underground Hero, and I wanna go into that field too." Izuku smiled softly. "You'll know his husband, though. _Present Mic_."

"THE Present Mic?! Like the one with the radio show who teaches at _U.A._?!"

"Yeah!" Izuku grinned.

"Are they okay?" Mitsuki asked gently, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Dad's fine… but… Mom…" Izuku felt the wave of grief returning, and he choked back a sob. "Mom's dead, Auntie. He killed her."

The two froze. Mitsuki brought her hand up to her mouth as tears rolled down her face. "Inko? No… Not _Inko_."

"Auntie Inko is… dead?" Kacchan echoed, earlier excitement about heroes gone.

"I didn't want to tell you so close to Masaru's birthday. The f-funeral… it's already passed… it took them a bit to find her…" Izuku's mind flashed to his mother's body laying in a crumpled heap down in that horrible basement, her eyes open and lifeless.

He absently rubbed his wrists to remind himself that they weren't shackled. Kacchan gently held one hand under his wrist, eyes uncharacteristically soft as he silently asked for permission.

Izuku hesitated, and nodded. Unlike earlier, when Unagi grabbed his wrist, Kacchan's gentle hold felt more like Shouta's. He found himself relaxing a little at the touch even as the two Bakugo's gasped in horror at the terrible scars.

"We were only held captive for six days." His voice was quiet, now. "That's why I freaked out at lunch earlier today. Unagi-senpai grabbed my wrist, and… it triggered a flashback. I just _reacted_."

"You were _chained_." Kacchan stared at the scars in horror. Izuku hesitated for a moment.

"Wanna know something ironic? He didn't know I was Quirkless." He gave a small, bitter smile as he pulled up his sleeve a little more, showing the small bracelet-like scar. "He gave all of us Quirk Suppression Cuffs."

Mitsuki stared in horror, but Kacchan snorted. "What an idiot. Didn't he look at your medical file?"

"Yeah, but he didn't believe it. He was convinced that I was just hiding my Quirk or something. He also didn't realize that one of the people he'd kidnapped was a pro hero, and that the note he left for Pa and Auntie Nemuri warning them from contacting anyone was _addressed_ to two pro heroes." Izuku laughed a little, and Kacchan joined in.

Mitsuki seemed horrified at how the two joked about this, but for Izuku, it was _exactly_ what he needed.

Everyone had been treating this entire situation like it was a giant bomb about to blow, and the only person who didn't treat him like glass was Shouta. It was honestly pissing both of them off, being watched over like they were on the edge of an impending breakdown (and so what if they were?!). It was equally annoying that everyone acted like mentioning the kidnapping or circumstances thereof would somehow turn them into a sniveling mess or an angry dragon. Like they were delicate.

Izuku _hated_ it. It was done. It happened. They lived. The only thing that still hurt was his mother's death, and he was _dealing_ with it. Maybe not in the best way, but it was sort of working.

And, as usual, Kacchan knew him better than anyone else, even after all these years. So of course Kacchan wasn't afraid to breach the topic. And Izuku was _so fucking grateful_.

"So how'd you get out of there? That pro—Eraserhead, right? He was with you? Did he pull some epic hero stuff?" Kacchan's eyes shone with excitement, even as his mother went to reprimand him.

"No, actually!" Izuku grinned back, eyes just as excited, and that made her pause. "So Bastard brought me into the usual bedroom for my daily torture, right? And while he was distracted with something—I don't really remember much, because I was in too much pain to really process sound at that time—I realized that he'd left a small knife embedded in my arm. _Somehow_, I'm not really sure how, anymore, I managed to swipe it, and kept it hidden until he tossed me back into the basement with Shou—my _real_ dad. The hero. He'd gotten a concussion when we first got kidnapped, and he was still kind of bad off—Bastard ended up making it worse, big surprise. Anyways, dad's Quirk, Erasure, lets him erase the Quirks of others, which is super amazing!"

Kacchan hung off Izuku's every word, and Izuku found his grin widening. It felt _so good_ to be able to gush about things with Kacchan again.

"And then what?!"

"I took the knife and cut off my toe!" Izuku poked the empty spot in his sock as Kacchan stared in horrified awe.

"But… _why_?"

"To whittle it down into a lock pick, duh." Izuku wanted to laugh at Kacchan's baffled expression. "And it _worked_! I got my shackles off and then freed Shouta! Then we unlocked the basement door, but heard these footsteps before we could open it. We thought that _he'd_ come back early, and quickly went down the stairs again. Cause, you know, fighting on stairs is stupid."

"Unless you've got the higher ground."

"No, even then if your opponent is skilled enough, they could just throw and pull you down the stairs, giving you more damage." Izuku argued.

"Unless you can fly." Kacchan argued back. "So what happened next?"

"So we can't fully see who comes in at first and Shouta almost didn't recognize him, but it was _Hizashi!_ It was Present Mic, Shouta's husband! And _man_ was Pa glad to find us!" Izuku grinned.

"After that, we went back to the house and had _Recovery Girl_ come and treat us! A house call! From _RECOVERY GIRL!_"

"That's badass!"

"Right?! And she stuck around to help us and stuff, and now she's part of our family, too! I call her Nana."

"You call _Recovery Girl_, _Nana_?"

"Yep! Oh, and Shouta and Papa Zashi have officially adopted me. Mom put it in her Will and everything, so I'm living with them, now. Pa's the one who dropped me off at school today."

"You're in a family of pro-heroes." Kacchan stared in disbelief. "I'm so fucking jealous."

"What was that, you brat?! We not good enough for you, now?!" Mitsuki glared, holding up a fist threateningly. Izuku bit back a laugh. The Bakugo family was always loud and rambunctious, but he knew that nobody would ever seriously hurt someone on purpose.

"You heard me, old hag!"

"Hey, Kacchan! You should come over some time!" Izuku grinned.

"Would that be allowed?" He tilted his head.

"Of course! I think Pa and Dad are still a little miffed at how much of an ass you've been over the last decade, no matter how watered down I've made it, but once they get to know you, it'll be fine."

"Go talk in your room, brat. I need to do some shit." Mitsuki huffed as she headed off to the kitchen. Izuku knew that she needed some time to process everything he'd told her—she _had_ just learned that her best friend since childhood was gone.

Izuku smiled as he and Kacchan headed up to the blond's bedroom. It hadn't changed much since they were kids. Hero posters littered the walls, and clothes littered the floor. The only tidy thing about his room was the desk, because heaven forbid Kacchan ever lose _one single_ piece of homework, even if he lost everything else.

Izuku didn't hide his smile. "It's just as I remember."

"Like yours has changed any."

"It's actually changed a lot, lately." Izuku smirked. "For one, all my All Might stuff is gone."

"Really? What, he's not your favorite anymore?"

"Nah. He's still an amazing hero, but he wasn't as… Quirkless-friendly as I thought he'd be."

"What, you met the guy?" Kacchan had meant it as a joke. But when Izuku didn't answer, he swiftly turned to his friend. "No fucking way. I _don't _believe that."

"Funny story, actually, it's actually how I met dad." Izuku smiled.

"Oh? You mean that Shouta, right?"

"Yep! Aizawa Shouta, Hero Name: Eraserhead!" Izuku grinned, but then his smile faltered. "So I was heading home when this slime villain attacked me and I almost died. All Might saved me, and… I _had_ to ask him… I asked him if a Quirkless kid could ever hope to be a hero." He didn't tell Kacchan about All Might's weakened form. Regardless of his personal feelings on the hero, it wasn't his secret to tell.

"He said no, didn't he?" He could _see_ Kacchan's respect for All Might plummet.

"He said that dreams were good to have, but I should keep my goals realistic. And then he _left_ me alone on a rooftop." Kacchan stiffened.

"Don't tell me… Slime Villain… I was attacked by one, too. The same day I told you…" His expression softened into one of grief.

"Yeah. It was that same day. I… after what he'd told me, I just… _couldn't_ anymore. I _jumped_, Kacchan. There was a commotion across town, and I didn't think anyone would come. I jumped off the roof of that office building."

"You…" The blond looked paler than Izuku could ever remember seeing him, and he was shaking. "I never meant…" Izuku put a hand gently on Kacchan's shoulder as they leaned against one another.

"Eraserhead had been running some errands nearby, and saw me on the roof. He got concerned and came to investigate… He caught me, and stayed there for three hours just talking to me. Told me All Might was stupid, and of _course_ a Quirkless kid could be a hero… with enough work. So I asked him to train me, and he said yes."

"I…" Kacchan was _not there_. Izuku realized that he was having some kind of break down. "All these years… I really_ hurt_ you, didn't I?" His eyes were a buzz of emotions, clashing and conflicting like a great storm within his soul.

"Yeah. I really thought I was all alone for the last ten years. I honestly thought you'd be happier if I was dead." Kacchan flinched, _hard_.

"God… Zukkun… I'm so sorry." He slowly reached out and pulled Izuku into a hug, giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to. But Izuku _didn't_ want to. Yes, Kacchan had hurt him badly over the last ten years, but… He never knew. He didn't know that he'd inadvertently left Izuku flailing alone in the dark. All these years, he thought that Izuku was _aware_ of what he was trying to do, and _fighting_ him along the way.

It didn't make it right. But it made it understandable. And Izuku had always had a soft heart. He wrapped his arms around his brother.

_We really need to work on Kacchan's social skills._

"I know you are, Kacchan. I won't say it's okay, because it's not. And I can't say I fully forgive you, because I don't. But I… as illogical as it is, I _still trust you_, Nii-chan."

Katsuki wrapped his arms around Izuku tightly, and the two just embraced each other. Tears fell silently from Izuku's eyes, as Katsuki sobbed quietly, the weight of his actions finally crushing his heart as the delicate walls around it crumbled.

After a little bit, Izuku started sobbing too. He'd always been a crier, after all.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, sobbing with one another. They shared their pain and guilt and frustration through raw tears and quiet sobs. They shared their care and love and concern for one another through hugs and the gentle presence of the other.

And eventually, the two fell asleep in one another's arms, faces stained and eyes puffy, but a gentle smile on the face of each child.

Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku, once more, were brothers. And that was all that mattered.


	15. Chapter 15: Recconection

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm alive! I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update. I actually need to re-write the next chapter of this story before posting it, because I sorta skipped ahead, and I feel like you all deserve to see some good ol' bonding and repentance from Bakugo. Besides! I'm sure you all want to see Shouta give him what's for. :)  
So please be patient, I promise you this story is NOT being discontinued. **_

**_Chapter 15: Reconnection_**

Katsuki woke up warm. There was something next to him that made him feel safe and he reached out an arm to pull it closer. It stiffened, and he realized with a start that it was _alive_. He opened his eyes and locked on familiar green hair.

_Zukkun. _

And like someone flipped a switch, everything from yesterday (or was it today?) came crashing back. Zukkun snuggled closer to Katsuki in his sleep. He was grateful his brother decided to sleep a little longer. Katsuki needed some time to process everything.

Auntie Inko was gone. That was a very hard pill to swallow. She was so happy and kind and always knew how to give the _best_ hugs. She always seemed to know what he wanted even when he, himself, didn't know how to express it. And it made him angry that not only did someone kill her, but that he didn't even _know_.

And on that note, his _brother_ had been kidnapped, probably tortured, and definitely traumatized. _Again_, Katsuki hadn't known. It made him feel sick, to realize that he'd been twiddling his thumbs at home playing videogames while Zukkun had been fighting for his life, the life of his mother, and the life of his adoptive father.

Wasn't that a concept, though? That he'd been adopted by _two_ pro heroes. Katsuki eyed the Present Mic figurine that stood quietly on his dresser. He didn't have nearly as much hero stuff as Zukkun did—last he checked, at least—but he _did_ have a little something for some of his favorites. And Mic's radio show always managed to help calm him down after a bad day.

The idea that Zukkun knew the man on a personal level made his head hurt. Though, now that he thought about it, there was that week long stretch not too long ago where Present Mic abruptly vanished from his radio show. He'd gotten a stand-in for a few days before just resorting to playing music. Said he had some urgent hero work to do. It wasn't too unusual—it'd happened several times before—so Katsuki didn't think much about it.

But now he realized that that had been because Zukkun had gotten kidnapped. When Mic came back to his show, he'd sounded a little off. More tired, a little less obnoxious. He'd figured that the mission had gone south or something. Apparently it had, if Auntie Inko was…

Another thing that made him mad was _himself_. He'd almost _killed_ Izuku. The image of his brother stepping off that rooftop with a smile on his face, thanking Katsuki for his stupid advice that he'd given in the heat of the moment—_without fucking thinking_… It made him physically ill.

Years of bullying… Katsuki had thought that his actions were obvious. He just wanted to get him to show some backbone. Stand up for himself so he could become the world's first Quirkless Hero and prove _everyone_ wrong. So they could become heroes together like they'd always planned.

So why had things become so twisted? Why had Zukkun not noticed? Why had_ Katsuki_ not noticed? Now Katsuki felt like a villain. He'd nearly pushed his own _brother_ to suicide, and left him alone for a _fucking decade_. Why was this little ball of innocence even _tolerating_ him right now? Katsuki felt dirty. Like he was a stain or disease that would dirty and infect anyone he touched.

He stiffened a little when Zukkun snuggled closer to him. He found himself relaxing against his will into the comforting warmth. Zukkun could _always_ calm him down, and he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy to pull him closer. His brother was willing to give him a second chance. He was _not_ going to waste it. Katsuki was going to do some _serious_ soul-searching and _repent_. Somehow. He wasn't entirely sure how to go about it, but he'd figure it out somehow!

That's when he noticed Zukkun's phone laying on the floor. Damn, he'd come over right after school, so it would've been 3ish—4 at the latest—when they crashed… It was almost 8 pm, now.

He reached over and looked, wondering why the screen had suddenly flared to life. 36 messages and 6 missed calls? Holy shit. "Uh… Zukkun? I hate to wake you up, but you've got a crap ton of missed messages and six calls. I think someone's worried about you."

Zukkun shot up like someone electrocuted him. "SHIT!"

Katsuki would _never_ get used to hearing him swear. He watched, amused, as Zukkun immediately dialed a number.

"Dad! Dad, no. I'm fine." A pause. "Yes, I'm still at Kacchan's house." Pause. "No, he hasn't blown me up, we were just hanging out and I lost track of time." Pause. "We fell asleep. It's been kind of a harsh day…" And another pause. "Yeees?" He said it like a question. "I'll explain the details later, but Kacchan and I are back on good terms. Oh! That reminds me, can he come over sometime? I'd love to show him my room! And we can play some of those videogames that Pa got me!"

"Video games?" Katsuki found himself mouthing with confusion. Zukkun had never been the kind to like video games. Pa must've been Present Mic, then. He seemed like the kind of guy to spoil his kids.

"I know, I know." He paused again. "Yeah, I'll text you the address, and Pa can come pick me up." A smile stretched across Zukkun's lips. "Love you too, dad. I'll see you soon." He ended the call. "Sorry about that, Kacchan. My family gets really worried if I don't check in with them. It's understandable, all things considered."

"Yeah, I'll expect you to keep me in the loop, too." Katsuki grinned. "You've still got my number, right?"

"Of _course_ I do! What, you think I'd actually erase it?!"

"Just checking, damnit. No need to make a fucking fuss outta it." He huffed.

"Dad's starting my training again." Zukkun noted aloud. "I think he'll have me start accompanying him on patrols again soon."

Something in his brain froze. "You're allowed to _go on hero patrols?!_"

"I can't fight or anything. Just observe. But it's so fun! I get to watch my parents take down _actual_ villains! Though dad usually works in the dead of night. We typically get home at, like, four or five in the morning. So weekends only."

"You still keeping up with those analysis diaries?"

"They're _notebooks,_ not _diaries_. And yes. I am." He smirked, pulling one out of his backpack. Katsuki thought the backpack was designed after a pro, but he didn't recognize them. Maybe it was Eraserhead? Katsuki never paid attention to the underground heroes.

Katsuki took it with a curious hand, flipping through it. It looked… like a fucking diary. He gave Izuku a flat look.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I wrote it in code." He scratched the back of his head. "Here, lemme read it to you…"

His jaw dropped as he listened to a far too detailed breakdown of a hero's Quirk and fighting style. With this kind of intel, someone could _easily_ defeat this hero. With or _without_ a Quirk.

"Ever tried doing that on villains?"

"Yeah, Dad had me start a villain analysis notebook a few months before we got kidnapped. I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things. Dad went back to teaching just last week."

"He's a teacher?"

"At U.A."

"You're fucking _shitting_ me!"

"Nope! My whole family teaches at U.A.! Pa teaches English, Dad is the homeroom teacher for _1–A Heroics_—isn't that _awesome_?!—Auntie Nemuri is the teacher for Art or something like that, and Nana's the school nurse."

"Damn, Zukkun. You've got fucking _connections_. I'm seriously fucking jealous."

"Why should you be? You're part of this family, too, Baka-go." He smirked at the old childish jab.

The two made their way down into the living room where his mom had put out a plate of sweets and sandwiches for them. He supposed she was taking Auntie's death really hard (and to be honest, so was he, but it hadn't really set in, yet). The two had practically been sisters… they'd known each other since before their Quirks manifested. He'd probably be a wreck, too, if Izuku…

He shook his head, angrily swiping away a few stray tears as he joined Zukkun on the couch. It was nice to be able to let so much of his anger drop off his shoulders. Zukkun just had that effect on him. He just _couldn't_ be angry around him (at least when he wasn't being a dumbass). He leaned his shoulder against him, Zukkun leaning back. It was their silent way of letting each other know that they had their back.

"I forgot how good your mom's cookies were!" Zukkun looked to be in bliss. "Pa would _kill_ for this recipe! You should've seen him on Christmas when mom gave him her cookie recipe. He almost cried." Zukkun chuckled.

"You get anything cool for Christmas?" He was curious. What did heroes get people for Christmas?

"Yeah! I got some really awesome stuff… Oh! I should show you everyone so you know who's who." He smiled, pulling out his phone and showing him the photo.

It looked to be taken at Christmas, and Zukkun sat with a kitten on his lap. A vaguely familiar woman in the background smiled with an arm happily draped over Auntie Inko's shoulders. And Auntie looked _good_. Katsuki remembered that stress hadn't been too kind to her, but she was looking much better now. _Then_. He reminded himself. _Then._ There was no _now_ for Auntie Inko. He mentally shook that thought from his brain. He'd dwell on that when Zukkun was gone. For now, he turned his focus back to the picture.

A dark-haired scruffy looking man smiled tiredly as he ruffled Zukkun's hair. He wore black and grey kitty pajamas and had a scarf wrapped around his neck, similar to the one Zukkun was wearing in the photo. A blond man, who Katsuki recognized as Present Mic after a moment, draped an arm around the dark haired man with an exuberant grin on his face, flashing a peace sign to the camera.

"That's Auntie Nemuri. Her hero name is Midnight."

"The R-rated hero?" He blinked. _That_ was unexpected.

"Yep! She's super gentle and nice. She can't stand seeing me cry, and sometimes I can smuggle a few cookies up to my room with her help." Zukkun chuckled. "And that's Pa. Yamada Hizashi, hero name: Present Mic. He's a big teddy bear, and loves to buy me things. He actually got me a _laptop_ for Christmas. He's starting to chill on the gifts, though. He's super fun and always has a good thing to say about someone. He's the optimist of the family." He pointed to the guy who looked perpetually exhausted. "That's dad." His smile became gentle. "Aizawa Shouta, Hero Name: Eraserhead. He's rough around the edges, and super strict with training, but he's a big softie. He'll do _anything_ to protect me. And he's a brilliant fighter and an incredible hero."

"He looks like a hobo."

"He gets that _a lot_." Zukkun laughed. "You should see how many times the police on his patrol ID him, thinking he's some homeless man fighting crime. I've never seen him look so _done_."

The two chatted and laughed for about ten more minutes before a knock at the door interrupted them. Zukkun went to answer it, and his face lit up when he saw who was on the other side. "Pa!" He hugged the man, and Katsuki became abruptly aware that this was _Present Mic_. A Pro Hero. _At. His. House._ Fuck. Did he finish those dishes that he said he'd do later? Did he pick up that random pair of boxers he'd left laying near the laundry room last week? Shit, why was he so _messy_?

Zukkun invited him in (it was practically his house, too), and led him over to the couch. "Pa, you've _gotta_ try Auntie Mitsuki's cookies! They're amazing!"

"Wow, you're in a good mood, kiddo." The hero looked so weird with his hair down. Well, it was pulled into a messy ponytail, but it wasn't up in his hero hairdo. "You must be Bakugo Katsuki."

"Yeah." What the fuck was he supposed to say?

Zukkun chuckled, shaking his head. "Kacchan, you don't have to be so nervous. Yeah, he's a pro, but come on. He's my _pa_. Just be yourself." He flushed.

"Damnit, sometimes I hate how well you fucking read me, Zukkun."

Present Mic blinked at the nickname.

"You know you _loooove_ me, Kacchan~" He sung, dancing away as Katsuki went to grab him. Zukkun gave a laugh and Katsuki gave chase, growling. He wasn't really angry, and the old game of chase actually had him laughing as he finally tackled Zukkun to the floor.

"You may have caught me, but can you keep a hold of me?" Zukkun challenged.

"Let's find out." Katsuki grinned.

Zukkun twisted out of Katsuki's grasp, and preformed a wonderful overhead flip, twisting Katsuki's arm behind him. But the blond wasn't having any of that, and aimed a punch at his brother, who caught it and twisted.

This went on for a few minutes, until Katsuki _finally_ thought he had the upper hand. _Thought_, being the keyword. Because next thing he knew, he was on the ground, pinned with a knee in the back and a hand on the back of his neck.

The observing blond, who Katsuki had honestly forgotten about, applauded.

"Shouta would've _loved_ to see that kind of spar." He grinned. "Zuku, you've gotten better!" Zukkun flushed at the praise as he got off Katsuki's back and held out a hand to help him up. "And Bakugo-kun, you're a very good fighter." He flushed as he took Zukkun's hand. They clasped hands at the wrist, and he noted that Present Mic stiffened out of the corner of his eye.

_That's right… Zukkun mentioned that people touching his wrists can send him into flashbacks._ He looked at Zukkun critically, making sure he was okay, but he looked just fine as he pulled Katsuki to his feet.

"It's fine, Kacchan." Zukkun smiled at him, and again Katsuki wondered how he always seemed to know what he was thinking. _I feel safe around you_. Was implied, and it made his face heat up.

"Next time, I'll be the one pinning _you_." His lips twitched as he spoke, giving away the smile that wanted to form.

"Haha! We'll see about that!" Zukkun bumped shoulders with him.

"We should get home before Shouta comes over, himself." Present Mic stated, a soft smile on his face. He looked so _different_ when he was out of costume. Quieter. Katsuki sort of liked it. It suited the normally loud hero a lot more than his portrayed obnoxiousness.

"Okay, pa." Zukkun was disappointed.

"The fuck are you sad about? I'll see you at fucking school tomorrow, nerd." He relaxed a bit when Zukkun brightened at the reminder.

"Yeah! Oh! And don't forget the math homework tomorrow! If you need help, text me tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get home already, I don't want your shitty ass to get in trouble."

"Hard to get into trouble at home when I'm talking to him right now."

"When the hell did you get so snarky?"

"Kacchan, I've _always_ been a snark."

"Yeah, I fucking know." He glared at Zukkun, who glared back for a moment.

Then, abruptly, the two burst out into laughter, wide grins adorning both their faces as they hugged.

"See you tomorrow, Kacchan."

"All right. See you tomorrow, Zukkun."

"It was good to meet you, Bakugo-kun."

"Call me Katsuki. You're gonna be seeing a _lot_ of me." He smirked.

"Then call me Hizashi, kid."

"Call him Uncle Zashi. He'll love it." Zukkun chimed in, making Hizashi laugh.

"I suppose Uncle Zashi works, too."

And with that, they left, leaving Katsuki with a warm fuzzy feeling that he didn't know what to do with. _What the fuck? I think… is that contentment? The fuck?_ He smiled as he went back to his room.

Hizashi was surprised. With all the things he'd heard about Bakugo Katsuki, he'd expected an angry, volatile, explosive bully. No matter how much Izuku tried to water it down, he and Shouta both knew that things were probably worse than he said. So when Izuku told them that he was _willingly_ going over to his bully's house after school, the family had been understandably worried and anxious. Especially since there had already been one incident today.

And then _hours_ went by with no word from him. They'd all tried calling him, and sent him about a million messages, and no answer. Shouta pointed out that _maybe_ his phone was on silent. Or it was possible that he didn't hear it. But Hizashi knew that he was a few minutes away from heading over there.

Izuku's curfew was 8:30 on a school night, and it was 8:04, now. The only reason why they hadn't barged into the Bakugo household was because nobody's gut was screaming that something was wrong. Well, that and Chiyo insisted that they wait until his curfew. And _nobody_ wanted to anger Recovery Girl when she was in _Nana_ mode. And here, Hizashi thought he'd gotten out of dealing with in-laws.

Then Shouta's phone rang. Izuku explained a few things to Shouta, and once he got off the phone, turned to Hizashi in disbelief. "He fell _asleep_."

"He… fell asleep? At his bully's house?" Nemuri echoed.

"He said that the two have patched things up." He didn't seem convinced. Hizashi wasn't either. This other kid had hurt Izuku for _years_. They weren't forgiving him for _that_ any time soon.

"Hizashi, could you go pick him up? I don't trust myself around Bakugo just yet." Shouta spoke up, and Hizashi nodded.

"Of course, Shou."

Walking up to the house, he was somewhat nervous. What kind of family was he walking into? His mind conjured up a group that was hostile and angry. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he knocked at the door, and Izuku was the one who answered. He looked _happy_. There was this easy, relaxed aura that Hizashi had never seen around the kid before. Sure, he was relaxed and safe with them at home, but this was something different… deeper. Like some great weight that had dropped off his soul that he'd been carrying around for _years_.

And then Izuku invited him in like he lived there. The blond kid seemed nervous, and Hizashi couldn't figure out why. Was it because he'd bullied Izuku for most of his life? In that case, he _should_ be nervous.

But then Izuku spoke up, calling him out on being high-strung because Hizashi was _Present Mic_, the _Pro Hero_.

He found himself getting a fairly good picture of their relationship as the two tussled and bantered. They were close. _Really_ close. It almost reminded him a bit of himself and Shouta, to be honest. It warmed his heart. The clincher for him to trust this Bakugo kid was when he could grab Izuku's wrists and not have him react negatively. Even Hizashi had to be careful about Shouta and Izuku's wrists.

He did wonder idly where Bakugo's parents were, though. Once they'd left the house and made their way to the car, Hizashi spoke.

"You two are close."

"He's like a brother to me." Izuku answered, a soft smile on his face. "We've known each other since we were born. Kacchan was actually there on the day I was born, so I mean that literally."

"Where are his parents? I didn't see them."

"His dad's at work right now, and his mom's… Auntie Mitsuki took mom's death hard. They had been friends since they were, like, three. They'd known each other since before their Quirks developed, and mom had been Auntie Mitsuki's maid of honor in her wedding. I think she's still in her room coming to terms with it. " Ah. That explained it.

"So what happened between you and Bakugo-kun? Not that I'm not happy, but I thought he was a bully to you?"

"Well…" Izuku looked sheepish. "Would you believe me if I told you it was all a big misunderstanding?"

"Wha?" Hizashi almost looked back in disbelief, but he was driving, so that would be a bad idea. "How is _ten years_ of bullying a _misunderstanding_?"

"Well… He was encouraging me in his own way… He thought I could be a Quirkless hero, but not until I learned to stand up for myself. And I'll admit, it was obvious looking back on it. He never really hurt me on purpose; he was just scared. I was _dreaming_ not_ doing_, and he was scared that if I continued on like that, I'd die. So he was trying to get me to stand up for myself, and kept getting angry when I just rolled over. He just never thought to explain this to me because he thought it was obvious."

Hizashi let the words settle in his brain. _What the fuck?_ Was what his mind oh-so-helpfully supplied. Hizashi had always been the kind of guy who valued open communication. So this made _no_ sense to him.

"Maybe you should explain that to Shouta, and he can try explaining it to me, because I'm very lost."

Izuku laughed, making Hizashi pout. "Meanie." He stuck his tongue out at his son. Today had been a _long_ day, and explanations could wait until tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16 Meetings

_**A/N: Well, Hello everyone! It's been about a month or so since my last update, and I'm SO SORRY! TAT Since so many of you wanted to see Shouta meeting Katsuki for the first time, I had to go back and write that in. Never let it be said that I don't listen to you guys. :) Work's also been crazy stressful lately, so there's that. **_

_**I also saw the new My Hero movie (in Eraserhead cosplay, of COURSE), and wanted to let you all know that it was amazing. Watch it. You only need to see up through Season 3 or so to understand what's going on. **_

_**THAT ASIDE! I have another thing to say: As an apology for being so freakin' late with this update, I'm going to update again tomorrow. ^^ Or, rather, I'm going to update again on Saturday, March 7, 2020 [Pacific Time Zone]. So keep an eye out. (I specified that because it's currently midnight here, so it's technically ALREADY tomorrow. oof. **_

_**Also also! If anyone has Telegram, message me~! My username is SilvermistAnimeLover across pretty much everything. Instagram, Youtube, AO3, Wattpad, , DeviantART, Quotev, Soundcloud... So yeah! Check me out on any of these platforms. ^^ Oh! And if you have Sing!Smule, my username on there is SongbirdSapphire, because SilvermistAnimeLover was too long. XD **_

**_Chapter 16: Meetings_**

Shouta liked to think himself good at reading people. He could tell when his husband was up to annoying nonsense, and he could tell when his son needed something (sometimes even before he knew he needed it). He always knew when his students were about to cause trouble, or when their minds strayed towards something he'd rather they not do.

So he was perplexed when he quietly observed Bakugo Katsuki, who he'd had pegged as a violent arrogant bully. _No_, Shouta was _not_ stalking his son and his son's… _friend_ while they went out shopping at the mall. He would _never_! He merely needed to grab the groceries, and _happened_ to see the two of them there. He was hiding because he didn't want to make thing awkward! Yeah, that was it.

The blond boy he saw interacting with his son was someone he couldn't connect easily to the explosive brat he caught sight of when he followed Izuku from school to make sure he made it to training safely.

Izuku had explained everything the day after the two had 'made up'. And honestly, though the whole explanation had begrudgingly made sense to Shouta. He didn't want to admit it, but if it was actually what happened (his son could be unusually naïve and trusting sometimes, wanting to see the good in everyone), then Shouta really had very little reason to remain pissed at the other kid.

He'd still scare the ever-living daylights out of him, though. Just because he hadn't _meant_ to bully Izuku didn't mean that what he did and said (whatever that may have been) didn't do any less damage. He needed to _understand_ that what he did was by no means okay.

And he had the oddest feeling that Izuku had deliberately kept information from him. He wanted to press him for answers, but Shouta decided to let this one sleeping dog lay. Just this once. For his son's sake.

Watching the two now, he was reminded of brothers. In all honesty, if he hadn't known that Bakugo had once bullied his son and left him all alone, he would've sworn the two were thick as thieves and that nothing could push them apart.

Perhaps, if Bakugo made it into his heroics class, he'd consider pairing the two as partners in their second year. Shouta could tell that there was a level of unbreakable trust there, even if some of it had been eroded away.

_Damnit, Izuku. You're too trusting._ He shook his head with a fond smile as he glanced over at the presence that had come to a stop next to him.

"The kid's recovering amazingly well." Tsukauchi said as he held out a paper cup of black heaven to Shouta, who accepted it with a tiny smile and a nod of thanks.

"His tenacity surprises even me." Shouta leaned against the wall casually. "It's hard to believe that it was only about a month ago we were trapped in that… place."

"You're doing well, too." The detective noted. "And you're back to your usual patrols, too."

"I don't stay down for long."

"I noticed." He looked over at the pair of boys who were excitedly ranting about some hero merch in a nearby shop. "Who's that other kid?"

"Bakugo Katsuki. He was my son's bully, up until recently."

"I feel a lengthy explanation here."

"Supposedly, he was trying to get Izuku to stand up to the other bullies by sort of becoming one, himself. He never intended it as such, and never realized how far he went, but they've since made up."

"You doubted his story." Tsukauchi shot him a knowing look.

"I doubted his ability to read his former bully. He's biased, as he never gave up hope that their friendship was still there."

"They look like a couple of good friends to me."

"I think so, too…" Shouta's brow furrowed a little.

"I know you don't necessarily do second chances… But maybe you should make an exception this once." He tossed his empty coffee in the trash, and tipped his hat in farewell to the Hero. "See you later, Aizawa."

"Hn…" He glanced back over at the two after the detective's departure. "Perhaps I should… just this once."

Izuku was _nervous_. This was the first time his dad was going to meet Kacchan, and he honestly didn't know how things would go. He purposefully never told anyone that Kacchan was the one who pushed him up to that rooftop that day (his parents would _never_ forgive him for that), and even though he tried to cover up the bullying, they still somehow found out (they always did).

His Pa seemed understanding enough, and willing to give Kacchan another chance, but… would his dad? Dad was a _lot_ more strict after all. He was _waaaay_ more protective of Izuku than his Pa. Especially since the kidnapping incident.

They were meeting on somewhat neutral ground, this time. His dad was going to pick them up and drop them off at the park across town.

"Relax, Zukkun." Kacchan placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Whatever happens today, happens. You can't _make _someone like me. Besides…" He glanced off to the side, letting his hand fall away. "If he doesn't accept me, then it's my own fault—nobody else's."

"But you're different than you were!" Izuku protested.

"Not _that_ different." Kacchan let a bitter smile flit across his face. "Not yet."

"Zuku." His dad rounded the corner, and Izuku instantly knew he'd heard every word. He gave him a smile before glancing to Kacchan with a frown. "Go ahead to the car, I'm going to talk to your friend for a moment in private."

"Go ahead." Kacchan sent Izuku a bright smile and a thumbs up.

Izuku hesitated for a moment before heading towards the car. He purposefully dragged his feet in a vain attempt to try and catch any hint of the conversation.

"_Now_, Zuku." Shouta called out, and Izuku knew he'd been found out. _Figures Dad would know what I'm up to._

"Yes, Dad." Izuku begrudgingly sat and waited in the car. He _really_ hoped his dad didn't kill Kacchan. He liked his brother in one piece.

It was about twenty minutes later that the two joined Izuku in the car. Kacchan looked pale and rather shaken, but was otherwise unharmed.

Though he _did_ notice that Kacchan was wearing a new pair of pants, for whatever reason.

He waited until they were at their destination to ask about what had happened.

"Your dad's terrifying." Kacchan had said the moment Shouta had left the two alone.

"So he disapproved of you?" Izuku looked down at the ground in disappointment. He felt like crying.

"Not exactly." Kacchan said, and Izuku's head whipped up. "He just… erm… He told me what would happen if I hurt you again, and said he was giving me a second chance, or some shit like that." He turned pink and looked away, and Izuku wondered exactly what went on.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Let's just hit the arcade while we can."

Izuku was a good friend, so he let the topic drop. Later that night, his dad would make it perfectly clear that while he didn't _trust_ Kacchan yet, he was going to give the boy another chance. Izuku would sleep with a smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17: I Am So Done

**_A/N: Well, lookie here! Two days in a row~! :D This chapter's quite a bit longer, since the other one was fairly short. We get to see some good 'ol irritated Aizawa. ^^ Hope you enjoy that. _**

**_I'm also going out in my Aizawa cosplay tomorrow afternoon in Old Town Temecula, CA. If you happen to be in the area, give me a shout out or just come on by and join us~! And I say us, because I FINALLY have a cosplay friend~! :D _**

**_Also! I have a friend who has a friend who gets a shout out today. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO AURORA MENDEZ~! You're awesome, thank you so much for reading and supporting my stories~! :D _**

**_Chapter 17: I Am So Done_**

Shouta sighed as he climbed out of bed. He didn't want to go to school today. It was the first day of the new school year. Izuku and Katsuki were now officially Third Years in middle school.

At first, he'd been wary of the explosive blond (he still was, to be honest). When Izuku had explained the _misunderstanding_, as he called it, Shouta had been skeptical. Once he'd really had the chance to see them interact, though… It was like watching twins. The two were closer than anything Shouta had seen. Shouta _knew_ his son. He could read him like a book, most of the time.

But Katsuki could read the pages that Shouta himself couldn't decode. The way the two interacted put his mind at ease, and after a while, he found himself welcoming the young boy into the family too.

He hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done—he was still angry about it, and rightfully so—but he could set that aside for Izuku's sake. Though he had taken Katsuki aside when they'd first met and had a nice _honest_ conversation with the kid. Once Shouta had assured himself that Katsuki had understood his wrongs, and well and truly regretted them, he was all right with the kid being around his son. Though he _did_ spell out in _great_ detail exactly what he would do if Katsuki ever hurt Izuku again.

Luckily, he'd given that threat outside, so he didn't have to worry about cleaning piss out of his carpet. If Izuku had noticed that his friend had changed his pants, he'd never brought it up to Shouta.

Either way, Izuku was much happier with Katsuki around. The kid was smart, and had battle instincts that many pros would _kill_ for. He found himself tutoring both of them sometimes, and while the blond was a very different type of student from Izuku, he was still a good one.

Of course, Izuku was still his only _actual_ student. Just because he tolerated Katsuki—and had started to take a reluctant liking to the brash kid—did not mean he had by any means forgiven him. He was _not_ going to train him until he was a student of U.A.—and Shouta had no doubts that he was going to pass that stupid biased robot entrance exam—his Quirk was perfect for dealing with them.

Now the blond was a staple of the Yamazawa household. And yes, they finally changed their last name (legally) to Yamazawa—even if Shouta and Hizashi still went by Yamada and Aizawa at work. Izuku even took it up. He was officially Yamazawa Izuku, having decided to drop the name Midoriya. Part of that reasoning had been to help keep Hisashi from finding them again. The man was still out there somewhere, and they needed to find _him_ before_ he _found_ them_.

But that was beside the point. Shouta _really_ didn't want to deal with the snot-nosed first years today. He'd been enjoying the break between years, and didn't want it to end so soon.

He'd watched the Entrance Exams, and had studied the videos of the students that had been placed under his dictatorshi—er… _care_—for the year… or until he expelled them. He did this every year, watching the individual videos of each student and studying their files. It was only logical to know where each student was coming from and know their strengths and weaknesses before he started teaching them.

Shouta was _not_ impressed this year. At all. He doubted he would keep many students.

One student's Quirk was _literally_ pissing acid. Yes, he couldn't necessarily control what his Quirk was, but Shouta was not impressed with the way the student had whipped out his dick to _urinate_ on the robots. If the kid had a limitless bladder (which was looking like a possibility with the amount of _piss_ the kid was full of—in more ways than one), then he could easily fill containers or specially treated water guns with the substance and use that (and chemicals to treat items to keep acidic compounds from eating through was easy enough to procure at the mall, due to the number of people with said Quirks). But no. Even his proposed _hero costume_ had an open hole near his crotch, and Shouta did _not_ want to see _that_.

So no, Shouta was not expecting anything from this year's batch of first years, nor was he particularly impressed with anyone.

Normally, at U.A., if a homeroom teacher finds a class that they connect to, they can request to follow that class as their homeroom teacher for all three years. Shouta had never found a class that he was fond of enough to do so with. He was more than happy to hand off each one to the next sap—even if he still had to teach a couple of heroics courses to the second and third years.

Looked like this year wouldn't be any different.

"Morning babe." Hizashi rolled over in bed, a sleepy smile on his face. His hair was all over the place, but Shouta thought it only made him look cuter.

"Morning." He smiled softly as he stole a kiss.

"Ready for school?" Shouta groaned.

"Don't remind me. I have _no_ desire to interact with people."

"Haha. You're the one who agreed to become a teacher."

"Yeah, remind me again why I did something so illogical?" Shouta smiled as Hizashi wrapped an arm around him, letting him soak in the body heat of his personal space heater. He snuggled into his neck, nuzzling him as he let himself wake up.

"You're just like a cat, I swear." Hizashi chuckled. "I know you like teaching, you can't lie to me." He ran a hand through Shouta's hair, a soft smile on his face. "Come on, Shou. As much as I love morning snuggles, we need to get ready for school _and_ see Zuku off to his first day as a Third Year."

Shouta gave a small whine.

"Chiyo's making waffles~" He sang, trying to tempt/bribe him.

Shouta paused. "Waffles?" And it was working, too.

"And I prepared _Inko's _coffee last night." He pressed further. Damnit, Hizashi _knew_ that Inko's coffee was his weakness.

"Fine." He finally sighed, pulling away from his husband and crawling out of bed. He shivered at the cold air, and fought the temptation to crawl back under the covers.

"Thank you." Hizashi stole a kiss back, and hurried off to the bathroom to shower and dress. Shouta took a moment to just stand there, and appreciate what he had.

He had a loving, wonderful husband. A home. Food, water, and electricity. Two jobs that he (admittedly) loved. A _son_, who he loved dearly and who loved him back. A sort-of mother figure (Chiyo), and a sister figure (Nemuri). He even had three cats (Yuki [Izuku's cat], Dorian [an older cat that he'd gotten from a rescue years ago], and Mira [a younger rescue who played well with Yuki]). He was _safe_ and loved. Two things he had not had as a child. All these things he had, _right now_. They were things he almost lost because of Hisashi, and because he and Izuku were safe, he could take this moment to simply _be_ and appreciate all the things he was grateful for.

He smiled, heading out into the kitchen. "Morning, dear. Here's your coffee." Chiyo smiled as he took his cup.

"Thanks mo— Chiyo." He felt his face heat up. Why the hell had he nearly called her _mom_?! How embarrassing. Chiyo just laughed, though. Luckily it was just he— Fuck, Nemuri was sitting at the table with a knowing smirk. _Goddamnit…_

"If you see me as your mother, then I'm doing something right. You can call me that if you want, dear. You and Hizashi are practically my sons anyhow." She kissed his cheek and set about making more waffles, leaving a blushing Shouta resolutely staring into his coffee. He ignored Nemuri's snickering.

Hizashi laughed softly as he leaned against the wall of the hallway, having seen the whole thing. "I was wondering when you'd finally slip." He ignored Shouta's glare. "I _finally_ have a good mother-in-law." He grinned, ducking under the apple that Shouta chucked at his head.

"Woah, dad. What's with the flying fruit?" Izuku asked, catching the apple. Katsuki, who'd stayed the night (a relatively normal occurrence), sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"It's too fucking early for this kind of shit."

"Katsuki!" Chiyo barked. "Language!"

"S-sorry, Nana Chiyo." Katsuki apologized. Chiyo was slowly but surely curbing some of his language (at least around her).

"Morning boys." Hizashi grinned.

"Morning Pa!" Izuku chirped happily, giving him a hug.

Izuku hated mornings as much as Shouta, so the fact that he was this chipper and awake meant that he'd been up for at _least_ an hour. He'd have to thank Katsuki later.

"Morning Uncle Zashi." Bakugo mumbled. He was _not_ a morning person, Shouta learned. He usually sat together with Izuku and Shouta with their coffee (Katsuki's with Tabasco sauce added, for some ungodly reason) and just watched as Hizashi flitted about with endless energy.

Shouta honestly didn't understand _where_ Hizashi got it from. He wished he could recharge like that. What did it feel like to not be tired, again?

The morning continued on as normal, and Izuku and Katsuki gathered their school things. Hizashi, Nemuri, Chiyo and Shouta went about gathering their papers for the day.

The four of them dropped the boys off at school, watching with fond smiles as they went inside. "Can you believe we've known Izuku for nearly a year?" Hizashi spoke up as he drove.

"You've only known him for a year?" Chiyo blinked. "I thought it'd been longer."

"Well look how close you've gotten in such a short period of time." Hizashi pointed out.

"I met him in April of last year." Shouta smiled softly. "Yeah… It's April again… It's been about a year since I met him." He realized.

"We should celebrate!" Hizashi grinned.

"We _absolutely_ should!" Nemuri agreed.

"Hard to believe." Chiyo also smiled softly.

"You should've spent New Year's with us." Hizashi grinned. "It was great. Nemuri and Inko insisted we all sit on the roof of the house to watch the first sunrise together."

"Wasn't hard." Shouta snorted. "Izuku and I had only just gotten back from patrol."

"I'll make sure I'm available this year." She smiled.

Hizashi pulled up into the designated Teacher's Parking. "All right, passengers, time for school."

"You haven't changed since _we_ were students." Shouta deadpanned, remembering a time when Hizashi would say the _same_ thing.

"Yeah, but now, instead of _getting_ homework, I get to _give_ it!"

"I prefer tests. Giving out homework means you have to grade it, too. At least tests can be graded during school hours and not at _home_. When I'm _not getting paid_ to put up with this bullshit."

"Nooo, it's because you like to watch them squirm and give them timed tests. Everyone else gives them the class period." Hizashi argued.

"Because it makes them think under pressure. They'll need to make logical decisions with a calm mind as heroes. If they can't handle a simple test with a time limit, they won't be able to handle hostage situations or ultimatums during high-stress villain attacks." Shouta rebutted.

"Now, now. You two should head in to say hello to the other teachers before the students arrive."

"We have the same coworkers as last year." Shouta sighed. "Though _next year_…" He twitched in annoyance.

"Come on, let's not let personal feelings get in the way." Hizashi argued. "He doesn't start for another year, Shou."

"All Might?" Chiyo guessed. They'd explained that All Might had crushed Izuku's dreams, initially. They hadn't explained the full circumstances of Izuku and Shouta's meeting—that wasn't their place to tell—but she knew well their dislike for the Number One Hero.

They just hadn't expected to be working alongside him at U.A., was all. Nezu had informed them a year ago that All Might would start working with them in two years time. Shouta wasn't happy—the man didn't even _have_ a teaching degree—but he supposed that he could offer some kind of experience for the kids in the Hero Course.

He had still thought that it was a stupid decision. Shouta never liked the idea of broadcasting their staff to the world. To be a pro, one had to make a lot of enemies. And what better way to get back at a hero who'd taken you down, than to kill off the hopefuls that you were teaching?

Nezu's security was incredible, though, and it made Shouta feel a lot more secure about things. But he _was_ still waiting for that one guy to start killing off students while they were at home, or out and about. It was one of the reasons why he was so harsh on his own classes, pushing them constantly to get stronger, _faster_. So they could protect themselves if they had to. And if they weren't willing to go that far, or learn fast enough, then he'd cut them before they were killed—either by the profession itself or by a villain wanting revenge on a staff member.

But so far, everything had been fine. They'd had a couple incidents here and there where someone with a grudge had attacked a student to get to a staff member (nothing too serious, injury wise, the idiot had attacked them at a crowded location), but it was met with such fierce retaliation from the entirety of the U.A. Hero Staff, that nobody had really had the balls to try it again. After all, in Japan, at least, murder was legal if the hero was attacked first or defending a citizen (so long as it wasn't excessive). No villain wanted to push _that_ button.

All Might was a different story, though. The man had _powerful_ enemies, and Shouta was afraid that those enemies would band together to attack and try to get to him.

What better way to shame the Number One Hero than rub a failure like a class full of dead students in his face?

So yeah, Shouta was against the idea of hiring All Might from the start, but his voice went unheard. Nezu promised to increase security and keep a better eye on the students outside of school, but it didn't do much to ease his anxiety about the entire situation.

Right now, though, he had something _else_ to think about. Namely the loud chatter he could hear coming from the doors marked 1–A.

It was nearly time for class to start, and they weren't in their seats. Shouta crawled along the floor in his yellow sleeping bag. Time to see what they were really made of.

He fought off the grin. This was his initiation of sorts. Every one of his classes met him like this. It let him see who would judge first, ask questions later, and who would look at a seemingly strange hobo with the critical eye needed for heroism.

He also found their reactions entertaining, so that was an added bonus. Hey, if he was gonna get paid to teach brats, he was going to do it on _his_ terms.

The door slid open, and _nobody_ noticed. He slid across the floor before standing. A few students looked his way, which drew the attention of the rest of them. They stared as he unzipped his bag.

"Twenty-seven seconds." He stated, climbing out and rolling it back up to the size of a cell phone. "That's how long it took you to quiet down. This is the Hero Course; time is valuable. You cannot afford to waste any of it. My na—"

"Who the hell are you, fucking hobo?" One of the boys, Gurusaki, cut him off. Shouta sent him a glare. _Arrogance._

"My _name_ is Aizawa Shouta. And I am your homeroom teacher." He let a bit of venom seep into his voice, making them quiet down a bit more.

"I thought all teachers were pros? Did they just have you stand in or something? Cause, I don't know you, so you must not be important." One girl, Yukihara, spoke up.

"I will give you all this _one_ warning. Push my buttons, and I _will_ expel you. You will not get a second chance, nor a second warning." He sent them a glare, and several of them scoffed at his threat. He knew then that most of this class was a lost cause.

He pulled out the gym uniforms. "Put these on, and meet me out on the field. I will not tolerate tardiness."

With that, he left the room. The moment he was down the hall, he hung a left, swinging by the staff room. It was deserted as everyone else was attending orientation, so he took this opportunity to refill his thermos with coffee and snag several painkillers for his growing migraine. _I hate the first day_. He mentally groaned. _Fuck, I hate the first _week_._ He lamented his misfortune at being stuck with this class. Why did Nezu do this to him? The sadist. Shouta would need to find a way to get back at him. He had half a mind to start with his tea, but the two had a silent agreement to leave one another's beverages out of any prank/vengance wars they may have.

He shot off a quick text to Izuku, asking how his day was going so far. The kid would likely answer between classes, or at lunch, so he pocketed the phone again and headed outside.

By the time he got out onto the field, he'd expected at least one student. Instead, he was met with a grand total of _zero_. He twitched, popping another pill. He waited another four minutes, and only ten students had appeared.

He told the students to wait and made his way to the locker rooms. He found four boys, naked from the waist down, ganging up on two half-naked girls. Another boy was knocked out on the floor, and two more boys and one girl watched on with eager smiles.

Shouta saw _red_. His hair floated as he activated his Quirk, cancelling the Quirk of Waranara, who could paralyze anyone he touched for ten minutes. The two girls immediately covered themselves, shaking as they scrambled for shelter behind Shouta.

He didn't bother saying anything to the boys. He loosened his Capture Weapon and tied them all up, ignoring their cries and shouts of complaint. He also restrained the two boys and one girl who'd been watching.

"Needless to say…" He glared. "You are expelled. Expect _legal_ repercussions for your actions today."

He escorted the two girls and carried the boy down to Chiyo's office, where the nurse waited for any students (usually Shouta's) to show up. He briefly explained the situation before heading back out to the field. Campus security was already taking the students he'd left tied up in the locker room away, where they'd be held in police custody and punished for their actions.

He was down to eleven students, now, though the boy was still unconscious in Chiyo's office. The two girls had explained that they no longer wished to become heroes, and wanted to transfer to General Education. Shouta would gladly handle the paperwork for that. He hadn't been planning to keep them after this incident, anyways. They just weren't cut out for the Hero Course. He could see it in their eyes.

His bad mood turned worse when he saw three students fighting _with their Quirks_.

"I might've had more patience with you three if I hadn't just had to escort three students to Recovery Girl's office. Consider yourselves _expelled_. You are free to go. Don't bother coming back." Shouta glared, as the three stopped.

"Y-You can't do that!" One of them—the boy who pissed acid, Shouta idly noted—complained.

"I can. I did. _Go_."

"You haven't even seen our Quirks yet!" Acid boy continued.

"I've seen enough. If you do _leave_, I'll escort you myself." Shouta added a dangerous tone to his voice.

The three kids glared death at one another, but apparently they were more afraid of Shouta than they were angry at one another. He counted that as a win.

_Eight students left._ His phone buzzed with a text from Chiyo. Apparently the boy had woken up, and wanted to quit the Hero course, too. Joy.

_Seven._

"We're having a Quirk evaluation. Ball throws, endurance runs, grip tests, side jumping… these are things you're familiar with. This time, you get to use your Quirks." He explained, falling back into a familiar script. "If I feel you aren't trying, or giving it your all, I _will_ expel you."

The seven students stiffened, looking around them warily.

"S-shouldn't we wait for the others?" A girl standing next to Yukinara asked.

"There _are_ no others. You seven are all that's left. Let's see if you last the day or not." He replied, watching as they paled a bit. _Good. Maybe that'll send the message home. _

"Obviously, they just weren't good enough." Yukinara spoke up, and Shouta fought the urge to groan. "This is U.A. Only the _best_ make it here. You, darling, are _not_ one of those. I'll expect you to be gone by the end of the day." She laughed, covering her mouth like she was some kind of delicate lady. The thought made Shouta want to snort. Her makeup was caked on so thick it cracked, and her voice was high and grated on the ears.

Her Quirk was useful, though. She could manipulate water molecules in the air. But usefulness and ingenuity were two different things.

"You'll never be a star like me." She said. Shouta couldn't take it anymore.

"You think being a hero is about _popularity_?" He glared.

"Of _course_ it is! Save more people, get more popular. Duh." She looked at him like he was stupid. "And then you get _more_ money!"

"Okay, then." He nodded for a moment as he thought. Apparently, they needed a little something different this year.

"Let's try something else for a moment." Shouta spoke up, pocketing the ball. "I want to hear all of your reasons for being a hero, and why you think you're suited for the job." He looked to Yukinara. "You start. Oh, and I want everyone to be _completely_ honest. I'll know if you're lying."

Shouta had shot off a quick message to a third-year with a truth Quirk. They were part of the Support Course, but Shouta had called him out of class enough times. He eyed the boy standing in the shadows. His Quirk made everyone in the vicinity unable to lie. The kid looked relieved to be out of orientation, anyhow.

Shouta bit back a smirk. With this, he could _really_ see what these kids were after. And he didn't set his hopes high at all.

"I was _born_ to be a star! My Quirk is strong and beautiful, almost as beautiful as myself. I'll become a hero so everyone can bask in my glory!" She grinned. _Six_. Shouta noted as he gestured for the next kid to speak.

"Money! I want to be set for life, and heroes can make a _ton_ of money if they're popular enough! I just need to get into a good agency!"

_Five._

"Because being a hero is what's expected of me." Shouta looked at the boy.

"Explain."

"Well, both my parents are heroes. If I don't become one, then I'm worthless to them." _Great_. He mentally sighed. _Possible emotional abuse case. Wonderful._

"Do you have any other motivations?"

"Not really, no."

"Do you _want_ to be a hero?"

"No." He answered. "I'm here because I have to be."

Nope. Shouta was _not_ teaching someone who _didn't even want to be there. _He would, however, have someone look in on his home life and make sure he'd be okay, as well as handle transfer paperwork so he could get into the General Education Course—he'd be able to have his pick of nearly any college if he _did_ have something he wanted to do. Shouta motioned for the next kid.

_Four._

"Because I wanna use my Quirk whenever I want." 

_Three._

"To get girls." That smile reminded Shouta of _many_ people he'd met in dark alleyways on patrol. _How did he even get into U.A.?_

_Two._

"To live the easy life." She grinned. "Cause, like, who wants to _work_ for a living? Ew." Did this girl even _realize_ how much work it took to become a hero?

_One._

Shouta laid eyes on his final potential student. "What's your reason for being here?"

"Some Quirkless kid at my friend's old school always spouted about wanting to be a hero." He started, and Shouta raised an eyebrow.

Not many kids were Quirkless these days. In fact, there were less than ten in their _prefecture_ that would be around Izuku's age. It was highly probable that the kid mentioned was actually _Izuku_.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A Quirkless kid couldn't possibly be a hero, so I thought it'd be interesting to try for it myself."

Shouta twitched. He would give them all _one last chance_ to prove themselves.

"Out of curiosity, how do you all see the Quirkless? Be honest."

"Ew, ew, _ew!_ They aren't even really _human_, you know? Like, I don't even wanna go _near_ them! I don't wanna catch whatever it could have, you know? But I guess even _it_ could have _some_ uses…"

"Yeah! They're like the unofficial slaves of society! We're better than them, and they should serve those of us who were born with strong Quirks." Another student agreed exuberantly. Several others voiced their similar opinions.

"That's rude! Of course they're people!" The last kid spoke up, sending them a glare. "They're weak and helpless, but that's why we need to protect them! They can't do anything on their own, so heroes have to make sure they stay safe. Though I think they should stick to office jobs and stuff."

"Right." Shouta's decision had been made and finalized.

_Zero._

"You're all expelled."

There was silence for a moment before they rounded on Shouta with a fierce outcry.

"WHAT?!"

He silenced them with a powerful glare. "Your reasons are shallow and self-serving. Heroism is _not_ about popularity or money. It's about _saving people_. If you go out there with that attitude, you will die, or you will kill others."

"It's not easy." He continued. "It's not pretty. It's not fun. Being a hero means you could die any day. The day you get a Hero License, you sign your death warrant. Over 62% of heroes die within the first _two years_. After that, the mortality rate only goes _up_. In all of history, only _fifty-two_ heroes have lived long enough to _retire willingly_. And you can bet that they have extensive injuries and a lifetime of PTSD. Most retired heroes were forced into an early retirement due to crippling physical or mental injuries."

"If you really want to be a hero, then choose another school. I refuse to send you to your deaths. Your potential as heroes, is _zero_." He glared at the silent students. "Leave. I'm done with you all."

With that, Shouta spun on his heel and stalked away to the Teacher's Lounge, nodding his thanks to the third year on his way. The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, but wisely said nothing as he headed back to orientation. Shouta had never been _so fucking done_ with anything in his _life_. Never before had he expelled his _entire _first year class on the _very first day_. New record, he supposed.

He sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh and got out the paperwork. Nezu always kept extra copies of the expulsion paperwork laying around for Shouta. He grabbed seventeen expulsion papers and three transfer papers and got to work.

Hizashi was startled when he entered the Teacher's Lounge with the other U.A. teachers. Shouta was sitting back in his chair with a cup of coffee and a sour expression.

"Shou?" He asked slowly, as the other teachers cautiously made their way to their desks. The unlucky ones who had desks near Shouta's opted for the couch instead.

"I swear, Zashi. I'm in no mood for _anything_ right now." He glared, and Hizashi gulped. A few of his coworkers sent him sympathetic looks, but he knew what they were thinking. _'Better you than us.'_

Nobody wanted to miss this, though. Shouta was a _legend_ among the teachers at U.A. for many reasons. For one, every single student that Shouta had approved had gone on to become something _great_. And nearly all of them survived longer than twice the normal amount in the field—which was nothing to sneeze at.

Most heroes didn't make it past their first two years, but the average survival time for U.A. Graduates was 5-10, more than twice that of other schools. That was partially why U.A. was rated as the #1 Hero School in Japan, because their heroes, while fewer in quantity, were unparalleled in quality.

And Shouta _always_ screened the 1–A candidates (because they weren't truly students until they survived the first week of Shouta's testing).

For two, Shouta himself was a very well respected Underground Hero (a very uncommon branch of heroics) and stuck to the Old Code as much as he possibly could. Like the Old Heroes (those who fought against villains before the time of Quirks), he preferred to do good without reward. That earned him a lot of respect from the heroes who'd been in the field for any real length of time.

Finally, he held more power than any other teacher at U.A. Nezu _trusted_ Shouta's judgment and would let him expel any student he saw unfit for heroics. Sure, _any_ teacher could put in the request for expulsion, but Nezu had _never_ denied one of Shouta's expulsion requests. When he said someone was expelled, they were gone. When he transferred someone to another program, that's where they stayed and that's where they _thrived_.

And when Shouta once brought up an issue with another staff member, they were _fired—_as in practically on the spot. As it turned out, they'd become a corrupted hero and had been selling information to villains on the sly. Shouta hadn't known this. Nezu hadn't known this. But Shouta went to Nezu with nothing more than a _gut feeling_ and that teacher was _fired_ in the middle of the school year without a second thought. It'd been the right move, but the trust Nezu had in Shouta was terrifying sometimes.

Nezu was the principal of U.A. That was a fact. But anyone who worked there knew that Shouta was the Vice Principal (unofficially, of course).

That was why he was the only teacher at U.A. who had the record for expelling an _entire_ homeroom class of heroics _twice_. To be honest, he scared his coworkers sometimes, but they all had a fierce respect for him.

But when he was in a bad mood, they always shoved Hizashi, Sekijiro or Nemuri under the bus, because they knew they'd survive… _mostly_.

"Were your students _that_ bad?" Hizashi asked.

"Students?" Shouta tilted his head for a moment. Hizashi felt like he'd just stepped on a landmine. "What students?"

"C-class 1–A." Hizashi gulped.

"Oh, there _is_ no Class 1–A this year." Shouta gave a _wicked_ smirk, chilling the room. "I expelled them all." The room blinked and Thirteen dropped their pen.

"A-all of them?! S-Shou, I don't know if that's even allowed… It's only the first day!"

"Zashi, I gave them _three_ chances today. They fought. Their reasons for being heroes was lukewarm at _best_, and four of them attempted to rape two others, who are transferring to General Education." He looked up from his papers, and Hizashi shuddered.

This was Aizawa, U.A. Homeroom Teacher for Class 1–A. This was Eraserhead, Pro-Hero who passed judgment on hero-hopefuls and had the ultimate say in their futures. And all twenty candidates had failed. _Badly_.

"I think that's a new record, then." Cementoss broke the silence.

"At least I'll have more time to nap." Shouta sighed, dropping a lot of tension as he shoved the papers away from himself. The entire room relaxed. "How was orientation?"

"Boring." Thirteen groaned, stretching out their arms over their desk like a cat. "I don't know how you all have managed for so long! I can hardly stand still! Nezu's amazing, but he's so long-winded. I feel like my vocabulary has increased just from _listening_ to him today."

"It has." Snipe nodded sagely.

"You could always skip out like Shouta?" Nemuri suggested innocently.

"And get myself skewered? No thanks. I don't think anyone else can get away with it, other than Recovery Girl." Thirteen shuddered.

"Even _Nezu_ has to listen to Recovery Girl." Ectoplasm laughed. "She's the real Queen of U.A."

"So Recovery Girl is the Queen, Nezu is the King, does that make Shouta the Emperor?" Hizashi laughed, ducking under an irritated swat from his husband.

"I'm _so_ done with you." Shouta deadpanned, climbing into his sleeping bag. Hizashi grinned. Inko made a good choice in gifts. It was one of the few possessions that Shouta fiercely cared for, and protected. Once, Thirteen had accidentally knocked into Shouta, making him spill his coffee on it, and the man had spent all night carefully getting the stain out without ruining the fabric. Thirteen couldn't stop apologizing, even though they hadn't understood just how important the gift was to Shouta.

Hizashi thought it was sweet. After all, it was the last gift he'd gotten from their friend. Hizashi, himself, treasured the noise-cancelling headphones that Inko had gotten for him last Christmas. As promised, he added it to his Hero Costume.

"I'm going to take a nap to get rid of this god-awful migraine." Shouta announced, curling up on the couch. A few of their coworkers winced in sympathy. There was a reason why they kept three bottles of four different types of headache medication in the Staff Room.

Well, at least Izuku would be happy. Shouta would have a _lot_ of free time this year.


	18. Chapter 18: Again?

**_Hey everyone! Hope you're all hanging in there with Coronavirus and whatnot. I know things are tough right now for everyone, and a lot of people have no work/school, so I'm going to try to update my stories more frequently so everyone has something to look forward to, okay? :)  
That aside, this chapter is dedicated to all my friends in Europe, where things seem to be the worst right now. Stay strong, everyone. And stay safe.  
On another note, I'm finally quitting one job and moving over to my other job as closely to full time as I can manage. Which means I won't be working 6 days a week for much longer. Which also means more time to write and sleep~! :D So look forward to that (I know I am).  
Check out my Instagram (SilvermistAnimeLover) if you wanna see my cosplays! I've got Aizawa, and I'm piecing together a Midoriya, too. (I've got fangs for Swan Dive Shouta and Viridian Izuku)._**

**_Chapter 18: Again?_**

Izuku sighed as he sat in his seat behind Kacchan. The two had walked to school together that morning (Izuku had stayed the night at Kacchan's house) and they'd gotten the rare opportunity to see a Hero Debut. Though Mt. Lady _did_ take Kamui Woods' credit, the two were still happy to shout some encouragement to the disappointed man.

As a thanks, he'd given them both autographs, which the two had every intention of keeping until Kamui made it big. Then they would sell it for some extra spending cash and use that to further their own hero careers.

School had already been in for a couple of days, and people _still_ weren't used to seeing Kacchan and Izuku as friends. The students would send them wary looks, and the teachers weren't entirely sure how to treat Izuku, now that their #1 pupil and U.A. Hopeful was taking the side of the one student they'd been allowed to harass, belittle, and torment (obviously, they hadn't had Dadzawa come in to defend Minizawa yet).

Even fewer people were willing to push Kacchan's buttons, though. Izuku's bullying had all but stopped. Though he _still_ got notes and threats, he was so used to them by this point that he just threw them away without a second thought. Even Kacchan didn't know about them, though it wasn't like Izuku was hiding them on purpose. He just really didn't see the point in bringing it up to anyone. They were just notes, after all, and while they did sort of hurt, he had Kacchan and his family who loved and cared about him.

Izuku looked up when the students around him started kicking up a happy ruckus, throwing papers into the air and showing off their Quirks. _Oh, the teacher must've said something about them becoming heroes again._

"Yes, yes. You all have wonderful Quirks. Now, settle down please, you all know you aren't allowed to use your powers at school." He reprimanded playfully.

"Speaking of… Bakugo, you're trying for U.A., right?" He asked, drawing Kacchan's attention.

"Yeah, what of it?" He replied lazily, as several students exclaimed how hard it was to get in. "Your point? I aced the mock test, and my Quirk is well suited for heroics. I doubt I'll have much trouble with their entrance exam."

Yeah, Kacchan had calmed down _a lot_ over the time that the two had become friends again. Even his explosive anger was mostly quelled, due to some help that his parents had offered Kacchan (they knew a great counselor who worked _miracles_ with both anger and ego). Shouta's exercise routine and meditation techniques helped a lot, too.

His dad had decided to help Kacchan a bit in his own U.A. training. He wasn't _training him_ per se, but he gave him a workout routine to follow to help build stamina and the like. Kacchan and Izuku would spar often, as well.

The fact that Kacchan _still_ couldn't defeat Izuku in an actual spar (even _with_ Quirks) helped knock down his ego, and boost his determination to do better. Izuku was grateful. Kacchan could actually fit through a doorway, now, without his head stretching the frame.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, aren't you going for U.A. too?" The teacher suddenly stated, and Izuku twitched in annoyance as the entire class burst out in mocking laughter.

"Actually, sensei, my name is Yamazawa, now. I'd appreciate it if you used it." Izuku corrected without batting an eye. "And yes, I'm aiming for U.A.'s hero course."

"You can't get in just by _studying_!" One student laughed.

"As if they'd let a Quirkless thing like you in!" Someone else mocked.

Izuku ignored them. They weren't worth his time, and he'd prove them wrong soon enough.

"Pipe down, you fucking extras!" Kacchan glared. "If you wanna antagonize a future hero so badly, then do it on your own fucking time. We're here to _learn_ shit to help us get into the school we want to get into. So if you'd mind not wasting my valuable education, I'd really appreciate it." He sent them all a threatening smile, and the class quieted down.

Izuku may or may not have laughed.

After that, school went relatively smoothly, and Izuku found himself quickly falling into step with Kacchan as they walked back to his house. "So, do you think that rumor about the entrance exams having giant robots is true?"

"I don't know." Kacchan mused. "It'd certainly be interesting."

"I'll need to up my game, then." Izuku nodded resolutely. "I can't just Analyze and Nullify a _robot_, I'll need to analyze and _destroy_." He let a very Eraserhead-esque grin spread over his lips, causing Kacchan to shudder.

"Please don't do that. You look _terrifying_. Like Uncle Shouta."

Izuku laughed as they walked under a bridge. A quiet sound on the edge of his hearing made his instincts scream at him, and without a second thought, he shoved Kacchan to the side.

A moment later, he was surrounded by green slime, and he _couldn't breathe_. _Fuck! Not this shit again!_ The muffled sound of Kacchan's voice reminded him to calm the fuck down.

This wasn't his first time in this situation, and he couldn't count on All Might magically showing up to free him like he did a year ago. (Seriously, what was with him and slime villains?!)

He forced himself to calm the _fuck_ down, and reached a sluggish hand up, a smirk on his face even as his lungs screamed at him and his brain attempted to panic.

"To think I'd find such a perfect invisibility cloak! What a lucky day! Now I'll be able to escape that bastard. Thanks kid, you're my hero." Black encroached on his vision as he continued to reach up. _Almost there…_ "What're you doing kid?!" The villain had an edge to his voice as Izuku's grin grew into a terrifying thing that'd make his dad proud.

"Stop! Kid, no!" The villain tried to expel him.

Izuku's hand wrapped around something solid, and he _pulled_.

A moment later, Izuku hit the concrete, precious oxygen filling his lungs as he coughed violently. Kacchan was at his side, rubbing his back looking pale, but Izuku leapt to his feet quickly, ignoring the way his head spun.

The villain's eyeball was held firmly in his right hand.

"Geez, can't you slime villains leave me alone?" Izuku asked casually through heavy coughs, loosening his Capture Weapon, which he wore at _all times_. (Detective Tsukauchi got him a warrant to wear it all the time, due to the kidnapping incident—they were still working on getting Yuki approved as his Hero Partner candidate). "First a purple one attacks me last year, and now you? Wouldn't happen to be related, would you?"

"Purple…? You mean _you're_ the brat my brother tried to kill before he was arrested by All Might?!" The villain looked abruptly angrier, even with bloody slime seeping from what Izuku assumed was his eye socket.

"Guess I'm just unlucky like that." He sighed with a shrug as he casually tossed the eyeball up and down like a ball. He was scared, but he _had_ to stall for time until his parents arrived. He knew Kacchan had called them the moment the villain showed up, and they were most assuredly already en route to their location.

He just had to make sure nobody died before then. He was still too shaky and weakened from oxygen deprivation to run any real distance, and he knew Kacchan wasn't about to leave him to go get help from nearby heroes.

Plus, Kacchan had been attacked and almost killed last year by the purple slime, so he knew that the explosions would do _nothing_.

He and Kacchan shared a look, a plan forming silently between them. They nodded together, agreeing on a course of action.

Izuku _felt_ it coming before he actually saw anything. He immediately rolled to the side just as a new wave of slime hit the ground where he'd just been standing. Kacchan fired off a few explosions as he also dodged, drawing the villain's attention.

Izuku didn't waste a moment of time. He saw the opening, and with the villain unused to his sudden loss of depth perception, this may be their only shot.

Kacchan fired off several explosions to cover the fact that he threw something from his backpack to Izuku. He expertly caught the pocketknife and ran at the villain on silent feet. He'd never been more grateful for the experience he'd gained from those patrols.

The slime never heard him coming. A moment later, the villain's only remaining eyeball was split in two, and Izuku wasted no time in leaping back, using his Capture Weapon to pull himself to the other side of the bridge. Kacchan was by his side a moment later, a matching smirk on his face.

"Izuku!" A familiar voice called out, and he resisted the urge to look towards the source. He couldn't risk looking away from the enemy, after all. That was a rookie mistake that Izuku wasn't about to fall into.

A familiar Capture Weapon shot out, snatching him and Kacchan and pulling them back into the sunlight and into Shouta's worried arms.

Now that he knew he was safe, Izuku allowed his legs to give out. With a violent series of coughs and hacks, slime fell to the asphalt in large heaps. Oh, wow, that was gross. He felt a warm hand helping him heave it up as Pa incapacitated the villain with a loud yell.

After a few minutes, he sat back and looked to see Shouta, Hizashi and Nana Chiyo. "Come here, Dearie, and let me have a look at you." Nana said, looking at both of them.

"What happened?" Hizashi asked as he used a specialized piece of Capture Gear to gather up and hold the unconscious slime villain.

"We were walking home from school." Izuku explained, after taking a long drink from the water Nana had handed him. She continued to check him over as he spoke. "And I heard the manhole cover open. I just reacted. I'd seen similar enough situations on patrol before, so I moved Kacchan out of the way."

"Yeah, and he got caught for it." Kacchan glared, and Izuku shuffled his feet. "And my explosions did _nothing_, just like last year. First thing I did was send you guys that SOS. Zukkun _somehow_ reached up and snatched the villain's _eye_ out of his head, which made him spit him out."

Shouta, despite himself, snorted. Izuku tried not to grin as he caught sight of the disembodied eye sitting not too far away. For a brief moment, he had the oddest urge to ask his dad if he could keep it—just to see his reaction.

"I knew Kacchan had already contacted you guys, and I didn't feel like I could run to a more populated area, so I tried to keep him busy. Turns out, he's the brother of that slime villain that attacked me this time _last_ year." Izuku paused. "Actually, now that I really think about it, it was a year ago today."

"What the fuck?" Kacchan blinked. "You're right. OW!" He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Nana Chiyo. "Sorry, Nana. But seriously, what the _heck_ is up with your cra— _cruddy_ luck?" She nodded approvingly as she finished tending to Izuku and moved on to Kacchan.

Izuku shrugged. "No idea. Maybe this date is cursed? I'll probably just stay home next year." He decided.

"I'll excuse your absence in advance." Shouta noted, as Izuku continued the explanation.

"So then Kacchan and I came up with a plan, because we knew we couldn't _capture_ him, get away from him, or defeat him, but maybe we could keep him from hurting us? So Kacchan distracted him with his explosions and tossed me his knife, which I used to take out his other eye."

"Then you guys showed up." Kacchan finished. The three adults stared at the two kids in disbelief.

"I want to ground you so badly." Shouta growled. "But it wasn't your fault. You both did exceptionally well in this situation. I'm proud of you both. Scared shitless, but proud."

Izuku beamed. He knew his dad only wanted to ground him to keep him close by because this was the _second_ time Izuku had ever been attacked by a villain (if you didn't count the kidnapping or the Alley Incident).

"Not even a hero yet, and my son already has enemies." Hizashi muttered despondently.

"There, there. I'm sure he'll gain more soon enough." Nana Chiyo patted his back.

"That _doesn't help!_"

Izuku and Kacchan looked at one another, before they burst out laughing. Izuku smiled. Today wasn't so bad, after all. And unlike last year, he was able to keep his wits about him and save himself instead of relying on someone else to do it. It made him feel good, and was solid proof of just how much progress he'd made.

"Izuku. Katsuki." Shouta spoke up, and the two looked up curiously. "You've both got ten months until the U.A. Entrance Exams. I'm stepping up your training. Izuku, you'll be patrolling with me twice a week, now, and I won't stand for falling grades."

"HAI!" He vibrated in excitement.

"And Katsuki, I'm going to write up another training schedule for you. You'd better follow it to the T, am I understood?"

"HAI!" Kacchan looked just as excited.

"Good." Shouta nodded.

"But for today, let's all go get ice cream~!" Hizashi jumped in, a massive grin on his face. "We can even have Tsukauchi-san join us, since we need to go drop this guy off at the station anyways. After all, today makes one year since Shouta and Zuku met, right? So that's plenty of reason to celebrate~!"

"All right!" The two boys cheered. Izuku felt himself fill with an excited energy. U.A. They had less than one year, now. With luck, and hard work, this time next year, he'd be a _student_ there. He felt the grin spread across his face for the third time that day, making Kacchan and Hizashi shudder. He locked eyes with his dad, matching grins meeting and growing. _I'm ready._


	19. Chapter 19: Nezu

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Day 3 of my update binge! :D This time, as promised, it's Swan Dive! Whooo! So it's short, but I have an Omake at the end to make up for that. This chapter was kinda fun to write, honestly, and it shows how much Izuku has grown over the last year he's been with Shou~_**

**_A new fanfic idea I've had lately is one where Inko is Shouta's older sister (there's only 11 years difference between them; totally plausible). So it'd follow them from childhood all the way through Izuku's birth and his eventual attendance of U.A. (likely with Izuku still getting OfA.) Like, how would Izuku change by having Aizawa Shouta as a loving uncle? And Hizashi as an uncle through Shouta? And Inko having more than just Mitsuki?_**

**_Comment ant let me know what you think of that idea, yeah? Something you're interested in? (Just sayin'... little Shouta is so freaking adorable!)_**

**_Hope this finds everyone safe and healthy. Both my jobs are still open, even though my state (CA) is under a stay-at-home order. So... yeah. Though one job's cut hours dramatically. I went from working about 22-27 hours a week at that one to 8-13 scheduled hours. Oof. that's gonna hurt so bad._** **__ _**

**_Like I said—stay safe. Love you all, and please enjoy this update~!_**

Izuku grinned as he leapt from roof to roof. He was _much_ more proficient with his Capture Weapon than he used to be, and could use it with almost as much ease and precision as his dad. While he still wasn't allowed to actively engage anyone on patrols, he was most certainly allowed to help his dad restrain criminals until the police arrived, so long as he didn't actually _fight_.

He was slowly getting better and better at these patrols, and half the time, his dad let him lead the routes, now. Izuku was getting _very_ good at finding trouble. It was almost scary. He seemed to have some sort of natural built-in radar for finding the people who needed help the most, and the nights that his dad let him come along on patrol ended up being the busiest nights he had.

Yuki had _finally_ been allowed to come with Izuku on patrols. Turned out, Yuki _did_ have a Quirk after all, and was fully capable of understanding and comprehending human speech, even if he couldn't replicate it.

Yuki's Quirk? He could completely disappear in shadows. Izuku thought it was _the coolest_, and it was absolutely perfect for the partner of an Underground Hero. Even his dad agreed. The registration would be finished by the U.A. Entrance Exams, so Izuku would be free to bring Yuki with him to school, too. That was something he was looking forward to, even if Kacchan and Yuki fought from time to time.

That was funny, to be honest. Their first meeting had been… explosive—and not in the literal sense, either. Yuki had taken an instant dislike to Kacchan the moment the blond inadvertently stepped on his tail. It was hate at first bite on Kacchan's end, too. Izuku, ever the peacekeeper, managed to quell most of the unintelligible argument between cat and boy. The two now have a sort of love-hate relationship. Yuki understood that Kacchan was important to Izuku, and was family, so he tolerated the blond.

Didn't mean he didn't occasionally swipe his tail under Kacchan's nose to make him sneeze at one in the morning, though.

Izuku idly reached up and scratched the feline under the chin. He was nearly fully grown, now. Yuki still preferred to sit on Izuku's shoulders, which Izuku found wasn't uncomfortable at all. In fact, his weight was a constant comfort to the boy.

Shouta signed to him, using a special variation that would be gibberish to any civilians (it was a special sign that heroes used), to take a break. They landed atop a nearby roof and settled down on the edge as Shouta brought out their lunches for the night.

Izuku had come a _long_ ways from the kid who could barely handle a four-hour patrol. Now he joined his dad for the full 9pm-5am patrols every Saturday, and the half 9pm-1am on Wednesday (because school). Whenever he had a day off from school due to some holiday or villain attack, he'd join his dad for the full 9-5. He _loved_ those ones, even if he now sported the same bags under his eyes that his dad did.

Hizashi called them twins. And _no_, Izuku did _not_ blush happily when Nemuri had remarked 'like father like son'.

"All right. So you're called onto the scene of a bank robbery. You're the first hero on the scene, and there are an unknown number of hostages inside. The robber has demanded that cops and heroes clear out within ten minutes before he starts killing off hostages." Shouta started. "What do you do?"

"Hmm…" Izuku thought for a moment.

Izuku knew that, though his dad didn't say it aloud, he had a time limit for his answer.

"How many cops are there? What're their Quirks?" He asked, knowing that heroes could direct police—and occasionally even civilians—to use their Quirks to help them in different situations.

His dad grinned as he listed off seemingly random Quirks (though Izuku knew from experience that some of the cops at the station actually had these Quirks). Izuku ran through a mental list of possible tactics and options before settling on the three that should result in the fewest number of casualties and smallest number of injuries.

He explained the answer with as much detail as he could, listing backup plans for if things went south.

"Four minutes to spare. Good." Shouta smiled. "You've gotten a lot better at this." He complimented, and Izuku couldn't help but grin as he leaned into his dad, the strong arm wrapped around his shoulders to hold him close as Yuki curled up happily in his lap, munching on some of his fish.

"Hard to believe we've only known one another for just over a year." Izuku breathed. "I feel like you've been here my whole life."

"I wish I'd met you sooner, then maybe you could've grown up with a father figure."

"But I have you, now. And Pa, and Nana, and Auntie Nem and Auntie Mitsuki and Kacchan… I have so many people. I feel so blessed." He sighed contentedly.

Izuku's brows knitted together as he noticed a white figure down in the nearby park, which Yuki was watching intently. What was someone doing down there at—he checked his watch—3:30 in the morning?

"Hm?" Shouta noticed the figure, too. "What is _Nezu_ doing here?" He sighed, packing his empty bento and motioning for Izuku to do the same. "Yuki, he's not food." He added absently, as the feline's ears drooped in disappointment. He quickly jumped up onto Izuku's shoulders as he followed his dad as they swiftly made it down to ground level and approached the… mouse? Bear?

"Shouta!" Nezu greeted with a smile. "I was hoping to find you out here." He blinked when he saw Izuku. "This must be your son, Izuku."

"Good morning." Izuku greeted. "Yamazawa Izuku."

"I am Nezu, Principal of U.A." He smiled, and Izuku straightened up immediately. _This_ was the famed U.A.'s Principal?! Shit, he was _not_ ready to meet him!

Yuki popped his head out from Izuku's Capture Weapon with a small meow.

"Oh, nice to meet you, too, Yuki." He smiled at the cat, who seemed to grin back.

"Why are you here?" Shouta sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was kind of chilly out.

"Because I wanted to let you know that recommendation slots for U.A. close at the end of this week. If you want your son to apply for one of those slots, do it now. I've got one spot left." Nezu said, looking over at Izuku.

_Recommendation?_ He stared. The thought had never occurred to him. But weren't the slots filled years in advance? As far as Izuku knew, you had to file for a recommendation slot about three years in advance to get a shot at the Recommendation Slot Exams.

"You had someone pull out, didn't you?" Shouta realized, having been thinking along the same lines as Izuku.

"Yes. And I thought you would like to snatch the spot before someone else did. Teachers get priority, after all."

"It's up to you, kiddo. Do you want to take the slot? Doing so will almost guarantee you a place in U.A.'s Hero Course." Shouta turned to look at Izuku.

It was tempting. _So _tempting. To just reach out and know that he was attending like _that_. But… "It feels like cheating." Izuku finally said, absently stroking Yuki's soft fur. "I want to take the Entrance Exam like everyone else. I mean no offense, Principal Nezu, and I appreciate the offer. But I realized a long time ago that I'd have to prove myself and work harder than anyone else. If I took the easy road, it would do me no favors. I'll get in the Hero Course, but I'll do it on my own merit—not on the word of my dad."

Shouta grinned, and Nezu matched it. In that moment, Izuku knew that there hadn't really been a choice to begin with. Yes, maybe there really was an open slot and perhaps if he'd agreed to it, he could've actually taken it. But this had been, first and foremost, a _test_. And he passed.

"Yamazawa-kun… You really _are_ an intriguing student, aren't you?" Nezu grinned. "Do your best on the entrance exams. I want to see you in my Hero Course. If you manage to get in, I'll work your schedule to attend private lessons with me to fine-tune those analysis skills Shouta's been showing me. It's been a long time since I've had a student of my own."

Izuku almost choked on his spit. _Nezu_, the guy with _High Specs_ wanted _him_ as his personal student?! Holy shit. He glanced at his dad, seeing a similar expression of shock pass over his features.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off. I've places to be and paperwork to file." He spun on his heel and walked off at a leisurely pace, humming as he went.

"Dad?" Izuku questioned hollowly. "What just happened?"

"You just met Nezu. And impressed him."

"_How_?"

"I've been showing him your Quirk Analysis Notebooks for the last few months. He got curious, and I saw no harm in showing off what my son was capable of." Izuku felt his cheeks redden. "He was _very_ impressed."

"Kacchan's gonna flip."

"I'm sure he will." Shouta chuckled, no doubt thinking of Hizashi's reaction.

"Now, come on. We've got a patrol to finish." Shouta ruffled his hair, eliciting a laugh out of Izuku. "By the way, have you thought about a hero name, yet?"

Izuku groaned.

**OMAKE:**

Shouta sighed as he sat down next to Hizashi, Nemuri, and Chiyo at the staff meeting. Nezu said it was important. He'd left Izuku a note—something they'd been able to do recently without the kid freaking out—explaining where they would be. Shouta and Izuku hadn't gotten back from patrol until 6 that morning (because shit kept popping up, as usual), and this meeting was at 7:30.

Just because Shouta wasn't getting any sleep didn't mean that Izuku couldn't get any.

"Thank you all for coming." Nezu started, and everyone's attention flitted to the principal. "As I'm sure you're all aware, we will be welcoming a new staff member next year! I'd like for you all to meet him, now, and listen to what he has to say." Nezu grinned as _All Might_ walked in through the door.

_Motherfucker_. Okay, maybe he'd spent a _little_ too much time around Katsuki.

"I AM HERE!" All Might announced, a large grin plastered on his face. God, Shouta could feel the headache _already_, and the man had only said three words. This was going to be a _long_ school year.

"The floor is yours, Yagi." Nezu said with a smile. _Yagi?_ Shouta blinked. Was that All Might's civilian name?

"Right. You all know me as All Might, but my civilian name is Yagi Toshinori. Feel free to use it in private." He smiled wider, and though Shouta didn't _like_ the man, he still understood that All Might—no matter how big of an idiot he was—kept his secrets close to the vest. So why was he telling a room of practical strangers his civilian name? Was it a fake?

"Since we're going to be working together for a while, I'm going to share something with you. Please, and I cannot stress this enough… Tell _no one_." His voice left no room for argument, and Shouta felt himself stiffen, Hizashi alongside him.

Then, against all logic, All Might _deflated_. The entire room stared in shock at the stick of a man that stood before them, hacking blood. _What?_

He lifted his shirt, showing one of the worst scars Shouta had ever seen. "Five years ago, I was nearly killed in a villain attack. The man who injured me is gone, now, but I lost half my respiratory system and most of the functionality of my stomach. I've become like this due to the numerous surgeries and the aftereffects. I can only hold my Hero Form for three hours a day." He took a moment to sit down as the room digested this gigantic piece of shit pie.

Shouta shared a disbelieving—and half terrified—look with Hizashi and Nemuri. He could only work as a _hero_ for _three hours_. And that's about how long the Beginning Heroics class was, between 1–A and 1–B.

"So you plan to balance Heroics and teaching… how?" Shouta raised an eyebrow. "If you can only work for three hours, are you going to sacrifice your class time because you got caught up in hero work on the way to school? Or are you going to retire?"

He idly wondered if Izuku knew about this mini-might form of his. Perhaps he'd shown it to him on the rooftop? That kind of psychological blow… the weight of knowing that All Might's peaceful era was coming to an end…

Even if Shouta didn't like him—at _all_—that didn't mean that Shouta didn't respect the hero work this man had done. He single-handedly brought about a new, peaceful, era.

"No, I'm not planning on retiring just yet. Actually… I was hoping that I could work with you all to figure this all out." All Might spoke up, his voice sounded much quieter in this form. "My time as a hero is nearing its end, and I want to help train the next generation to handle the gap that I'll leave behind."

Shouta couldn't necessarily fault that logic. The Number One Hero retiring will certainly bring about a massive spike in crime.

"About how long would you say you have?" Ectoplasm spoke up.

"A year or two, depending on how I use my power. If I push myself too far, I'll lose time." All Might's answer was _not_ what they wanted to hear. So they had two years _at most_ to somehow train these kids to not only keep themselves and others from dying within the first five years of their career, but to collectively fill the gap that will soon open up and attempt to swallow the Hero World whole. _Fucking wonderful._

The rest of the meeting was spent talking to All Might and gossiping about some of their star students. Shouta left that room the first chance he got.

This, he decided, was going to be a _long, looong _year.


	20. Chapter 20: The Pain We Share

**_A/N: Yo! How's everyone holding up? Hope you're all staying safe out there. Day 4 of consecutive updates. :) So while hours at work have been cut, a bunch of my coworkers have suddenly gotten scared of Corona, so they're just not working. I may be able to pick up more hours because of this. ^^ _**

**_So a Swan Dive update 2 days in a row~! Whooooo! This chapter's extra long (over 6k words) to make up for the short chapter yesterday. Oof. Chapter 23 is not yet written, so expect Swan Dive updates to start slowing down. Viridian should be tomorrow's update. _**

**_I've decided to add in everyone's favorite Purple Boi! Hope you like it~! This chapter sort of covers the 10 months before the entrance exam, so look forward to the exam on the next SD Update~! :D _**

**_We've also got a My Hero group chat on an app called Telegram, so if Quarantine has you bored enough, come join us. We chat all the time. just SilvermistAnimeLover and I'll add you (make sure you let me know that you wanna join the mha chat, cause we've got a Hetalia one, too). Forewarning, the chat is now called 'The Cult of Eraserhead' at this time. idk why. _**

**_A_****_**_lso! I welcome fanart. If you've got some you wanna send in, email it to betweentwoworlds and if you don't want it to be put up on a chapter, then please say so in the e-mail. PLEASE put the subject of the e-mail as 'fanart' or something similar so I can find it in my 4k+ignored e-mails. _**_**

* * *

_**CoolusingthegoodoldwattpadtacticsbecauseIcan'tgetthestupidlinetoshowup(I'vetriedfourtimes)**_

Kayama Nemuri sighed as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had officially moved into the Yamazawa household, and as grateful as she was for Shouta and Izuku's safe return, she couldn't help the bitterness in her stomach. _Why did Inko have to die?_ She knew it wasn't fair to hide away from Izuku, but every time she saw him, she say _Inko._

They'd never even told the others that they'd started dating.

She felt the hot tears well up in her eyes and moved her arm to cover her eyes. Her heart constricted painfully as she remembered how the other woman's embrace had felt. She missed those warm, loving arms. That gentle smile. The sweet kisses that'd have her blushing like a schoolgirl.

She missed _Inko._

They'd been planning on telling the others during the U.A. break. They were going to take a little vacation and… Even though it hadn't been long, Nemuri was going to look at rings.

Inko had been _the one_. Perhaps her _only_ one. And now she was gone before she even had the chance to appreciate what they had… _could_ have had.

She startled when she heard a small knock at her door. Quickly drying her tears, she tossed on a robe and opened it. "Izuku?" She questioned as the young boy shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I…" He looked away, and flushed. "I wanted to know if you wanted to… to come visit mom with me?" Nemuri's voice caught in her throat as he looked up at her with _Inko_'s eyes.

"Y-yeah." She cleared her throat. "Let me just toss something on, kay, kiddo?"

"Sure thing."

A few minutes and a quick note to Shouta and Hizashi later, and the two were out the door heading towards the graveyard where Inko rested.

The trip was quiet, the silence broken only by the early birds welcoming the rising sun. A layer of foggy mist surrounded them, adding to the serenity of the morning.

Nemuri must've zoned out, because next thing she knew, she was staring at the headstone. The name of her girlfriend carved into the cold, hard stone made her heart clench again.

"Why me?" She asked quietly.

"Hm?" Izuku looked over at her, a familiar pain in his eyes.

"Why not bring Shouta or Zashi here?"

"Because…" Izuku looked down. "I knew about you and mom." Nemuri's eyes widened. "I mean… mom actually told me before…" He clenched a fist and rapidly blinked away tears. "She wanted to know that it was okay… if I had two moms."

Nemuri's heart ached something terrible, and she covered her mouth to muffle the sob that she couldn't hold back. _She wanted me… to be his second mom?_

"I… I know it must be hard… I look a lot like mom." Izuku looked away. "But… Considering what date it is today, I thought… I should give you this, too." He smiled shyly as he held out a card to her.

She swiped away her tears—not that it did any good—and accepted the card. _Date? What day is it?_ She wracked her brain, but couldn't figure it out. Instead, she opened the card.

**_Happy Mother's Day_** was written across the top, and Nemuri found herself sinking to her knees in shock.

_Dear Mama Nem… is it okay if I call you that? If you'd rather, I can just keep calling you Auntie Nem… I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you. Losing mom… it's been hard on everyone. And… And I feel like it's a little easier with you. I'll never be able to replace her, nor would I want to. But I think she'd be okay knowing that I'm not without a mom—cause I've got you, too! You made mom so happy, and I can't thank you enough for that. I know that she was going to look at rings with you. Thank you for making her really truly happy, and… thank you for not leaving me all alone. _

_Happy Mother's Day, Mama! I hope that we can live a life that'll make Mom proud! All my love, Izuku._

For a long while, Nemuri just kneeled there, before the grave of her would-be fiancé and cried.

"I… I'm sorry." Izuku apologized quietly. Nemuri abruptly realized that he thought he'd hurt her. Before he could say anything more, she swept him up into a hug.

"No… Don't apologize, Izuku." Nemuri held him close, burying her face in his hair. "You… You made me happy… I… I'm so sorry I've been distant, lately. I… You can call me Mama if you want." She sniffled and Izuku smiled softly.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mama." And Nemuri felt her heart clench at that, but this time it wasn't pain—it was pride. She was _proud_ to be someone that Izuku could call mom.

"I love you, Izuku."

"I love you too."

_**Anotherlinebreakhere,hopeeveryone'sdoingokaywiththeCoronavirusandallthat.**_

* * *

Shouta shared a conspiratorial grin with Hizashi. It wasn't often that the two were on the same page with something like this, but when it came to Izuku… He would allow his husband to do the planning _this _time.

Spring had flown by at a pace that honestly left Shouta floored. He supposed it might have something to do with not having a class this year, though. Right now, Izuku was out shopping with Katsuki—the blond was instructed to keep Izuku for as long as possible without raising suspicion.

Now, everything was ready. The boys were nearly home, and all that was left was for everyone to take their places. He was excited. Hizashi and Nemuri had the cameras ready, and Chiyo shut off the lights when they heard the boys' keys jingling.

They'd decided against a jump-scare (because, honestly, with the whole kidnapping thing, that was _asking_ for injuries). So the moment Izuku opened the door, Chiyo flipped on the lights, revealing a colorfully decorated living room of the Yamazawa household.

Balloons were in every corner. Confetti littered the floor (Shouta somehow knew that the horrid task of cleaning it up would fall to _him_), and a large handmade banner stretched over the entryway, reading "Happy Birthday Izuku" in big bold letters.

It was loud and colorful and everything Hizashi had wanted it to be. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

Shouta would've just ordered the cake and had a nice dinner, but he supposed that their first actual birthday as a family should be a big celebration. For Izuku, he'd put up with Hizashi and Nemuri's craziness for a day.

"Y-you…" Izuku's eyes were wide as he took in the decorations.

"Happy Birthday, Cub." Shouta smiled softly as he ruffled Izuku's hair. He felt his son's arms wrap around him as he buried his head into his shirt. He felt a spike of panic run through him when Izuku started to cry.

"H-hey, Zuku… what's the matter?" Hizashi asked, sharing a startled look with the others.

"I… I'm just so grateful…" Izuku clung tighter to Shouta. "Thank you. Thank you."

At least they were happy tears. For a moment, he'd been afraid that they'd upset him.

After that, the party went smoothly. Shouta made sure that nobody got Izuku more than _two_ gifts each. He also insisted that the price range was under $100 (enforced mostly for Hizashi).

He got notebooks from Mitsuki, a guitar from Hizashi ("I'll teach you how to play it later, alright?"), a new bicycle (he was really excited by that, and Shouta wasn't sure he'd ever seen Chiyo look so smug), painting supplies for his woodwork from Nemuri, and a pocketknife from Katsuki.

"It's so you don't have to keep relying on me to throw you mine when you get into trouble, nerd." He'd explained with a huff. Izuku smiled and hugged his porcupine-like friend.

"All right, Cub." Shouta smirked, holding out a small box. "Happy Birthday."

Izuku carefully opened it, revealing a _very_ sharp pair of tanto swords. The blades had a beautiful sweeping design with a serration towards the middle. The edges of the blade were coated in a light green color, and Izuku breathed in shock at their beauty. "Dad?"

"I think it's time I started to train you to fight with more than just your sai. As a Hero, you'll need to know how to use a variety of weapons. Tanto can be very versatile, and their smaller design should fit better with your fighting style." He smiled. "And once you start at U.A., you can become my apprentice. Then you'll be able to fight alongside me on patrols and start earning _actual_ combat experience."

Izuku's eyes lit up with awe as he carefully set the blades back down into their velvet box and tackled Shouta in a hug.

Hours later, after cake and dinner, Izuku retired to his room. Katsuki was about to follow him when he stopped.

"Thank you." He looked over at the adults. "Zukkun's been down all day. It's his first birthday without Auntie, and I think he's been dwelling on it. The party seems to have helped a lot."

Shouta, Nemuri and Hizashi shared a look. That was exactly _why_ they'd done this the way they had. They knew it would go one of two ways—either Izuku would enjoy the party and it would take his mind off of his mother's absence, or it'd just hammer home the fact that things were different and make everything ten times worse. They were immensely glad it was the former.

Shouta took a moment to really study the young boy before him. Bakugo Katsuki was doing much better. He'd come a _long_ ways from the kid that yelled profanities at everyone and snapped at the tiniest things. Shouta wasn't a big believer in second chances. He didn't often give them—life wasn't like that, after all.

But he gave Katsuki _one_ more chance because Izuku all but begged him to. He begged them all to give him a chance. And none of them could say no to those eyes. But Shouta was ready… the _moment_ Katsuki slipped… if he even _once_ hurt Izuku again—he didn't give a damn if the kid was thirty and drunk off his ass—he'd show him the wrath of an angered father.

He may have given him a second chance, but he was _not_ forgiving him. He'd lost that chance before he'd ever met Shouta. Misunderstanding or not, no matter _what_ Izuku called it… it was wrong.

But Katsuki had, admittedly, been getting that temper under control. Shouta found himself sometimes _appreciating_ the kid's company. Rarely, mind you, but still. He at least appreciated the fact that he was protective of Izuku, so that was something.

That night, Shouta snuggled into the warmth of his husband. He wondered idly if Izuku would one day snuggle up to someone like this. He hoped so. The kid deserved all the love in the world.

_**Here' ,I'vetriedthelines,andtheywon' 'save'it'sgone. :(**_

* * *

Hizashi was _excited_. He bounced like a child on a sugar rush. Today was _Halloween_, after all. They were going trick-or-treating, too! He'd managed to convince Izuku and Katsuki to go (and _no_ it was not because Hizashi wanted free candy… though it _was_ a great bonus).

It was their first Halloween as a family, and he really wanted to make the most of it. Hizashi was dressed as a werewolf, his fake ears sat atop his head with false fangs glued in on the top and bottom teeth. He glued fur to the sides of his face, and had on gloves with claws to match. He thought he looked pretty damn good.

Until he saw Shouta. Damn, the vampire look was _hot_. He had on a suit with a flowing high-collared black cape. He put fucking _effort_ into this year's costume, and it _showed_. His hair was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail, and he put in red contacts. He knew Shouta hated contacts because they irritated his dry-eye. He also grew out his fangs, which poked over his bottom lip every time he smirked.

_Fuck_, that smirk was a goddamned weapon, too. Hizashi suddenly felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, having this hunk to himself. He closed the distance between them in two steps and literally swept Shouta off his feet, swinging him low into a dip as he kissed him, careful not to cut his tongue on the sharp fangs.

Shouta chuckled and kissed him back, one hand coming up to entangle in the loose blond hair.

"If you two are ready to go…" Izuku spoke from the doorway, and the two broke apart, flushing with embarrassment.

"You left the door open?" Shouta asked with a glare.

"You were so captivating, I must've forgotten." Hizashi flashed him a devious smile before tuning to look at his son's costume.

He nearly choked on his laughter, and heard Shouta cough in surprise. He was a Minizawa, all right. Dressed like Eraserhead, his own Capture Weapon was draped around his shoulders. He dyed his hair black, and gelled it up; red contacts made it look like he was using the Erasure Quirk. Yellow goggles hung around his neck, and they looked so close to the real thing that Hizashi thought he might've actually stolen Shouta's. He even drew on Shouta's stubble and accentuated the bags under his eyes, which Hizashi thought was unnecessary, but it was hilarious all the same.

He looked like someone shrunk Eraserhead down. It was adorable, and Hizashi couldn't _wait_ to grab his camera. Nemuri was going to _flip_ (she was out gathering candy for the trick-or-treaters tonight, as she was the door person for the night).

"Why on _earth_ did you choose to go as_ me_?" Shouta finally recovered enough to ask.

"Because I thought I'd go as the #1 Hero." Izuku answered innocently, and Hizashi thought that the smirk that he wore was frighteningly accurate to his costume.

"Last I checked, that title did _not_ belong to me."

"It does in _my_ book." Izuku grinned as Shouta turned red. "You're _my_ #1 Hero, Dad." He chuckled under his breath, and Hizashi _knew_ he was up to something. He didn't like the look he shot Hizashi's way.

Nemuri was dressed as Wonder Woman—an Old Hero from a few centuries ago. The Old Heroes of the Quirkless Era were something like gods among the heroes of today. They were their roots, and well-respected even all these centuries later.

Chiyo was a small dragon—much to Hizashi's surprise.

"Oh, you four have fun!" Nemuri pulled Izuku into a hug, kissing his forehead. Yuki meowed in protest from Izuku's shoulder.

"Mamma!" Izuku complained with a smile. The first time he'd called her that had shocked Hizashi and Shouta quite badly, until they were told of Nemuri and Inko's relationship.

Honestly, Hizashi and Shouta's hearts broke when they learned of that. Hizashi didn't know how she managed to smile… He knew he wouldn't be able to go on without Shouta… A world without Shou… just wasn't worth it.

He shook his head to dispel the darkening thoughts.

"We'll be home before midnight—no worries!" Hizashi grinned, showing off his werewolf fangs.

"You'd better!" Chiyo shook her cane threateningly. "Nem and I will watch the house while you're gone. You'd better bring back some candy for me, too!"

"Of course, mom." Shouta smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Hizashi grinned. Shouta had become a lot more comfortable with Chiyo's position as family grandmother—and thusly _his_ mother—over the last few months, too. Though if anyone at U.A. ever heard him call her mom, they'd probably flip their shit.

They arrived at the Bakugo residence not too much longer later, only to see Katsuki dressed as _Present Mic_.

Hizashi knew how Shouta felt, now. His face heated up and he just _knew_ the two had planned this. Unlike Shouta, though, he was used to kids dressing up as him for Halloween. He was a limelight hero, after all. You could buy Present Mic merch and costumes on Amazon or at the mall, after all. He just hadn't been expecting Katsuki to buy a wig, gel it up, and copy his look and outfit nearly _flawlessly_. He'd even put in green contacts to match Hizashi's eye color.

He wondered if he stole his sunglasses, but banished the thought. He'd seen them on his dresser earlier.

Either way, tonight was a night for fun and scares, and Halloween was honestly Hizashi's _favorite_ holiday.

The night was going well. They loved seeing all the decorations on the houses and the creative costumes that the kids wore. Hizashi let several curious kids poke his furry ears (which moved with his emotions), and Shouta got the attention of _many_ women (and a few men). He chuckled at his husband's obliviousness. He only had eyes for Hizashi, and it warmed his heart. So things had been going rather well.

That is, until a mother with her young son passed by. The young boy was dressed as All Might. "Don't worry, mom! When I get my Quirk, I'll be the best hero and save you, just like All Might!"

Izuku had been standing with Hizashi and Shouta as they waited for Katsuki to come back from the haunted house he'd wanted to try. As he watched the mother and son, he got a strange nostalgic look on his face, before his expression became hard.

"Little Listener?" Hizashi asked, drawing Shouta's attention.

"Zuzu?"

"I… I'm okay." He stared off after the mother and son for a moment, and it clicked for Hizashi, who pulled Izuku into a hug.

"I know… We miss her, too."

"When I was little… I used to pretend to be All Might and save her… But when it really mattered, I couldn't…" He choked on his tears as Hizashi moved them to a more private location and sat on a bench. Katsuki looked after them for a moment before muttering something to his parents. They went to wait elsewhere while Hizashi and Shouta handled the situation, much to their relief.

"I… I miss her." He sobbed, and Hizashi held him tighter. "I know, Zuku." He sent Shouta a helpless look, but he just shook his head. Izuku needed to cry, and there wasn't much of anything they could do right now but let him.

It was a good thirty minutes before he finally started to calm down.

"You feelin' any better?" Hizashi asked.

"Kind of… sorry for… you know."

"Hey, none of that, okay?" Hizashi gently wiped away the tears on his left cheek, as Shouta reached over and did the same with the right.

"We're here for you, Cub." Shouta said. "And if you need to cry, then cry. That's what families are for. We're with you every step of the way. No matter what."

Hizashi wasn't sure his husband had ever been eloquent, but maybe he was rubbing off on him a bit, because Hizashi couldn't have said that better himself.

He flashed Izuku a grin. "You don't have to take any of this pain alone."

"But she was your friend, too… Why should I add to your pain?"

"Problem Child…" Shouta sighed. "There's no 'your pain' and 'my pain'. It's _our _pain. We all share it, because we're all connected." He looked at Hizashi to pick up where he left off, unable to find the words to explain his point. The blond mentally grinned, knowing where he was trying to go.

"Whenever one of us hurts, the rest of us hurt, too. Because we _care_. Whether you like it or not, you'll never be alone again. None of us will be. And it _does_ suck sometimes, but you know what? That's okay. Because it's love, Izuku. We all love each other, and we always will. And that means you, too." He poked Izuku's nose, causing him to give a small laugh. A smile that could barely be called that flitted across Izuku's lips, and Hizashi counted that as a win.

"Now come on, I think that's enough tears for tonight." Hizashi stood up from the bench they'd occupied, and dusted himself off. "The night is young, and there's _plenty_ of free candy to obtain!"

Izuku's smile grew. Hizashi knew that they still had a lot of shit to work through, but tonight was a big step for Izuku. For now, he was content to steal all the candy he could get his paws on. And if he had to be the dad that went up to the house with his nearly teenaged son and literally beg alongside the six-year-olds, then he would.

It was _candy_, after all. Yuki still sent him a glare from his spot on Izuku's shoulders.

_**I'dnormallyneveractuallyputAuthor'sVoiceinthestorylikethis,butifithelpsbreakupthestorytomakeiteasiertoread,thenfine.**_

* * *

Izuku smiled as he hung the final ornament on the tree. He was feeling bittersweet. This was his first Christmas without his mom and it_ hurt_. This year, it was just the Yamazawa Family. Kacchan and his mom were spending Christmas with Masaru's (Kacchan's dad) family on the other side of Japan, so Kacchan and he had exchanged gifts early.

He'd gotten the blond the latest Call of Duty game (Kacchan _loved_ the series), and in return he'd been gifted with the newest Zelda game. Izuku was pretty happy with that. He'd recently found a love of games because it helped take his mind off of everything. Especially ones like Zelda that made him think and problem solve.

Pa was thrilled, because it meant that they could play games together (apparently, he was a huge gaming nerd).

There were plenty of presents scattered beneath the tree this year, but he couldn't help but feel like it was… hollow, somehow. He didn't realize that he was crying, standing in front of the tree like an idiot, until his dad wrapped his arms around him.

"Dad?" Izuku looked up at him. They were alone in the room, and it was getting late. "Is it… is it my fault that mom's gone?" Logically, he knew that the answer was no. But he still _felt_ so damn guilty.

"No, Zuzu. It's not your fault. It's _his_ fault." He sat them both down on the couch. "Why would you think that?"

"I just feel so… _guilty_… and I-I miss her so much… It just doesn't feel like Christmas without… w-without m-mom." He was sobbing quietly, now, wrapped in his dad's protective embrace. "She's never g-gunna w-wake me up on C-Christmas morning with that s-stupid Santa hat… I'll n-never hear her humming Chr-ristmas songs as she cooks d-dinner… She'll never sit with me on the couch on Christmas Eve with hot cocoa and those special marshmallows that she only gets for that one night… I'll never s-see her again, and it _hurts_. I feel like my heart is going to implode… everything is so _empty_, dad, and I… I feel guilty because Mama Nem hurts, too, and so do you and pa and everyone else and I'm just reminding you of her, and I—" His words caught in his throat as he made himself choke out what he _needed_ to say. "I should be grateful… but some days… even though I'm so blessed and _so_ happy with you all… I still think about taking that _stupid_ advice." He felt his dad's arms tighten, and a wet warm something drip into his hair. "Some days, it's easy… but some days, it's so fucking hard, and I just… I want to _stop_."

"Oh, Zuzu." Shouta finally spoke. "It's okay to feel the way you're feeling. It's _normal_. Survivor's guilt and depression and grief are all things that every hero experiences at some point."

Izuku tilted his head. "So it doesn't make me… ungrateful?"

"No, no it doesn't. But it does need some outside help." He gently ran his cool fingers through Izuku's hair, and he relaxed into the touch. He only just noticed Yuki laying across the back of the couch, watching Izuku with concerned eyes.

His dad must've caught his wince, because he chuckled fondly. "Don't read too much into it. Counseling and psychological help come with the profession of being a hero. We see nasty things, and you'd be hard pressed to find any pro who's been in the field longer than three years who doesn't have a psychologist saved in their phone."

"But I'm already going to counseling?" Izuku's brows furrowed.

"I think you need more than a civilian counselor. You need a _Hero_ psychologist. Most of us have someone specific that we see for the entirety of our career. You can try mine, Zashi's, Nemuri's, even Chiyo's, if you want. Or, since going to someone who sees family can be strange, you can also get your own."

"Oh, er… I…" Izuku didn't know what to think. So this kind of thing was _normal_ in the hero world?

"And about wanting to die." Izuku stiffened as his dad brought that up again.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid, and weak, and…"

"I don't think so." He spoke quietly. "I don't think it makes you weak, or that it's stupid or anything like that." He paused for a moment, as if he was contemplating something. "I told you once… when we first met on that rooftop, right? That I was once in the same situation as you?"

Izuku jolted. He'd forgotten, honestly. It seemed like a lifetime ago. "Y-you mean you…?" He stared at his dad with wide eyes.

"I was abused and bullied as a child. My Quirk was seen as a villain's Quirk, and I was looked at as either Quirkless or evil, because I could take away other peoples' gifts. My parents hated it, and the only reason why they didn't kick me out was because of how it would affect their image. It wasn't uncommon for people to leave notes and mess with my stuff at school. Nobody outright attacked me, because of my parents' social standing, but they still bullied me."

"Finally, when I was in middle school, I'd had enough. I went to an old deserted bridge and I was going to jump. But this kid… he was taking a walk nearby, and saw me. 'Hey, don't do it, please.' That's what he told me." Shouta closed his eyes and Izuku felt like he was intruding on a very private moment. But his dad was willingly telling him this.

"He told me that if I could live… even for just one person, that it would be enough. Even if that person was myself. The words themselves didn't hold much meaning to me. In fact, I was angry. How dare this spoiled brat who probably had a perfect hero's Quirk try to take away my only shot at peace? He had no idea what I'd been through, and had no right to pass judgment."

"In a fit of fury, I told him to leave me alone. Something about my voice must've well and truly scared him, because he took off running and sobbing, apologizing all the way. But in the end, his words kept cycling through my mind, along with the look of horror he'd had on his face… I couldn't jump that day. I went back home to the abuse and the bullying, but I never returned to that bridge. Not because I suddenly didn't want to die, but because I just couldn't really be bothered with it. Because every time I went to do it, his words echoed in my brain, and I just_ couldn't_."

"Eventually, I made it to the end of my Third Year, and decided to try U.A.'s exams. I failed the Hero Exam spectacularly—my Quirk was unsuited for it, and while I was fit, I had no technique. But I made it into the General Education course, and eventually used the Sports Festival to move into the Hero Course."

It was silent for a long moment. Both had tears in their eyes, and Izuku felt like his burden was suddenly lighter… like hearing that his pain and loneliness was shared by someone he actually _knew_ had made things easier to bear.

"What ever happened to that kid?" Izuku asked, leaning into his dad's chest.

"Well, I actually met him again when I transferred into the Hero Course. He was annoying, but he was so relieved to see me—he thought I'd jumped all those years ago, and blamed himself for it. Funnily enough, I was his motivation for becoming a hero just like he was mine. We grew on each other, and eventually became good friends." His dad chuckled and gave Izuku a secretive smile.

"And now he's my husband."

"You mean Papa Zashi is the one that saved you?" Izuku hadn't seen that coming. He probably should have, but he didn't.

"Yeah. Things will get better, Cub. Believe me. There will still be those bad days, but you'll eventually find someone to help you on those bad days. You'll find your cockatoo one day."

Izuku cracked a smile. "Thanks, dad." He meant it. "I feel better, now."

"I'm glad. So do I."

Neither noticed Hizashi standing around the corner, tears in his eyes as he watched the two fall asleep to the sound of the merrily crackling fireplace as snow gently fell outside.

* * *

_** ,they' 'taskwhy,Wattpadiswonderfullyweird.**_

Christmas morning dawned bright and _cold_. But Izuku was snuggled up to something very warm. He cracked open an eye to a sea of black hair.

"Morning, Cub." His dad greeted, a sleepy eye cracked open to meet Izuku's gaze.

They must've fallen asleep last night on the couch. There was a soft warm blanket draped over the two of them (maybe Nemuri? Or pa?). "Morning dad… Can we go back to sleep?"

Shouta chuckled. "No, Zuku. It's _Christmas_. We need to open presents." He pointed lazily to the other couch where Mama Nem, Nana Chiyo and Papa Zashi sat with wide grins. "They've been waiting for a little bit for you to wake up."

Izuku felt his face go red. "W-why didn't you wake me sooner?!" He was certainly awake _now_, at least. "I'm so sorry!"

"Haha! Relax, Little Listener!" Hizashi laughed. "We didn't mind. The two of you were quite content to snuggle, and we were content to let you." He held up his phone with a victorious grin, and Izuku _knew_ they were going to have several new photos up on the wall by the end of the week.

Luckily, gifts this year weren't as expensive as last year. As the youngest person there, Izuku opened his gifts first—as was the new Yamazawa tradition (apparently it was a Yamada tradition, as he had a big family, but they were overseas for the holidays this year).

Izuku had actually met Hizashi's parents a few months beforehand, and the two were very nice. Izuku was quite happy to be spoiled by his new grandparents, though he had yet to meet his two uncles and aunt. Hizashi was the oldest of the four, apparently.

He opened the box from his pa, first, knowing that it'd be the most expensive. "No way… _PA!_" He half complained. It was a new iPhone. His old one worked, but it was getting low on space and storage. Plus the screen was still badly cracked from the second Slime Villain Incident, and he was lucky it still worked _at all_.

"Come on, now. You need a new one."

"Okay, I suppose that's fair." Izuku conceded. "Thank you." He grinned as his pa ruffled his hair.

From his grandparents, he got several new books. Nemuri gave him several gift cards so he could go get whatever he wanted without feeling guilty, and Nana had gifted him with the signed posters for several top pros. He immediately fanboyed and ran those to his room for safekeeping while thanking her profusely the entire time.

He grinned as he grabbed a small package from his dad. The grin only widened when he saw what it was—a dark green sleeping bag that matched his dad's. Izuku had the bad habit of stealing Shouta's and taking naps in it—it was _really_ comfy—and he supposed that his dad finally got the hint and bought him his own.

"The other part of your gift is not physical." He added, handing over a card. Curious, Izuku opened it. It was a new Patrol Schedule. He'd now be able to go out on patrol _three_ times a week! Saturdays for a full shift, Wednesdays for a half, and now Fridays were full shifts, too! He bounced in his seat with excitement. "THANKS DAD!"

Yuki pawed at his leg, stopping him from tackling his dad. He had a small box in his mouth that he gently set down and pushed towards Izuku. "Even _you_ got me something, Yuki?"

"Mrow!" He looked half offended half satisfied. Izuku scratched him behind the ear.

"Thanks, partner." He grinned as he opened the gift from his cat. It was a small All Might figure, and at first, Izuku couldn't figure out why his cat would've given it to him. But then he noticed how the tip of the left hair spike was chipped off. The way that the right shoe was scratched, and the little bit of old crayon that had melted in the joint of the left wrist.

His eyes watered. "This was… mine." He breathed. "I thought I'd lost it. It was…" It was a birthday gift from his mother when he turned four. She'd told him that it was to commemorate the occasion that he'd soon get his Quirk and start his journey to be a Hero like All Might. The chip was from dropping it at the Doctor's office when he found out he was Quirkless. The crayon from a careless day of leaving the action figure laying outside on top of a box of crayons in the sun.

It wasn't special to him because it was All Might. It was special because it held _memories_ and _love_ and was the symbol of his mother believing in his _dreams_.

"Thank you, Yuki."

That night, the All Might figure was carefully placed on his shelf, beside the limited edition Eraserhead figurine. All Might may not be his hero anymore, but that figure didn't remind him of All Might. It reminded him of his dream. And he was going to achieve it, or die trying.

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

_**Allright,soChristmas2isdoneontothenextholiday!**_

* * *

Yuki didn't understand what the big deal was. Humans had the strangest customs. His boy was dressed in something called a Yukata? Maybe he had that wrong. But it was late, and Yuki's entire furless family was _still_ up (not that that was strange for his boy, or for Shouta). The sun would rise soon, shouldn't they go to bed? It wasn't a patrol night, after all.

He pawed at Izuku, trying to convey his confusion. Luckily, his boy always seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say.

"It's New Year's Eve, Yuki. The start of a new year is cause for celebration. It's a symbol of new beginnings and fresh starts." He smiled and scratched Yuki right under the chin, causing him to purr. _Oh, that feels good_.

_"So you stare at the sky? You humans are so silly."_ He scoffed, tail twitching in amusement. He really _did_ love his family, even if they couldn't understand him—yet. He'd figure that out eventually, though. Maybe he could ask that principal guy? He was a Quirked animal like Yuki and _he'd_ figured out how to speak Japanese.

"Don't worry, Yuki." Izuku smiled down at him. Yuki jumped up on his shoulders, making a comfortable spot in his scarf. "I'm sure we'll figure out a better way to communicate eventually."

_"Are you sure you can't understand me already? You're very good at understanding what I want to say." _Yuki chuckled.

"Sometimes, I swear I just know what you're saying." Izuku chuckled, too.

_"My thoughts exactly, silly human."_ He wrapped his tail around Izuku's neck as they headed up to the rooftop with everyone else. Yuki loved being up high, it made him feel like he could protect his humans better.

Izuku leaned into Shouta with a content smile, and Yuki happily sat where their shoulders met, nesting in both their scarves. His tail wrapped around Shouta's neck while he rested his paws under Izuku's chin, making the two chuckle fondly.

Chiyo sat beside Shouta while Hizashi brought out the snacks with Nemuri. "Does everyone have their wish ready?" Nemuri asked, a bright grin on her face.

_"Wish?"_

"On New Years, as the sun rises, you're supposed to make a wish for the coming year." Izuku explained. "If you do it as the first rays of sunlight fall, then it'll come true."

"Are you _sure_ you can't understand Yuki?" Shouta raised an eyebrow, mimicking Yuki's expression.

"I just know how to read people who act like cats." Izuku sent his dad a pointed look, and Yuki couldn't help but laugh at the affronted expression on the older human's face.

"Are you laughing at me?" Shouta pouted, absently petting Yuki.

_"Yes. Yes I am." _He nodded his head, an expression of confirmation among the humans. Izuku laughed alongside him, as the cat-like human sighed.

"I blame my father's Quirk." He muttered, and Yuki only caught it because of his excellent hearing. Even Izuku didn't hear it.

Yuki ended up disregarding the statement as he started thinking about what he was going to wish for. _That's silly. I know what to wish for._ He smiled as he looked at his human. He turned his head towards the horizon as the sun started to rise.

_"I make not a wish, but a declaration." _Yuki cried out to the rising sun. The image of Shouta and Izuku being attacked by Hisashi flashed in his mind. He'd been a young kitten at that time, and had been helpless in the situation. He'd awoken to blood and was _scared_ and nobody was there. Never again would he be that scared kit. Never again would he let his humans be hurt like that. _"I am going to become a Hero, alongside Izuku. Together we will save! Never again will we be helpless as others die. We will prove the world that shunned us wrong. We Will Become Heroes."_

**_Thisnextpartwasanunexpectedandlastminuteadditiontothisstory._**

* * *

Today was _not_ a good day. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his fluffy purple hair, wincing when he accidentally brushed against the cut he'd gotten earlier that morning from a classmate. Yeah, Shinso Hitoshi was _definitely_ not having a good day.

He sat on the bench at the park alone. Nobody was out—it would start raining any minute, now. But honestly Hitoshi was much happier sitting alone and cold in the rain than at 'home' where his parents would proceed to ignore his very existence. Just because of his stupid Quirk.

The rain started to fall, but he made no move to leave, even as he watched several people run by, futilely trying to shelter themselves from the rain. _Idiots. You can't outrun mother nature._

Abruptly, the rain ceased, and it took Hitoshi a moment to realize that someone was holding an umbrella over his head. He blinked in surprise as he stared at a boy around his age, with green hair and bright green eyes.

"You okay? You look a little lonely out here." He said, taking a seat beside him. The guy must not have been from around here, then, if he was actually _talking_ to him.

"You don't want to talk to a villain like me." He spat out under his breath. The boy blinked in surprise.

"I know that look." He said, and there was something genuine in his voice. "You're worth more than you know."

"Just go away." Hitoshi was careful to not use his Quirk.

The green-haired boy looked him in the eye for a long moment, as if he was looking for something. He nodded and turned to leave. He took a few steps, and paused. "Quirks aren't everything. If you have a dream that seems unobtainable… that everyone laughs at you for, and nobody believes in—sometimes not even yourself… Then do everything in your power to prove them wrong. There's more than one type of Hero, after all." He gave Hitoshi a knowing smile, and rested his umbrella next to him, so Hitoshi was covered from the rain.

"Sorry to have bothered you! I should get going before my family gets worried." He gave Hitoshi the brightest grin he'd ever seen before running off. "And keep the umbrella!"

He stared dumbly after the greenette even long after he was gone. _What… just happened?_

But somehow, he felt a little lighter. _Do everything in your power to prove them wrong, huh?_ He glared at the ground. _Isn't that what I've been doing?!_ _'there's more than one type of Hero'…_

What did that mean? Of course there was! There were rescue heroes, and… oh._ Oh_.

_Underground Heroes_. Hitoshi's eyes widened. There was an opportunity for him, there. His odds of becoming a hero were slim to none, especially with his lack of an offensive Quirk. And like that kid said, Quirks aren't everything.

Maybe it was time for him to look up some self-defense classes…

_**A/N 2: So I totally spaced this after uploading the chapter, but I've got a picture of Izuku's Tanto (which this site doesn't support. oof).**_

_**I'd also like to credit someone for the idea of Shouta's backstory. It was inspired by the story, "Hey Don't do it, Please" by EmberXMystery on . :) Go check it out, it's amazing! **_

_**Also, the lines didn't show up on the original upload, for whatever reason, so here's to the good ol' Third Time's the Charm, right?**_


	21. Chapter 21: UA Exams

**_A/N: Surprise! Today's update is Swan Dive! :D We've finally hit the Exams! :) Hope you guys are excited. _**

**_How's everyone holding up with Corona? Today makes the 6th consecutive update! Whooo! I should write more in this A/N, but I honestly can't really think of anything right now, and I have a headache. Oof. Also, GIGANTIC thanks to EmilyStarDraws on Instagram, who drew the amazing fanart of Minizawa~! (So cute!) If you have fanart, please either tag me on insta, or email it to Betweentwoworlds . :) Thank you everyone~! Please enjoy!_**

**_Oh! And last thing (sorry!) I finally made a tiktok. Same username. Check it out if you want. _**

**_Chapter 21: U.A. Exams_**

Izuku nervously fiddled with the keychain that hung off his phone. The little yellow goggles, mini microphone, tiny gummy bear, small red glasses, and kitty paw represented his family. The phone case sported the U.A. Logo, his first choice High School.

"Stop it, nerd. That's annoying." Kacchan gently bumped his shoulder, reminding him of where they were. _U.A._ They were here to take the Entrance Exam for their dream school.

Yes. Izuku was nervous. Kacchan was nervous, too—though he didn't show it. They'd spent the last ten months training until they dropped (sometimes literally, in Izuku's case, much to Shouta, Nemuri and Hizashi's worry, and Nana's ire). They were as ready as they were going to be.

Luckily, if you asked in advance, you could get certain weapons approved for the Exam. Like Izuku's Capture Weapon, for instance. Or his sai—his tanto were denied, unfortunately. Yuki, regrettably, also had to sit out on this exam. He would be waiting with his dad in the observation room today.

He idly wondered if that purple haired kid was doing okay.

The written test was honestly a bit of a blur for Izuku. He found it surprisingly easy, and wondered if the material his parents had been giving him to study with were from higher levels of education.

They soon found themselves sitting side-by-side in the auditorium. That's when his Pa came up on the stage, and Izuku found himself relaxing a bit. It was a little strange to see Hizashi in full Hero Costume and at work (Zashi hardly ever went out on patrols with him and Dad anymore), but he supposed he'd need to get used to it (or at least, he hoped).

"Hello Examinee Listeners! Thank you all for tuning into today's live performance!" Hizashi—Present Mic—grinned. "EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" He shouted in English.

_"HEY!_" Izuku and Kacchan cried out in unison. Izuku remembered hearing Hizashi lamenting the fact that nobody ever responded to him during this welcome speech for the exams, so he and Kacchan had decided to fix that. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen his Pa look so excited. He was vibrating on the stage as he fed off their energy.

A few people turned to glare at them, but they ignored it.

"All right! Now_ that's_ what I'm talkin' about!" Present Mic grinned. "Let me give you the rundown for the practical exam! _Are you ready?!_"

"YEAH!" Izuku and Kacchan shouted alongside Present Mic again, though this time a few other people shouted alongside them, emboldened by Izuku and Kacchan's participation. The blond's grin widened, even as other examinees glared again.

"YES!" Present Mic grinned, pointing to Izuku and Kacchan. "I am _loving_ your energy, Listeners! I've got my eye on the twelve of you!" A few people muttered in surprise.

_Well, duh. The Entrance Exam is a great opportunity to stand out to the heroes. If you catch their attention, then you've got a better chance of being admitted._ Izuku sighed.

"You all got your handouts at the door, right? Then here we go! After this, you'll all be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles! After my presentation, you'll head off to your designated battle centers! Bring whatever you want! You follow so far?"

"Damn. I'm Battle Center A." Kacchan noted, and Izuku looked to his.

"I'm B. Looks like we'll just have to do our best and hope we both pass, huh?" Izuku only half-listened to the explanation. While his parents hadn't told him what the exam was, because that would be an unfair advantage, he'd read the handout the moment he got it.

Robots, indeed. Good thing he'd planned for that.

"May I ask a question?" A blue-haired boy stood up.

"Sure thing!" Present Mic grinned as a spotlight illuminated the kid.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." The boy was certainly passionate, Izuku would give him that, but he was _way_ too uptight about things, and was coming off as rather rude.

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." The boy continued, before turning and pointing towards Izuku and Kacchan, illuminating them as well. Kacchan glared, while Izuku schooled his face into one of bored indifference—just like his dad—and raised a single eyebrow. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair—You've been muttering this whole time. And you with the spiky hair! You two have been interrupting this entire time! It's distracting and disgraceful! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Only Izuku and Kacchan caught the dark look of anger that flashed over Hizashi's face. _Oooh… Pa's mad. That's definitely a record… I doubt anyone's gotten in his bad books this fast in a while._ "Okay, okay." Present Mic called the attention back to himself, relieving Izuku and Kacchan of the eyes that bore into their skulls. The two let out silent sighs of relief, each sending the blue-haired kid a glare.

"Thanks for that question about the robot, Examinee 7111! I was just about to explain about him!" The screen behind Present Mic showed the robot's outline. "This guy is worth Zero Points! He's more of an obstacle that goes crazy in narrow spaces. I'd recommend you avoid him, and concentrate on getting those scores up!"

Izuku's eyes narrowed. _An obstacle? Maybe a way of showing what we can do when we encounter an enemy we can't defeat? Perhaps to represent a civilian under a villain's control? Someone he can't hurt, but can pose a threat to us? But then why make it Zero Points?_

"Come on, Zukkun." Kacchan poked his shoulder, and Izuku realized that the lights were back on. "You're muttering again, and it's time to go. Though Uncle Zashi's 'good luck suffering' doesn't sit right with me. Tch. He's probably having a fucking blast."

"You know if Nana heard you say that…" Izuku's lips quirked into a smirk.

"Yeah, but she ain't here."

"Hey, Kacchan?"

"Yeah, Zukkun?"

"Good luck. I'll meet you by the gates when the exam is over." Izuku extended his hand. Kacchan stared at it for a moment before he smirked and pulled Izuku into a hug.

"Good luck, Nerd. I'll see you after we win."

Hizashi grinned as he watched his son standing in the crowd of examinees. Iida Tenya, Tensei's little brother, had been a real jerk during his show earlier. You just don't call out people like that in front of _thousands_ of examinees. He was going to have a word with Tensei later, but for now…

He smirked, watching as they chattered excitedly. Nobody was going to expect this. "**GO!**" He was happy to see Izuku dash off instantly, using his Capture Weapon to move faster through the buildings and find more robots. The distinct sound of explosions in the distance told him his son was _already_ gaining points. Impressive.

"Well?! What're you waiting for?!" He shouted at the other examinees, who were standing there staring at him. "There're no countdowns in real life! GO! _Go!_" He urged. "The die have been cast!" With that, the group of prospective students shot forward with vigor and enthusiasm. Now it was time for work.

The exams were dangerous. They tried to keep the danger down as much as possible, but accidents happened—_especially_ when kids got tired (and didn't he have experience with _that_? He still shuddered when he remembered the one time he and Shouta had been patrolling with Izuku, and the kid was more tired than he had been willing to admit. He'd missed a step while roof hopping, and nearly fallen to his death. Would have, if Shouta hadn't caught him. He wasn't sure he'd ever been so terrified, nor seen Shouta's face so pale).

It was his job, as the overseer of Site B, to make sure the students didn't die. Anything else, Recovery Girl could handle. He just had to keep them alive for _ten minutes._

Next year, he was going to make Shouta do this part, and _he'd_ kick it back in the observation room with a cup of hot cocoa.

Shouta sighed as he sat in the dark room, eyes glued to the monitors as Yuki curled up in his lap. He held a cup of coffee in his hand. Shouta thought that he could handle this. He didn't have to interact with the man, and the man didn't have to interact with him. But he hadn't realized how _stressful_ it would be to sit in the same room as All Might. (Though Yuki helped _a lot, _curled up on his lap). He imagined that even if he hadn't almost gotten his son killed _twice_ (because he absolutely blamed the Slime Villain Incident ten months ago on this man for not tying up loose ends), he'd still feel irritated. He did _not_ want this man working in his school.

His enemies were too strong. He knew several staff members agreed with him, too, but Nezu's word was final. And even Shouta—despite what his coworkers thought—could not change his mind once he had decided on something.

"Is that your son, Aizawa?" Cementoss asked, pointing to Izuku. The kid was using his Capture Weapon with as much grace and fluidity as Shouta himself.

"Yes. That's Yamazawa Izuku, my son." He grinned, and several staff members leaned forward in interest, including All Might.

"I didn't know you had a son, Aizawa-kun!" All Might grinned. Shouta twitched. _Kun?_

"Yes, I don't advertise my family for the sake of their safety." Shouta ground out, and only a handful of people in the room knew why he felt so strongly about this. He'd managed to hide the scars well, even after all this time. Thirteen, Cementoss, and Sekijiro were the only ones who knew that Shouta had been kidnapped, though they were—as of yet—unaware that Izuku had also been kidnapped. The staff would need to be told, when Izuku made it in. Any trauma experienced in the past needed to be made known to the staff for the student's safety and wellbeing.

"He's good." Cementoss called the attention back to the screen, as Izuku used his scarf to bash three 3 Pointers together, taking them out. "He's already at 42 points, and we're only halfway through."

"I'm impressed." Snipe whistled. "Just what are you teaching this kid?"

"Holy shit! Guys, look at Site A!" Thirteen pointed towards Katsuki, making Shouta's smirk widen.

"Don't tell me you took on _another_ student?" Ectoplasm spoke up.

"No." Shouta fought the urge to chuckle. "That's Bakugo Katsuki, Izuku's best friend."

"The talented ones just keep falling into your lap, don't they?" Cementoss chuckled.

"Katsuki is very talented, yes. But Izuku got to where he is now from hard work. Kid didn't even know how to throw a punch when I met him. He had no confidence in himself at all." He smiled softly for a moment, pride shining through his expression, stunning his coworkers. They'd never seen him so _open_ before. But then they blinked and he was back to his tired neutral self. A couple of them bemoaned the loss of the chance to catch a photo.

"Met?" All Might echoed.

"He's adopted, not that that makes any difference." Shouta stated. "I'll explain the circumstances thereof when he's officially a student."

"Right. The Trauma Meeting." Cementoss sighed. It was their informal name for the first meeting of the school year—where they went over kids that they thought might have problems, trauma, and issues, before discussing the students that they _knew_ had problems, trauma, and issues. That way everyone was aware and could accommodate accordingly. Hound Dog could also write up a recovery schedule to get them back on track—especially the Hero Students.

"I wonder who will take first this year? Izuku or Katsuki?" Nemuri mused.

Izuku and Katsuki were _both_ wracking up an incredible number of points, though Katsuki had barely any rescue points. Izuku, on the other hand had nearly as many rescue points as he did Villain Points. It was actually impressive.

The room quieted down again as Nezu chuckled. "We've hit the eight minute mark, everyone! You know what that means~!" He pushed _the button_. Shouta sighed.

_Don't die, Cub. I don't think either of us would survive Chiyo's wrath._

The oversized robot came out, and people started running. _This_ was the true test. What would make or break someone for the Hero Course. You could have the most points, but if you did something stupid, like knock someone over and leave them behind in favor of saving yourself, then you were disqualified.

Because people always acted differently when put under sudden life-threatening stress.

Katsuki's first reaction was to look around, and make sure that anybody who'd fallen or was trapped got to safety. That alone would've been good enough. But then he saw someone who couldn't move, and they were trapped under some rubble that was far too heavy for the boy to pick up. Blowing it up could just cause further injury to the examinee. Instead, Katsuki charged the robot.

Shouta fought the urge to sigh. Katsuki let loose a _massive_ explosion that they felt even all the way in the observation room. The Zero Pointer stuttered and stopped, a giant hole burned into its midsection.

Katsuki earned 60 Rescue Points. His total was now 132, a new record for the school.

Izuku, on the other hand, had been dashing around saving as many people as he could. He knew he couldn't handle something like that, and had taken the initiative to calm the crowed of panicked examinees and direct them to help with the rescue efforts.

This had _never_ happened before. Someone had actually gotten the examinees to _work together_ and help everyone escape from the Zero Pointer. Of course, he'd only managed to get about 10 others to work with him, but it was more than anyone else had ever managed.

Izuku called out instructions for people to use their Quirks in ways that were creative and constructive. In less than one minute, everyone who'd been injured, exhausted or trapped was freed, including a girl who'd been right in the path of the Zero Pointer.

For his leadership skills and calm actions under pressure, Izuku earned 45 Rescue Points—which was pretty amazing considering that he received that in addition to his _earned_ rescue points in this endeavor.

This brought Izuku's final score to 132. He and Katsuki had tied for first place, and both broke the record for U.A.

Shouta grinned as the exam was called to a close.


	22. Chapter 22: The First Day

_**A/N: Hello everybody! This is... erm... day 8? 9? Of consecutive updates! I've finally caught up to Viridian, and this is the last pre-written chapter of Swan Dive. Oof. I'll get to work (already working on, actually) on writing the new chapters for everyone to keep these consecutive updates going~! **_

_**I am LOVING all the fanart, people! This is amazing! I squee in joy every time I see it, I swear to Time. **_

_**Now, I've had people ask me about Izuku's pairing. To put it simply, there is none. I don't typically focus on romance and the like, and I want everyone to be able to enjoy reading my stories without worrying about pairings and OTP vs NOTP. **_

_**I wonder how many of my now 300+ Tiktok followers are you guys? Cuz, I've had this app for 6 days, and I'm already at 300. wtf? I'm also now thinking of trying my hand at a Villain!Deku cosplay. Lemme know what you think? **_

_**I'll put a link at the end with all the fanart you guys have sent me. :) If you've got more, please send it to aizawa along with whatever username you'd like me to credit it to. ^^ [watch me be so excited that I totally forget to link the stuff and have to go back and edit it in]. **_

_**We finally have the long-awaited Trauma Meeting! Whooo! The plot is finally moving! All RIGHT! :D **_

_**Also, who here loves Hetalia? Hetalia is my first love (check out my fics on it). Just thought I'd put that out there. **_

_**How's everyone holding up? I know I ask every chapter, but I really do care about all of you guys—you're my friends. And I care about you. Seriously, you readers are my social circle. I really hope to meet as many of you irl as I can. :3 and then we can all cosplay together and stuff, too~ Even a closet cosplay! (what my Present Mic cosplay is rn. Oof. Just glad I'm naturally blonde, so I already kinda look like him). **_

_**Love you all~! See you tomorrow (on some story, idk which one yet). **_

Izuku paced around the kitchen, looking for something to do. He was _so freaking nervous_. Once the exam had ended, he was fairly confident in his own performance. He'd kept a half-assed tally of his points going, and he figured he got at_ least_ 40\. Surely, that was enough to get in… right? But what if it wasn't? What if being Quirkless knocked off points?! What if—

"You're muttering again." Shouta said as he entered the room. "Relax, Cub. Nobody's knocked off your points. The rest of the staff don't even know you're Quirkless, yet. I won't tell them without your permission."

"Well, you're gonna _have_ to tell them if I get in." Izuku sighed.

"_Going to_. Not 'gonna'." Hizashi corrected with a smirk.

"Don't be a hypocrite." Izuku shot back with an eye roll for good measure. "You say it, too."

"Yes, but I'm also a teacher. And if I catch that kind of language in my classroom, I'm _gonna_ lecture you." He warned with a playful grin.

"_If_ I end up in your classroom." Izuku sighed, suddenly feeling his anxiety coming back full force. He absently rubbed his wrist to remind himself that things could be a _lot_ worse.

"Mail's here~" Mama Nem sang as she came inside with Nana Chiyo. Izuku perked up.

"And look! One is from U.A.! I wonder what this could be? Maybe it's a letter for your parents?" Nana teased, a knowing smirk on her face.

"NANA!" Izuku complained as he reached for the letter. Nana chuckled as she handed it over. Izuku made a beeline for the couch. He wanted to open it with his family.

Everyone eagerly gathered around, Yuki taking his customary spot on his shoulders. Pa even had his phone out, and was recording. _Great_.

He hesitated as he went to open the letter.

"What's wrong, Little Listener?"

"I… What if I didn't get in?" All the doubts that'd been swirling in the back of his mind over the last few weeks suddenly made themselves known again.

"Trust me, Cub, you did _fine_." Shouta ruffled his hair. He looked up into the faces of his _family_. Yuki curled his tail around Izuku's neck in a reminder that he was there, too.

"Thanks, guys." He smiled before opening the letter.

A heavy disk fell out, and he carefully placed it on the table. A moment later, a projection appeared. "I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" All Might's grinning face made Izuku blink in shock. He double-checked the envelope.

"This _is_ from U.A., right?" Shouta sighed and Hizashi chuckled.

He listened as All Might explained about the points and how he passed. But then he also explained about the _Rescue Points_, which shot Izuku up to First Place, tied with Kacchan.

"Welcome! To your Hero Academia!" All Might grinned before the projection cut off. Izuku blinked as this realization sank in.

"I GOT IN!" He grinned, and the rest of his family shared his enthusiasm.

"I think this calls for a **PAR**-TAY!" Hizashi grinned, not even minding that Shouta had to cancel out his Quirk… _again_.

"Yeah. I think it does." Shouta grinned back, pulling Izuku into a hug. "You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you."

"I _have_ to call Kacchan!" Izuku bounced in his seat.

"Hold on, you haven't even read the official _letter_ yet!" Nemuri laughed as she handed over the folded paper.

"Oh. Right." He opened it and skimmed through the official stuff about his uniform and books and the like. He found a small hand-written note tucked into the folds of the official letter.

_'Congratulations, Yamazawa-kun! I knew you could do it! I wanted to be the first person outside of your family to congratulate your monumentous achievement! This is no small feat, especially for someone without a Quirk. Rest assured, that played no part in your enrollment. Though this does make you U.A.'s FIRST Quirkless Hero Course Student. Actually, I believe this makes you U.A.'s first Quirkless student regardless. Good Job! This is a fantastic first step, and I hope you enjoy our private lessons together. Your altered schedule will be given to you by your father after your first day. Of course, I look forward to seeing Yuki-kun as well. All the paperwork has gone through, and he is officially your Hero Partner. So please do bring him to school, too. His specialized collar will arrive in the mail with your uniform within the next few days. _

_Have a wonderful day! Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Class 1–A. _

_–Principal Nezu'_

Izuku blinked and stared before silently handing it over to Hizashi. "I'm U.A.'s first Quirkless student?" He breathed. He'd expected others to have at least made it into the General Education course or something. Maybe Support… He wondered if they were too intimidated or bullied too fiercely to try.

"**YEAH!**" Hizashi cried out with boundless energy, making them glare at him. "Sorry." He apologized meekly. "But Yuki can come along with you, too! PLUS, you're in Shouta's class!"

"Wait, he is?" Shouta took the letter with raised eyebrows. "Not that I'm not happy with that, but usually he doesn't put family together."

"Maybe it's because of the whole kidnapping thing?" Izuku guessed, and a few of the others shifted uncomfortably at the reminder.

"More than likely." Shouta nodded, not at all bothered by the topic. "After all, I can recognize when something's wrong a lot faster than anyone else."

"I think your placement had a lot to do with it, too." Nemuri chimed in. "You got FIRST PLACE in the Entrance Exam!"

"So did Kacchan."

"But you _both_ broke the record." Nana pointed out.

"Okay, I guess that's fair." Izuku relented.

"Oh! I'm so _proud _of you, Izuku!" Nemuri grinned as she scooped Izuku up into a hug.

"Thanks, Ma." He grinned back at her.

"Go call Katsuki while I call Mitsuki and set up a party." Hizashi shared a conspiratorial grin with Nemuri as she put him back down. His Pa got along with Mitsuki strikingly well, though in a different way than he had with Izuku's mom. Izuku assumed it was because Hizashi was just the kind of guy that could get along with anyone.

Izuku didn't need to be told twice as he dashed off to his room and dialed Kacchan's number.

"Did you get in?" Was how Kacchan answered the phone.

"YES! We _tied_ for points in First Place! Class 1–A. You?"

"Psh! Like there was ever any question! Class 1–A, bitch!" He could hear his brother's grin.

"Apparently, I'm the first Quirkless student U.A. has _ever_ had."

"Really?" He could hear the surprise in Kacchan's voice.

"Yep! Principal Nezu himself wrote me a little note."

"Damn, Zukkun, you just keep getting all the fucking luck. It's like your hard work is being rewarded by the universe or some bullshit like that."

"Maybe it is?" Izuku smiled softly. "Either way, we _need_ to celebrate."

"We're going to show all of U.A. just what we're made of!" Kacchan laughed.

"No, Kacchan." He paused before smirking. "We're going to show the _world_ what we're made of. And I'm going to prove to the world that Quirkless _isn't_ worthless! I'll give hope to every Quirkless kid that wants to be a hero, too!"

"Yeah! PLUS ULTRA!" Kacchan cheered.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku cried back.

Elsewhere, a purple haired boy stared in disappointment at his Hero Course rejection letter. He'd been _one point_ away from the Hero Course. His hard work… everything was for nothing… _Stop it._ He swiped the tears. _There's still the Sports Festival._ Not for the first time, the green-haired boy's smile came to mind. _I'll prove them wrong. I _will_ become a hero. I promise._

Izuku was _really_ lost. Where the hell was his classroom? He wished Kacchan was here, but they'd decided to arrive separately on their first day. Izuku hadn't really minded—he was just excited to be there in the first place.

But now he couldn't find his classroom, and he was _sure_ he'd passed down this hallway before. "Any idea where we are, Yuki?" He asked his companion as he lazed on Izuku's shoulder, nestled happily in his Capture Weapon. The cat gave a meow that Izuku took to mean no.

"Hey, are you lost?" Izuku whirled around, seeing a very plain looking blond kid in a U.A. uniform. He looked older; maybe he was a second or third year?

"Yeah. I'm trying to find Class 1–A…"

"Oh! I know where that is!" He grinned. "I'm Togata Mirio! Third year, Class 3–A!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yamazawa Izuku, First Year, Class 1–A, and this is my Hero Partner, Yuki!" Said cat lifted his head from Izuku's shoulder.

"Hi, Yuki!" He grinned. Yuki meowed a greeting back.

They chatted a little as Togata-senpai—who seemed really nice—showed him to his classroom.

"I'd suggest getting to your seat as quickly as possible. The teacher of 1–A is _very_ strict." Izuku bit back a chuckle as he reached up to pet Yuki—his new U.A. collar proudly marked him as a Hero Partner-in-training.

"Thank you, Togata-senpai."

"Call me Mirio!" He grinned back with a wave as he dashed off to his class.

Izuku smiled as he opened the door to his new homeroom. He instantly zeroed in on Kacchan, who was being lectured by that blue-haired kid from the auditorium.

Kacchan was apparently being disrespectful or something (though Izuku couldn't see how, because he was seated at his desk properly), and the blue-haired kid was throwing a small fit over it.

Izuku went to go to his own desk, when the kid—whose name was apparently Iida (why was that name familiar?)—decided that Kacchan was a lost cause and focused his attention on Izuku.

"I'm terribly sorry for misjudging you!" He gave a perfect ninety-degree bow. Izuku raised an eyebrow. "You saw the true purpose of that test, and I acknowledge you as my better!" He eyed Izuku's Capture Weapon and Yuki. "I don't believe that animals are allowed in school, and that scarf is not part of the uniform." He gave Izuku a disapproving look.

"I've got permission to wear this scarf at school." He answered simply as he scratched under Yuki's chin. "And Yuki is my registered Hero Partner. Please treat him with respect."

"I see. Then I'm terribly sorry for assuming!"

"Look, sensei will be here any minute, and I want to be seated when he arrives." Izuku spoke up, fully aware of his dad peeking in through the door from… the… floor? He risked a quick glance at his dad with a raised eyebrow. Yep. He was on the floor in that yellow sleeping bag his mom had gotten for him.

"You're completely right!" Iida realized with a glance at the clock.

Izuku didn't get the chance to take his seat after all, as his dad scooted into the room, slowly drawing the attention of his classmates.

"Eight seconds." He stated as the class finally quieted down. "It took you eight seconds to quiet down. If you're here to socialize, then get out. This is the Hero Course. Time is precious, do _not_ waste it." Aizawa-sensei—as Izuku had to call him at school—leveled the room with a glare as he unzipped his sleeping bag and stepped out. "My name is Aizawa Shouta, and I'm your homeroom teacher. Now put these on and meet me out on the field." He dumped a bunch of gym uniforms on his desk before shoving his hands in his pockets and exiting the room. Izuku barely stopped his fond chuckle. Kacchan snickered quietly as they went up and grabbed the gym uniforms that'd fit them best before running out to the changing rooms.

The two of them were the first out on the field—when Aizawa said 'time is precious', he really meant, 'don't waste any time'. So they changed as fast as possible, running out of the changing rooms just as the others made their way to them. Aizawa-sensei gave them a subtle nod of approval.

Izuku tuned out his little speech on the test—he'd heard him practicing it once or twice before. He smirked as Kacchan chucked the ball with his Quirk, getting an impressive distance of over 700 meters. Izuku was a little excited, himself, ready to test himself against his Quirked classmates.

Yuki watched with interest as he sat by Shouta's feet. "This is going to be fun!" One girl said with a grin, but Izuku internally winced. His dad wouldn't like that.

"Fun?" Ooooh, yeah… _that_ was the 'not happy' look all right. "You think this is about _fun_? Fine. How about we raise the stakes, then? The person with the lowest score across the board will be _expelled_."

_Yep. There's good ol' dad. Same guy who expelled his entire class last year._ Izuku grinned, ignoring the shiver that ran down Kacchan's spine. He was excited to prove himself. To test himself and grow stronger.

"That's not fair!" Some girl cried out, and Izuku felt himself stiffen.

"Fair?" Shouta's eyes narrowed. "You think earthquakes and natural disasters are _fair_? That _Villains_ are fair? They won't go easy on you because you just got off a thirteen-hour long patrol. They aren't going to wait to blow up an office building until tomorrow because you've exhausted yourself rescuing a school full of children." Shouta glared. "Life isn't fair. It's the job of a hero to level the playing field as much as possible. You will have to deal with unfairness _every day_."

Izuku fully agreed, his mind flashing to Hisashi for a brief moment. _Villains don't fight fair._ His mind also flickered to another thought. _So why should we?_

Izuku waited until they were about to start and locked eyes with his dad, tapping his Capture Weapon with a raised eyebrow.

They were lining up to race. "On these tests, do whatever you want, as long as you physically stay within bounds."

_'Do you want me to test them?'_ Izuku discreetly signed to his dad, using Hero Sign, like they did on patrol. Shouta looked contemplative for a moment before minutely shaking his head. Izuku half-pouted. _'Fine. I'll play fair.' _

Izuku pulled out all the stops for the assessment. He wasn't first by a long shot, but he wasn't last, either. He used his scarf whenever he could (which was hilarious when his classmates saw it move for the first time, because someone called it cheating before his dad quickly shut them up by reminding him that he said anything goes), and it helped (especially with things like the ball toss), but he couldn't help but feel like he was still too far behind the rest of his class.

(Illogical, he told himself. He was behind in this aspect because he lacked a Quirk, but in an actual fight, he could still match or surpass them, depending on the circumstances).

By the time the results were shown, Izuku was in the top 15, and that was good enough for him—at least he wasn't at the very bottom. Last place was the kid with purple hair who gave off a lecherous vibe that Izuku had felt from several villains during many of his dad's patrols. Izuku found himself wondering how the kid even managed to get into U.A. in the first place. Didn't the #1 Hero school hold itself to a higher standard than this?

The kids quieted down as they found their spots on the list.

"Now, Mineta." Shouta spoke. "You have _zero_ potential as a hero. Go collect your things and go home. You're expelled."

"Y-you mean you were serious?!" Yaoyorozu gasped.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kacchan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you know? Aizawa-sensei is notorious in U.A. for expelling students that he doesn't see potential in. Last year, he expelled the entire 1–A Heroics class."

"H-he _what_?" The guy with the electric Quirk, Kaminari, gasped.

"Is that even _allowed_?!" Ashido, the girl with the Acid Quirk, reeled back in surprise.

"You can collect your syllabus from the classroom. Keep up the good work, and you'll become heroes one day. Slack off, and I won't hesitate to cut you from the Hero Program, if not from U.A. altogether." Aizawa paused as he turned around. He looked over his shoulder, a devilish smirk on his lips. "Welcome to Class 1–A."

That probably shouldn't have sounded as intimidating as it did.

"Oh. Yamazawa." He said, and Izuku paused to look at his dad. "Take this slip and run the extra syllabus to class 1–C. We'll be filling our class gap immediately."

"Hai!" Izuku shot him a grin over his shoulder as he ran off to find 1–C. It took him a bit before he found his Pa's class. The students had only _just_ gotten back from orientation. He carefully opened the door.

"Iz–Yamazawa-kun! What can I do for you today?" Yamada-sensei asked, catching his slip up. Izuku hid his fond smile in his Capture Weapon.

"I've been told to get a…" He looked at the paper. "Shinso Hitoshi?" He looked up, and spotted that same purple-haired kid from the park bench.

"That's me." He stood up.

"Oh? And why?" Yamada-sensei asked, as Izuku handed him the slip. He grinned. "Well, Shinso-kun. It's been fun, but it looks like you're transferring to the Heroics Course starting today!" He grinned, and the kid nearly fell back into his chair in shock. "I'm sure Yamazawa-kun, here, will explain everything as he takes you to your next class. Have fun~"

Several students sent him disbelieving and jealous glares as he packed his things.

"I'll have the rest of you know that U.A. has a zero tolerance for bullying and discrimination. If I find anyone even _attempting_ to retaliate against Shinso-kun for his transfer, I'll have you expelled. He's being transferred because there is apparently an open spot, and he was the next highest score."

The two boys booked it out of that classroom fairly quickly. "You're from the park." He said, and Izuku grinned.

"Yeah. Yamazawa Izuku! Nice to meet you! Welcome to Class 1–A!"

"Shinso Hitoshi. I… I still can't believe it. I thought I'd have to wait until the Sports Festival."

"Yeah, Aizawa-sensei expelled someone today, so there was an opening." Shinso winced. "Don't worry! He's a lot nicer than he seems. As long as you put your all into something, he'll help you." Izuku reassured.

"You seem to know an awful lot about him."

"Ehehe…" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Eraserhead _is_ my favorite hero. I plan to go into Underground Heroics like him."

"Same here. I want to go Underground. My Quirk is better suited to that field."

Before Izuku had the chance to ask him about his Quirk, they arrived at the classroom. "We'll have to trade numbers later, yeah?" He grinned.

"Y-yeah." Shinso sent him a small smile.

Shouta was actually a little bit more impressed with his class than he'd expected himself to be. Sure, the kids had a long ways to go, but most of them showed some potential. Maybe he'd actually keep more than six students this year?

He sighed as he cracked his lower back. Children were exhausting. His own son was fine, he understood responsibility and professionalism. He'd been amused by his son's antics during the assessment. Underground heroes in particular needed to know how to use underhanded tactics and dirty tricks to get the upper hand, though most limelight heroes would frown upon it, and he knew his son was willing to do such things should he be allowed to. Shouta had made sure to teach his son this early, and make sure that he knew what was okay and what was going too far.

When Izuku had asked him if he wanted him to test his classmates, he was asking Shouta if he wanted him to sabotage them and see how they'd react. He was sorely tempted, but he'd save that for later on in the year. Mostly because he didn't want to form a wedge between Izuku and his classmates before the year had even truly begun. His son deserved friends, after all.

Underground Heroes were often the grey area between Hero and Vigilante. They were pretty much officially recognized and licensed vigilantes, so almost all of them knew how to fight dirty. Even Shouta, himself, would honestly view himself more as a vigilante than a hero some days, if only because his views of heroics and the like were more aligned with theirs.

There was a reason Underground Heroes were called the 'shadows of heroics'.

But that was beside the point. Now he had to head into the first teacher's meeting of the year, informally called the 'Trauma Meeting' because this was where they brought up any initial concerns or knowledge of a student's home life or past.

Shouta had gotten Izuku's permission to tell them everything. From the way they met, to their kidnapping. Hound Dog would be relieved to know that Izuku was already seeing a Hero Counselor.

Speaking of, Izuku was utilizing U.A.'s gym, at the moment, while waiting for him and Zashi to get out of said meeting. He trusted his son not to do anything stupid, and it'd do the kid some good to get the extra training in. He knew about the time the meeting would be over, and he could come and rest in the Staff Room if he wanted to, as well.

With a sigh, he opened the door to the meeting room and took his seat beside Hizashi. Immediately he found a warm hand wrapped around his own. He was grateful; Hizashi knew this was going to be an eventful meeting. Shouta wasn't the kind of man to share personal things, but he didn't really have much of a choice, here.

"All right! Let's get this meeting started!" Nezu spoke up. Shouta listened with one ear as the teachers went around, listing their concerns for students while pointing out ones that may be trouble, or ones who were particularly bright.

It seemed Power Loader had a very bright troublemaker this year, too. "She blew up the lab _four times_! We weren't even _working_ on anything!" He cried. "But her inventions are unbelievable… she's brilliant."

"High praise coming from you." Sekijiro grinned.

They worked their way up by class in reverse alphabetical order, so Shouta was the last one to go. He _did_ smirk a bit as Sekijiro lamented the fact that one of his students seemed to be particularly antagonistic.

"Okay, Shouta. Your turn—if you've got any students remaining, this year." Sekijiro laughed.

"Of _course_ he does. His son is in his class, after all." Thirteen teased.

"I've only expelled Mineta Minoru so far. He not only put in zero effort on the test, but he also made several inappropriate comments and continued to harass the girls." Several teachers winced, remembering the incident from last year. Shouta decided to continue. "I've replaced him with Shinso Hitoshi from Class 1–C. He was the next highest score on the Heroics Exam, despite his lack of an offensive Quirk. I've already filed the paperwork."

"There are several Problem Children in my class, it seems. My first concern is Todoroki Shoto." A few eyebrows went up at that. "He's cold and aloof and doesn't seem interested in socializing at all. Normally, I'd credit that to ego, but here I feel it may be abuse."

"You think Endeavor abused his son?" Ectoplasm tilted his head in surprise.

"I'm not sure, yet. But he refused to use his fire on any of the tests. It's a possibility, so please keep an eye out just in case. I could be overanalyzing things, after all." He paused, waiting for that to settle in.

"Bakugo Katsuki. He's got some anger issues, and he's going to counseling for it right now. He's improving, but try to help him curb his nasty language, too."

"He's your son's best friend, right?" Cementoss asked.

"Yes." Shouta took a very deep breath. "Which brings me to my _other_ topic. My own Problem Child—Yamazawa Izuku." The room shifted in confusion. "I have his permission to tell you all this."

"You said that you'd discuss the circumstances that you met him under…" Cementoss remembered.

"I met him two years ago. But first, to understand the situation, you need to know that Izuku is Quirkless."

"Quirkless?" Snipe blinked in surprise. "He's pretty damn talented. I wonder how well he can shoot a gun?"

"A-are you sure your son should be going into heroics? It's very dangerous even _with_ a Quirk." All Might may have spoken out of concern, but it rubbed Shouta the wrong way.

Apparently, it also rubbed Hizashi the wrong way. "I don't want to hear _you_ judge _my_ son for being Quirkless." Hizashi snapped, an angry scowl on his face.

The room flinched back. Hizashi wasn't the kind of man who was easily angered, and he was a fairly non-confrontational person, as a general rule. He was the friendly guy with a smile who always had something positive to say. So seeing him angry at _anyone_ was a shock.

"I-I didn't intend for it to come across that way. My deepest apologies." Yagi quickly bowed before retaking his seat.

Shouta gently put a hand on Hizashi's arm. "Firstly, he's planning to go into Underground Heroics, so keep that in mind as you teach him, All Might. He won't become a limelight hero. Secondly, while your concern is appreciated, it is _not_ wanted. We're both still angry with you."

"Me?" All Might echoed. "Why me?"

"I met Izuku almost two years ago." Shouta continued, once he'd made sure he was as calm as he was going to get. Several of his coworkers sent him concerned glances. "He'd just been attacked by a Slime Villain a few hours prior, and had been rescued by you, All Might."

A look of confusion on Yagi's face told him that he didn't remember. Shouta and Hizashi both felt a flash of anger, but Shouta quickly smoothed his expression out.

"He asked you if a Quirkless child could become a hero, and you told him no. It was the logical answer, true. But the way in which you said it…" Shouta clenched his fists as he recalled that hopeless lost look on his son's face. "I could've forgiven that, if that was all it was. And I understand that I'm letting some personal feelings get in the way, but you _left_ him _alone_ on a goddamned _rooftop_." He glared as the room stilled. He felt his hair lift off his shoulders as All Might's face finally fell into one of realization.

"I remember, now… I'd told him… that kid saw me deflate, and I told him about my injury. I… It's not like I locked him up there. I just figured the kid needed time to think about everything. Plus, I had to head off to a commotion across town."

"It's not about locking him out." Shouta felt Hizashi's hand on his arm and made himself calm down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took several calming breaths. "You left a child on a _very tall_ building _alone_ after _crushing his dreams_." He looked up at him, before glancing around the room. A horrified realization rippled through the staff as several of his coworkers connected the dots. "I went up there when I saw someone standing up on the roof. I was almost too late. He jumped, and if I hadn't had my Capture Weapon with me, he would be _dead_."

Yagi Toshinori went pale, as he finally realized what had happened as a _direct result_ of his actions.

Yes, Shouta knew it was rather petty, throwing this in his face like a child. But at that moment he really didn't care. He was _pissed_. He thought that he'd worked through this anger, but revisiting their first meeting just made him angry all over again. He felt his fangs grow in his mouth, but kept his lips closed.

He only spoke when he was calm enough that his fangs retracted. "Izuku isn't angry with you. He doesn't blame you. But he also doesn't trust you." Hizashi then picked up for him.

"Just don't make the same mistake twice." Hizashi seemed a lot calmer, now. "Oh, and Izuku's going to a Hero Counselor, so there's no need to worry about that."

"I think we all need a few minutes to digest this information and calm down." Nezu spoke suddenly. The tension in the room was fairly thick, and several let out sighs of relief as the meeting was temporarily adjourned. "We'll meet back up in… thirty minutes." With that, the little white fluffball of a principal left the room.

"You holding up okay?" Hizashi asked, placing a hand on Shouta's shoulder.

"Yeah… I just… thought I was better than this." He sighed, as he headed over to the coffee pot in the corner of the room and refilled his thermos. Hizashi leaned against him lightly, reminding him that he was there.

"If you want, I can talk about… you know."

Shouta shook his head. "No, it's… it's okay. I'll let you take over if it gets to be too much, but… I should be okay." Hizashi rubbed Shouta's arm kindly, and the darker haired man leaned into his warmth.

"Um…" Yagi approached the two, looking uncomfortable. Shouta felt his mood sour.

"Oh, sorry, if you wanted coffee, Shou's taken the last of it." Hizashi stated. Shouta was fairly sure he was the only person who could hear the icy undertone in his voice.

"N-no… no, it's not that… Um… I…" He took a deep breath before lowering himself into a kneeling position, and touching his forehead to the floor. "I'm sorry. I know that nothing I say or do will ever take back my actions, but I still owe you both _and_ your son a deep, heartfelt apology."

His first instinct was to kick the man in the nose. He was certainly lined up properly for the hit, but the mental image of Izuku's grin stopped him.

"It's not okay." Hizashi answered, before Shouta could even open his mouth. "And nothing you say or do will _make_ it okay." Yagi seemed to wilt at the words, but he swallowed them with the bitter acceptance of someone who expected nothing less.

"But Izuku's not angry with you." Shouta cut in, and the twig-like man stiffened in surprise. "So I suppose that means we can give you one more chance." The blond _almost_ straightened up in shock. The words felt sour on Shouta's tongue, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to kick the man's face in. But he'd be the better man… for Izuku.

"Stop bowing, already. Doesn't that hurt? You're missing a ton of organs, right?" Hizashi winced as he caught sight of a few droplets of blood leaking from the hero's mouth.

"I… I don't understand?" He did, thankfully, stand up.

"It's called a second chance." Shouta deadpanned. "You can thank Izuku later, he's the _only_ reason you're getting one. Don't think that means I forgive you, though. I _don't_ forgive you, and I _don't_ trust you. I doubt I ever will." He gave the man a glare to make sure he understood. "But I will tolerate you."

"Now go grab yourself some grub, you look like you need it." Hizashi grinned, and Yagi nodded, still looking a little shell-shocked. He wandered off to find something to eat, leaving Shouta and Hizashi to fall into a nearby couch and process what just happened.

Shouta took a deep breath and steeled himself as the staff gathered back into the room half an hour later. Everyone retook their seats, looking a little confused.

Surprisingly, Hound Dog was the first to speak up. "It's been bothering me since we took our break… You said that Yamazawa-kun was seeing a Hero Counselor, but Hero Counselors are expensive for civilians… I can't imagine him going to one just for this. Something else happened, didn't it?"

"Yes." Shouta was a lot calmer, now. "After that, I took him in as a student, and started training him."

"Shouta even started taking Izuku out on small patrols—so long as he didn't fight." Nemuri chimed in.

"Patrols?" Snipe asked, surprised. "So the Sharpshooter's got some hero experience already. He's ahead of the class from the start." He grinned.

_Did Snipe just give my son a nickname? He hasn't even met him, yet!_ Shouta stared for a moment as Hizashi spoke.

"Erm… there was an… incident."

"Izuku was kidnapped, along with his single mother." Shouta said. "He'd been kidnapped and tortured by his biological father, Midoriya Hisashi. His mother did not survive, and Hisashi is still at large." Shouta knew it sounded cold, but he was still traumatized by the kidnapping, himself. Several of the staff winced at the new information.

"Yeah, that'd probably need a Hero Counselor." Hound Dog admitted.

Cementoss, Thirteen, and Vlad all shared a look filled with dawning horror as they realized that Shouta had _witnessed_ all of that himself.

"Since this is the _Trauma_ Meeting, let me get something out there." Hizashi spoke up and Shouta _wanted _to glare at him. He really did. But he knew that the logical decision would be to tell them. "Shouta was kidnapped and tortured alongside them."

The room stilled. "What?" Power Loader breathed.

"We're dealing with it, but sometimes Izuku or Shouta will still hit a trigger, and be thrown into a flashback." Shouta absently rubbed his wrist as Hizashi spoke. "Do not grab Izuku or Shouta's wrists or hair, and if something happens Chiyo or Shouta can calm Izuku down. If they aren't available, then Nemuri and I would be your next best bet."

"Wait… when you were gone for two weeks last year…" Ectoplasm put the pieces together.

"It was actually _four_ weeks." Chiyo cut in. "They were both hurt pretty badly."

"Midoriya Hisashi is a registered villain due to this incident." Nezu spoke up, much to Shouta's relief. He clicked a button on a remote and a picture of that man appeared on the projector.

_Izuku struggled as he was restrained to the man's torture chair. Shouta's wrists burned as he thrashed and pulled at his own restraints, chains rattling as he tried to keep that man from pumping his son full of the torture drug. His feet hung uselessly, unable to even kick as the shackles around his ankles kept him in place. He bit down on his lip through the gag as he choked back a half-growl, half-sob and tasted blood, but he didn't care. Izuku was_—

"Shou." He blinked at Hizashi's voice. A gentle hand on his arm made him flinch and come back to himself. The room had gone quiet, having realized that he'd been pulled into a flashback. He tasted blood on his tongue, and brought up a hand to his lip. His fangs were out and he'd bitten down a little too hard.

He took a few deep, shuddering breaths as he leaned into his husband. "Thanks." He muttered softly. The picture of the man was gone. Obviously, Nezu hadn't realized that it would send Shouta into a flashback. Shouta, himself, hadn't known, either.

Either way, the room was uneasy. It was damn hard to traumatize a pro who'd been in the field for as long as Shouta. "You okay?" Sekijiro asked him quietly.

"Just a flashback. I hadn't expected it, is all." Shouta answered just as quietly. Nobody pressed the issue, or brought it up again. They were all pros; they all had shit that could trigger flashbacks. Flashbacks of failures, of torture, of trauma.

It was like he always told his classes. Heroics wasn't fun and games. It made you jaded and it broke you, somehow. Nobody would look down on Izuku or Shouta for what they went through. If anything, he saw some of their respect go _up_.

Maybe one day, he'd tell them more about how amazing Izuku had been in that place. Perhaps he'd tell them with pride how his son had fashioned a lock pick out of his own toe to get them out of those horrid cuffs and shackles. He _might_ even tell them about how his son took the torture with silence, and was Shouta's literal hero for doing so.

But right now, it was all too personal. Too fresh. And Shouta knew that it likely would always be so. But that was okay. Izuku was going to be a hero to other people, too. He wouldn't need Shouta to explain why he was his hero, when he was well on his way to showing the world himself.

**Swan Dive FANART: **

From **The_Fluffy_Pit_Bull, **we've got Yuki**: ** /a/r0j5a7L

From **Ava**, we've got Izuku: /c4z0R6n

And from **Starluv**, we've got Inko/Midnight: /RfaVcPg


	23. Chapter 23: Guilt and Apologies

_**A/N: *Pokes head out* Hi guys. I'm alive? Sorry I've been gone for a bit—My muse moved over to Viridian (another bnha fic). And now that Writer's block is rearing its ugly head, I've created this filler chapter. I'M SORRY! *hides again* **_

_**I really feel bad about not updating Swan Dive for a long time, and then coming back with this short-assed 2.8k words. I'm ashamed. **_

_**That being said, I'd like to remind you of several things. 1, I am not pairing Izuku romantically with ANYONE. Not Bakugo, not Shinsou, not Uraraka. It's not my style. This fic concentrates more on family and the like. **_  
_**2, I am not bringing Inko back as a zombie. I'm sorry, I'm just not. She's dead, and I'm not going to torture Izuku badly enough to turn her into a Nomu. Besides, only the skeleton was left, and why would AfO turn his own daughter into a Nomu? (but you'd better believe when he realizes who did it...) **_

_**The fanart you guys have sent me is INCREDIBLE! I'm probably going to miss quite a few pieces, because I'm a scatterbrain who can't keep shit organized to save my life, so please let me know if I've forgotten your piece. **_  
_**That being said, I'm probably repeating them, too. *Shrugs* **_

_**Remember, if you'd like to send me fanart or really anything of the sort, please e-mail me at aizawa **_

_**Someone also made an animatic based on Viridian, my other bnha story, and I just! I cried in joy! It's beautiful! So even though this isn't Viridian, I'd like to link that video and give the amazing creator a shoutout! Kali Ilusak, you're awesome! **_

_**Viridian Animatic: watch?v=mU_xdL4k71U (And for those of you for whom the link won't work, please just go to youtube and search Viridian animatic, it's to the song Cups)**_

_**FANART: **_  
_**Thank you Mirro! : / / i . . j p g**_  
_**Trashyotakuthing, you rock!: i . . p n g**_  
_**MistakeChan drew Izuku with Yuki! i . . j p g **_  
_**Vereen drew Zuku in his hero outfit! i . k 6 u ODOm . j p g**_  
_**My friend MoldiMochi sent this before we became friends. Haha. i . qMfFPcr . j p g**_  
_**Giovanni, you rock! And your headphones in the corner totally look like Shouta's Capture Weapon! i . r . j p g **_  
_**Kaelan's at it again, with their amazing art! i . GspdQoY . j p **_  
_**Forcarotten, this is incredible! . **_  
_**Another-weird-witch, you CAN draw cats. :) i . XzXg5eY . j p g**_  
_**Ava, this is so cute~! . **_  
_**C12, I love this! Especially the book Izuku has on his dad, there. ;) i . Nk2bFfJ . j p g**_  
_**Bella drew this~! i . . j p g **_  
_**From one of my best friends, AnonymousPsudeonym! You've improved so much! i . . j p g **_  
_**And I totally caught this on the bnha group chat I've got going (join us on Telegram! Just PM me) Thanks Emma~~ It's technically Shouta as a cat, but he looks a lot like Yuki, too, and I just couldn't NOT use this! i . . j p g**_  
_**EmmaSmoke drew Izuku and Kacchan in their halloween costumes~! w w w . wattpad 853821548- i % 2 7 m - o nl y - 1 - - halloween **_

Toshinori couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by the green-haired child he'd just about killed. He'd failed numerous times as a hero. Despite what everyone seemed to believe, he was human, too. He failed, sometimes. He couldn't save everyone.

But he'd never—to his own knowledge—pushed someone to something like this… especially a _child_.

It made his gut clench and twist in guilt and shame, and he had half a mind to quit teaching right there. How in the world could he face Aizawa or Yamada, now? When he'd nearly murdered _their son_. Even after his apology, he still felt an overwhelming sense of shame and guilt wash over him whenever he looked at them.

Nana would be _so_ disappointed in him. He could imagine her expression clearly in his mind. Another, equally disappointed face crossed his mind, and he flinched at the thought.

Eventually, deciding that he couldn't simply stay holed up in his apartment for eternity, and realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep, he put on an oversized shirt, baggy jeans, and a warm coat.

He sent off a quick text before he could change his mind and waited by the trash-heap of a beach.

"I wasn't expecting you to text me at two in the morning, Toshinori." Gran Torino took a seat beside him with a concerned gleam in his eye. "It's unlike you to be this troubled over something."

"I…" He found himself at a loss for words. How could he possibly explain this to him? "About a year ago, I met a Quirkless boy who wanted to be a hero." Yes, that sounded like a good place to start. "I tried to let him down gently… it's just too dangerous for someone with no power in this world." He felt Gran Torino turn a disbelieving eye towards him. "I know… but at the time, it felt like the best thing to do. He sort of just… sprung the question on me… he saw my weakened form, and… I panicked. And then…" He felt hot tears spill down his face. "I _left_ him there. I thought he just needed time to process everything, but then yesterday I heard from Eraserhead—the man who's now adopted the kid—that he'd _jumped_! That boy tried to kill himself because of what _I_ said, and… and…" Toshinori buried his face in his hands, sobs choking him as guilt crushed his heart. "It's _all my fault_."

He yelped when he felt the cane whack him upside the head.

"Toshinori, you are an _idiot._" He met the angered eyes of his elder. "You're sitting here wallowing in your self-pity and doubt like a _child_. What's done is done. Yes, you were irresponsible and the consequences could've been severe, but this time you got lucky. This time, you can make amends. So stop this crying and go _make a difference_, Mr. Symbol of Peace. Apologize to the kid, and do whatever it takes to make it up to his parents. And make _damn_ sure this doesn't happen again. And if this lesson doesn't stick, I _will_ kick your ass into the ground."

Toshinori felt a trill of fear run down his spine; horrific flashbacks of his days training under Gran Torino had him quickly shaking his head.

"R-right… Thank you…"

"Never forget where you come from, Toshinori." His expression softened, and for a moment, he looked every bit his age. "You were Quirkless once, too, you know. Times have changed, and the world keeps turning, but you would do well to never lose the boy that Nana met all those years ago."

"Thank you."

He supposed, in the end, he was right to call in his master's old friend. Gran Torino gave him the (thankfully non-physical) kick in the ass he needed.

Tomorrow, he was going to have his first class, and tomorrow he was going to make sure that that boy got the apology he deserved.

Because like Torino said, Toshinori was an idiot. But he was still a good person.

Izuku was a little nervous. He didn't know how the teachers took the news of his Quirkless status or his past, so he wasn't sure what to expect today. Luckily, he arrived to school with his parents today so he wouldn't have to deal with Press Week, as his dad called it. Though they said after this, he'd have to take the train like everyone else. (Something about sharing the full schooling experience and not tipping the others off to the fact that his whole family worked at U.A.)

It wasn't too long before the press started to show up and harass every student that tried to get into the school. According to Mama Nem, this would go on all week, before calming down. Days 2 and 3 were usually the worst, though.

Izuku was just glad _he_ wasn't caught up in it. Yet.

He followed his Ma to the staff room, knowing that he was dreadfully early to school. There'd be no point in waiting in the classroom, especially since he _knew_ that there would be coffee in the staff room.

Izuku cautiously poked his head in, earning a chuckle from Nemuri. "Just come in, Zuku. Nobody's here but us right now. Shouta and Hizashi are probably running papers about and Chiyo's setting up her office."

True to her word, nobody was in the lounge but them, and he stepped forward with a lot more confidence. He quickly poured himself a cup of steaming hot coffee, and curled up on the couch with his laptop.

Yuki was happily snuggled up on his lap, and he smiled into his scarf. The fur was soft under his hands as he pulled out his drawing tablet. He found that he greatly enjoyed drawing, and was rather good at it. Pa was thrilled and he and Dad had pulled together to buy him a drawing tablet.

Izuku couldn't stop thanking them for it.

He was so into his drawing of Snipe in action (because he pretty much exclusively drew heroes these days), that he didn't see a few other staff members enter the room.

"So _you're_ Aizawa's son."

Izuku startled badly, nearly dropping his tablet as his body naturally found a fighting stance. He realized belatedly that it was Thirteen that had spoken. He almost dropped the tablet again.

"Oh, wow! You're _Thirteen _the_ Rescue Hero andyou'resocool!YourQuirk,BlackHoleisnaturallyreallydestructiveandthefactthatyoulearnedhowtouseittorescuepeopleinsteadisreallyamazing,andIsawyourrescuethosepeopleonthatcruiseshiplastmonthandyouwerejustincredibleand—_"

"Zuku." Nem spoke up with a fond smile, and Izuku immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

"S-sorry! I just really love heroes!"

"I could tell." Thirteen sounded like they were grinning. "You're very passionate. It's a good trait."

"I'll say!" Vlad King grinned, and Izuku had to bite his tongue to keep another mumble storm from falling forth. "I'm Kan Sekijiro, but you can call me Uncle Seki. Your parents and I went to U.A. together."

Nemuri laughed. "He was all hurt that we wouldn't let him meet you until U.A."

"I… I-it's good to meet you!" Izuku beamed brightly, and the heroes in the room stilled.

"That smile is a weapon all on its own." Snipe chuckled.

"You can say that again. That smile would make villains surrender." Thirteen agreed.

"I've got _tons_ of pictures." Nemuri grinned.

"MA!" Izuku complained. The other teachers looked at Nemuri with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Listener! How're you getting along with everyone?" His Pa asked as he came into the room.

"Pa! Ma's being mean again!"

"I was just telling them how I have pictures of—"

"Nemuri, I thought we agreed that those photos are _family only_." Shouta said as he came into the room. Izuku knew that about 70% of the photos were of him with his dad.

"Oh, come on! He's so cute! We _need_ to show off how cute he is! And what kind of mother would I be if I didn't show off my son?!" Nemuri crossed her arms.

"A non-invasive one." Shouta replied without missing a beat.

"Dad, did you bring me coffee?" Izuku perked up as his dad nodded, handing Izuku a thermos with a hair ruffle. He beamed up at his dad. "Thanks, dad! Love you!"

"Love you too, Problem Child." Shouta gave him a soft smile and a one-armed hug.

"Now _that's_ a dad." Vla—Uncle Seki said with a wide smile. "Never thought I'd see you so gentle."

"Shut up." His dad's smile dropped back into his typical annoyed exhaustion. "Zuku, you should head over to the classroom—your classmates are starting to arrive. You need to socialize with kids your own age."

"I talk to Kacchan all the time." Izuku pouted.

"Someone who maybe doesn't blow something up every day?" Hizashi chimed in. "Nothing against Katsuki, but you need some variety."

"Fine." Izuku sighed, and went to pack his computer into his backpack (he'd already packed his tablet away). "Making a kid socialize, what kind of anti-social are you?" Izuku muttered, causing his dad to smirk.

"I'm just doing for you what nobody did for me—make you learn social skills. You'll need them."

"You get by just fine without them."

"Wrong!" Hizashi cut in. "I made him learn!"

"See? Aren't you glad I'm the one making you learn socialization instead of another loudmouth?" His dad expertly hid his smirk in his capture weapon as Izuku snickered.

"That's mean!" Hizashi complained.

Snipe whistled appreciatively as he caught sight of Izuku's drawing before he could close his computer. "Damn, Sharpshooter! You're _talented_." The compliment got the other teachers interested, and Izuku felt his face heat up.

"I-It's not that good… just a hobby." He muttered.

"Zuku." His dad gave him a look. "What have we said about compliments?"

Izuku sighed. "Thank you, Snipe-sensei." He felt arrogant just saying _thank you_. Was that how he sounded? Oh, god did he offend him?!

"I'll look forward to seeing you in class next semester!" Snipe grinned.

"Next semester?" Izuku tilted his head as he thought. "An elective class?" He guessed.

"Correct! While taking a gun safety class is a requirement for heroes, it's typically incorporated into your homeroom time in second year for about a week. But you can start taking electives at U.A. starting your second semester, if ya want. And something tells me that you're going to be taking a _lot_ of electives."

Izuku blushed. Was he _that_ obvious? "I-I'm going to head to class, now." He gave his Ma, Pa, and Dad each a hug and a peck on the cheek before rushing out, cheeks burning. It was embarrassing, but he wasn't going to miss the chance to let them know he loved them.

After all, Izuku knew all too well just how quickly things could turn to shit. Any time could be the _last_ time.

He was halfway to the classroom when he saw someone he didn't necessarily _want_ to see—All Might in his deflated form.

The man had some light bags under his eyes and looked more exhausted than normal. He startled badly when he saw Izuku in the empty hallway. For a moment, neither of them moved.

"Yamazawa-kun…" He started, and Izuku instantly knew that he _remembered_ him. "I…" He then got on his hands and knees and touched his forehead to the ground.

Izuku stared. All Might… _THE ALL MIGHT_ was groveling on the ground at his feet. "Wha?"

"I owe you the biggest apology of my life." He said, and Izuku swore he saw tears on the floor. "I was weak. And I was stupid. There's no excuse for leaving you on the roof, or saying the harsh things I said. I'm a hypocrite. I won't ask you to forgive me… But know that I deeply regret what I said and did, and I _swear_ it'll never happen again."

"A-All Might…" Izuku blinked back a few tears. He thought he was over this, but hearing this apology… it made his heart sting with old wounds. "I forgive you." He meant it. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's not like you did it on purpose, which is better than a lot of other people. You had no way of knowing that someone suicide baited me that day."

The man's tears fell harsher. "I don't deserve your forgiveness… You almost _died_."

Izuku smiled softly. Even the Number One Hero was human, it seemed. He kneeled down in front of the blond man and carefully helped him sit up. "But I'm still here." He held out a hand to help the blond to his feet.

"I… I don't understand."

"I'm not angry." Izuku's smile widened a little. "I feel like I should thank you, actually. Without that… I never would've found my family. My Ma, and Pa, and _Dad_. Within every mistake is a lesson, right? And with every lesson there's a silver lining. I think my mom told me that once.

"I… I need to tell you something." All Might decided, and Izuku could feel the weight of _something_ in his voice. He followed the man into a nearby classroom. "I need you to keep this a secret. Please." He waited until Izuku nodded. "The truth is that I was Quirkless, too."

Izuku's brows furrowed. All Might was quite obviously _not_ Quirkless. He was the farthest thing from it.

"My Quirk, One for All, is passed down like a sacred torch. It's not passed from parent to child. I was Quirkless until my master found me—a dreamer boy who wanted to make the world a better place. She gave me this Quirk before she died. But over the years… I started to forget myself. I forgot _Yagi Toshinori_. And _you_, Yamazawa… you are doing what I never had the strength or will to do. You're becoming a hero _without_ power." He paused for a moment to let that sink in, and Izuku was blown away by the information that presented itself to him.

"I became a Symbol of Peace, beating down foes and striking fear into the hearts of villains with each Smash I did. But you… You will become a Symbol of Hope for all those who were told they would amount to nothing. You'll be the proof that they matter, too. And you'll give people the courage to chase after their dreams even when nobody believes in them."

Izuku didn't realize he was crying until he felt Yuki jump back up on his shoulder—when did he leave?—and lick his face.

Then the door slid open. Izuku wasn't sure he'd ever seen his dad look so _angry_. Shouta's fangs lengthened as he took in the scene of All Might _smiling _as he stood before a crying Izuku.

Yagi let out a small 'eep' as he realized, at the same moment as Izuku, what this looked like.

"Yagi, I fucking _warned you—_you _hurt my cub._"

"Dad! W-wait! He's not…" Izuku sniffled and smiled. "He didn't hurt me."

His dad paused and raised an eyebrow.

"He apologized and then… he said some things I really needed to hear." He sent Yagi a smile. "Thank you for believing in me, Yagi-sensei."

His dad let out a massive sigh and scrubbed a hand down his face, forcing his fangs to shrink. "We need to get to class, bell rings in twelve. We will discuss this later at home." The two watched as Yagi made a hasty escape. Not that Izuku blamed him for wanting to get out of his dad's sight.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yuki came and got me. He wasn't panicking, so I didn't think much was wrong, but I was still worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You know how I worry." His dad pulled him into a hug, and Izuku _melted_ into his embrace.

"He told me that one day, I'd be the kind of hero that inspired others… the people who were beaten down and told they couldn't do it… I'd be the one that told them they _could_." Izuku smiled softly and his dad hugged him tighter.

"And you will. You'll be an _amazing_ hero, Cub." Izuku smiled softly at the nickname. "You're already mine."

"Now who's the mushy one?" Izuku teased, making his dad huff. The hero's cheeks were tinged a light red.

"Look at you, you're a mess." His dad chuckled lowly and used the end of his Capture Weapon to wipe the snot and tears from Izuku's face. He ruffled his hair. "Now, get to class before that bell rings. Today's your first _real_ day of school, you know."

"Right." He grinned as he left the room, his dad smiling after him proudly. His heart felt lighter than it'd felt since his mom's death. He hadn't realized how much of that rooftop disaster he'd been holding on to, and it felt good to finally let go of it all.

He looked down at Yuki with a smile, ready to take on the day. "Let's do this."


End file.
